Eventually Love
by kari03
Summary: Kayla and Kara have found out that their parents are vampires and have got them engaged to vampires. Vampires who are irritating, overprotective & beautiful. Both girls are in danger can these irritating vampires save them or are they doomed? Please read
1. Chapter 1

No freaking way! What I just heard couldn't possibly be real. Vampires don't exist, that's just crazy. No I heard wrong. That's the only logical reason I can come up with. I was listening in on my parents talking without them knowing. You see we had visitors staying with us for about 3 months now and I wanted them to leave. My best friend Kara also had visitors staying with her. The mum and son were at my house while the dad and the other son were at Kara's house. I don't understand why the family had to separate we had enough room for all four to stay at either of our houses but I was ready for them to leave. The families sons were irritating as hell all they did was follow me and Kara everywhere we go even when we tell them to leave us the hell alone they just don't. About two months ago they enrolled into our school. We just can't escape them! I was in my senior year and have about a month left of school I didn't want to cause any problems for my parents this was my last month with them before I go to my dream college Otago! But I just can't stand Logan the boy who is stuck to me like glue. I opened my parent's bedroom door to see shocked expression on both of their faces.  
"Whats wrong?" I say in a confused voice.  
"No...nnothings wrong, how long were you out there?" Mum asked me.  
"A while, I heard some stuff but I think I didn't hear too well I heard you guys say vampires" I said laughing.  
My mum and dad didn't laugh more like they went rigid.  
"What do you want?" Dad asked me demandingly.  
"How long are _they_ staying here? it's been three months don't you think they should leave or at least find somewhere else to live. They can't live here for free forever that's just using us for their benefit" I said to them both which seemed to make them more angry.  
"That is a very rude thing to say, they are not leaving. The Sparks family are welcome to stay here for as long as they like" was Dads reply.  
"Fine it was worth a try, their sons giving me and Kara a hard time can you at least tell them to leave us alone?" I said to Mum.  
"There new so of course there going to stick around with you guys" she said nicely.  
"Well there sticking like glue! people will start to think we're dating! And I don't want that and neither does Kara. I don't even have freedom in my own home because he's here to!" I argued back.  
"Well he has the right to" was Dads reply.  
"what?" I asked confused.  
"Shut up, she doesn't need to know now" Mum said to dad.  
"If it's about me I get to know" I demanded.  
"She's right she has a right to know; maybe it will make things easier. Either way we were going to tell you and Kara when school ends, but you've heard us talk so you already know" Dad said.  
"Okay well I don't know so enlighten me will you" I said with sarcasm.  
"You're not going to Otago next year, you're marrying Logan" Dad said calmly.  
What the hell! No way! Okay the guys cute an all but I'm not spending my life with someone I don't even know! Nope they can't force me I have my rights.  
"No I'm not I'm going Otago. I'm going" I turned for the door turning the knob when my dad slammed his hand against the door.  
"You will do as your told Kayla" he yelled at me.  
"I will not, this is just crazy, how can you even... I don't understand... when did this all happen? Is that why they're staying here! OH MY GOD! Your freaks! How can you not ask me! I'm not doing this so let me go!" I shouted at my Dad. I need to see Kara before I do something stupid like hit my dad in the face! And shout at my Mum for not stopping this.  
"We did this before you were born, you couldn't have stopped it even if you wished. Now stop being such a child and grow up" was his response.  
"There's something else you need to know" My Mum looked at my Dad, he just nodded "We are vampires" she said.  
The words just echoed in my ears, but I couldn't understand it. I'm not willing to understand either.  
"Yeah and I can fly, your both nuttier than I thought, I'm leaving" I said.  
"It's true Kayla" my Dad said softly.  
"Nope you're both crazy" my Dad let me out of the room. I literally ran out of the room only to run into Logan.  
"Ow" I ran right into his chest which was solid hard! He grabbed my elbow so that I wouldn't fall.  
"Sorry... So I heard your parents finally told you" He said it as a statement.  
I just glared at him, and then at his hand which he released.  
"You don't believe them" another statement.  
"How did you even hear the conversation I was in the room? Doesn't matter it's all fake. They're crazy" I said. I turned towards the front door when Logan appeared out of thin air.  
"What the hell? How did you?" I asked in shock.  
"Vampire" he replied.  
"You're delusional. Please get out of my way" I replied. He thinks he's a vampire nuts they all are.  
"No. I know where you're going your going to tell Kara everything. You can't do that" he said forcefully.  
"Yes I can and I will" I fought back.  
All of a sudden my Mum and Dad were downstairs along with Logan's Mum and Dad.  
"You told her" Logan's dad Dedrick said calmly.  
"Yes she overheard our conversation we had to" My Dad replied.  
"Kayla will you please sit down. There are things we have to tell you" My Mum said in a loving voice.

An hour later I found myself in my room, I never made it to Kara's. My parents and Logan's parents told me everything. And I can't believe how selfish everyone is being. They think there vampires even my parents. I had lived in a house for 18 years with parents who believe they are vampires, did they drink blood? God I hope not. They told me I was born to marry Logan, while Kara was born to marry Logan's Younger brother Blake. Apparently they were the princes of the vampire world once they married they would share owner ship of being the 'King' of the vampire world. What a joke. They didn't once ask if I wanted to do this. I didn't want to get married yet, I had my whole life ahead of me. I wanted to be a doctor that was my dream. And I couldn't marry a nutter who thinks their a vampire I'll go insane! I'm not one to argue but hell I will fight for my freedom. Starting now. I quickly grabbed my phone it was seven thirty at night I quickly texted Kara to meet me near the public library. We we're leaving. I won't let anything happen to her she's my best friend we were like sisters she deserves to know what's happening. I grabbed my car keys to my red BMW, opened my window quietly and climbed out of my room. I had never done this in my life when I climbed out of my window I grabbed the railing with a tight grip, I looked down and prayed to god that I didn't fall down. Slowly I lowered myself down my palms were so sweaty. When I made it to the bottom I let out a gush full of air I had been keeping since I was climbing ,trying to calm myself down. I started to walk away from my house when I was horror stricken. Logan was outside looking at me with pure anger, his eyes were huge with a tinge of red, his jaw was rigid his mouth was in a huge frown, his forehead was crinkled with sweat and his stance looked like it was ready to pounce. It scared me so badly that I started to run.

* * *

Hi everyone! :)  
So what did you think? any good? should i continue? please review :) even if its something negative, something is better than nothing.  
Thanks heaps.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

My stomach felt sick when I saw Logan, my heart was beating a thousand times faster. I ran towards my car that was parked on the side of the road, nearly slipping as I ran. I pushed the button on the key to release the lock I was five meters away from my car when Logan appeared on the driver's side of the car. He was freaking me out so badly, I felt sick and scared at the same time. How did he beat me to the car?  
The second I saw him I ran in the opposite direction, the library was a twenty minute walk from here, I'll just run instead of driving. But that's when Logan appeared right in front of my face, I ran into him for the second time today. I would have fallen down if Logan hadn't caught me. I stared into his now deep honey brown eyes, he seemed calmer but still angry. I squirmed in his arms but he only held me tighter to his body.  
"You could have hurt yourself, what if you slipped while climbing down the railing. Why did you run from me?" he said in an emotionless tone.  
I looked away, he scared the hell out of me tonight.  
"It's not safe for human girls to be out this late at night, where were you going? And if you wanted to go somewhere you should have asked someone in the house to take you. There are creatures out there worse than vampires that could harm you. You are marrying a prince which means you have to be careful" Logan spoke to me as if I was a toddler.  
I felt like screaming vampires don't exist. I couldn't find my voice but then Logan began to carry me back towards the house and I willed myself to speak.  
"Ppplease put me down" I asked as nicely as I could. He didn't listen.  
"Please" I begged.  
Logan stopped and asked again "Where were you going?"  
"To see Kara" I replied.  
He put me down and grabbed my arm pulling me towards the house I kept trying to let him let me go but his arms where like steal. He pulled me towards the living room and called my parents to the room. I'm in big trouble now. I should have used the front door!  
Logan told them what happened I cringed when he said I nearly slipped when I was running away from him. He just made the whole situation worse than it was. My Mum was just hugging and kissing me saying thank god I was okay. I tried pushing away but she was a clingy Mum. Dad on the other hand yelled his guts out.  
"What if you slipped! What if you hurt yourself! Why did you have to see Kara so badly! You know the drill you are not allowed outside of this house after eight and now its eight thirty. What were you thinking?" He yelled.  
"I want an answer Kayla now!" he boomed.  
I sank into my Mum not wanting to answer, even my dad was scaring me which was hard for him to do.  
"Look she's sorry she won't do it again right honey" Mum spoke for me, I shook my head in agreement.  
"Dam right she won't, she's grounded. Give me your keys and your mobile. You go to school and you come back. You're not allowed to go over to Kara's. You're grounded for a month" my dad stated.  
I handed everything over and sat back down next to my mum. Great no freedom for a month!  
"Richard its hardly fare to ground her when she only has a month left of a human life, don't be so harsh" My Mum said calmly.  
"What?" I chocked.  
"We are all leaving within a month, we are moving to the Sparks home where you will be married and turned into a vampire. We went through this already Kayla were you not listening" my dad questioned me.  
"Actually I'm leaving in a month to go to university not to get married. I've made my choice if you want to leave you can. Vampires don't exist. You're not a vampire so stop thinking you are. I'm going to see Kara now. She's waiting for me I have to go" I forced myself to act brave. I grabbed the keys from my father who was in a trance of shock at my behaviour and made it all the way into the car. That's when Logan opened the door and sat in my car with me.  
"Get out" I said to him, it took me all my strength not to punch him then and there for the way he scared me.  
He just shook his head. I got out of the car and began to run towards the library.  
"You are so stubborn, your parents are looking out for you. Why do you push them away so much?" Logan spoke to me as he ran beside me. I was about to yell at him when he scooped me up in his arms. I thrashed in his arms.  
"Calm down will you. I'm taking you to the library. What time is it?" He asked me.  
He wants the time? Is he crazy? "Its 8:35" I answered and then continued "put me down". The world suddenly blurred before me. The next thing I see is that we are in front of the library Logan asks me to read the time "its 8:35 how did you get here without" I shook my head this can't be real.  
"Vampireeee" he stretched the word so it would finally engrave in.  
"Kayla!" Kara yelled from the Library entrance Blake was with her, Logan put me down quickly.  
"What took you so long? Oh hi Logan. Guess you couldn't get him not to follow you?" Kara whispered to me while hugging me.  
"Even if I wished" I hugged back.  
"So why did you want to meet me? It's so late at night must be something big?" Kara said with a worried expression.  
"It's nothing I just had an argument with my parents, you know how I can get. I just needed to see you and get my mind off it" I lied. How could I tell her that our parents decided to get us married?  
"Your lying, you were never good at it. Just tell me" Kara insisted.  
"Logan Blake give me and Kayla some space" Kara said both boys moved closer to the library but still in ear shot.  
"Okay tell me" She said.  
"They can still hear us. Wait" I said to Kara. I pulled out my phone and started typing up everything I had to tell her, it took me a while for me to write up vampires your getting married. When I showed her the message I watched her expression go from calm, to confused, to shocked, then to your kidding right.  
"Don't say anything they can hear us. Logan's going to ask me what I told you, same with Blake just" I said to Kara before she mouthed 'lie'  
"yup, you believe me?" I asked her.  
"Yes, you always twitch when you lie, or fiddle around. I trust you. I can't believe they did this" She said running her hand through her hair.  
I pulled out my phone again and typed 'we have to run, pack you cloths bring whatever money you have. We'll go to a different city enrol in school and finish the year. Our lives will be the way we want it. Not our parents way.  
"We can't do that" Kara said.  
"Do you want to" I typed marry Blake?  
"No!" she yelled.  
"Then there is no other option" I said.  
She pulled the phone from me and began typing, I got tired of watching Kara texting she was a slow texter. I decided to look at Logan and Blake who were looking in our direction. Both looked confused I bet they could hear our conversation but couldn't understand it. Good I smiled.  
Kara gave me back the phone it read I've known that Blake and my parents are vampires for a week I saw Blake drinking some thick red liquid, when he was done with it I looked through the rubbish and found a bag of O-. I didn't want to believe it. Then I heard my parent's arguing about some vampire thing. But you confirmed it. This is crazy. I feel bad leaving our parents they've done so much for us. We can't just up and go.  
I replied back- I feel guilty to, but once we've made our new life we will call them, they will change their minds don't worry. We have to leave.  
"Fine" she said sadly.  
"Sorry" I said.  
"It's not your fault, when are we?" she asked me indirectly when we were going to leave.  
I put up one fingers and mouthed after school. She nodded.  
"Okay I better get going, Mum and Dad don't know I'm out, Blake caught me sneaking out of the house. I begged him not to tell my parents, he gave in but he said he was coming wherever I was going" Kara said in a grown.  
"Same thing happened to me and Logan except that he scared the hell out of me, he dragged me back inside and told my parents that I sneaked out, that's why I was late. Dad yelled so much" I said glaring in Logan's direction.  
Kara laughed "Thanks for the support" I mocked. "It's okay" she said laughing.  
Logan and Blake were at our sides all of a sudden.  
"Hey we aren't done yet" Kara said.  
"Your done, its late it's not good to be out so late" Blake said with a strict voice.  
"See you tomorrow Kayla"  
"Bye Kara, Blake"  
Kara and Blake got into Kara's car and drove off, god they could have given us a ride! I didn't bother to look at Logan I began to start walking home. Logan caught up to me he decided to talk first.  
"Do you believe what I am now?" He questioned me.  
"Yes I do, but not who you are. And I don't care I don't want to marry you" I said through clenched teeth.  
"You'll change your mind with time" Was his reply.  
"Unbelievable" I breathed out.  
"I'm sorry that I scared you, but when I saw you sneaking out I froze with fear and then you made me feel angry at your dangerous attempt to sneak out" Logan said with a worried voice.  
"You don't have to worry about me, I'm nothing to you" I said I bit angrily.  
"You walk far to slow here" Logan ignored what I said, the next thing he did was pick me up and the next second we were back in my house, in the living room.  
"How?"  
"Vampire, I can teleport" He said with a smile.  
His smile was so sweat, but then I remembered how scary he looked. I quickly ran to my room, okay I said I 'believed' he was a vampire but this is getting scary. I have to get out of here and sooner the better I think I'll go crazy if I hear anything more about vampires. I quickly got changed and got into bed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. I knew my parents to well the second I was done at school they would rush into this marriage even if I didn't want to. It's the only way to make them see that I DON'T want to get married especially to Logan who is totally bipolar. One second his furious and the next he's happy go lucky. The guys need to sort out his problems.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, its a bit rushed. I'm writing chapter three at the moment and i like way better then this chapter :) so please review! if i get five more reviews i'll try and put the chapter on tomorrow or even ealier if i finish it :) so please review. Any thank you to all who have reviewed so far. Thank you for the support.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The next morning I quickly got out of bed stuffed my bag with my favourite clothes, got my ATM card and five hundred dollars cash which I had been saving for a shopping spree after I finished school. After I packed everything into my jansport bag, which looked rather puffy today I got ready for school. Put on a brown three quarter top with a knee high skirt. Black buckle boots and a black head band to finish the outfit. I grabbed my bag opened the door to go smacking right into Logan's chest.  
"Ow, why are you just standing outside my room?" I said rubbing my head. It really hurt!  
"Sorry, you were taking a while so I thought I would come get you, you just came out just as I was coming in" he said casually.  
"Whatever, see you" I said walking past him.  
"Aren't you having breakfast?" he asked me.  
"No I'm not" I replied.  
"Why?" he asked me while following me downstairs. I made it to the front door yelled bye to Mum and Dad and walked outside with Logan in pursuit.  
"Stop following me!" I said in an irritated voice.  
"You didn't answer my question"  
"I don't have to" I replied.  
I got in my car, Logan didn't join me. He never did which I was grateful for. I drove to Kara's house and picked her up.  
"Hey Kayla, so are we going now or?" She asked me.  
"We are going now" I replied.  
"Where are we going?" Blake asked me as he jumped into my car.  
"School of course" I said with a glare in his direction. Dam it, of all the days for him to get into my car it had to be today.  
I was at school in ten minutes Logan was waiting in the parking spot where I usually park. I got out said bye to Kara and said I'll catch up with her later. Whenever we get the chance we had to try and leave. I brushed past Logan who quickly caught up with me.  
"Would have been faster if you just let me teleport you here" He said with laughter.  
"Yeah but then I would be near you which I hate. You've just made my life very complicated in a short 3 months you know that?" I said calmly.  
"Well I've waited for you my entire life, I can't just let you go. And with time you'll understand why, if I could let you go I would. But I don't have a choice" he said to me.  
"You're not making any sense to me. And I'm not giving up my freedom just because you want me" I said back.  
"You don't have a choice, I'm trying to be nice, you're not making it easy" he said while closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.  
"Well you haven't made it easy either by being with me twenty four seven since you've got here. I haven't been able to do things I normally would do, I hardly ever get to see Kara who is my best and only friend if you hadn't noticed. Just for today could you just leave me alone" I whined.  
"I'll leave you alone when I feel you are safe" he replied.  
"What does that mean?" he's so confusing.  
"Nothing, class is about to start" he said quickly. Logan tug at my wrist pulling me towards our first class. God he's irritating. I looked ahead to see Kara walking with Blake, she was walking fast trying to leave Blake behind. It wasn't working

I watched as time passed by it was 11 am and I hadn't been able to get Logan to leave me alone. I was sitting in English class watching Romeo and Juliet. I hated that movie, no one can fall in love that fast and want to do anything for that loved one without knowing them that well. I guess I'll only know what love is when it happens. But right now I won't let it happen. In this day and age who gets forced to get married? Why did my parents do this? I hated what I was about to do. I loved them I didn't want to hurt them by leaving, but I didn't want to get hurt by letting them ruin my life. Marry someone I barely knew. I'm young I'm only eighteen for crying out loud. As I watched the movie Juliet had just discovered Romeos dead body. My thoughts made me feel like crying I felt a tear roll down, I was about to wipe it away before anyone saw it but I felt someone's hand wipe it away for me. It was Logan.  
I just stared at him shocked. He looked at the tear drop on his finger like he was analyzing it. Whatever Logan did just made me angry because of him my life is complicated. The teacher put up the lights and the bell rang I packed my bags and practically ran out of the room only for Logan to pull me back by my wrist.  
"Why do you keep doing that? What do you want" I said without looking at him.  
"I won't bother you for the rest of the day, neither will Blake. Go meet Kara. You're free for today" Logan said in a sad voice.  
He let go of my wrist. My crying affected him this much? Is that why he was looking at the tear droplet so much? I felt guilty about the way I made him feel. But right now I had to find Kara and get out of here ASAP. I pulled out my phone and told her come to the car now!  
Two minutes later she was running to my car.  
"I'm here" she said out of breath.  
"You are so unfit" I said laughing trying to lighten the mood.  
"Yeah I know, don't rub it in" she said with a smile.  
We got in the car and quickly pooled our money together we had about a thousand dollars which was a descent amount. Plus we had saved money in our accounts so we had enough to live off comfortably. I started the car and headed towards the highway the next town called Riverton was about 5 hours away from Oakland (where I live). Kara and I talked throughout the journey, we were both upset in the beginning but we settling into the idea of running away. We were about 2 hours away from our new home.  
"So how did you get Logan to leave you alone for a while?" Kara asked me.  
"I was crying in English it's strange. We were watching Romeo and Juliet. I started crying but I wasn't crying about the movie I was crying because we had to leave. Strange thing is I think Logan knew I wasn't crying about the movie" I said to Kara.  
"How do you know?" she asked me.  
"It's just how it felt at the time" I said while driving. I looked further ahead when all of a sudden a black object was in the middle of the road.  
"Kara do you see that?" I asked her. Kara looked a head.  
"Yeah I do, what is it?" She asked me.  
"I don't know, better go check it out" I said.  
I drove up close to it and got out of the car along with Kara. We both slowly walked towards it, it was huge as we got closer I gasped.  
"It's a hit and run" It was a person. There was blood all over the spot. I ran towards the body the persons hair was covering his face, his arms where is awkward positions. He looked like he was in a bad state. I couldn't see his chest rising or falling I quickly checking for life. I couldn't find a pulse.  
"I..I..I think he's dead" I said to Kara who was still as ice.  
"Kara!" I yelled at her.  
She didn't move.  
I quickly got up and shook her. "Kara!" I yelled I knew she was afraid of .  
"I can't handle blood sorry" she said, she looked like she was about to pass out.  
"Okay go back to the car and call the ambulance we are on high way 44" I directed her, Kara was useless whenever she panicked.  
"But then we will have to explain why we were here" Kara said panicked.  
"We have to do the right thing. Our problems can wait another day" I said.  
I was about to turn when I heard footsteps behind me I turned around and saw the guy who I thought was dead on the road was walking around like the living.  
"Oh my god, I thought you said he was dead!" Kara panicked more.  
"I thought so" I said a little shaky.  
"Hello girls, Kara Kayla" the guy nodded to us and then just stood there looking at us.  
"How do you know our names" I asked.  
"That's because I've been waiting for you for months, waiting for the chance to get you alone" he sneered at me.  
"Why?" Kara asked shaking next to me.  
"Because you are about to marry into the royal family, my boss has sent me to kill you so that Logan and Blake do not become the next Kings of the vampire world" the stranger replied.  
Me and Kara began to run towards the car when he appeared in front of us. I quickly pushed Kara behind me, she was weaker than me. I would have to protect her.  
"So sweet you are Kayla to protect Kara like that. But it's useless I have to kill you both. This will be fun and slow" He said darkly.  
"You don't have to kill us both, Logan and Blake can only be kings if they both get married. Just kill me" I said with as much strength as I could. I felt Kara pull at my wrist trying to stop me.  
"Why would I do that?" he asked me.  
"Because you wouldn't want two dangerous vampires after you would you now?" I replied.  
"I guess not, but she would tell them anyway, so she has to die" he laughed.  
"She won't" I yelled.  
"Interesting, even if she didn't I would kill her, but I think this would be more fun if I killed you first and killed her after your husband to be finds your dead body" he said darkly.  
"Fine if you want a game of cat and mouse go ahead, but let Kara go now" I yelled.  
"Fine she can go" he replied.  
I was happy that I bought Kara sometime she might make it back home alive, I was sure that Blake would never let her out of his sight after they hear what happened to me. It was my fault Kara was in this position it was my idea to run so I should face death first, she shouldn't have to pay for my stupidity.  
I pushed Kara towards the car while she froze with fear.  
"Look Kara, you can do this just drive back home. Don't tell anyone what happened. Just go home. Don't worry about me I'll be fine" I said trying to sooth her anxiety while mine grew hundred times more with each passing second.  
"I can't leave you" she said stubbornly.  
"You will and you have to. Please go. Don't stay. I want you to be safe just listen to me one last time" I pleaded.  
"Are you done! You better be done in the next twenty seconds or I will change my mind" the vampire threatened.  
"I'm sorry" Kara began to cry I closed the door. Kara reversed the car and speed off back towards Oakland our town where our home was. I shouldn't have left. I watched my car until I could no longer see it. I turned around to see the vampire eyeing me. I knew I was going to be in for it. I deserved it.  
"Here I come" he said.  
The next thing I know he grabbed my neck and picked my off the ground I was chocking, I was gasping for air. He threw me against the road head on, my body rolled against the gravel, I could feel my skin peeling off on the road, I felt blood roll down my forehead. My head hurt so much. My vision started to go blurry. It hadn't even been five minutes and I was about to die. But I deserved it.  
"Your blood smells so sweet, inviting. I think I'll just suck you dry instead of killing you the human way. And then I'll kill your friend. Hmm how will I kill her? I can't give you the same death sentence that's just not fun. Maybe I'll go for the stabbing style? She didn't smell as sweet as you so her blood would be useless to me" The vampire said with venom as he said human.  
"Don't you dare" I said. I didn't give him the satisfaction of me screaming in pain, I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming.  
"Logan was right when he called you stubborn. You just don't give up do you? But I think you should since you're about to die" he stated.  
He was there yesterday? Watching me. I was being stalked? I watched as he slowly made his way towards me, I laid limp against the side of the road. I couldn't move because the pain was unbearable. I could feel my consciousness slipping and the fear building as the vampire walked towards me.  
The vampire knelt down moving my hair away from my neck harshly he bent forwards exposing what looked like fangs, by eyes just wouldn't focus, everything was blurry. I wanted to know If they were fangs or not. God he's a bloody vampire. My mind yelled at me. He knelt lower moving my body closer to his I winced at the pain the movement caused, he didn't slow down. I felt something sharp against my neck I panicked more when I thought it was his fangs, and then all of a sudden the sharp feeling disappeared and was replaced by a surging pain, my body felt like it was on fire. I looked up to see that I was in Logan's arms. How did he get here? I must be dreaming? Maybe I fainted I thought to myself. I looked at Logan, he wasn't looking at me, I followed his gaze. The vampire who attacked me was being attacked my three other vampires. I watched as they tackled him to the ground, by then my eye lids closed over I was in too much pain. I wasn't dreaming. The pain was to real.  
"Don't kill him, we need to find out why he did this, and who sent him. Take him back to the mansion dungeon" Logan spoke.  
"Kayla wake up" was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

Logan's point of view.

I hadn't seen Kayla since eleven this morning after she cried in English. I knew she was upset about our little argument this morning, so I decided to just give her space for today. I told Blake to apparently Kara was feeling the same. We would do anything for those girls yet they just wanted us to leave and never come back. That wasn't an option for us. I didn't understand why they felt this way, girls at this school just wouldn't stop giving us attention. Yet Kayla and Kara would give nothing. We couldn't leave even if we wanted to. By some sort of twisted faite me and Blake had both imprinted on Kayla and Kara. They were our one and only soul mates. I would never give that up. And once they change into a vampire they will understand. We couldn't let Kayla and Kara have their freedom anymore. We were given news almost three months back that the girls were in danger. Once we heard that, my parents forced Kayla and Kara's parents to let us stay and get them married earlier than planned. Me and Blake were there to protect them. Our families were best friends it just so happened that my parents ended up having two boys while they each had a girl. Me and Blake were about one hundred years old, whenever we found someone to marry either they died or they backed out of the marriage, it went on for decades. Someone didn't want us as Kings. But the second we caught news of the girls being in danger we couldn't sit back this time. It was 2pm when Kara rang me, she was so panicked that I couldn't get a straight sentence out of her. All I could hear was Kayla, danger , help, highway 44. I put the phone down straight and ran out of the class. I quickly rang Blake to tell him what Kara told me. I teleported back to the sparks mansion where I picked up three of our best vampire guards and teleported them back to Oakland to highway 44. I didn't give them time to understand what was happening, but these were my loyal guards. They knew what they were here to do, protect me and my family. I knew exactly where highway 44 was. I had gone hunting there many times to find stray animals wondering around to clench my hunger whenever Kayla ignored Me. Which was a lot.  
I didn't want to think why Kayla was doing there so far out of town. I would interrogate her later.  
Under five minutes of Kara ringing me. I had bought my guards to highway 44. There I saw a vampire about to bite my Kayla. I teleport myself over to Kayla and ripped her out of the vampires hold. My guards starting attacking him, he was no match for them within seconds he was on the floor.  
"Don't kill him, we need to find out why he did this, and who sent him. Take him back to the mansion dungeon" I instructed my guards. One of the guards like me could teleport. I nodded to him and he teleported everyone back to the mansion.  
"Kayla wake up" I said her, but just as I said that she lost her consciousness. She was badly hurt, she was bleeding heavily. I stopped breathing her blood was so inviting, I held back the thought of taste. I couldn't and wouldn't hurt Kayla. I'm in control of my thirst I chanted. I had to take Kayla to the hospital. I quickly teleported there. I made up a lie about a car accident, Kayla was quickly rushed into the emergency room. I rang her parents along with Kara's and my family.  
Kayla's parents were distort, while Kara was being interrogated by her family and mine as to why they were out there so far from home. I leant they were planning to run away, Kayla had told her about the vampire thing when she was told not to. They were that desperate to be free of us, it saddened me. But I knew she didn't know better, but from now on no matter how much it bugged her that I was around I was staying, even if she cried I wasn't going to give in. I care too much for her for this to happen again. We had to find out why and who planned this attack!  
The doctor came out an hour later "Kayla is doing fine, she's stable. You can go see her but don't ask too many questions she's needs rest. She's had a major concussion so she is on permanent bed rest for at least one month that means she's not allowed out of her bed. One knock to her head and she will go into a coma" the doctor stated.  
Kayla's mum began to cry, my Mum tried to comfort her. Kayla's father went into the room I followed him in.  
"I'm sorry she tried to run away" Richard Kayla's father said.  
"I'm sorry to" I said back.  
He held onto Kayla's hand, her eyes fluttered open and then they froze on me, I looked back and was about to say something when her eyes closed over again.  
"She will do that a lot, she should be back to normal once the anaesthetic wares off" the doctor said by the door.  
"Thank you, for what you've done to keep her alive" I said to him.  
"It's what I do" he said with a smile and walked off.  
Now it was a waiting game, and man Kayla was going to hate what was going to happen next, I just knew it.

* * *

Please say you liked this chapter :) please!  
Please review. This chapter is very long so please please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

When I woke up I was so confused, wasn't I in my car? How did I get to the hospital? My body hurt all over I had tubes going in and out of my arms, my forehead felt like it weighed a tone! I felt my head it was wrapped around in a cloth. I was alone in the room. I could hear the machine measure my heart beat beeping, this place was freaking me out. I started to think harder about how I could possible end up in hospital. I was in the car with Kara, that was enough to jog my memory. We were attacked by a vampire. Dam it. She told Logan! Crap! I mentally yelled in my head. Why did Kayla have to do that! My parents are going to finish off the job that that stupid vampire couldn't finish. I was dead. I wasn't ready for my parents to yell at me. I slowly yet painfully sat up. I had bruises and cuts all over my arms, it looked terrible. I then yanked out every tube and wire hooked up to me. And god it hurt even to move. I hated needles it was a stupid fear but I can't handle needles going into my skin. The second I pulled out every wire the beeping noise just got louder. It just kept making a '….' Noise. I quickly got up out of the bed to try and turn it off only to start feeling very dizzy the second I got up. I watched myself fall to numb by the dizziness to help myself. But two steal arms caught me as I feel. I looked up to see Logan. Of course it had to be him, I didn't even hear the door open.  
"Do you enjoy hurting yourself? Or do you enjoy playing around with others emotions?" Logan said angrily at me.  
I had expected this. I just ignored him. He put me back on the bed, and turned off the machine. After that he kept on looking at me. It felt awkward so I decided to try and get out of the bed again but this time slowly. I made it as far as pulling off the covers that Logan had put on me before. Logan decided to speak.  
"What's wrong?" He asked me.  
"I want to get up, is that a crime?" I said back rudely. I was in hospital aren't I meant to be getting sympathy? He's so bipolar!  
"Yes it is. The doctor has said you can't get out of bed for the next month or so. You've had a concussion, another hit to your head and you will go into a coma" Logan said softly to me so that I would understand.  
"I won't hit my head. I'm getting up. Where are my parents? How's Kara?" I asked him as nicely as I could since he was acting civil.  
"I'll answer your questions as long as you stay in bed" was his reply. There goes his maturity.  
I breathed in and out heavily "Fine!" I seethed.  
"Your parents are outside, there letting me talk to you first. Kara is outside to. She's very upset. She's told us everything. Thank god she had the brains to ring me or you would be dead right now. Blakes outside taking care of her. Do you know that you could have died? How stupid are you to run off like that? Did you learn nothing yesterday? About how your Mum felt when you tried to sneak out? Do you not think about your parents? Why?" Logan asked me.  
My eyes watered as he accused me of so many things. But he was the cause of all the problems in my life. I didn't want to talk to him anymore instead I painfully rolled over showing my back to him while I let the tears flow over. Of course I thought of my parents you insensitive jerk! I didn't want anymore answers from him. I didn't want him in the room and I knew if I asked him to leave he wouldn't which meant I would have to leave. I got out of my bed as fast as I could I managed this time to get as far as standing on my two feet before Logan let out a loud rumble from his mouth. I froze then. The sound was scary and not human.  
"Kayla get back on the bed now" he demanded me.  
I felt sick listening to his voice, it provoked fear in me I couldn't concentrate on him, my head felt heavy all of a sudden. I began to start walking when Logan appeared right in front of my face.  
"You make a habit of that, do you enjoy scaring me? Or do you enjoy making me scared of you" I said to him emotionlessly.  
"No I don't" He said back to me a bit shocked.  
"Why does my head feel so dam heavy?" I asked him grabbing my head in my hands, and god he looked really angry.  
"Because you had a concussion, get on the bed please" he said trying to calm down.  
The door to my hospital room opened up my Mum and Dad were at my side in an instant, the second they were at my side I collapsed in my father's arms. How could they hide the fact they were vampires for eighteen years? My father picked me and placed me on my bed gently. I thought they would be angry with me, but their eyes only held sadness.  
"Why are you sad?" I asked them both.  
"Because you nearly died Kayla. You were attacked by a vampire! You ran away from home, from us" My Mum began to cry.  
"Please don't cry. I'm sorry. But I wouldn't change a thing. Kara's unharmed. Whatever happened was my fault. I decided this she didn't do anything. That vampire said he would let her go, Logan didn't have to come" I said calmly.  
"You were happy to die?" My father began to get angry.  
"Yes I was happy to die to protect a friend. It was my fault we were there it was only my punishment to bare not Kara's" I stated.  
"That's not the point. He only attacked us because he didn't want Logan and Blake to be Kings of the stupid false vampire world. So in fact it's actually Logan's and Blake's fault I'm here. But at the same time its because of me Kara got out unharmed. Its Logan's fault for lying he was the prince of nothing" I stated again.  
"This is real Kayla" My Dad said.  
"Yeah I know that now" I rolled my eyes at him, this conversation was making me sleepy.  
"Your just not grasping how bad it could have been for you today. I knew this would happen. Logan is the prince of vampires. Vampires exist. I am one. You ran away from me. Your mother." My Mum spoke irritated at my behaviour. Vampires vampires vampires get over it! I thought.  
"I want to go home, can I be discharged?" I asked.  
Dedrick, Logan's Dad walked into the room "Your allowed to go home, as long as you stay put in bed for the next month or so" he said happily to me.  
"I have school, bed is not an option" I stated smiling back. He wasn't amused.  
"You didn't tell her?" Dedrick said to Logan.  
"No Dad I didn't she was being difficult" he replied while I glared at him.  
"Oh" Dedrick replied.  
"I'll tell her now" Logan said.  
"Tell me what" I said confusion plastered all over my face it hurt to even draw my eyebrows together, I laughed at myself in pain.  
"Because of your little stunt yesterday" he said but I interrupted him.  
"I've been asleep for a whole day?" I said shocked.  
"Yes but" Logan said but I interrupted him again "where's Kara I need to see her".  
"Later, will you just listen" he begged. My parents moved and flanked each side of my bed I didn't like what was happening.  
"Because you tried to run away yesterday my family has decided that we are going back home but" I interrupted him again to happy at what he had just said "about time, now I can get back to reality and get out of this nightmare you've bought me into" I said happily turning to my parents who just stood there looking at Logan with emotionless faces.  
"If you interrupt me one more time I swear you'll never see this town again" Logan said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I said I'm returning home BUT since you only had a month of your human life left which you will spend in bed anyway we have decided that yours and Kara's family will be coming to stay with us at our home. Where we will be better able to protect you if another attack was to come" he stated.  
Hell no I'm not going "Thank you for the invite but we reject it" I stated.  
"I wasn't asking Kayla I was telling you" he said smiling.  
"Same difference we are not coming" I stated.  
"You and Kara are so similar, Kara said the same thing to Blake when he said all of this" Dedrick said clearly amused.  
"We apologise on behalf of Kayla for her rude behaviour, we would be honoured to stay with you" my dad said.  
"No we are not!" I yelled which only made my head hurt even more I bought my hand to my head again trying to stop the pain which just wouldn't go.  
"Kayla you are coming with us. The second we leave this hospital we are leaving Oakland and going to Autun where Logan lives. It's in the country side very isolated you will be safe there" Mum stated to me.  
I removed my hands from my head and looked up at everyone in the room. Dedrick looked calm. My Mum and Dad were deadly serious and Logan just sat there with a smirk on his face which I would have loved to have smacked right off. Instead I got up for the third time today, I had enough of this craziness.  
"I'm leaving no one stop me or I swear I will scream!" I yelled.  
"Blake" Logan said softly. The next thing I see is Blake coming into the room with a depressed looking Kara that stopped me from screaming.  
When I saw her it filled me with guilt, I got out of the bed ignoring the pain, and went to Kara's side. Thanking everyone for not stopping me then.  
"What's wrong?" I asked her hugging her, thank god she's alright..  
"How are you?" she said sadly releasing me from the hug.  
"I'm fine, why are you so upset?" I asked.  
"I thought you were going to die" god not this again.  
"I'm fine, cheer up" I said to her.  
"Kayla you shouldn't be out of the bed you had a concussion" she said panicking for me.  
"Stop worrying please. You look terrible" I said smiling.  
"You do to" she said smiling a bit but she still looked sad.  
"Thanks" I replied. As I said that Kara's eyes started to bulge out I was about to ask when again two steal arms clasped around my arms all of a sudden it was Logan.  
"What are you doing?" I started to blush my parents had never seen me with a guy on my arms, this is embarrassing.  
"God, you don't even know when you're about to collapse, that's why your meant to be in bed" he said to me exuberated.  
"He's right Kayla, you were about to fall" Kara said to me in a high pitched voice.  
I honestly didn't even feel like I was falling weird?  
The door to my room open once more "What is Kayla doing out of bed?" It was my doctor I guessed.  
Logan placed me back on the bed. The doctor checked my stitched on my forehead, checked my pupils and cleaned my wounds.  
"Okay Kayla you're ready to be discharges since your parents really want you to be at home. To make sure you recover faster from your concussion just try to stay as much as possible in bed to avoid hitting your head because if you hit it one more time you could end up in a coma. You need the swelling to go down in your head. That should take around two to three weeks. But to be on the safe side you should wait a month before doing your normal activities again. The stitches are dissolvable that should wash out in about three days. Other than that your free to go Oh and I've given you a prescription for painkillers." The doctor said to me.  
He then turned to my parents "I can see that Kayla's going to have a hard time staying in bed so please have someone watching her at all times just in case she gets dizzy there will be someone to help her" He then signed the release form and handed it to my Mum and walked out. I just sat on my bed absorbing what he had said. Concussion. Coma. Sounds bad but it won't happen to me I'll be extra careful whenever I move I said to myself.  
"Okay everyone please leave, I'll help Kayla get dressed. We will meet you at home" my Mum said to everyone. Kara hugged me one last time and left the room followed by Blake hot on his heel. My father kissed me on the forehead and walked out with Dedrick.  
Mum helped me get dressed it was a slow and bloody painful, she tried not to hurt me but I was black and blue all over. Logan didn't leave instead he waited outside my hospital room. Every time I winced in pain I swear I could hear him growl. My Mum helped me put my top on which hurt my arms as I pulled my arms through the sleeves that's when I heard Logan growl again.  
"Why does he keep doing that?" I asked my mum a bit irritated by Logan who was outside the room!  
"Because he's upset he didn't get to you faster. You're in pain, which makes him feel pain to" she said to me.  
"He shouldn't care about me when I've been nothing but a pain to him since I've meet him you would think he would just leave me alone" I said to her.  
"Things aren't as easy as you think Kayla, now you're ready let's leave. Can you walk? Or should I get" I interrupted her but before I could even do that I was in Logan's arms.  
"I'll carry her" he said.  
"No you will not, now put me down" I said.  
"Just teleport her home, I'll take care of the rest here" My Mum said.  
Logan nodded and the next thing I see Is that I'm in the living room surrounded by Logan's and Kara's family. My Dad came to Logan's side.  
"Are you ready?" Kara asked me.  
"For what?" I asked her.  
"We are leaving now" she said.  
I struggled in Logan's arms trying to get free, he could teleport me to his home as we speak. I have to get out of his hold. I moved so much but he wouldn't budge. Everyone just stood there watching me, I felt self conscious but then I didn't care I had to get out. I winced in pain as I fought to get out. Logan held back a growl his chest was inflated like he was holding his breath. He walked over to the couch and laid me there sitting beside me.  
"Lay down, you're going to hurt yourself" he said.  
Stupid vampire who attacked me, if he wasn't there me and Kara would have started our new life. But now I'm stuck on a couch with a 'vampire prince' who is controlling, just as stubborn as me and who thinks I can't walk five steeps without tripping over something. My life sucks right now.  
I calmed myself down, everyone was silent just looking either at the floor at one another. Logan fixed his gaze on me. I breathed out heavily. I couldn't get out of this. I was trapped in a corner. Minutes passed by when my Mum finally appeared back from the hospital. The second she walked through the door my Dad smiled straight away. It was that easy for my Mum to bring a smile to his face. She quickly peaked him on the cheek and walked over to me on the couch.  
"How are you feeling?" she asked me with concern putting her hand on my head.  
"I'm fine" I lied. Logan grunted at me and my Mum removed her hand. I just ignored Logan.  
"You don't have to lie honey. The doctors given me your medication you have to take it every day so that you get better faster. Don't lie about your pain, I'll still worry about you even if you're not in pain. That's what mothers do" My Mum said.  
I smiled at her, she knew me so well. Yet she couldn't tell me why all this was happening. I could sense there were a lot of things they had yet to tell us about the 'vampire world' as they put it.  
"Okay everyone since we are all here now we should get going, Logan will teleport us back home to the sparks mansion" Dedrick said.  
"Yes father. I will teleport everyone except Kayla, she's hurt so I will teleport in two groups" Logan said.  
"I'll stay with Kayla" Kara said.  
"No, you won't" Blake said adamantly.  
Great she's already being controlled. I rolled my eyes and mouthed to Kara don't worry I'll be fine. She mouthed back what a jerk. I laughed.  
Everyone began holding hands, I could see Kara reluctantly held Blake's hand. Logan completes the circle everyone was connected to Logan through their hands. Logan turned to face me on the couch and said "Don't get up from the couch I'll be back" and just like that they disappeared. I just laid on the couch thinking crap! This is freaking real. I keep thinking I must be in a coma it made me feel better. Just because Logan told me to stay on the couch just made me not want to stay there. I just love to irritate him since he irritates me so easily. I sat on the couch instead of lying down. I slowly moved my feat ninety degrees and pushed my soar back against the couch. I closed my eyes to make the pain go away. I wish Mum had given me the pills first before being teleported. The pain made me feel so tired, it felt like Logan was gone for ages. If I wasn't in pain I knew I would have tried to run, but I wouldn't try now because they had Kara and I would never let her go through this on her own. I wouldn't want to go through this on my own either, we had each other which made this situation a bit more bearable but not so tolerable.  
I got tired of waiting, I got thirsty. I knew if I got up he would be pissed off but it's not as if I'm running away I'm walking twenty meters to the kitchen. I slowly got up in my drowsy state and made my way to the kitchen everything in the kitchen was gone. They had packed up the entire house except for a few big pieces of furniture. How long were my parents planning on staying, by looking at the house it seemed like they were never coming back. That thought freaked me out. I shook my head and concentrated on not falling and looking for a glass. I looked through the cupboards and couldn't find any in them. I sat down on the cold grey kitchen tiles and looked under the sink for one, you never know I thought might just find one here. I opened the cupboard and found a bunch of old utensils, plates and bowls. I knocked something down with my arm I picked it up it was a glass! "Found one" I said.  
"Found you" Logan said half scaring me to death my heart was accelerating.  
"You scared me. You do that a lot you know" I said to him while staying put on the floor of the kitchen.  
"And you just don't listen, didn't I say to stay on the couch?" he asked me. At least he didn't look angry I thought to myself.  
"Yes you did, and I did stay on the couch but I got thirsty. You took too long what was I meant to do? Anyway I haven't hurt myself so no harm done" I said smiling at myself.  
"No harm done this time. You should have just waited" he said while gently grabbing the glass from my hand and filling it with water from the sink.  
"Here" he gave me two pink looking tablets.  
"What are these?" I said shaking the tablets in my hand.  
"The doctors gave these to your Mum there your pain killers. I know you were in pain so I grabbed them off your Mum so I could give them to you before we leave" he said to me.  
"oh okay. Umm Thanks" I quickly put them in my mouth and pushed the tablets down with water.  
After I did that Logan just kept staring at me. I felt conscious he made me feel weird whenever he looked at me for long periods of time. I started to wonder if we were ever leaving. But I didn't want to be rude to Logan anymore he saved my life, he got me pain killers. He's being gentle around me, caring and protective. If he just cut back on the protective stalkish thing he has going on we could get along.  
"Look, I know I've been well rude and mean and whatever else you think of me. But you have to understand you haven't been the best person to be around yourself. I don't want to be like this around you. How about we start over as friends?" I asked him.  
He just continued to stare at me, I could see shock in his eyes but he quickly recovered his eyes changed from black to the lightest shade of brown.  
"I would like that" he said pleased.  
"And the marriage thing can wait until me and Kara are ready. Obviously we aren't and can't get out of it because well your well a.." Logan interrupted me "Vampire" "Yeah that, so you can catch us anyway. But my parents won't let us not go through with this so either way you get what you want. But what I want is time" I asked.  
"We will see., Your hurt, don't worry what tomorrow will bring. Just concentrate on getting better. That it my concern about you. I want you to get better. I wish I got there faster" he said.  
"You saved me. A few cuts and bruises is nothing" I said.  
"So stubborn" Logan smiled.  
Agreed I smiled internally.  
I began to get up from the floor Logan began to help me "I can do it" I said to him.  
"I know you can" he said while helping me anyway. It irritated me a little but he was just trying to help.  
"Have the tablets kicked in?" he asked.  
"A bit, but everything hurts but not as much" I said.  
"Good, are you ready?" he asked me.  
I nodded he grabbed my arm when all of a sudden the kitchen window broke open glass shards scattered everywhere.  
Logan pulled me into him.  
"Ow wh" I said but Logan covered my mouth. We were in the pantry in between the pantry doors you could see two strangers running around the house, they were making so much noise. I could hear footsteps upstairs as well. One of the strangers began walking towards the pantry and that's when Logan teleported us out of there.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review :)!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

One second I'm in my kitchen pantry thinking what the hell is happening, who are these people running around in my house, why does Logan have his hand around my waist! And then the next second I'm in some ones gigantic home, everything is huge and fancy and beautiful. I did a one eighty of the place I would have turned a full three sixty if Logan wasn't still holding me. That brought me back to reality. I was about to speak when Blake showed up out of nowhere  
"Finally your back" Blake said coming out of nowhere.  
"Sorry Blake, umm could you tell everyone to meet up in my room in five minutes?" Logan asked him.  
"Of course, what happened you seem tense?" Blake asked Logan in concern. While they were talking I was being ignored I kept trying to walk out of Logan's hold while he talked, it didn't work.  
"I'll tell you and everyone, just meet me in my room in five minutes okay?" Logan said.  
"Of course" Blake said and like that he was gone.  
"Where did he go?" I said looking around.  
"He has super speed, you can't see his speed since your human" Logan said to me.  
"Okay we better get you lying down fast so you get better fast" Logan said smiling to me. And just like that we went from one gorgeous room to another. The room had golden and purple curtains framing a huge window that lead out to a balcony. It had what looked like a King sized bed with golden and white sheets. The carpet was a golden colour. It had dark brown furniture like shelves, desks and side tables around the room. The room was bright and inviting.  
"Wow" I said out loud.  
"You like it?" he asked me.  
"Yeah it's beautiful" I said to him.  
Logan walked me to the bed and helped me in.  
"You know I can do this much by myself, I'm not that weak" I said to him as nicely as I could, I didn't want to be babied. I can take care of myself.  
"I just don't want you to hurt yourself, better to be safe than sorry" Logan said trying to lighten the mood. I could tell he was still tense about what happened at my house. I wanted to know who they were.  
"What happened at my house?" I asked him.  
He stiffened in response "You'll find out soon, everyone should be here soon" Logan said.  
A few seconds later all three families were in the room I was in, I wasn't sure if this was my room so I didn't want to call it that, plus it sounded to permanent. Everyone settled in Kara came to my side and sat on the bed next to me.  
"Like your room?" She asked me.  
"I like _the _room, how come?" I asked. She started to smile, what the hell I put on a confused face.  
"I won't spoil the surprise, I bet you will be just as shocked as I was when I found out" she said to me, she didn't make any sense.  
"What are you on about?" I whispered to her.  
"You'll find out after Logan tells everyone what he has to say" Kara said to me.  
I started to sit up right I didn't feel right being the only one in the room lying down. I started to sit up I made it all the way I started to move my head all the way to the head board when something soft padded my head.  
"Be careful" Logan said softly he had placed a pillow behind my head. I wouldn't have gone into a coma with a little knock to the head I thought to myself.  
"I'm fine" I said, embarrassed at how protective he was behaving. I should be nothing to him. Why does he like me!  
"Okay Logan you've called us all here, now tell us why we are here?" Logan's Mother Clare spoke.  
"Yes Mother. When I went back to pick up Kayla from her home vampires broke into the home. I wanted to see who they were but I couldn't put Kayla in harm so I hid in the kitchen pantry. I couldn't see any of their faces they were wearing masks but their smell was of vampires" Logan spoke seriously.  
"I also heard one vampire say Kayla's name, I think they are after her. We have to put extra security around the mansion. We can't change Kayla into a vampire because she is weak and I can't risk losing her. But we can protect Kara by changing her now" Logan said speaking to Blake.  
I felt Kara hold my hand, my hand started to sweat. Why were vampires after me. I hadn't done anything to them.  
My overprotective mother quickly ran over to my side "Honey are you okay? You weren't scared right? Your safe now don't worry, no one will harm you" she said soothingly to me. Kara's mum also began trying to calm Kara down. It wasn't helping us both. We were in a strange place, we both just found out vampires are real and now we are in danger for doing nothing. We are going to be changed into vampires? It just sounds like a mess.  
"Why are they after me?" I asked hoping someone would answer me.  
"Because you are about to marry a vampire prince. Once a vampire prince is married he will become king. It would be easier to kill a human than a vampire so by killing you Logan and Blake will not become Kings" Dedrick said softly to me.  
"So your actually the King of…" I asked not wanting to say vampires.  
"Yes I am" Dedrick answered.  
"This is all real?" I asked.  
"Yes honey this is all real" my Mum said stroking my head softly.  
How can this be happening to me. "What if I don't get married will they stop hunting me down?" I asked.  
"No I don't think so. But that isn't an option" My father said.  
"Why aren't they after me?" Kara spoke a little shaky.  
"That we don't know, but we don't know for sure if they are or are not after you" Dedrick said.  
"I hate this, my sons have been through enough heart ache. I want you boys to take care of Kara and Kayla. Don't let them out of your sights. I will hire extra staff. We will change Kara soon" Clare said.  
"I don't want to change yet. Please let me change into a… when Kayla does" Kara said.  
"Please" I added.  
"Fine but till that day you must not step out of this house alone. I do not want my sons hurt for your mistakes" Clare said seriously. It felt like we were being told off.  
I just sat there looking at everyone, everyone seemed stressed out. Life would have been so much better if Logan and Blake had never come to stay with us.  
"Thank you Mother" Logan and Blake said.  
"Kayla make sure you listen to Logan, he's looking out for you. So cut him some slake will you" My Dad said to me. I just nodded I didn't want to say anything rude to him.  
"Same with you to Kara" Kara's father said.  
With that everyone left the room. Except for Logan, Blake and Kara.  
"Okay, so we have to set some ground rules" Blake said looking at me and Kara on the bed.  
"Like what?" I said to him.  
"Well for starters you should not get out of bed unless someone is around to help you" Logan said.  
"Agreed" Kara said right after.  
"You are meant to be on my side Kara" I said glaring at her.  
"I'm on your side, but if you're trying to hurt yourself I'm against you" she smiled. I grunted at her response.  
"Since you two are the only humans in this mansion don't leave this level of the mansion. You are on level 3. We don't want some random vampire coming and drinking you dry. You can only leave this level if you have either your parents or us accompanying you" Blake said.  
"So basically we have no freedom?" I asked.  
"Yeah that's what he's trying to say but he's sugar coating it to make it sound better than no freedom" Kara said in an irritated voice.  
"Think what you want but these are the rules" Logan said.  
I glared at Logan and Blake, Kara was doing the same thing. Both boys just stood at the foot of the bed with their arms folded like they were talking to toddlers. Both wore serious expressions.  
"Rules were made to me broken" Kara and me said at the same time, we looked at each other and high fived one another.  
"Well we will just have to work hard to make sure you don't" Blake replied.  
"You won't succeed" Kara said. I nodded in agreement.  
"Stubborn" Logan said looking straight at me. If he says that one more time I don't know what I'll do.  
"Okay Kara we better get to our room. You can see Kayla later" Blake said.  
"Our room?" I turned to Kara.  
She started to smile huge like she was about to burst out in laughter.  
"I'm sleeping in Blake's room, which is technically our room. I wanted my own room but that would be giving me to much freedom" Kara glared at Blake and then continued "I argued with him about the room issue but I got nowhere" she said to me.  
"So why are you smiling so much?" I asked her.  
"Because, umm well whose room do you think you're in right now?" she asked me.  
Instantly I knew "You're so mean. You're laughing at me for not knowing! I don't want to stay in Logan's room. Why can't me and Kara share a room?" I asked.  
"I found it funny you didn't know because you look like you like the room" she said to me.  
"You're so weird" I fake hit her, but it hurt me more.  
"That hurt you more than me didn't it" she said with concern.  
"No" I said.  
"Liar" she said back.  
"Fine. It hurt happy" I said.  
"No. Stop hurting yourself and just get better will you. I'll go nuts not having you walking around. We are stuck in this house for so long and you're going to spend it all here in this room if you keep hurting yourself" Kara said with concern.  
"I'll try. So why can't we share a room with each other?" I asked again.  
"Because Kara can't take care of you" Logan said.  
"Yes I can" Kara said back.  
"Also just in case someone does manage to get into the mansion and tries to harm you they will have to go through me and Blake to get to you two" Logan said.  
"Okay time to go. See you later Logan" Blake smiled at Logan. He grabbed Kara's hand, but Kara pulled away to hug me one last time before leaving the room. Blake grabbed her hand again and they walked out of the room. Kara pulled a face when Blake grabbed her hand, I started to laugh. She fake glared at me and left the room.  
"How are you feeling?" Logan asked me as he came and sat on the same side of the bed as me, where Kara was sitting. He was so close to me I felt conscious and edged towards the middle of the bed.  
"The same" I replied.  
"You don't seem freaked out that someone is after you?" Logan said through clenched teeth at the end.  
"Well I am… just that I'm not very good at expressing certain emotions" I laughed at the last part because Logan had seen plenty of my anger.  
"I can see, well I don't have to explain the sleeping conditions Kara and Blake took care of that" Logan said more to himself than me.  
I didn't know what else to talk to him about. We just sat in silence I looked around the room I wish I could walk around, I feel all stiff. Should I ask or should I not? I'll just go for it.  
"So… umm can I walk around? I mean like can I look around your home?" I asked Logan.  
"Maybe later when you're feeling better for now just rest" he answered.  
"I'm tired of resting, I feel fine. Aren't you bored? There's like nothing to do" I whined.  
"What else can you do? You have to be in bed" he said sternly.  
Fine all he wanted to do was talk, I hate this. Well may as well ask him some vampy questions.  
"Can I see your fangs?" I asked.  
"Why would you want to see that?" he asked a little shocked.  
"Show me" I asked again.  
"I don't want you fainting on me like Kara did to Blake" Logan said to me.  
"Kara already got to see? I'm stronger than Kara. Please" I begged.  
"I don't know" Logan said sceptically.  
"Fine don't show me" I said to him a little sad, I was about to slump back in the bed when Logan grabbed my hand.  
"Wait I'll show you, I hate it when you use that tone of voice" He said. I smiled.  
I look at Logan's mouth he opened them, first all his teeth looked normal short and really white, then slowly his canines started to grow longer. They were about two centimetres long, the fangs look thick and strong. The ends were sharp. I couldn't look away I was mesmerised by the fangs, even though I saw them grow out of Logan's mouth I just wanted to see if they were real. I lifted my hand that Logan wasn't holding and moved closer to Logan. I stopped breathing when my hand nearly touched Logan's fangs. I was about to touch his fangs when Logan stopped me. I looked to his eyes which held only shock.  
"What?" I said softly.  
"You stopped breathing" he said and continued "Don't touch it, you will get cut" he said gently.  
"Thank you for showing me" I said and smiled at him.  
"Thank you for not fainting on me" he said smiling.  
"Can you eat food? Or do you just drink blood?" I asked continuing with the vamp questions.  
"Yes we can eat food, but we prefer blood. We eat when we have to usually when humans are around. I'll answer the rest of your questions later you should rest" Logan said while releasing my hand.  
"Okay. Could I go have a shower?" I asked Logan.  
"Okay, I'll help you up" he said.  
Logan pulled the covers off of me and helped me up. He wrapped his arms gently around my waist while walking me over to a door in the bedroom which I guessed was the bathroom. He walked me to a wardrobe instead of a bathroom.  
"These are all your clothes you can wear whatever you like, some are from own wardrobe while some are new" Logan said while looking around. I picked out my pyjamas', it was getting late I didn't see the point in getting dressed up properly. Logan then walked me to another door to the right of the room, this time it was the bathroom. It had cream tiles, granite sinks with golden taps. A huge bathtub and a separate shower which was just as huge. Logan let me go and turned around but didn't leave the room.  
"You can leave" I said to him.  
"I promise I won't look, I'm staying" he said.  
"Get out!" I said embarrassed.  
"I'm staying" he said stubbornly.  
"Look it's just weird you're staying. I won't slip on a bar of soap. If I need you I'll call for you. I won't lock the door just wait outside" I said.  
"Fine, I'm giving you five minutes, if you're not out by then I'm coming in" Logan said while walking out of the bathroom.  
"And don't teleport in here you'll just freak me out" I yelled as he closed the door.  
Who had a shower in five minutes? Dam it. I slowly made my way to the shower and turned it on waiting for it to heat up. I slowly took my clothes off since it still hurt. I could see my bruises some were purple, black and blue. It looked really bad. I let myself under the hot water it burned the pain away making me feel so much better. I washed myself and got out slowly again. I didn't want to screw up this opportunity to be alone, if I slipped the next time I wanted to have a shower Logan would definitely come in. Wasn't he even embarrassed to even think of staying in here with me? I grabbed my black pyjamas and got dressed once I did that I wished I picked something else out. It was sleeve less you could see all the bruises running up and down my arms. Thank god the pants where long they hide all the gruesome looking cuts and scrapes I had. I went to look at my reflection in the mirror, I looked tired I had stitches on the left side of my forehead. I touched it and winced in pain. The next thing I know Logan's teleported inside the bathroom I collapse from the freight he gave me by teleporting. But he catches me in the nick of time.  
"What's wrong" he said in a worried tone.  
"Didn't I say not to teleport into the bathroom? You gave me a freight!" I said annoyed at him.  
"Well I heard you making a noise in pain. I had to come in" he said.  
"I just touched my stitched, it hurts. Stop worrying will you, your worse than my mum. I know you won't stop taking care for me even if I asked you. But you're doing too much. I am capable of moving around. I'm moving slowly I'm not running so there's no chance of me hurting myself" I said trying to be convincing.  
"Your right I'm not leaving your side, you're my responsibility" he said to me.  
"Why?" I asked him.  
"Why? Because you're going to be my wife in the future" he said.  
"Why do you want to marry me? There are so many girls out there, why can't you just marry one of them? At school nearly all the girls were interested in you and Blake why not go after them?" I asked.  
"You'll find out later. For now all you need to know is we are getting married"  
"even though I don't want to" I said before he could finish his sentence.  
Logan picked me up from off the floor and walked over to the bed and laid me down.  
"You know my legs aren't broken I can walk" I said.  
"Yeah but your slow" he said smiling.  
I breathed out heavily trying to not let his words affect me.  
"I'm not tired" I said as he tried to tuck me in I kicked the covers off of me only to roll onto the other side of the bed in pain.  
"You could have at least listen to Kara, didn't she say stop hurting yourself? And here you are hurting yourself. I can understand you not listening to me, but you're not even listening to your best friend" Logan said while he got on the bed forcing me to lie down flat instead of on my side. He had his hands on both of my arms trying to get my attention, but the pain in my legs were killing me. I just shut my eyes trying to let the pain dissipate.  
"Does it hurt that bad?" he said worried.  
"No" I whispered.  
"Your black and blue all over. Your staying put in bed. Even if you don't want to" Logan said in a demanding voice.  
I didn't care what he thought right now the pain hurt so bad that I think I was going to faint, Logan still had both hands on my arms he shock me a couple times asking something but there was a buzzing noise in my head and a few seconds later I lost my consciousness.

* * *

Please review! and i'll post the chapters faster!  
:) enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Logan's point of view.

Me and Kayla were finally getting along I didn't think it was possible but she was actually trying to be nice. It gave me hope that just maybe she might fall for me. I love her so much but I can't even tell her that it would just freak her out and push her away. She shocked me when she wanted to see my fangs. When Blake showed Kara he told me her eyes only held fear and she fainted. But Kayla on the other hand she edged closer to me she even wanted to touch my fangs but then I realised as she got closer she stopped breathing as if reality had finally kicked in. I stopped her from touching it, I didn't want her to faint. But I was happy she wasn't scared of me. Blake was upset at how Kara had reacted he didn't want me to go through that. I felt sorry for him but at the same time I was happy Kara was with him. She didn't look as reluctant as Kayla about moving to Autun plus I could tell she was interested in Blake but I think Kayla was stopping her from believing in her own emotions.  
Once Kayla was done in the bathroom and after me teleporting inside the bathroom thinking she was hurt I helped her into her bed. She seemed irritated at me. I pulled the covers over her only to have her kick them away. The second she did that I watched her roll over in pain she nearly fell off the edge of the bed. This girl is a danger to herself! I quickly jumped on the bed and grabbed both her arms and made her lay on her back. Her eyes were shut from the pain her kick had bought.  
"You could have at least listen to Kara, didn't she say stop hurting yourself? And here you are hurting yourself. I can understand you not listening to me, but you're not even listening to your best friend" I said to her. Maybe that's the only way to get through to her.  
"Does it hurt that bad?" I said in a worried tone, I watched as she bit her lip.  
"No" she whispered.  
Her response just provoked anger in me, she was in pain and she was lying to me "Your black and blue all over. Your staying put in bed. Even if you don't want to" I said in a demanding voice.  
I wasn't sure if she was listening, I wasn't even sure she was awake. I could hear her heart beat getting slower by the second. I knew if I shock her it would hurt her but I needed to know what was happening to her. I shook her lightly but she didn't wake up. She had fainted from the pain.  
"Dam it!" I yelled.  
Next thing I know Blake's in my room with Kara in his arms.  
"What happened?" Kara asked me while Blake let her down. She walked over to Kayla who was out cold.  
"Kayla wake up" she said softly.  
"She fainted" I said.  
"She kicked the covers off of herself which caused her a lot of pain, so much pain that she passed out" I said emotionlessly. Why could I have gotten there faster! I have to go see the insane vampire who tried to kill my Kayla.  
"Kara you stay here with Kayla, Me and Logan will be back. Do not leave this room. Please" Blake said to Kara.  
"Okay" she said slowly.  
I let go of Kayla, I hated how she was in pain. That vampire will pay. I kissed her on her forehead and nodded to Kara to take care of her. I walked out of the room cursing at myself.  
"She will be all right Logan calm down" Blake said to me.  
"I know it's just she's so stubborn. I feel so defeated. At least you and Kara seem to be getting on well even though it's only been like what ten hours since we got here" I said to Blake who was smiling wide.  
"She doesn't know how she feels but she said she cares for me. I think when Kayla was in the hospital I was there for her, I think I gained her trust then. We have arguments but I'm happy that she's coming around to the idea of at least liking me" Blake said while we walked down the stairwell towards the dungeon.  
"I'm happy for you brother" and hugged him.  
We continued our walk and were finally down at the dungeon, guards were still torturing the vampire when we got down there.  
"Has he said anything yet?" I asked the guards.  
"Just that his name is Marcus and that is it" my guard said.  
"Okay that's fine, everyone can wait outside" all six guards left the dungeon room. Me and Blake walked in the vampire called Marcus was hanging by his arms which were locked in a silver chain. Silver was a vampire's weakness. It burns through a vampires skin slowly once it hits into the blood stream your even weaker than a human.  
"So Marcus" I spat "who do you work for?" I asked him.  
He didn't answer I tried again and all Marcus did was glare at me. As soon as Marcus head shot up Blake couldn't hold back he punched Marcus repeatedly.  
"You answer when the future king questions filth" Blake said angrily and stopped.  
He still didn't speak he just smirked at me, that made me crake I punched him right in the face his blood went everywhere. His head lolled to the side but he wasn't out.  
"You weak excuse of a vampire, you attack a human. You could have just come after me. But you go for a weak, defenceless human instead of an honourable dual with a vampire. I should just kill you but you're not worthy of that. You will be tortured for the rest of your existence for what you've done. Unless you answer my questions we can work out a deal" I spat at him.  
He didn't answer.  
"Logan let the bashing continue, let's see how much longer he can keep his mouth shut" Blake said kicking Marcus one more time before exiting the room.  
I looked at Marcus he would break soon, I hope he lives long enough to tell us who wants my Kayla dead, and why people have been killing my future brides just so that I wouldn't become king. I walked out and the guards went back in. I heard Marcus scream in pain, he would break soon I had to hold onto that thought.  
"Dam I hate this. Stupid Vampire" Blake said he was still angry. Blake was very short tempered he needed to calm down. I wanted to teleport straight to my room but I knew my brother needed me.  
"We will get to the bottom of this Blake. He will tell us eventually just have patients" I said.  
"I don't know how you held back, he has done nothing to me to be this angry. Yet he has attacked the person who is going to be the most important part of your life and you only punch him in the face" Blake said confused.  
"You don't know how badly I want to kill him" I clenched my fist into a ball "but we can't we need info, this is the first time we have caught someone trying to ruin our futures. We can't be to haste with our actions. We have to be smart and wait" I said calming myself and Blake down.  
We walked in silence the entire way we made it to level two of our home when I heard two pairs of footsteps pacing in my room. I looked at Blake and he looked at me. I grabbed his shoulder and teleported us to my room.

Kara's point of view

I watched over Kayla she was still out cold, I went to the bathroom got water and splashed it on her face but she didn't wake up.  
"Dam you Kayla, didn't I say not to hurt yourself? You're going to kill yourself if you keep this up" I whispered.  
I shook her more but she just wouldn't wake up. It had been twenty five minutes since Logan and Blake had left and I started to panic, what if the pain she was in was so much that it caused her to go into a coma? That thought freaked me out so badly I started to see my vision blur, I breathed In and out slowly trying to calm myself down. I sat on the edge of Kayla's bed. This was the second time this week Kayla had made me feel like this. She was so selfless, she would do anything for me. Whenever I was hurt she would be the first one to make me feel better, at school she always looked out for me. I was her best and only friend. I had other friends to but Kayla didn't. Kayla had trust issues she hated it when she was younger being used by people for personal gain, when she entered her senior year she cut everyone out of her life except for me. She trusted me a lot plus our parents were good friends to we basically grew up together. She trusted me so much she was willing to give up her own life to keep me safe, I hated her for doing that it filled me with pain and guilt. If I had just said no to running away and faced our problems with more maturity she wouldn't have got hurt. I should have just told Kayla that I kind of liked Blake yes he was a bit irritating and yes he made me angry but he also made me feel wanted. I couldn't describe the exact feeling but I felt safe around him. I knew she would understand she cares for me she would want me to be happy. Just as I would want her to be happy. But I knew if I told her this she would compromise and just marry Logan for the hell of it, she would give up on trying to get out of the marriage. I couldn't tell her right now, when she was hurt I have to wait. She might just end up falling for Logan. I smiled at that thought.  
I heard Kayla grown, my smile got bigger I ran to her side of the bed and hugged her.  
"Your awake" I said.  
"oww Karaaaa" Kayla said.  
"You deserve it! You fainted! You are meant to be careful! What were you thinking?" I said in a rush.  
Kayla slowly got up I was about to help when her hand shot up, crap she's pissed off. Crap. Crap. Crap.  
"Okay sorry. Don't do anything stupid" I said to her. When Kayla gets angry she does reckless things which usually results in herself getting hurt.  
"I've been out of hospital for what a day now and you and everyone else just keeps on telling me to stop hurting myself. I'm not doing it on purpose. This is doing it on purpose" She said.  
I quickly rushed to her side knowing exactly what she was about to do, I tried to push her down but she just yelled at me more.  
"That hurts let go of me Kara" she whined at me.  
"Just lay down then I'll let go" I said with as much force as I could muster.  
"Let go" Kayla said. I didn't and she pushed me. I should have let go. Her face only held pain she began to cry. She got out of the bed slowly and began to walk around.  
"This is me doing it on purpose" she said as she wiped the tears from her face.  
"Okay you've made your point now please get back on the bed" I said walking towards her.  
"I will, look I've been lying down all day I just want to stretch my arms and legs, yes it hurts but I'm stiff. Logan just follows me did you know he was going to stay in the bathroom when I was going to have a shower?" she said to me totally changing the subject. I shadowed her movements just in case she falls down.  
"He did? What did you do?" I asked trying to calm her down by seeming interested.  
"I told him to get out, he did with some convincing" she laughed.  
"Do you hate him?" I asked her.  
Then all of a sudden Blake and Logan appeared in the room out of nowhere.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?" Logan boomed.  
"WHY DID YOU LET HER OUT OF THE BED" Blake boomed to.  
In an instant Logan grabbed Kayla and put her in the bed in one swift movement. I just stood there shocked to my core.  
Blake walked towards me looking very angry "You're her best friend why did you let her out of the bed?" He asked me.  
"I tried but when I touched her I hurt her more, I didn't want to bring her more pain than I've already caused her. She started crying of course I'm going to give in" I said to Blake while holding back tears.  
"It wasn't her fault, it was mine" Kayla said from her bed.  
"Okay I'm going to my room Logan. Feel better Kayla" Blake said while he pulled me towards the exit.  
The second we were out of the room Blake pulled me into his arms and speed towards our room. He put me down on the bed and knelt down "I'm sorry for yelling, it's just that when I saw Kayla up and about I hated seeing Logan so angry and hurt. He's been through a lot and I don't want to see him hurt. At least with me and you we don't mind each other's company, right now there relationship well I don't even know there is one. And I feel bad that we are happy while they are struggling" Blake said to me looking down.  
"I understand" I said to him.  
"Thank you" he said wiping the stray tears from my face.  
"I'll go get you something to eat" Blake asked me.  
"Actually I'm not hungry just really sleepy" I replied.  
"Fine I won't force you but you will eat tomorrow, for now you can sleep" Blake said.  
And like that my head hit the pillow I was exhausted by the feelings that Kayla and Blake had provoked in me. I had to talk some sense into that girl.

* * *

Review, review, review :) Please


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Normal POV

When I woke up I knew I had fainted due to the pain I shouldn't have kicked the blankets off of myself. Stupid Kayla I gowned in pain.  
"Your awake" I heard Kara say, when did she get here? Then she hugged me and god in hurt!  
"oww Karaaaa" I said.  
"You deserve it! You fainted! You are meant to be careful! What were you thinking?" she said in a rush.  
Okay I'm already giving myself a hard time about the way I've been acting I don't need her telling me. That just pissed me off.  
"Okay sorry. Don't do anything stupid" Kara said to me. When she said that to me it just made me even more angry.  
"I've been out of hospital for what a day now and you and everyone else just keeps on telling me to stop hurting myself. I'm not doing it on purpose. This is doing it on purpose" I said.  
I was trying to get out of the bed when she pushed me down.  
"That hurts let go of me Kara" I whined at her, she was holding my bruised arms with a lot of force I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.  
She wouldn't let go, I knew what I was about to do would hurt like hell, but I was sick to death of everyone acting so controlling. I have a month of this to tolerate and there going full throttle on the controlling already. I could feel the tears falling, but I didn't care.  
"This is doing it on purpose" I said as I began to walk around. It felt better when I walked, lying on the bed just makes me stiff which causes me more pain which no one understands!  
"Okay you've made your point now please get back on the bed" Kara said to me. I just ignored it, she began to follow my movements.  
"I will, look I've been lying down all day I just want to stretch my arms and legs, yes it hurts but I'm stiff. Logan just follows me did you know he was going to stay in the bathroom when I was going to have a shower?" I said trying to change her train of thought.  
"He did? What did you do?" She asked me.  
"I told him to get out, he did with some convincing" I laughed it felt like when were home like everything was normal, how we use to talk.  
"Do you hate him?" She asked me. I was shocked by her question I didn't have a chance to answer when all of a sudden Blake and Logan appeared in the room out of nowhere.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?" Logan boomed.  
"WHY DID YOU LET HER OUT OF THE BED" Blake boomed to.  
I looked at Logan and saw both hurt and anger on his face, the look just filled me with guilt. He speed towards me I couldn't even protest before I knew it I was in the bed with the covers over me. Logan continued to stare at me, I could hear Blake telling Kara off I had to say something.  
"It wasn't her fault, it was mine" I said from the bed.  
"Okay I'm going to my room Logan. Feel better Kayla" Blake said while he pulled Kara towards the exit.  
"It wasn't her fault" I said to Logan I was scared about what Blake would be doing to Kara. I'm so mean I have to try and control my anger.  
Logan just brushed his hands down my cheek it made me shiver.  
"You scared me, I thought someone was in our room attacking you and Kara" Logan said.  
"Sorry" I didn't know what else to say.  
"You cried?" he asked me while he trailed his thumb down my face where tears had once been shed.  
I started to blush he never had this affect on me before? Why now? I pulled his hand away from my face and turned from his sight.  
"I'm sorry for yelling… are you okay?" he asked be in a pained voice. I had to roll back I wouldn't want to be treated this way if I were him.  
"I'm fine. Its late I'm going to sleep" I said in a monotone voice.  
"You haven't eaten all day, I'll get you something to eat" Logan said. I grabbed his arm before he could disappear,  
"I'm not hungry, I swear. Right now I'm so tired by the time you get back I'll be fast asleep. I promise I'll eat tomorrow" I said to him.  
"You promise" he asked.  
"I promise" I repeated.  
I rolled back over to my side of the bed slowly the second I got there I felt the other side of the bed get lower, Logan's sleeping in the same bed as me! My heart accelerated, I panicked slightly but it hurt to turn around to tell him to get out. I was about to say something but my eyes gave up on me and I fell asleep.

When I woke up yesterday's events flashed through my mind so much had happened in twenty four hours. I needed to see Kara, to see if she was okay and to ask why she had asked me if I hated Logan. Why would she ask me that? I really needed to see her. I decided to stretch my arms when I tried to move I couldn't my eyes shot open and what I saw and felt just shocked me. I was in Logan's arms! He had both arms wrapped around my body I couldn't move my arms I couldn't move at all. My face was against his chest which was moving lightly up and down, his face looked so calm and at peace. He looked huge compared to me. I realised I had rolled over to his side. Dam it. My fault. I couldn't even complain about how I ended up like this. Logan was still sleeping I didn't know how to wake him up. Me moving only made him hold me tighter the more I moved the tighter he squeezed, it was starting to hurt.  
"Logan" I said out loud, he grunted in response and moved his head lower to mine.  
Okay I guess I'll have to yell "LOGAN!" I yelled. He woke up instantly he looked straight into my eyes which made me shiver in a good way? And then he looked at his arms around me, he smiled and let me go. I didn't say anything since I rolled over to his side. I rolled over to my side and began to get up and go have a shower.  
"Here" Logan gave me his hand, which I reluctantly took. We did the same routine from yesterday. I loved having long showers two minutes wasn't enough.  
Today I wore a black long sleeved dress with tights it hid all of my bruises and scrapes which I was glad about, plus it was also easy to change into. I slowly walked out of the bathroom and Logan helped me to the bed.  
"Stay on the bed" Logan said and he was gone.  
I stayed on the bed sitting up right. I would have to be compliant to get what I want which is to see Kara. Ten minutes later Logan came back he was dresses in a silk green shirt and tight black pants, he looked good. I quickly turned my face to look at something else I didn't want to think of him that way, he brought me into a world which wants me dead. What's the point if I'm going to die anyway I thought.  
"Breakfast" he said smiling at me.  
"Yup" I said not as enthusiastic as him.  
We sat in silence as we ate, I basically picked at my food. Logan had bought me fruits, muffins and toast for breakfast. I couldn't eat I felt bad about what I did to Kara yesterday my behaviour was horrendous.  
"Umm.. Logan can we go see Blake and Kara?" I asked.  
"Sure I'll bring them here" he said.  
"Why can't we go to them?" I asked casually trying to suppress my growing anger.  
"Because you are on bed rest. It's just for a month after that you can go wherever you want. But right now you have to be careful" he said trying to convince me.  
I was desperate "Why can't you just teleport us to their room?" I asked.  
"I could but then I would have to carry you and I don't think you would like that" he said with a smirk, he was remembering when I told him I don't like being close to him. That just made me remember this morning waking up in his arms it was peaceful in his arms, I could feel my cheeks burning  
"Why are you blushing?" Logan asked me. That just made me blush harder. Hate myself right now.  
"Nothing it's just really hot in your room. Of course I don't but I want to go to Kara I don't want her coming to me so just carry me please" I demanded.  
"Eat properly then I'll take you" he said while picking up a black glass. I didn't want to ask what he was drinking. If it was blood I knew I would just puke since it was close to the food I was eating.  
Guess he picked up on the fact that I was destroying the food more than eating it. I forced five pieces of fruit down my throat he was pleased enough with that and took my meds.  
Logan picked me off the bed gently "ready" he asked me.  
"Yes!" I said quickly. He began to laugh. I blinked and we were in Blake's room. Kara and Blake were having breakfast on the table in the room. Kara looked happy until she saw me her smile faded and changed into a straight line. She looked sorry for me.  
"Surprise" Blake said.  
I was confused about the scene ahead of me. Did Kara actually like Blake? Is that why she asked me if I hated Logan? She would tell me if she did like him wouldn't she? If she did like him I would stop resisting Logan. If she was happy than I was happy. I wouldn't want to make her life miserable just because I was unhappy that would be selfish. I would have to ask her the next time we were alone. I didn't want her to be giving up something just because of me. And I knew how Kara's mind worked she would be that stupid to give up someone she loved just because I couldn't deal with the stupid and unbelievable situation.  
Kara got up from her seat and began walking towards us, Logan put me down but held me around the waist to stop me from falling. I tried to pry his hands off of me but he was reluctant to do so.  
"I'm sorry Kara about the way I behaved yesterday. It was stupid and extremely selfish of me to blow up in front of you like that. You didn't deserve it. I'm sorry for pushing you, I feel so" I didn't get to finish because Kara interrupted me.  
"You're forgiven though there was nothing to apologise for. I'm sorry that I hurt you to" she said to me.  
We hugged one another it was awkward since Logan was still holding me. I felt much better that we made up, I didn't want to lose her she was like a sister to me.  
"And the answer to your question you asked last night is No" I said to her.  
She looked amused.  
"What question?" Logan asked.  
"Secret" Kara replied.  
"Have breakfast with us" Blake said coming up to us.  
"We already ate but thanks Blake" Logan spoke. For some reason Blake's face seemed to get happier he kept looking at Logan I turned my face up to see Logan. But nothing was up I was very confused.  
"So what are we doing today?" I asked.  
"I'm putting you in bed" Logan said.  
"Well that's very boring" I said in a grumpy voice.  
There was a knock at the door Blake opened the door and in walked someone I had never seen before, he looked at me with shock and then quickly recovered. He sent a bad kind of shiver down my back.  
"Hey uncle Darius" Blake said shaking his hand.  
Uncle? He didn't look related to the sparks family at all. He seemed to send me bad vibes. I did not want to know this man. He looked rough, he was as tall as Logan and was very muscular. His face was unshaven he had a scar running across his right eye. Blake walked him over to me and Kara and was about to introduce us. I felt Kara step back which I tried to follow but Logan was still holding me. I looked up to Logan who wore a confused look on his face. You would think he would have seen me scared a hundred times by now to know how I was feeling.  
"Kara, Kayla this is my uncle Darius" Blake said introducing us.  
"Welcome home Darius" Logan said gently.  
"It's been too long, I heard you both have gotten yourselves engaged. So I came back I just had to see the girls who have stolen your hearts with one look" Darius said he looked happy, but I could feel he felt something else but I just couldn't put my finger on it.  
"Well here they are" Logan said moving slightly forward with me.  
"Hello" I said looking at him. His eyes were piercing I swear it looked like he was trying to shoot beams out of his eyes to kill me. He made me feel emotions I had felt when I was attacked by that vampire. Not good.  
"Hello" Kara said quickly.  
"Welcome girls to the family. You both are very lucky to have men like this in your life. Your life won't be boring with them around. Logan Blake it's just unfortunate that you both couldn't find vampire girls to" Darius was interrupted by Logan "Yes there life won't be boring" he said to Darius.  
Darius smiled and nodded "So why is it you have your arms around young Kayla here? Can she not walk?" Darius said amused.  
I blushed again which just made me angry. Dam it. Why did Logan have to interrupt Darius I wanted to know what he was going to say, obviously Logan didn't want me to know which just made me want to know.  
"A vampire attacked Kayla when I wasn't around, she's had a concussion if she hurts herself one more time on the head she will go into a coma. It's just for a month after that we will change both the girls into vampires" Logan said seriously.  
"Lovely, so you both have pulled these two innocent girls out of their lives? Away from their parents and putting them in harm's way. That's not very nice" Darius said he didn't say it in a caring was more cruel then anything.  
"No we didn't we have their parents here with us. You know them Darius. Kayla's parents are Richard and Emily Waterhouse and Kara's parents are Henry and Rose Lyons" Blake said with a huge smile on his face.  
"That can't be possible. They never had children" Darius said shocked and then angry.  
"They left your parents twenty years ago, and you two chose these two girls as your wives? They left your parents even though they were best friends. Our family was in crisis and they just left. Someone was killing" Darius was interrupted again by Logan.  
"Enough Darius. You know nothing" He said angrily and let out a growl.  
"You're both young. I haven't seen your parents yet I'll go see how they are allowing this" Darius said just as angrily and left the room banging the door on his way out.  
"He's so scary" Kara said to me.  
I nodded my head in agreement. Logan moved his head closer to my shoulder I could feel his breath on the nap of my neck, I hated how I liked it.  
"He's family your safe, he won't harm you" Logan said trying to calm my nerves down.  
"Both of you are still hiding things from me and Kayla. Logan you weren't being discrete when you were interrupting Darius when he was talking so don't bother trying to make excuses" Kara said with strength in her voice.  
"Fine. Are you okay with telling them?" Logan asked Blake.  
"Not everything, it would be too much" Blake said.  
"Alright, where to begin" Logan replied.

* * *

Ohhhhhh! What will Logan and Blake tell Kayla and Kara? well review and i'll upload the next chapter fast! :) enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Logan walked me over to the bed and sat me down, Kara sat next to me. Both Logan and Blake remained standing. I hadn't realised how similar they looked. Both had pale white skin, black spiky hair. Logan looked more muscular than Blake though. Logan had brown eyes which I noticed seem to go lighter when he was happy, right now they were dark brown which meant he was either worried or angry.  
"Okay where to begin. Alright. Well okay better start with our ages. I'm 115 years old and Blake is 110 years old" Logan paused.  
Kara stood up I watched her she was shaking. She was panicking already. I got up and grabbed her arm trying to make her sit down. Logan held me around the waist, I breathed out heavily. I'll yell at Logan later right now I needed to calm Kara down.  
"Sorry I..it's hard to imagine your that old when you look like your twenty" she said.  
Once Kara and I sat down, we waited for her to calm down again.  
"You okay?" Blake asked Kara.  
"Yes" she said looking into Blake's eyes. I turned away, Kara liked Blake. Yet she didn't have the guts to tell me.  
"Okay then I'll continue. Well before you two came along me and Blake were engaged to vampire girls. Many vampire girls actually" Logan smirked while I rolled my eyes at him. He continued "But every time we were about to meet them they died. They were murdered. Someone just didn't want us to be kings. Our family was suffering, me and Blake well we felt like we were being tortured we couldn't start a life because every time we tried to build one someone was one step ahead of us killing so many innocent girls" Logan said.  
"Darius hates your parents because when we were having our dark days your parents deserted us but that's actually a lie" Blake said.  
"Then why not rectify the lie, why did my parents leave?" I asked.  
"During our dark days vampire families stopped asking our family if me and Blake would marry their daughters. Too many had died because of us. Both of your parents left our families about twenty years ago" Logan said.  
"Yes but why?" Kara said still confused.  
"Because they were pregnant with us" I said. It all locked into place for me.  
"Exactly" Logan smiled then continued "Before they left both of your parents promised if they each had a girl that they would marry me and Blake. They left to protect the both of you if they stayed your mothers would have been in danger. No one had heard from your parents ever since, most people believed they deserted my parents when the total opposite had occurred".  
"Our parents were the best of friends, they couldn't see my parents hurt anymore, your parents are selfless people and I am grateful they blessed me and Logan with your presence" Blake said seriously.  
"We only found out of your existence about fifteen years ago. My parents really missed your parents. Me and Blake were well we weren't coping well with what was happening to us. They took us to see your parents. We told no one where we were going not even other family members, we didn't know why at the time but we did as we were told" Logan said.  
"We went to Oakland and meet your parents. We all meet at Kayla's house. When we meet them they were so happy. Me and Logan couldn't get our heads around why our parents weren't mad with them. They left us. But when you two came running down the stairs we knew why" Blake said with a smile while looking in Kara's direction.  
"We've meet you two before this?" I asked now I was in shock.  
"Yes" Logan said smiling.  
"And I have to say, you both liked us more then, then you do now. That's for sure" Blake said smiling just as big as Kara.  
"I don't remember" I said.  
"You wouldn't you were only five at the time, when we saw you two you gave us hope that we could have a family of our own. That we would have a happy ending" Logan said.  
"Do you remember?" I asked Kara. I couldn't believe I had meet Logan before. I could forgive my parents for wanting to help out the Sparks family but couldn't they have also put in 'oh if I have a daughter it will be up to HER if she wants to marry your son'. I felt sorry for both Logan and Blake that there life partners to be where killed before they even had a chance to meet. For all they know there one true love is already dead. That was a depressing thought. Kara answered my question I had asked her it was taking a while for her to answer it, it was like she was contemplating telling me or not.  
"I do, just a bit. When I first met Blake he seemed familiar to me" she said hiding her smile. I hated it when she was hiding things from me. If she kept this up we would be having another fight soon.  
"You never said anything to me" I asked her.  
"I thought I was kidding myself" she said casually.  
"Sure" I said suspiciously.  
"I hope your parents tell your scary uncle all of this. He seems super mad" I said to both Logan and Blake.  
"They will don't worry" Logan said.  
"They better I don't want to be killed under a misunderstanding" I said looking at Logan straight in his eyes. Kara instinctively put her hands on my arm "don't say such silly things. Blake and Logan have both told us we are safe here" Kara said taking their side again.  
"Anything's possible" I said whispering while looking at the floor.  
The next thing I know Logan's hands are cupping my face forcing me to look up at him. I hated looking into his eyes it made me feel things that I didn't like. So I closed my eyes instead. I didn't want to get attached that easily it just wasn't me.  
"Real mature Kayla" Kara said.  
"Thanks" I said sarcastically.  
Logan let go, I opened my eyes Logan was just pacing up and down in the room. That affected him that much? I closed my eyes again I didn't want to feel guilty either. All I did was close my eyes and he's pacing like a mad man. I'll just wait for him to calm down. Kara started nudging me to open my eyes again I didn't give in instead I moved over on the bed, I didn't realise I was on the edge of the bed because before I knew it I was falling further than I should have. For the nth time someone caught me before I hit the ground I knew it would be Logan, my eyes shot open. First I stared at Kara her eyes were just bulging out like a frog. Then I looked at Logan who well made me feel like the most horrible person in the world.  
"You'll be the death of me" he breathed "Be careful, I bought you here to help you get better not worse" He said. I felt tears swell up in my eyes, dam it I tried to suck in the tears but I couldn't they fell.  
"Did I hurt you?" He asked me in a concerned voice.  
"No she's crying because she hurt you" Kara said while Blake came to her side.  
I glared at her for saying that out loud, sometimes I wished she didn't know me so well. I cried whenever I hurt someone too much. Logan didn't hurt me he caught me so gently. I wiped the tears away from my face with my sleeves and tried to get Logan to let me sit up right which he just wouldn't have.  
"You can let go Logan" I said emotionlessly.  
"Your still crying" he said as a statement. I don't think he likes seeing me cry, his face looked strained.  
"Yeah I am. Anyway can you let go?" I asked again.  
The entire time Kara and Blake just silently watched us as if I didn't even notice them.  
"Look I don't even know what I said to hurt you so badly. I just feel as if something is coming to kill me. And obviously there is because I got attacked by a vampire and then vampires raid my home looking for me. Both times you saved me but you won't always be around to save me" I said out loud.  
I watched as Logan's eyes went from brown to black, I must have really pissed him off. He can change his emotion state so fast!  
"I will be" he said stubbornly "As long as I am alive I won't let anything happen to you, I would rather die than let anything happen to you. You are the reason I am alive today" Logan said trying to hide his anger. I couldn't believe he just said that! He barely knows me.  
Kara began to cry. "Why in the world are you crying Kara?" I asked her annoyed at her.  
"That is the most sweetest thing I've ever heard" she said while rubbing the tears away, Blake was rubbing her arms in a caring way.  
"It seems suicidal to me, why give up your life for someone who you don't even know? We aren't in a movie like Romeo and Juliet. This is real life" I said to her.  
"Well love just happens Kayla. You can't stop it" she responded seriously. When she said that I knew exactly what I was going to say.  
"Like you and Blake?" I asked her.  
She just stood there shocked, she didn't say anything else, no one in the room did.  
"You thought I wouldn't notice?" I asked her.  
"I can explain" she said to me.  
"I don't want to hear it. I have a headache right now. There's so much drama happening right now it's not funny. And the one person I thought I could trust who I thought could tell me anything decides she would rather keep to herself. That's your decision. Logan, can we go?" I asked.  
Kara tried to talk again but I just didn't listen, I bought my hands to my ears and blocked her voice out. I know I was being selfish but at that moment I didn't care. She had hurt me to. Did she think I would hate her if she fell in love with Blake? Know I would have been happy that she was coping in this nightmare. Logan nodded at Blake and with that we were back in my room. I removed my hands from my ears Logan walked extremely slow to the bed.  
"Do you hate the fact she fell in love with a vampire, or do you hate the fact she fell in love?" Logan asked me.  
"Neither. I'm happy for her. I hate the fact she felt she had to hide it from me. I love her she's like my sister but she knows I hate secrets she knows how I get. She knows I have trust issues. She knows I would never think ill of her. So why hide it from me?" I said in a rush.  
"Then why not hear her out?" he said softly.  
"Because I don't want to listen to her right now. I'm angry at her for telling you the reason why I cried" I said slightly embarrassed.  
"I'm happy she did at least I know you care about me" he said smiling slightly which made my heart beat faster.  
"hmm" I said. I didn't feel like talking after that.  
"Do you honestly have a headache or was that to get out of the room?" he asked me.  
"No I don't have one" I said.  
Logan laid me back on the bed "so do you have any other questions about what I told you earlier?" he asked totally changing the subject which I was grateful for.  
"Yeah I do. Just don't get all emotional about the question. Okay. If so many girls were being killed just because you wanted to get married why not stop looking? Why not try and find the culprit? Or did you want to be king that desperately?" I asked.  
"I did stop looking but my parents did not. Me and Blake tried to get them to stop but they just wouldn't listen. They wanted us to know how it felt to be in a relationship all the joys and sorrows you can have. I didn't want to be king, we tried to get my father to pass the crown to his brother Darius. My father just wouldn't. We tried to find who was killing all these innocent girls but we could never find any clues as to who was behind it until you got attacked that is" Logan said whispering the last part.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Umm. I've said to much" Logan said breathlessly.  
"Just tell me already" I said forcefully.  
"Later" he said just as forcefully.  
Fine whatever I ignored him and asked another question "Where are our parents?" I asked Logan.  
"They will be in later" he said soothingly. "You should rest you look exhausted" he said while running his hands softly down my cheek. Instantly my cheeks radiated with heat. Logan's smile just grew bigger. Dam him he knew he was affecting me this way. Once my head hit the pillow it didn't take me long to fall into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I couldn't believe it. I was in Logan's arms again. Why do I keep rolling onto his side of the bed? Dam I'm going to have to talk to him about our sleeping arrangements when he wakes up, this is so stupid. Back home I always sleep on the left side so why do I keep gravitating to the right side.  
"Logan" I called. His eyes instantly shot open.  
"Finally your awake" he said it didn't even sound like he had just woke up.  
"Were you sleeping?" I asked.  
"No just resting my eyes waiting for you to wake up" he said casually.  
I was still in his arms, I would just have to swallow the embarrassment.  
"How is it that every time I go to sleep I wake up in your arms?" I said while blushing. He still didn't let me go.  
"Because you miss me?" he said mockingly. I nudged him with my elbow and cringed at the pain it bought.  
"Okay sorry. I'm not sure why you end up on this side" he stated.  
"Since this is your room and all how about you sleep here and I sleep on that couch?" I asked him.  
"Out of the question, knowing you you'd roll off" he said seriously.  
I knew he wouldn't go for it, worth a shot though.  
"Fine can we swap sides?" I asked.  
"That I can do" he said and in one swift movement I was on the right and he was on the left.  
"You've been sleeping for a while its six at night right now" he said.  
"I slept all day? How can I sleep that much? I slept most of yesterday" I said shocked.  
"Your parents came in when you were sleeping, they didn't want to wake you. They said they would see you at dinner which is in thirty minutes" Logan said while brushing the hair off my forehead.  
"Okay" I was shocked at him. He was showing me he cared but I felt awkward why did he have to like me? He was still holding me gently towards his chest. This was getting way to real.  
"Better get ready, can I at least try and walk on my own?" I said I hated how I was given very little freedom. I know I'm a klutz but give me a chance for crying out loud.  
"No your still weak, maybe in a few days" Logan said while he released me and helped me out of the bed.  
"Aren't you sick of me? I would be, it's like you're a baby sitter" I said.  
"I could never get sick of you" he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes which he just smirked at.  
He carried me to the bathroom and held me by the waist while I washed my face and combed through my long wavy black hair. I watched him through the mirror as he watched me. It was crazy his face was so calm his eyes were lost within me. He looked so strong yet one hurtful word from me could make him melt, I just don't understand he's only known me for less than three months and he's this attached, its freaky. But it was the first time in my life someone had looked at me in that way, I wasn't bothering him more like I had captured his heart. I wanted so badly for Logan to want someone else. I didn't feel worthy of him. He's a prince! The prince of vampires! For crying out loud. Why did he have to want me? There were so many other girls out there that would be better suited for him. He's so good looking while I'm just average, we just didn't look like we matched. I needed to get out of here, I cried because I thought I had hurt Logan's feelings which means I'm becoming attached to him which is not good. I knew there were more things that Logan and Blake failed to tell us I wanted to know but I couldn't right now.  
"I'm done Logan" I said.  
He put me back on the bed while he got ready.  
There was a knock at the door, out of instinct I got up to get the door but Logan bet me to it. It was Kara.  
"Kayla sit back down please" Logan said while turning back to get ready.  
I sat back down while Kara slowly made her way to me.  
"Are we okay?" she asked me.  
"Yeah, of course we are. I don't really feel like talking about you and Blake. As long as your happy" I said to her.  
"I am" she said giving me a small smile.  
"Where's Blake?" I asked her.  
"He's coming he just went somewhere" she said.  
"You don't know where?" I asked her.  
"I do I don't know if I can tell you" she said.  
"Just tell me. We are best friends we don't and shouldn't have secrets" I stated.  
"You won't faint right" she eyed me.  
"I can handle it" I said coolly.  
"Okay girls ready to leave?" Logan asked me and Kara. Kara got up straight away I quickly pulled her arm to stop her from running away.  
"Not yet Logan, Kara was just telling me where Blake was" I said.  
"Why do you want to know that?" Logan put on a confused face, it didn't look real.  
"Kara" I said.  
"Don't" Logan said to Kara.  
"Just tell me" I pleaded to Kara.  
"Don't" Logan repeated.  
Kara looked so lost it wasn't funny, her head kept going from me then Logan then to me then to Logan. I was shaking her arm trying to get her in my favour when Blake just showed up and pulling Kara into a hug while pulling my arm off of her.  
"Let's go" Logan said while walking towards me.  
"I'm not eating till you tell me. I know it has something to do with me, Kara thinks I'll faint if I hear whatever you're keeping from me. So just tell me" I threatened.  
"Tell her what?" Blake said confused.  
"About where you were" Logan said irritated.  
"Karaaaaaa" Blake said in a tired voice while rubbing his hand over his face.  
Kara slunk back, she was never good at keeping secrets. Logan knelt down and grabbed my hands and began talking.  
"The vampire that attacked you is in the dungeon in this mansion" Logan said with a worried expression on his face.  
Wholly crap! I had just assumed that Logan had killed the vampire "You're joking right? He could escape! He's smelt my blood he would know exactly where to find me. That time I sneaked out of the house he was watching and you didn't even know. So how in the hell is this place safe for me when you're harbouring my potential killer? Just this morning you told me I was safe here. You lied." I said all panicked that I got up with Logan still holding onto my hands. I tried to shake him off but as usual he just wouldn't give in. If he thought he could convince me he was so wrong. I could feel myself getting dizzy from the stress of the news.  
"You need to trust me that your safe here" Logan said softly.  
"I can't trust that I'm safe here when you have that monster three levels below me" I said back. I was chanting in my head don't faint Kayla don't faint, it's not worth fainting over.  
Logan released one of his hands from mine and ran his hand through his hair, which meant he was irritated at me. Well I can't help the way I feel.  
"Well you're going to have to force yourself to trust me. Have I not earned your trust after saving you twice?" Logan spoke back with confidence.  
"Yeah" I said softly. It was true he did save me twice without me asking him. Plus I couldn't fight him right now, I needed to calm myself down. I started to breath in and out slowly and then next thing I know I've collapsed in Logan's arms.  
"Are you okay?" Kara said coming to my side.  
"Yeah just dizzy, I should be fine in a couple seconds" I hoped.  
"I shouldn't have told you" Logan said emotionlessly while he ran his hands over my head, it felt soothing. It helped me calm down.  
"Know I'm happy you told me. Trust is earned" I said to him.  
"I would rather lie then make your health worse" he said back.  
I rolled my eyes at him which was becoming a habit. I closed my eyes in his arms, I felt something being wrapped around me.  
"Thanks Blake" Logan said. Blake had bought me a shawl apparently I was shaking.  
A couple minutes passed by and I finally calmed down. Kara looked miserable I hope she knew I didn't blame her. Because I didn't.  
"Time for dinner" Logan said. Time to be dinner I thought sarcastically. Having dinner with a bunch of vampire's. With my attacker a few floors away. How Fun. Not.

* * *

Thank you so so so much for reviewing! you guys made my day! five review for chapter 7 :)  
Well i hope you enjoy this chapter more than the last :) keep reviewing and i'll keep updating :).


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Logan teleported all four of us into the dining room, all our parents where there, Darius was there to looking even scarier than before. My parents came up to me and asked how I was feeling. They looked worried I didn't blame them. My mother must be worried as hell over me since I'm unwell, whenever I was sick she would stick by my side twenty four seven until I was better. Now Logan's doing her job. I know I should be angry with them for hiding so much from me, but I couldn't be angry with my parents I loved them too much.  
Logan helped me to my seat I looked at the table and saw everyone had glasses while me and Kara had plates. Great there having blood while we are eating, that won't make us feel uncomfortable at all will it now.  
"Darius has your misunderstanding been cleared up?" Logan asked.  
"Yes and I don't believe it" Darius said with disgust.  
"What is there not to believe?" Blake asked banging his hands on the table.  
"This marriage should not happen!" Darius roared. I was in total agreement with him but I knew I had to keep my mouth shut.  
"What exactly did your parents tell him?" Kara asked Blake irritated.  
"Something that was sugar coated with lies. They say they knew what Richard and Henry were doing the entire time. What doesn't make sense to me is why not tell your family? It's just a lie" Darius seethed.  
Food for me and Kara entered the room, I had lost my hunger when I saw servants bringing in jugs full of heated blood. I felt like gagging. It smelt so weird it was mix between my pasta and their blood, Blood was more prominent. I took a bite of pasta and I knew that would be all I would be able to swallow. Darius just continued to argue at the table I felt like throwing my plate at him to shut up he was giving me a headache. Kara didn't look pleased with the dinner either she made a gagging motion to me, I smiled agreeing that dinner was awful. I decided to slump right into the chair, I couldn't even have a conversation with my parents because Darius was stopping everyone from talking. He only wanted to rant on and on about the stupid marriage thing.  
"You boys are blinded by your imprint. You're not thinking straight. If you stop being around these humans you can still find someone else who will be with you forever. You pick humans over your own kind? Your torturing a vampire when you should be doing the complete opposite" Darius said.  
"What's an imprint?" I asked Logan picking at my food while he took a sip of his drink. Imprint I had heard of it before I just couldn't remember what it was. Dam my memory.  
"Kayla can you hold onto your plate?" Logan asked me.  
"Why?" I asked while holding it, what a weird question. And the next thing I know I'm back in Logan's room.  
"What the hell?" I said dropping the plate of food to the ground.  
"Clearly you can't hold a plate" Logan said mockingly.  
"Not when you don't tell me your teleporting. I'm sick of you doing it. Dinner was awful I mean by both the company and taste" I said irritated.  
Logan laughed "Sorry".  
Blake and Kara came running into Logan's room Blake looked really pissed off.  
"We made it fifteen minutes in that dinner. I knew he hated Humans but I thought he loved us enough to let it go? Its good you left you wouldn't want to know what else he said after you left. I was about to leave just as you teleported" Blake said sounding a furious.  
Kara was released from Blake's hold she walked over to me, Logan passed me into Kara's hold which I let go of. She didn't look pleased. I didn't care Logan and Blake were talking so fast I couldn't even keep up. I bent down to pick up the broken plate I didn't want someone getting cut.  
"Leave it Kayla you'll cut yourself" Kara said to me. And just as she said that I cut myself.  
"Look what you made me do" I said showing her my bloodied finger. I got up while Logan quickly held me around the waist and grabbed the broken plate and threw it in the bin along with the pasta that was on the floor. I watched as he grabbed my finger and sucked my blood. I just watched him frozen as he released my hand. He then walked back to Blake as if nothing had happened.  
"wwwhat just happened?" I asked Kara looking at my finger, I could see the cut but no blood came out.  
"Let's sit on the bed" Kara said holding my hand totally ignoring what I asked.  
"Why do you insist on me standing? I want to stand, you can sit" I said calmly trying not to think about Logan licking my blood.  
"What are they talking about?" I asked Kara while recovering from what Logan had done.  
"I can't hear a word everything is blending together" she said confused while grabbing my arm.  
"Do you want to yell or shall I?" I asked.  
"Hmm… I think It would be fun if we both yell" she said while turning her smile into an evil grin.  
"On three 1,2 , 3 STOP!" we both yelled. Maybe I should have left the yelling to Kara my head was starting to hurt.  
They both just froze.  
"Good we have your attention but we would like to be included in what you're talking about" Kara said boldly. I was impressed with her.  
"Well we are not telling you this" Blake said stubbornly.  
Next thing I know all of our parents come running into the room including Darius.  
"That was awfully rude of you four" Darius said to us, mainly looking at me and Kara. As if I had a choice Logan just teleported me out of there without asking! I felt like screaming at Darius but it didn't look like he would listen to me since I'm a 'human'.  
"Well you were saying too much, there are things we would like to tell the girls instead of you blabbing it to them" Logan said in disgust.  
"Not my problem, I will say what I want. These girls have a choice if they want to marry the two of you" Darius said.  
"No they don't" My father said. Thanks dad I thought sarcastically, give your daughter away to a man who every girl he gets engaged to dies.  
"I wasn't talking to you betrayer" Darius said. My father rolled his eyes, I knew where I got it from now I smiled at my father.  
"Darius what we told you is the truth. I don't know why you won't accept the truth. My sons are happy you should be to" Dedrick said.  
I had this sickening feeling in the bottom of my stomach like something bad was about to happen, Darius just looked like he was about to throttle someone me and Kara stepped back at the same time edging closer to the bed. I really wasn't in the mood to hear another argument right now.  
"I want everyone out of my room now. Kayla needs her rest she can't do that when three families are arguing about our future. Darius get it through your head me and Blake are marrying Kayla and Kara. Nothing you say or do will change that fact" Logan said seriously while opening the door for them to exit. No one moved they just stood there Logan didn't say anything, it was strange it was like everyone was frozen. I shook Kara's arm she looked just as confused as I did. Then we heard the noise it sounded like people were fighting downstairs, but it sounded like they were coming closer to Logan's room. What's happening?  
"Kayla, Kara stay here. Do not leave this room" Logan said tensed and left the room followed by everyone else.  
"Stay here girls do not exit!" Henry ordered making sure we got the message.  
I moved closer to the door wanting to know what the hell was happening, Kara pulled me back.  
"Your not going anywhere" she said in the most demanding forceful voice ever.  
"Don't you want to know what's happening?" I asked her.  
"It sounds like there fighting. I don't think we should go out there when both my father and Logan said not to" Kara said forcefully.  
"aren't you a bit curious?" I asked trying to convince her she just raised an eye brow meaning it wasn't working.  
"Fineeee" I exaggerated. She dragged me towards the bed where she made me lay down. The next thing that happens is the balcony windows shatter into a thousand pieces.  
A vampire I guessed had broken into Logan's room "Kayla, there you are" he hissed at me. Great better get ready to die, I don't know how I can think of dying so easily it was like I wasn't afraid.  
"Yeah here I am" I said stating the obvious I got up in front of a frozen Kara she was dealing better with the danger the second time around at least she wasn't shaking and crying like last time.  
"Ready to die" he said he was wearing a mask to hide his face weird? There vampires why would you hide your face?  
"Just don't kill anyone else" I demanded.  
"We only came for you" the vampire said.  
"We?" I asked trying to buy me and Kara time. Hurry up Logan get your ass here now! I screamed in my head.  
"Well the rest of your family is being beaten up by other vampires throughout your new home. But who cares about that, here I come" He said but was stopped by another Vampire.  
"Orders are not to kill her here" The vampire said, I recognised his voice but I couldn't put the voice to the face. The vampire still had his back to my face. I guess the other vampire just didn't want to listen. I blinked and the vampire was right in front of my face but just as fast he was being thrown back into the wall by Logan.  
"Finally" I breathed out.  
Logan knelt down and punched the vampire, the vampire didn't take that sitting down. He kicked Logan right in the chest sending Logan flying towards the floor. Blake entered the room and rushed to his brothers' aid. The vampire came running at me once more and man did he look frightening he had blood all over his face but his fangs were out ready for the kill. Blake caught the vampire by the end of his feet smashing his body to the ground Logan went to kick the vampire but missed. While this was happening the other vampire just stood there watching them. He was wearing a scarf to hide his face, all I could see were his penetrating blue eyes, it looked like he was in shock? Blake went and attacked him but he disappeared. The other vampire pushed Logan forcefully and ran out the window before giving me a death glare. Logan jumped out the window in pursuit of my attackers.  
"You did it again" Kara screamed at me coming out of her trance of shock while forcing me out of mine.  
"Did what?" I asked her breathing in and out fast. Did she not see Blake and Logan fighting a vampire? They could be hurt!  
"Do you just want to die?" she seethed angrily while shaking me.  
"I did what any normal person would do. You would have done the same if you hadn't panicked" I said back. That just made her shake me more.  
We stared at each other in silence outside had also gone quiet. Everyone piled back into our rooms know one looked hurt but everyone did look very very pissed off.  
My Mum and Kara's mum quickly came to our side making sure we were fine. I was suffocating here. No freedom. Just pure control. My limit to this behaviour was reaching its threshold. I should be given my freedom since my days are numbered! Where the hell is Logan! Just as I thought that Logan teleported into the room.  
"The vampire I was chasing disappeared. Everyone out" Logan said really seriously. Everyone slowly walked out, Mum and Dad both kissed me on my forehead and said good night to me and left. Kara and Blake remained. I couldn't hold back it was my fault we were attacked that much was obvious if he was hurt I would just kill myself right now. I quickly walked towards Logan, I could feel Kara trying to grab my hand but I shook her off. I reached Logan he was about to talk when I put my hands on his face removing the blood from his cheek. I then moved my hands over his ripped shirt I couldn't see any signs of cuts or scrapes. All I could see was blood but couldn't pin point where the blood came from.  
"I'm okay Kayla. I heal fast. It was a lucky coincidence that you cut your finger, if I hadn't sucked your blood tonight I wouldn't have felt the anger and fear you were feeling. That's how I knew you were in danger and got to you in time before that vampire hurt you" Logan said calmly trying to stop me from worrying.  
He can sense my emotions from my blood? God I feel so bloody exposed!  
"You still got hurt. It's my fault you should have just let that vampire get me. Kara would be a heck lot safer with me gone. Everyone in this mansion would be safer with me gone" I said.  
Logan cupped my face in his hands forcing me to look at him.  
"Everyone is fine. You are safe. Kara is safe. I will never let go of you" Logan said trying to get the message across.  
"We are fine Kayla" Blake said trying to reassure me.  
"I just wish you would stop handing your life over so easily as if it was worthless" Kara said sadly.  
"I agree. You mean something to everyone. Don't we mean anything to you?" Logan said his eyes darkening.  
"I care for everyone here. Do you think I enjoyed watching you fight?" I asked him.  
"I am strong Kayla" Logan said reaching his breaking point.  
What I did was right in my mind, even if I did try to fight for my life I would have lost. A vampire is a hundred times faster and stronger than a human there was no other option other than to hand over my life. If one life would save a few I would happily give mine. I pushed Logan's hands off my face and lost my balance but I recovered fast. I began to walk away when Logan grabbed me around the waist.  
"I walked all the way to you without falling I think you can trust me to make it to the bed on my own" I said to him.  
"You were about to fall" Logan said worried. Logan walked me to Kara and then walked back to Blake where they began to talk so fast we couldn't catch a word.  
"What happened?" Kara asked angrily.  
"Vampires broke into the house to try and kill Kayla and to get that vampire we were torturing for information" Blake replied. My heart beat went up shock of what just happened finally registering in my mind.  
"Did they get what they came for?" I asked.  
"They got neither. The vampires which attacked us have been killed and disposed of" Blake said.  
That did it, killing, blood, torturing, that vampire seemed familiar like I had meet him before. But too much was happening my mind couldn't handle anymore I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down which wasn't working. Even my own Mother helped with the fighting. I felt Kara pulling at my arm which was moving lower and lower I shot my eyes open watching as she fainted.  
"Kara" I said as I bent down so fast to catch her that my cuts on my legs pained me.  
Blake quickly took Kara out of my hands and left the room.  
"She'll be okay, today's been a lot to handle" Logan said.  
"I'm going to faint soon" I told him smiling slightly, I thought this time I would give him notice. His face changed into one of pain. I could see the black spots forming in my vision hiding Logan's perfectly sculpted face and within a few seconds I fainted for the second time in Logan's arms.

Logan's POV

I watched Kayla as she slowly fainted in my arms once more. Dam that vampire I was so close to capturing him. I followed him through the forest when all of a sudden he just disappeared. No trail. No scent. He just disappeared. If only I was faster. How could they get through all the guards surrounding the mansion? We have to find out who wants Kayla dead. Why is Kayla in danger and not Kara? I'm glad that Kara is not in danger but why not her? Did the person have a grudge against me? It doesn't matter if another vampire tries to hurt Kayla they will die.  
I slowly put Kayla back into bed and pulled the covers over her. By drinking her blood I could feel how she was feeling. When she walked up to me I was about to yell at her but she placed her hands on my face it was the best feeling I had ever felt. I could feel emotions she was feeling she didn't understand what they were, she felt confused but at the same time I could sense love. She didn't know which just made me feel like laughing. She was falling in love with me. She hated to see me hurt. My hopes of her accepting me where getting higher she will eventually know she loves me. I smiled at that thought. I quickly picked up all the pieces of glass that had fallen all over our room. Guards came in and replaced the window. The entire time Kayla slept. She groaned in pain I could feel she was hurting. It made me angry, I couldn't leave her side. I wanted to go down to that dungeon and give that vampire Marcus a piece of my mind. But right now I couldn't. Every time I stepped even a meter away from the bed she would start tossing and turning in the bed.  
"Kayla" I said trying to wake her up. She didn't I tried again but she wouldn't wake up. I'll just have to wait. I got on the right side of the bed and watched Kayla as she slept. Two nights in a row she had woken up in my arms, it wasn't my fault she just seems to gravitate towards me. I thought it may have been my imprint calling to her, but I didn't want to tell her what that was. She would feel trapped. I knew she hated waking up seeing that she was in my arms but I knew I had to hide my amusement or she would do something stupid and end up hurting herself. I watched as Kayla rolled over to my side and rapped her arms around my waist, I returned the gesture and held her in my arms close to my chest. She looked so fragile and innocent. Why would someone want to hurt her? That thought just angered me more.

* * *

Oh no Kayla was attacked! but was it by someone she knows? How can that be possible?  
Well review please! and i'll update with some answers :)  
Wrote this at night please pardon my mistakes. Thank you :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Normal POV

When I woke up my head was absolutely killing me. I groaned in pain, catching Kara was a bad idea for me, my legs were killing me to. I opened my eyes and then groaned even louder.  
"LOGAN!" I yelled.  
"Good you're up" he said casually again he didn't sound like he had just woken up.  
"Get your arms off me please" I said. Dam it I was on the right side of the bed but I rolled over to the left of the bed. What was wrong with me? Once Logan let go of me I looked around the room, seemed everything was cleaned up from last night. The window was repaired. It was morning already It was like all I did was sleep ever since I got to the sparks mansion.  
"About last night" Logan said.  
"I don't want to talk about it, it freaked me out. That's why I fainted. I'm fine now. How's Kara doing?" I asked.  
"She's fine she woke up like an hour after passing out. You on the other hand took close to ten hours" Logan said seriously, Dam it I wish I hadn't fainted, now there's just going to be more restrictions on my head.  
"I'll go get your pain killers, you were groaning in pain all night, I tried waking you but you wouldn't. Every time I left you in the bed alone your pain grew more. I've been waiting here this entire time so you would wake up so I could give you your pain medication. You shouldn't have caught Kara that's why you're hurting more" Logan said to me with concern. I was so embarrassed with what he had just said. I wouldn't groan in pain for him? Why would I do that? I bought my hands to my face trying to hide my face which was turning fifty shades of red.  
"Your embarrassed?" Logan said I could sense a smile forming on his lips.  
Of course I would be! Why would you ask something like that? Bipolar vampire! I thought to myself.  
"You can still sense how I'm feeling?" I asked him.  
"Yes, it should ware off by tomorrow night. I only had about 3 or 4 drops. Do you hate how I know how your feeling" Logan asked me. He was so happy like he found out the biggest piece of news. I wanted to know what it was. I didn't answer him I knew if I told him what I thought it would either anger him or hurt him and right now I was sick of seeing those two emotions being displayed on his gorgeous face. No I mean his face. Not gorgeous face though it is. God get a grip Kayla I said to myself.  
Logan laughed and got off the bed and bought my pain medication, he handed it to me with a glass of water. I drank the glass of water and chucked the pills in the glass.  
"What are you doing?" Logan asked me confused.  
"I'm in pain but I think those pills make me really sleepy. I'm sick to death of sleeping" I said, plus if I woke up one more time in his arms I don't know what the hell I would do.  
"Your in pain so just take it" he said grabbing the pills back out of the glass and edging closer to my mouth.  
"What? You're going to force them down my throat?" I asked him clearly amused.  
"Why are you being so stubborn? Don't you want to get better?" he asked me.  
"You're just as stubborn as me. Last night you could have been hurt worse you could have gotten yourself killed. I watched you fight that vampire you guys were pretty much balanced. He was still able to make you bleed. Do you know how is made me feel as I watched you fight? Do you have any idea what you put me through? When I saw blood all over your body I swore if you were hurt I would kill myself. It would have been better if he just killed me. I wouldn't end up endangering people's lives just because I'm breathing" I told him in an emotional voice, I really didn't like seeing him fight just because of me.  
"Why do you keep saying that? I'm fine. You don't need to die to keep me alive. If you die I will to. I love you" Logan said hurt.  
Darius was right Logan was blinded, how he can not see I am the root of everyone's problems. How can he say he loves me? My heart beat speed up. I didn't know what else to say.  
"I can see your not there yet, but I know you care about me. Since you care about me with you take the medication to put my worrying to rest" he pleaded.  
What a manipulator! But I didn't want to make him worry I snatched the pills and swallowed it without water.  
"Thank you" he said smiling lightly.  
"Hmm" I said irritated at the way he made me take those red pills. I got out of bed not before Logan felt like stopping me.  
"Where are you going?" he asked me while hugging my waist and sitting his head on my shoulder. I felt so awkward, I didn't know how to tell him get off me without stuttering.  
"Bathroom" I said slowly.  
"I'll carry you" he said without asking me.  
"Fine, but I get twenty minutes in the bathroom" I said without asking.  
"Nope five minutes" he said back.  
"Twenty"  
"five"  
"twenty"  
"five"  
We continued to argue all the way to the bathroom door he let me down and I walked in.  
"Five" he emphasized.  
"Twentyyyyy" I said back closing the bathroom door. He looked a bit angry, but I wasn't going to hurt myself in twenty minutes. If I did I would have to say that would be a record.  
I finally got to have a long shower the hot water burned the pain away making my skin feel numb. I finally had enough time to wash my long thick black hair. As I was drying my hair my nail nicked the top of my forehead right where my stitched were it hurt like hell. Thank god I had a towel wrapped around myself because Logan teleported into the bathroom.  
"GET OUT!" I yelled, again this was not good for my head but I didn't want him to see me in a towel!  
"You hurt yourself" he said stating the obvious.  
"Get out, get out, get out!" I said my cheeks heating up because of the embarrassment.  
Logan walked towards me while I walked backwards, what the hell didn't he understand English! I ended up back against the wall he inched his mouth towards my bleeding forehead I knew exactly what he was about to do. I quickly put my hand on my forehead and wiped the blood onto my towel.  
"You don't get to know how I feel. I don't like how you get to know how I'm feeling. If you want to know ask me" I said in a stern voice.  
His eyes were black it took a couple seconds for him to calm down, but he did eventually. He grabbed my hand and walked me over to my wardrobe where I quickly got changed into another black cotton dress. I loved black clothing and I loved dresses. I opened the wardrobe door to have Logan staring straight at me. I ignored him and walked right past him, I heard him growl behind me which I also ignored. I knew it was my fault he was feeling like this since I was hurt, but he's over reacting! I made about five steps past Logan when he turned around and lifted me into his arms.  
"Put. Me. Down." I said slowly while trying really really hard not to blush but it was inevitable.  
"Not. Going. To. Happen" he said just as slowly.  
"I'm sick of this! I can walk!" I argued.  
"You had your chance, I gave you about fifteen minutes in that bathroom and you made yourself bleed. I'm not listening to you. You're a threat even to yourself" he said shaking his head.  
Like I hurt myself on purpose jeez. Logan was walking towards the bedroom door? Where are we going?  
"Where are we going?" I asked him.  
"Since you don't want to listen to me and I know it's not going to make a difference what your parents say. So I'm taking you to Kara who can drum some sense into you" He said trying to contain his fury.  
"I won't listen to her either, I have my own mind, my own will. It can only be controlled for so long" I said back.  
This time Logan walked to Blake's room which was just around the corner, Logan knocked on the door and Blake opened it straight away.  
"Oh good your finally awake Kayla" he said smiling to me, I smiled back at him he hadn't done anything to me to act rude to him.  
Kara was out on the balcony in the room, Logan put me on their bed while he talked to Blake in his super fast voice. While they talked I defied Logan again and walked to the balcony where Kara was standing, she looked sad.  
"Kara" I said in an exaggerated happy voice and hugged her trying to raise her spirt.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked me through watery eyes.  
"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Been attacked three times now looks like I'm invincible" I said laughing, she didn't laugh something was wrong.  
"Why are you upset?" I asked her.  
"I don't want to lose you, yet you insist on giving up your life. If you die I promise you I will die to. So promise me you won't think of dying, that you will fight for your life. Its more valuable than you think" she said letting the tears lose.  
She was so emotional, but I could see where she was coming from. We grew up together I couldn't imagine having a life where she wasn't a part of it. I wiped the tears off her face and gave her huge.  
"I promise" I said crossing my fingers I would only give up my life for her if she was endanger. "Thank you" she said.  
I pulled out of the hug and she was smiling already. I worried her that much? Well my guilt just grew more.  
"What bought you to my room?" she asked. How easily she said my room, she had accepted she would be here forever. I hadn't I kept saying Logan's room in my mind I was in denial.  
"Not sure Logan bought me here, guess he wanted to talk to Blake" I said lying.  
"Your lying, your twitching" she said to me. Dam my stupid fingers.  
She rubbed her warm hands over my stitches "What did you do?" she said in shock.  
"Nothing, I was drying my hair when my nail nicked the stitch" I pointed at it and continued "Logan bought me here so you could talk some sense into me. But it's useless, it was an accident you can't stop accidents" I said to her. Kara's eye were just bulging out like she was super mad at me.  
"You know I feel like chaining you to the bed for a month!" she yelled.  
"Be realistic" I said calmly.  
"Well if we did that there would be no chance of you hurting yourself" she said still yelling.  
"I'm pretty sure I would find some way to hurt myself" I said laughing.  
"It's not funny" she said seriously.  
"I know" I said trying to stop laughing but I couldn't her face just made me feel like laughing, I hadn't seen Kara that serious in ages it didn't suit her.  
Logan and Blake entered the balcony, Logan looked pissed off but it didn't look like it was because of me.  
"You two stay in this room, me and Logan are going out for a bit" Blake said.  
"Where?" I asked.  
"You don't need to know" Logan replied.  
"Fine don't tell us, I guess I'll just have to explore the mansion. Where will I start oh yes with that dungeon" I said threatening.  
"You will not" he seethed.  
"Where are you going?" I asked again.  
"We are going into the forest where Logan lost the vampire. I'm going to see if I can find a trail" Blake answered.  
"Cool, why can't we come?" I asked.  
"Because it will be dangerous" Kara said stating the obvious.  
"You know all three of you make me feel like banging my head on the wall right now, a coma sounds so much better right now" I said in an emotionless tone. I pushed past both Logan and Blake and reached for the bedroom door knob when Logan gently grabbed my hand.  
"I know you're feeling suffocated" I interrupted him "I want to go home" I said to in a whisper.  
"You can't go home. Stay here with Kara, we will be back in thirty minutes" Logan said and like that Blake and him were gone.  
"You know he cares a lot about you" Kara said smiling.  
"Yeah I know, he said he loved me" I said to her turning away from the door to sit on the floor leaning against the bed, Kara came and sat next to me.  
"What did you say?" she asked me.  
"I didn't say anything because I don't even know how I feel. I'm confused about how I feel" I said shaking my head in my hands.  
"I know what you're feeling, I was confused in the beginning but I'm in love with Blake" She said in a happiest voice I had ever heard.  
"I'm not in love with Logan" I said while she rolled her eyes at me.  
"Whatever you say" she said.  
There was a knock at the door we both quickly got up.  
"Who is it?" Kara asked.  
"Its Darius, can I come in?" he asked.  
I was thinking no! No better yet HELL NO! You scary looking vampire. But I knew we could not, not let him in. Kara walked to the door and opened it.  
"Oh Kayla you're here to" he said giving me a smile looked genuine.  
"Yep" I replied.  
"Where are Blake and Logan?" he asked us.  
"Tracking down a vampire from last night" I answered.  
"Still attacking their own kind, such a shame" Darius said shaking his head.  
"Why are you here?" Kara asked rudely.  
"I'm here to give both you and Kayla a gift" Darius said to Kara.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Well I got it on my way back home for the boy's fiancés. Here this is for you" Darius said handing me a black box, he handed Kara a white box. I opened it and inside was a sparkly blue diamond hair clip.  
"It's beautiful" me and Kara said at the same time.  
"I'm glad you like it. Kayla yours is sapphire while Kara's is Sardonyx" he said with a smile.  
Out of all the stones he could have picked he picked the very stones that were our birthstones? How did he know when he never knew we existed?  
"Thank you" I said a little shocked.  
"So did you ask Logan what an imprint is?" Darius asked me amused.  
"Tried but he wouldn't answer me. Will you?" I asked Darius.  
"Well I'll take your leave I'll see you both at dinner. Hopefully it lasts longer than yesterdays" he said smirking and left the room. Guess he wouldn't answer my question then, coward I thought.  
"He's still scary" Kara said a bit lost while looking at the clip.  
"Agree, don't you think it's weird how he got hair clips that have our birthstones in it? He didn't know us before this so how did he know when we were born?" I asked Kara.  
"Maybe Dedrick told him" she said.  
"Maybe" I said.  
"You're reading too much into it. Just be happy he doesn't want to kill us. You can tell he hates humans" She said to me.  
"Yeah, maybe he's being nice to us just because Logan and Blake like us" I said.  
"You mean Love" she said.  
I ignored what she said. I looked at Kara's Hair clip it was gold with black diamond's on it. I liked hers more than mine.  
"I like your clip better than mine" I said to her.  
"You only like it because its black" she said to me.  
"True, wish I was born in august" I continued.  
"I'm happy you're not or else you would be older than me and you wouldn't listen at all to me" she said smiling at me.  
"You don't act older than me" I laughed at her.  
"Yes I do, I'm way more mature than you" she said laughing back.  
"Sure sure" I replied and I slowly put the blue and gold clip in my hair.

Logan's POV.

I teleported out of the room with Blake and left the girls in room. I took Blake to the exact spot where I lost the vampire. I watched Blake look around the forest trying to find a scent.  
"Sorry Logan, I think that vampire can either teleport or is able to mask his scent" Blake said rubbing his hands through his hair.  
"Don't stress at least you tried. I should have been faster" I said in anger.  
"It doesn't matter, next time we will be ready. We still have Marcus" Blake said.  
"True, but he's not talking!" I said in rage.  
"Patience" he said calmly.  
"I know" I replied.  
"Since we're out here, can I ask how you and Kayla are doing?" Blake asked me.  
I knew he was worried about how we were doing, it wasn't hard to see that Kayla wasn't warming up to the idea of getting married.  
"I know she cares for me, I think she starting to fall in love with me. But every time she's about to discover how she's feeling she gets flustered and confused and takes ten steps backwards. It's really frustrating to watch. We have our odd moments where she's so caring on the outside it makes me melt and then she's all closed off anything I say just irritates her. I still think she doesn't want to get married" I said to Logan.  
"I know it was hard for you to tell me that, thank you. There's something you need to know about Kayla. But I think Kara might be the right person to tell you. Next time when Kayla's sleeping come see us" Blake said seriously.  
"Okay" I answered. I could feel Kayla's emotions all the way in the forest she was feeling really sick.  
I decided to teleported us back to Blake's room Kayla and Kara were sitting on the floor holding little boxes in their fragile hands.  
"Sure sure" Kayla said as we entered the room.  
"Who gave you those?" Blake asked Kara as she handed over the box to reveal a black stone hair clip. Kayla showed me hers which was empty she pointed to her hair. Hers was blue and gold it suited her.  
"Darius" they both said at the same time.  
"Strange" I said. He hates the fact we are marrying them, why give them a gift?  
"That's what I thought" Kayla said, I could sense Kayla was feeling uneasy so I didn't want to push what she was going to say next.  
"You look sleepy" I said to her.  
"Yeah but I'm not sleeping" she said adamantly.  
"Thank you Kara for taking care of her I'll see you guys soon" I said to Kara and Blake. I walked towards Kayla who started pulling away from me. She knew I was going to make her sleep. Why is it one second she likes me and the next hates me! I bent down and pulled her into my arms. I nodded once more to Blake and Kara and teleported both of us to our room.  
"I'm not sleeping" she said in a fuss.  
"Your being childish" I said smirking, I knew she hated it when I did that.  
"Well I can't be free, I can't walk, I can't have a shower without you threatening to come in, I can't go home, I can't do anything I want to do and now I can't be childish. You know what just take my will. I don't care anymore" She said more hurt than angry to me. I didn't say anything after that I put her on the right side of the bed and tucked her in. She cried a bit and hid under the covers. I knew she was hurting just because I was being to overprotective but I had to be. She was my soul mate I'm not going to lose her. Twenty minutes later she had tired herself out from crying. I checked on her one more time to make sure she was asleep and then teleported into Blake's room.  
"What took so long?" Blake asked me.  
"Kayla cried herself to sleep, she really doesn't like me being overprotective" I answered him balling my hands.  
"No she doesn't but it's for her benefit so don't worry about her crying" Kara said in a serious face.  
"So Blake said there was something you had to tell me about Kayla" I asked her.  
"Yeah there is. It may help you to understand why she is the way she is. Do you notice that sometimes Kayla's caring and then she's well hmm…not" Kara asked me.  
"Yes" I answered.  
"That's a way she protects herself, I think she's done it so much now that she doesn't even realise when she's doing it. Kayla's been hurt in the past, and it hurt her so much that it's hard for her to let people in. That's why she's always wanted to go to university, get a job, buy her first home. She doesn't want to get married because that someone could hurt her. I know you show her you care I'm only telling you this so you don't give up. You can tell she's warming up to you, but the instant she figures out she is falling in love she's going to back away" Kara said.  
"How was Kara hurt?" I asked. Who would hurt her?  
"When we were younger Kayla had many friends just like me. She had another close friend just like me. His name was Noah. She shared a lot of things with Noah and so did he. But one day he just disappeared. Gone. His family just packed up and left Oakland. He sent hurtful messages to Kayla about how miserable his life had become because of her. She couldn't understand why he was behaving like this. She became paranoid that everyone thought that way of her. She knew she only ever wanted to be friends with Noah but she still gave Noah a special place in her heart but he just shattered it. I know Kayla's strong but a heart is her only weakness which I know she hates her heart for. That's why she's always on guard, even if one thought of love enters her head most probably she will divert it into some other meaning. Did you notice when you lived with her for three months that I was basically the only person she ever hung out with?" Kara said.  
"Yeah I noticed" I answered.  
"That's because she trusts me, she knows I won't leave her" She said.  
"What do I do to show her I'm not going anywhere?" I asked Kara.  
"Just be there, even if she doesn't want you to be there for her just be there" Kara said with serious eyes.  
"Thank you" I said to Kara.  
"Oh and don't mention this to Kayla, it's been five years since Noah hurt her. She hasn't heard his name in such a long time I don't know how she would react" Kara said in a stern voice.  
"I won't say a word I promise" I said to Kara.  
"I hope that helps Logan" Blake said while cuddling up to Kara. I smiled at him I was glad Blake found Kara he hasn't been happier ever since he met her. And I knew Blake wanted me to be just as happy as him.  
"There's something else I haven't said yet. And I don't think Kayla picked up on it from the attack last night. I first thought I was kidding myself but I just can't get his voice and his eyes out of my head. I think last night one of the vampires who jumped out the window was Noah" Kara said slowly.  
"How?" I asked.  
"I don't know how I know its him, but my guts telling me it is" she said.  
I teleported out of the room back into mine. I watched as Kayla was shaking back and forth, she was still sleeping but it looked like she was having a nightmare. Kayla's blood was wearing off in my system. Dam it.

* * *

Aww so sad, Kayla's having a nightmare. What could she be dreaming about? Well review and I'll update with the answer?  
What was up with Darius? Random act of kindness? hmm...

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I got so many reviews for the last chapter! they all put a smile on my face. You all guessed Darius...I'm not confirming nor denying anything :).  
As you can all see I am a frequent updater but that's all going to change. I was sick while writing this story that's how I've had the time to update so fast. But now I'm well and university is starting up tomorrow. Time is limited! Sorry guys! But I'll try really hard to keep updating when possible.

Don't forget to review :) Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

I'm such a selfish person I hurt everyone around me just by saying or doing the wrong thing. I hate myself I should just die in a corner. Logan had gently put me to bed after my outburst. How many times did I try to push him away yet he didn't run away. What could I do to show him he has the wrong girl. That the girl of his dreams is out there waiting for him. Logan just stood there on my side of the bed watching me cry, I pulled the covers over my head I didn't want him to see the tears roll down my cheek. I kept crying eventually I became drowsy and feel asleep.  
_I knew I was dreaming everything was dark and hazy I didn't like what I was seeing. It looked like the setting for a nightmare. I was walking down a street filled with mist, it looked like my street back home in Oakland. It was night with a cloudy sky with rain starting to fall. All of a sudden an Owl swooped down and nearly flew into me. That made my heart jump. I started to run down the road until my home came into sight. The second I saw my house I ran faster I could see the front porch but stopped someone was at the front door blocking me from going inside.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Kayla" the stranger seethed.  
"Who are you?" I asked again impatiently.  
He turned around and I saw Kara in his arms bleeding to death.  
"Kara!" I ran towards Kara. But the stranger disappeared just as I reached them.  
"Kayla" the stranger chanted his blue eyes glaring at me. He pointed to the left of the porch. There lay Blake with his head detached from his body, his eyes still open and blood surrounding his lifeless body.  
I wanted to wake up I didn't want to see anymore. This is to scary I can't handle this I could feel myself shaking.  
"Kayla" he chanted again. He threw Kara's body on top of Blake's dead body. He then disappeared again and showed up right in front of me and grabbed me.  
"Let go!" I screamed in fear.  
"There are things to show you" he sneered. He took me into the house where my parents lay dead on the floor.  
"Why?" I screamed. But the stranger just wouldn't answer me he kept dragging me through the house what more could he show me. He took me to my room and there lay Logan with his heart cut out and stabbed with a knife sitting beside his body.  
"This all could have been prevented" The stranger said and with that I felt this stabbing pain in my gut, the dream went black.  
_"Kayla wake up" I could hear Logan's voice, trying to pull me out of my sleepy state.  
I woke up tangled in the sheets. That dream was a nightmare. Everyone hurt everyone murdered. My heart beat was going a thousand times a second. My breathing was shallow. I was all hot and would I dream something like that?  
"Kayla" Logan said with concern.  
I finally opened my eyes wiping the tears away from my eyes. That nightmare hurt, I couldn't live in a world where all my loved ones died. I began to cry harder, Logan coped me up in his arms, he rocked me back and forth. Which only made me feel like crying more, he was trying to make me feel better when I had been a told b***** to him. I didn't deserve to be consoled by him. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me go.  
"Kayla. It was a nightmare. Your fine" he said soothing me. He continued to rock me back and forth. Even though I had just slept I felt even sleepier than before. Logan finally let me go only to make me face him.  
"What did you dream?" he asked me cupping my face in his warm hands.  
"I don't want to talk about it" I said to him avoiding eye contact.  
"It might make you feel better please don't block me out" he said calmly.  
"Later? I promised" I said.  
"Okay, I'll hold you to it" he said and hugged me to his chest. This time I hugged back I couldn't get the images of my nightmare out of my head. I began to shake.  
"Chocolate, strawberry or vanilla?" Logan asked me while rocking me back and forth once more.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"I know dinner was really bad for you yesterday and I know all humans just love ice cream. So what flavour would you like?" he asked me.  
"I..I don't mind" I said trying to stop shaking.  
"You have to have a favourite?" he asked.  
"Chocolate" I answered.  
"Chocolate ice cream you shall have" he said laughing.  
"Thank you" I said.  
"For what?" he asked me.  
"For keeping my mind occupied with something else" I said whispering.  
"Your welcome" he said hugging me tightly. I snuggled closer to his chest I felt safe with him, and I could feel my eye lids falling. "I'm sorry" I said before I feel asleep.

I woke up again I was in Logan's arms but this time I wanted to be. That nightmare was horrible. I wiped my tears away from my eyes and slowly got up from a sleeping Logan.  
"How did you sleep?" Logan asked me.  
"Much better than before. Thank you for calming me down. Did you get any sleep?" I asked feeling guilty that I must have made him feel uncomfortable. He never sounded like he had just woken up.  
"I don't need sleep" he said smiling.  
"How come when I say that I have to sleep?" I asked him.  
"Because you actually need sleep. Me on the other hand don't need to sleep at all. Vampires are always awake. The only time we 'sleep' is when we need to gain back the energy we have lost in battle" he said.  
"You don't need to sleep ever?" I asked shocked.  
"Yes" he said.  
"Will you tell me what you dreamed?" He asked me softly.  
"hmm…" I said I was leaning towards no.  
"Please" he pleaded.  
"Fine" I answered him. I ran through the dream in detail, I watched as his face went from happy to just emotionless. I was starting to feel sick, I could still imagine the blood all over the rooms. I hope I never ever have that dream again.  
"You know that will never happen, your dream was just a dream. Nothing more and nothing less" Logan said seriously.  
"I hope your right, Thank you for trying to wake me up and being there for me. I know I'm not the easiest person to me around but I hope you know I do appreciate what you're doing for me" I said.  
"I love you, I'm doing this for us" he said.  
And again the awkwardness started, I didn't know what to say because I wasn't in love with him. I cared for him. He's so caring, gentle and kind.  
"Its dinner time now, do you want to go?" He asked me.  
"Yeah, but can I ask you a question first?" I asked.  
"Of course" Logan said giving me an encouraging smile.  
"What's an imprint?" I asked Logan.  
"Something that I will tell you later. For now don't think about it. Let's go for dinner" he said his smile withdrawn. I didn't push him for an answer because I didn't deserve to know.  
Logan helped me out of the bed I started to feel dizzy from being in bed all day, Logan quickly held me around the waist.  
"Maybe you should stay here" he said worriedly.  
"No I'm fine. I'll be sitting at dinner any way I'll be fine" I said trying to reassure him. I quickly straightened out my dress and hair. The hair clip Darius gave me dropped to the floor just as I ran my hand through my hair.  
"Dam I forgot I was wearing it" I said tiredly.  
Logan quickly bent down and grabbed it and placing it in my hair. I blushed.  
"Umm.. Thanks" I said.  
"It looks pretty on you. Shall I teleport or walk?" he asked me. I knew it would be easier to teleport plus it looked like Logan loved to use his special ability.  
"Teleport please" I asked.  
And like that we were back in the dining room. Everyone was there I guess we were late.  
"Your late" Darius said just as I thought we were late.  
"Yes, Kayla wasn't feeling too well that's why I took a bit longer to come to dinner. My apologies Uncle" Logan said in a respectable voice.  
Logan helped me to my chair opposite to Kara. Kara asked me how I was feeling. We all made small talk before food came in. Ice cream for me and Kara while blood for everyone else. I shuddered at the thought of where they would get the blood from. Logan kept eyeing me as I ate, I guess to make sure I ate more than yesterday or to make sure I don't pass out on my food I wasn't sure.  
"Logan Blake, me and your father have been talking and we have decided we are letting the vampire Marcus free" Darius said with ease. I started to chock on my mouthful of ice cream. Logan patted my back while Blake screamed at his uncle.  
"He is not going free!" he yelled.  
"You are a prince not a king. Dedrick has decided" Darius answered back.  
"You are not a king either, nor a prince may I add. You never got married you never fathered any children. You are related to this family without any special role since your own father abandoned you. But after Grandfather passed away we took you in but not as a prince. You have no say about anything. Father ignore what Darius has said" Blake roared.  
"Blake you know what our kind does. We hunt humans for blood but we chose not to or to kill the humans. Marcus has done nothing wrong, he didn't even bite Kayla. We can't give Kayla special treatment just because she is going to be married to a Vampire Prince" Dedrick said.  
"Marcus did nothing wrong? He hurt her, threw her body on the high way! He attempted to bite her!" Logan yelled back.  
I blocked my ears, I just didn't care anymore my life meant nothing and I was going to treat it that way. My parents couldn't even fight back for me. Logan and Blake were fighting for me and they barely knew me. This situation was becoming more insane as the days went by.  
"If Kayla was hurt when she was a vampire then we could do something but at this moment you have a vampire in the dungeon who has done nothing wrong apart from doing what is in his nature which is to kill humans and devour their blood" Dedrick said calmly.  
Logan and Blake both tackled Darius to the ground. Darius kicked the dinner table which flipped upside down I watched as bowls, plates and silverware flew in the air towards me. My father grabbed me out of the chair before the table landed on top of me.  
"Why didn't you move?" my Dad asked me shaking me.  
I shrugged my shoulders because I didn't care anymore. From now on I would be a sitting duck waiting for death to come to me. My father let me go and went to help break up the fight, Darius was fighting back but he was covered in blood. I couldn't tell if it was the blood he had been drinking or if it was his own. Kara turned me around roughly she was looking pissed off.  
"Didn't you promise you wouldn't think of dying?" she said shaking my arm, it was starting to hurt.  
"Yes" I said trying to pull her hand off of my arm but couldn't. Why is everyone I know stronger than me, I hate that I'm so weak.  
"Why didn't you move then! Do you want to leave me? Is that it! You hate me so much that you want to die?" She said to me.  
I was shocked by what she said, I had never thought that. I could never think that. I could never hate Kara. My eyes watered by best friend didn't even know how I felt. I'm sick, I'm in pain. I don't get to do anything, I only get to see my parents for five minutes when I want to see them. I'm marrying someone I don't love. I'm ruining Logan's life, I have vampires after me. Why wouldn't I want to give up? Everything was building up in my life. Both the mental and physical stress was taking its toll on me. I felt depressed.  
Kara continued to shake me trying to get an answer but I wouldn't answer her. I'm not going to answer her maddening question. She doesn't trust me, she doesn't know me and I'm making her life miserable. The second I said the last word by heart hurt, it hurt so much, I clutched my chest. I couldn't breathe and my head was spinning. I suppressed the tears from falling I didn't want her to see me cry that would make her MORE MISERABLE! My head yelled at me. _Just like how I made Noah's life miserable my mind whispered. _I could hear the fighting continuing behind me, all three mothers were yelling in protest trying to break up the fight. No one was watching me and Kara. She finally let go of me still pissed off, I didn't blame her. I walked over to what was left in the dining table it was a mess. The table was destroyed I knew what I was about to do and hoped no one would stop me. I bent down on my knees which caused stabbing pains to run up and down my thigh. Slowly I picked up a broken part of the table big enough for me to smash my head against. I prayed for everyone to be happy and with that I raised the board above my head with both hands ready to swing.

* * *

Poor Kayla all that negativity! Wheres Logan when you need him!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I raised the board above my head with both hands ready to swing. I took in a deep breath and started swinging the board away from my head.  
"NO KAYLA!" Kara screamed.  
I started to swing the board towards my head when something hard grabbed the board out of my hands, I didn't dare to look who it was. Instead I grabbed another board and tried to hit my head once more. But again someone ripped it out of my hands. I got up and ran towards a wall head on, that would be enough to put me into a coma I thought. I was a meter away from the wall when Logan appeared in front of it. I banged right into him instantly Logan hugged me to his body, I tried to push him off of me, it hurt me so much with each push but I didn't care.  
"Let go!" I yelled at him.  
"No" he said emotionlessly.  
"Why not?" I asked confused, I own my life and can do what I want with it. I could hear Blake and Darius continue to fight. Logan put one hand on my head as to make sure I hadn't hit it before. His hands were cooling and gently tracing on my head where it hurt the most. I continued to try and get out of his grip but he wouldn't budge a bit. I could feel my tears running down my face like a stream but I still pushed.  
"Kara stop it. Logan let her go" Kara said worriedly.  
"No" we both said at the same time.  
"Stubborn" Kara said to both of us.  
"You hurt her" Logan said to Kara softly.  
"She hurt me to" Kara whispered.  
I didn't want to hear Kara talk, I didn't want to hear it at all. I knew what I had done to her was a thousand times worse than she had done to me. Trust. That was all she had broken. What had I done? Made her life miserable! I thought of a plan to get out of Logan's hold I went limp in his arms while he continued to talk to Kara. Before he could register what had happened I quickly manoeuvred out of his hold. I heard his chest rumble as I started to run past the dining room where Darius and Blake continued to fight. I could see Dedrick trying to pry them off one another while all three mothers watched in shock. I made it out of the dining room and ran into the corridor which had a dead end. All I needed was one good hard knock to my head and all this drama and misery can end. I ran as fast as I could, I could hear Kara yelling at me to stop. But I wouldn't listen she didn't know what she wanted.  
She would be happy with Blake, happy that her best friend was gone. I kept running I could hear my breathing becoming shallow I was getting tired. All of a sudden Logan appeared right in front of me again, this time he carried me in his arms.  
"Put me down Logan, this isn't for you to decide" I said forcefully.  
"You don't know what you want. You're hurt, you're in pain, you're not thinking properly. I can't believe your actions they can never be justified. I said I loved you? Did you not think of me before you sought to find a way to end your existence? He asked me.  
"No I didn't. My life is mine, I am the holder I am its keeper. I can do what I want with it" I said seriously.  
"I don't forgive you" he said looking sad.  
"I didn't ask for forgiveness. But I'm asking you to let me go" I said.  
"I will never let you go. Never. Never. Never. Do you understand?" he asked me, his eyes changed from brown to Black meaning he was deadly serious.  
"KAYLA!" Kara screamed at me.  
Nope go away, go away, go away! I yelled in my mind. Get away from misery since it can't even kill itself! I started to cry my negativity really hurt me.  
Logan slowly walked to Kara who was at the door in the dining room. Logan put me down beside her.  
"I'm going to go help Blake, Kara don't let Kayla out of your sight or out of your hold" Logan ordered and with that Logan went and helped to beat up Darius.  
"Are you CRAZY!" she said shaking me again.  
I didn't answer, I was a wall ready to be hit at.  
"Why would you do such a stupid thing? Answer me Kayla" she said with her eyes bulging out.  
I let the tears fall down, I started to fall down to my knees. She tried to keep me standing but I couldn't handle standing anymore. Everything hurt, everything pained me, it was everything I deserved. I reached the ground and closed my eyes giving up on a world where I always let someone down, where I always hurt someone. The very same world where someone had hurt me, where someone tried to kill me, where my parents don't care. Love? I thought my parents loved me? Then why force me marry Logan? Why drag me out of my happy, simple, lonely life? Because they didn't want me anymore my mind whispered.  
"Kayla this isn't funny anymore. Open your eyes" Kara said worriedly.  
I didn't open my eyes. I cried my silent tears and continued to hear the men fight. Crashing plates, loud boom noises, Dedrick yelling, Logan growling, Blake yelling at Darius, Darius swearing his head off and then there was just silence.  
I forced my eyes to open all six men were standing eyeing one another. Everyone bloodied, everyone angered.  
"That's enough! I am King! I am" Dedrick said pointing his finger at himself and then continued "I will do what I want to do, no one will persuade me on my own decision. I have the right to hear people's views and come to a decision. I have decided that Marcus will spend the rest of the week in that dungeon if he does not talk he is free" Dedrick boomed and stalked out of the room.  
"Boys" Darius spat and also left the room in disgust.  
Logans mother quickly followed Dedrick out of the dining room while mine and Karas parents remained. My Mum looked emotionless while my father looked furious. Logan talked to my parents talking too fast for my ears to pick up anything, both my parents hugged me and left the room. Both had looks of disappointment. Kara's parents did the same.  
Logan walked slowly to my side, I began to panic I didn't want to go to his room alone. Who knows what he'll do. I could hear my heart beat increase, the panic made my head hurt along with making me feel sick.  
"Thank you Kara" Logan said nicely to Kara. Kara finally let go of my arms and passed me to Logan while I tried to fight out of her grip.  
"Blake get some rest. I'm sorry I had to leave half way through beating our uncle" Logan said while pulling me into his arms carrying me bridal style.  
"Your first priority is Kayla, as Kara is for me. I understand why you left. I hit him good" Blake said evilly.  
"He deserved more" Kara said boldly.  
"Agreed" both boys said.  
Entire time they talked I kept chanting let go, let go, let go, let go.  
"See you guys tomorrow" Logan said.  
"Take care of her" Kara said through pained eyes.  
"Stop caring Kara. Be happy you shouldn't care so much about misery" I said to her while trying to pry Logan's fingers off my arm.  
"Don't go yet Logan. You don't make me miserable!" she yelled at me.  
"A lie" I said to her.  
"Why don't you believe me?" she asked me.  
I started to feel really Ill my whole body started to shake on its own accord, I couldn't even grab one of Logans fingers anymore because my hand was shaking so much.  
"Why is she shaking?" Kara asked panicked.  
"Because she's Ill. I'm leaving now. Kara do not blame yourself for Kayla's actions. I know if Kayla was thinking straight right now she wouldn't want you to do so" Logan said reassuring.  
"I don't blame you. I blame my puny existence; I thought it would be easier if I was just gone. Look at Blake look how he's hurt. Look at Logan he's hurt just as badly. And why did they fight because I got hurt by a vampire. It would be less painful to take my own life then to watch it be taken my another" I said through a shaky voice.  
"I don't know how to make you believe" Kara said shaking her head back and forth.  
"You don't need to" I closed my eyes.  
"We're in our room" Logan said. He gently put me in bed, the instant he did that I rolled over to the other side and stood up.  
"Lie down" he ordered.  
"Why do you care so much about me? Why? You don't care the normal amount you care for me a hundred thousand times more! And I just can't understand it. You don't know me, yet you do things for me that no normal person would. You do more than the people I thought loved me. You stick to me like glue. You handle me with such care and gentleness that I don't deserve. You look at me with protective eyes forever making sure I'm okay. You should have hurt me by now, but you haven't. Every time I push you away you stick a hundred times more. Why? Why do you care?" I asked him.  
"Because I love you" he said slowly.  
"You should stop loving me. And see what a monster I am. I don't deserve your love" I said to him.  
Logan slowly walked around the bed to my side and stood in front of me. He cupped my face while I grabbed his arm trying to get it off.  
"I was made to fall in love with you" he said softly while brushing his lips lightly over mine.  
Instantly everything in my mind just went blank, all my anger, all my pain, all my sadness just ran from my mind. My heart beat went up even more along with the shaking. Dam my body and dam my emotions. I could feel my face getting hot and tried to get Logan to let go. Logan finally let go letting me catch my breath. I closed my eyes not wanting him to read what they held for him. Love was forming for him, but I needed to squash it he needed someone better. Logan growled a bit unpleased that his message hadn't gotten through to me.  
"Why do you suppress what you feel? Especially when it is love?" Logan said to me with tightening his grip around my waist.  
"I do not do that" I said opening my eyes, trying to lie to myself I did not enjoy that kiss.  
"You do" he said stubbornly.  
"I don't care. And I don't know why you love me? But you should stop" I said demandingly. I could still feel myself shaking, I tried to stop but couldn't, I wasn't even cold? Was it because I was afraid? I don't understand!  
"You do understand I'm never going to stop loving you, it's not possible" he said. Logan pulled my body against his own. I groaned in pain. His body was so warm so gentle everything about Logan was inviting.  
"You shouldn't have struggled so much. Now you're in pain and tomorrow you'll wake up with new bruises. The point of coming here was to get better. You will stop thinking of death. If you were meant to die you would have by now. But you aren't you have a purpose to for fill in this life. There are people who care about you. Live for them, live for me. I will always be there for you. I will never let you go. Trust me" Logan said in a loving voice.  
Logan hadn't given me any other choice he hadn't hurt me, he had saved me twice, taken care of me. I owed him this much. I couldn't push him away. I hurt him over and over again but he continued to bounce back. I nodded at Logan in defeat, I couldn't win his will, power and strength was far greater than mine. I couldn't outrun him, I couldn't even fight him. He won. Logan picked me up bridal style once more and softly put me on the bed he got into the bed with me. I moved closer to the edge of the bed when Logan grabbed me from under the covers and pushed my body against his own.  
"Let go" I said shocked by his actions.  
"You're sleeping like this. You scared the hell out of me tonight. I feel better knowing you're here with me safe and sound" Logan said seriously.  
I continued to struggle under his grip, how am I meant to sleep knowing he won't be sleeping. That's just weird!  
"Either you let yourself sleep this way or I will bite you. Your blood will exit my system soon and I won't know how or what you are feeling. So what will it be? Continue to struggle and I will bite or sleep next to me giving me peace of mind?" Logan asked me semi threateningly.  
I stopped struggling in Logan's hold, but I continued to shake. I hated that I felt so weak and vulnerable.  
"Thank you. Now sleep" Logan said soothingly.  
I hate that my eyes closed ignoring what I wanted I could feel the darkness coming and slipped into an unwanted sleep.

Logan's POV

I couldn't believe I kissed her, she didn't pull back. She froze under my kiss reacting by sliding her hands slowly across my arms. She liked my kiss no matter how she denies it to herself. I watched as Kayla feel asleep the instant I had said to. God she was stubborn as hell and so easily breakable. She was coming around, she was falling for me I could see it in her eyes the way she was captivated by me. By her soft and urgent touch. But stupid Darius just pushed Kayla ten steps backwards away from me. When Darius told us he had convinced my father to let Marcus go I didn't even have time to react, Kayla had chocked on her food but I could feel what she felt it was a mixture of pain, depression and numbness. Her emotions suppressed my own because her feelings made me feel sick like that one moment made her give up on her life, she didn't care anymore. How could my father not see it was a bad decision! I was thankful to Blake who verbally expressed his anger while I tried to comfort Kayla. I could feel the negativity swirl around her, as her negativity swirled my anger flared so much that I couldn't control myself I bared my fangs and punch Darius to the ground, Blake followed my actions. As I beat up Darius it felt good, he deserved the beating. He had no regard for human life and was trying to make my father follow his views. I didn't understand why he would give a gift to girls when he hated humans. As I had battled I could feel this sickening feeling burning inside me correction inside of Kayla she was letting death invade her mind, body and soul. I stopped her from putting herself in a coma, she struggled so badly against my chest hitting me with all her might I knew if I told her to stop she would hit harder, she was hurting herself but I knew she felt good to lash out, feel a bit in control of her actions no matter how insane she was behaving. Kara had hurt her by not trusting her I could see Kara meant a lot to Kayla that's why she took her words to heart. I needed to make Kayla see how much she meant to everyone. Her negativity was clouding her judgement. I knew she hated sleeping right next to me but I didn't care. I loved her. I held her tightly to my chest I would never ever let her go, a life without her would mean nothing to me. She was still shaking while sleeping so I dragged up the covers trying to warm her, the adrenalin pumping through her must be wearing off.  
"Dam, Kayla I love you" I said out aloud. I'm tired I wanted her to want me back. She feels unworthy of me when she was everything I desired. She tossed in my arms now her face was buried against my chest.  
"So young and naïve so innocent and weak, let me be the hand that holds you when you're down and let me be the person to pull you away from pain and sorrow. You deserve to be happy and I will strive to make you happy as long as you are with me" I said whispering it to Kayla as she slept.  
She sunk more into my chest clutching at my shirt her shaking was slowing and her breathing was becoming more even "kay" she responded. That bought a smile to my face I brushed her black hair away from her pale white face. I had to make sure Kayla was safe from predators and herself and for me to know how she was feeling I'd have to drink her blood. Now the question I had to ponder was shall I bite her now? Or should I do it when she's conscious?

* * *

At least Kaylas safe. Will Logan bite? How will Kayla react?  
Review! :)  
Thank you for reading! and i hope you liked reading this chapter. I'm half way writing through chapter 13 and i'm liking it better this chapter :) if i get atleast 5 reviews for this chapter i'll upload it tomorrow. So what are you guys waiting for? if you want more then review :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

My body aches both inside and out, I couldn't believe what happened last night. My emotions flared to an all time high last night all thanks to Darius. Stupid stupid stupid scary Darius! I want to go home, I hate living in this mansion I just hate it. Back home I was free to do what I wanted when I wanted. I didn't have someone after me, I wasn't on anyone's to kill list. I was happy and content in my lonely life. Kara could stay here, she had made a place for Blake in her heart so easily, while Logan was squeezing his way through mine. I hate how I'm hurting him but I'm confused sometimes I enjoy Logan's company and the next I loathe it. Right now as I'm thinking I'm groaning at myself because once again I'll wake up in his arms with him having a beautiful smirk on his lips. I couldn't believe he kissed me last night, I had so many emotions running through me I tossed his kiss into a grave, right now my mind decided to dig it back up. It only made me mad how could he kiss me when I was hysterical! When I wasn't thinking straight? Logan! My mind shouted.  
I tugged at Logan's chest trying to hide the pain, I will not show him that I am in pain it would not do him or me any good. I tugged again trying to get Logan to let me out of his seal tight embrace.  
"Logan!" I yelled.  
"Good morning" he smirked his usual smirk.  
"Let go of me" I said in an emotionless tone.  
"No, I'm not ready yet" he said his smirk turning into a full smile.  
"You know how I'm feeling. So let go" I repeated.  
"Actually I don't know how your feeling, your bloods out of my system" Logan said displeased.  
"Good took long enough. This is awkward so let me go" I said again blushing.  
"Nope" Logan said.  
I breathed out heavily "Please" I said angrily while my cheeks radiated with heat.  
"I need to ask you something and I know your answer will be no. But I'm going to do it even if you say no, so listen to me okay" Logan said to me and it only confused me.  
"I don't have to do anything you tell me Logan because you don't even listen to me. How many times do I have to ask for you to let me go?" I asked him through gritted teeth.  
"You'll have to ask me many times but I'll never let you go. Anyway I'm asking you if I can bite you" he said casually.  
"Your joking right?" I asked him pushing at his chest.  
"Its no joking matter" he said seriously his eyes darkening.  
"If you knew the answer would be no why ask me?" I asked him confused yet again.  
"Because I don't want to lie, cheat or take advantage of you. I want to retain your trust. I want to drink from you so that if you are in danger or hurt I can sense it and come straight to you" Logan said.  
"Answers still no" I said. His reasons didn't sway me to change my mind. It only freaked me out.  
"Well I told you I'm still going to bite you" he said nonchalantly.  
"No you're not, let go" I said my voice getting louder.  
"I'll let go once I have enough blood from you. It will only be a couple seconds. It will hurt at first but then you'll feel a numbing sensation. I will be carful you have nothing to worry about" Logan said softly.  
"LET ME GO!" I yelled at him, struggling under his grip like mad I was thrashing and pushing at his chest. I knew I was hurting myself more than him. I could hear Logan trying to suppress a growl that was on the verge of escaping. But I couldn't let him bite me! What if he didn't stop? Oh god I feel so sick right now! Logan's chest began to rise and I could feel him pushing me even closer to him, I started to kick him trying to make space between us but it didn't work. The next thing I see is Logan flipping me flat against the mattress with both his hands restraining mine beside my head. His legs locking mine so that I wouldn't and couldn't hit him where it hurts. I tried to struggle even in his body lock, I could feel my panic growing.  
"Calm down Kayla" Logan said softly.  
"How can I calm down when you're doing this to me?" I shouted back. He winced at my words.  
"Do you think I want to do this? I have to, you're fragile. And I will not let anything happen to you, I've waited too long for you, for you to just leave me. I care about you Kayla. I love you, I won't hurt you. Please don't make me feel guilty about my actions when there is a perfectly acceptable reason for it" he said to me. I just stared straight into his eyes, he didn't once blink or divert his eyes somewhere else. He was telling me the truth, he was telling me how he was feeling.  
"That doesn't matter, you only want my blood to sedate you anxiety over me. How about I just tell you how I'm feeling? I won't lie. That should put your worrying to rest. Plus it's not fair that you get to know how I'm feeling all the time" I said meeting his eyes. I tried squirming out of his grip but he had a tight hold on me.  
"Stop struggling your hurting yourself. So if you get to know how I'm feeling you'll agree to me drinking from you?" Logan said raising an eye brow.  
"No!" I said shouting.  
"Look I trust you, I know you won't lie. But I still have to drink from you" he said seriously.  
"I feel like I'm being peered into and I don't like it" I said in an irritated voice.  
"You'll know how I'm feeling to" Logan said closing his eyes.  
"I don't want to know and you shouldn't either" I said in one last attempt to stop him.  
"Okay enough. I'm biting you. Calm down, breathe" Logan instructed.  
As if this was going to help me. I was trapped in this hell hole and now not even my mind was free. I felt like shutting off to the world there and then, I'm now not going to answer anyone in this place. That is the only control I have left when to and when not to use my mouth. No matter how much they would ask me, I would only respond if I felt like it. I started to breathe in and out evenly my heart speed up when I saw Logan lower his head to my neck, I watched as his eyes grazed over my neck looking for a pulse I guessed. His head was lowered and I could no longer see what he was doing. I could feel his tongue against my skin, it sent a shiver down my back. And then I felt him pierce through my skin I couldn't hold back on the pain it hurt.  
"Loga" Logan quickly covered my mouth with his hand, I yelled my pain into his hand. The pain was like fire getting hotter by the second. I could hear the blood enter Logan's mouth and him swallowing. I moved my free hand and pulled at Logan's hair to release me, it only made him hold me tighter. I started to shake my life sucks! The pain eventually went away and just like Logan said I felt numb. Not just in the area he bit me my whole body went numb. Logan removed his hand from my mouth and then his mouth from my neck. I watched as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve which then had a streak of blood running across it.  
"Are you okay?" He asked me.  
"You would know" I said glaring.  
"I'll know in a couple minutes once your blood has settled in my system. Thank you. My worrying has been put to rest" He said in relief.  
"When will I stop feeling numb?" I asked him I couldn't feel anything.  
"I gave you a bit of my venom. You will know how I'm feeling to, it will ware off in a few minutes once the venom settles in your system. I'll have to drink from you again in about five days, but I won't have to inject my venom into you because that will stay in your system forever" he said to me.  
"GET OFF ME NOW" I said angrily, he has to drink from me again! I have to get out of here, he's insane.  
"No, why are you angry?" he asked me.  
Unbelievable! I started to cry against his hold everything he does is against my will, overprotecting controlling jerk! Logan loosened his grip on me but still I couldn't get out.  
"I'll let go if you promise to lay down for an hour. I took a quarter of your total blood volume, if you get up you will be dizzy and faint which in your case isn't good" he said gazing into my eyes.  
I rolled my eyes and nodded, Logan got off of me and I instantly I shot out of bed on the other side, the instant I did that I could feel my body falling forward.  
"Kayla!" Logan yelled angrily catching me before I hit the ground.  
"And you wonder why I hesitate to let you have your way" Logan said irritated.  
I feel nauseated right now! All thanks to Logan's insecurities but I guess I bought this situation on myself. Logan lifted me back onto the bed, I rolled over trying to make the feeling go away I shut my eyes and clutched my stomach I could feel the sweat forming on my forehead. Logan was rubbing my back trying to make me feel better.  
"That's not helping Logan, stop please" I lied, I didn't want to crave after his touch. Whenever Logan was gentle with me I could feel myself melt under him.  
"Kara told me when you lie. You just fiddled with your hands" he said I could sense humour in his voice and continued to rub his hand up and down my back. I felt my body relax under his gentle touch.  
Dam my body, dam my hands. I didn't even have control over myself. I could feel the numbness slipping away. Why couldn't I be more angry with him! He just bit me against my will! I waited for the hour to tick away but ended up sleeping instead. Unbelievable.  
_I was dreaming once again It was dark and hazy I didn't like what I was seeing. It looked like I was having the same nightmare. I was walking down a street filled with mist. All of a sudden an Owl swooped down and nearly flew into me. That made my heart jump again. Yup defiantly having the same nightmare great! I started to run down the road until my home came into sight. With someone standing in my way.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Kayla" the stranger seethed.  
"Who are you?" I asked again impatiently. I couldn't control the dream and I couldn't wake up.  
He turned around and I saw Kara in his arms bleeding to death.  
"Kara!" I ran towards Kara. But the stranger disappeared just as I reached them.  
"Kayla" the stranger chanted his blue eyes glaring at me but this time I could see his hair. It was short soft black hair, I could see he had high cheek bones but I couldn't see the rest of his face it was hidden. He looked familiar I just couldn't put a name to the face. He pointed to the left of the porch. I really didn't want to see this again. There lay Blake with his head detached from his body, his eyes still open and blood surrounding his lifeless body.  
"Kayla" he chanted again. He threw Kara's body on top of Blake's dead body. He then disappeared again and showed up right in front of me and grabbed me.  
"Let go!" I screamed in fear.  
"There are things to show you" he sneered. He took me into the house where my parents lay dead on the floor.  
"Why?" I screamed. But the stranger just wouldn't answer me he kept dragging me through the house what more could he show me. He took me to my room and there lay Logan with his heart cut out and stabbed with a knife sitting beside his body.  
"This all could have been prevented" The stranger said but this time I didn't have a stabbing pain in my gut. I ran to Logan's body and held him tight to my chest.  
"This can be prevented, just be careful who you trust and who you don't" the stranger chanted over and over again, while I rocked Logan back and forth. And then the dream went black.  
_Once again I shot right out of bed I was all sweaty and hot. Logan looked at me with a blank expression.  
"You had the nightmare again?" he asked me.  
I nodded my head and laid back against the mattress. The dreams message kept running through my mind. Trust! That was my one problem, I had trust issues so of course I was careful who I trusted and didn't trust. I didn't want to think of all the blood that was shed in the dream, I pushed it out of my mind.  
"It's just a dream, it won't come true" he said soothingly.  
**  
3 days later**

An hour later I opened my eyes and uncurled myself from the fetal position I had put myself into once again I had the nightmare. Each time I could see a little bit more of the killers face, but I still didn't know who it was. I lifted myself off the bed and watched as Logan helped me. I looked at his face which was full or anger, his eyes were black and his whole body was hunched forward.  
"What's wrong?" I involuntary felt the need to ask him what was wrong.  
"You're in so much pain" he said through gritted teeth.  
I stared at him stunned, he looked angry? Because I was in pain.  
"And your angry why?" I asked again.  
"I don't want you to be in pain. I'm going to get your pain killers" Logan said flatly pushing me back on the bed in a sitting position and then disappeared.  
Just an hour ago he was happy and now he's angry, wonder what he'll be like next hour. I should be the one who's angry. I need to get better ASAP. That way I can try and runaway from here, I can run my life the way I want it and not have people running it for me and not have anyone try to kill me.  
"Here" Logan said handing me two red tablets and a glass of water. I swallowed it with no complaints I wasn't in the mood to argue.  
"Okay now you can go get ready for today" Logan said pulling me off the bed and then teleporting me into the bathroom.  
"I'm leaving" he said and then continued "Unless you want me to stay" he said smiling a bit.  
"Not in your dreams Logan, you can leave" I said to him, shameless!  
An hour later I was ready, Logan had forced breakfast down my throat and now I was standing on the balcony outside Logan's room looking at what surrounded his home. I looked around and all I could see was green! Trees, plants, hills and mountains. You couldn't see any civilisation! How was I meant to get out of here when I didn't even know where the hell I was? My hopes of escape were dwindling. I watched as guards roamed around the walls of the mansion, they looked strong. If I tried to get out here I'd have to past them before I even got out of here. Another obstacle to think about.  
"What are you doing out there? I go get you lunch and your standing around as if you were well" Logan said panicked. I could feel his worrying and anxiety ripple through me and god it made me feel guilt and nauseated at the same time. Logan grabbed my hand and pushed me towards the bed while I protested.  
"Its not fare that you are stronger than me, your pushing me to do what you want. I don't have a choice? Do I not have a will of my own? Logan I've been in your room for a week now I'm bored. I'm sick of watching the sun go down and come back up again only to see the same routine in life. You haven't given me time to think of this situation, you haven't given me room to breathe, day and night all I can think is your making a big mistake keeping me with you" I said to him while he sat me upright handing me a chocolate muffin.  
"I'm not making a mistake, I love you, only you" Logan said seriously.  
"How many times do we have to go through this? I think you've been so desperate to be with someone for so long that you're compromising. That isn't fare to you or me" I said to him just as seriously.  
"We will go through this as many times as you want to, you don't seem to be listening to me or notice how I'm feeling. I'm telling the truth, I don't have to compromise. I love you" Logan repeated.  
I could feel Logan's emotions changing from worry to both anger and another sweat emotion it filled me with warmth and comfort? Oh no hell no it can't be love. I closed my eyes and tried to push his feelings out. He will not influence me this way, it isn't fare. He can pull me out of my life and turn it upside down just so he can have me. Nope it isn't fair.  
"Open your eyes Kayla" Logan said angrily.  
"Do you realise that you change emotions so easily?" I said to him.  
"Do you realise that you hide your emotions just as easily?" he said to me.  
"Do you realise that by me feeling what you feel is just confusing me? Sometimes I don't even know what I'm feeling" I said through gritted teeth.  
"And do you realise that by me feeling what you feel makes me understand you more? That I can feel everything you think about? I know your thinking of running away from me" He said.  
That made my eyes pop open. How did he know?  
"You hate that you can feel my emotions but did you ever think of actually letting the emotion take you over so you can understand me better?" he said in a serious tone and continued "I will not let you run from here Kayla, there is nowhere to run to. We are far from civilization if you ran there would be nothing to run to" He said through gritted teeth.  
That just hurt, I was stuck here with a vampire who was in love with the fact of being in love. Why would I let his emotion run my body? And how do you do that? I'm too scared at what his emotion would provoke in me. Logan's emotions were strong it took all my strength to push it back, but right now his words had stung me and I could feel Logan's pain along with it, my barricade broken. This is why I didn't let it run through me because it was too much. He was hurting just as badly as me. The difference between our pains was his seemed a hundred times worse than my own.  
"Sorry I didn't mean it to come out so harshly" he said quickly as he sensed my pain.  
"I don't care Logan" I said emotionlessly.  
"Let's go see Kara today, you haven't seen her in three days" Logan said changing the topic.  
"I don't want to see her" I answered.  
"But she wants to see you" he said back.  
I could feel this uneasiness rolling through Logan, he felt like he was hiding something from me.  
"Your hiding something" I said to him.  
"Hmm" he answered.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"I want you to talk things through with Kara. She's missing you and Blake can't stand looking at her she's hurt. I'm going to go take care of Marcus" he said and I could sense the uneasiness turning into flames.  
Great a guilt trip. I didn't want Kara to hurt, I'd have to make her feel better it was my fault more than hers.  
"Fine I'll go, but you can't go see Marcus without me" I said countering him.  
"No you're not" he said back his fire inside him getting bigger.  
"Okay, then I won't see Kara" I retaliated.  
"That's not nice Kayla" he said back seething.  
"I know, you're keeping me from my friend by not giving me what I want" I said back.  
"Your being unreasonable" he said back.  
"If you say so" I started playing with my food butchering it.  
"Fine, but when you come with me you have to listen to what I tell you to do. No ifs buts or whys and no lies" he said looking at me sternly.  
"Promise. Thank you" I said back, this was the first time I got my way it made me happy.  
"You're happy to see your attacker?" Logan asked me enraged.  
"You don't need to sense my emotions when you're with me. Block it out Logan" I said my anger building.  
"I want to understand you Kayla. Every time I get close to you, you put up your defences what else am I meant to do?" Logan asked me.  
"I don't do that. Here" I grabbed Logan's hand and gave him back my lunch I hadn't taken one bite. I didn't feel hungry. I went to release his hand from mine when Logan took my hand in his. I could feel this yearning radiating from him.  
"Let this emotion take over" Logan said in a whisper while removing his hand from my wrist and replacing them on either side of my face. I could feel my face heat up from the tension his movement bought. My barricade once again broken by his touch. I could feel how much he wanted me, how much he wanted me to feel the way he did. My heart beat increased and I broke out in a sweat. My hands instinctively wrapped around Logan's wrists. I looked him in the eyes which seemed to be transparent it was like Logan was letting me see through him. Everything was on the table all I had to do was ask. But I was afraid to ask because I didn't want to know or acknowledge the depth of his emotions. It scared me. I closed my eyes and pushed him back along with his emotions.  
"At least you lasted longer than last time" he said seeming tired.  
I got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom Logan got up and caught me around the waist.  
"You live to irritate me. I haven't fallen or hurt myself in three days. Let me have some control" I asked him.  
"I will give you control when I feel you are fit to have it. For now tolerate what I'm doing" he said to me.  
I grounded my teeth at his behaviour and suppressed what I was feeling. If I can block his emotions I should be able to block mine from getting to him.  
"You can't block your emotions I can get past your barricade Kayla. Your mind is weak right now it isn't hard to get past it" he said with ease.  
"Can you read my mind?" I said in irritation.  
"No, I can just read your emotions easily" he answered.  
I splashed my face with cold water while Logan watched. I needed to cool off my temper I didn't want to act out every emotion that I came across. Logan displayed his emotions well but he hid them just as well. Not fair. I combed through my hair and adjusted the clip Darius had given to me. I hated the guy but I loved the clip. It fascinated me by what it looked like and to the reason as to why Darius would give me such a gift but now wasn't the time to think about that.  
"Let's go see Kara" I said with fake happiness. Logan gently pushed me towards him, my face facing his chest. He had such broad shoulders he looked huge compared to me. I looked breakable in his large hands. I went to turn around but Logan kept me facing him. He pulled me closer to him my chest nearly touching his. What is he doing? I gazed into his eyes which were now honey coloured. He seemed mesmerised. I placed my hands on his chest jerking away from him. The touch sent a tingling feeling through my body. What was that? My eyes started to blur I couldn't see Logan properly it filled me with panic. I couldn't find my voice either. My legs felt like jelly and then I felt Logan's emotions wash over me like waves. The first ripple I could feel his need for me, but with each wave the need grew more and more. I felt my need growing for him to which scared the hell out of me. This is why I hated that I could feel his emotions it provoked emotions in me that I didn't know I had. Stop it Logan my mind yelled. The need was consuming me and then all of a sudden the emotions leaking out of Logan where ripped out of my body and I collapsed in Logan's arms.  
"Breath" Logan said shakily.  
"What the hell did you do?" I said just as shakily taking in deep breaths.  
"I lost control, sorry" he said.  
"You lost control!" I felt so weak his emotions zapped what energy I had.  
"We'll go see Kara later" he said while walking me to the bed.  
"No let me see her now" I said while my eye sight was still blurry but I could make out shapes.  
"No" he countered.  
"Yes" I said.  
"Your heart is still beating fast, you breathing is laboured, you look like you're about to pass out. The answers no. Health before anything. The faster you get better the faster you get pieces of your independence. For now you do as your told Kayla, I hate to be so forceful on you but it's for your own good" he said stubbornly.  
"You lose control and I suffer for it. I'm not letting you bite me again, not that I let you the first time anyway" I said, his expression turned into a pained one.  
"I'm sorry" he said hugging me before putting me lightly on the bed.  
Emotions suck, emotions drain you dry, emotions take all your energy away. That is why the only emotion I love to feel is emptiness because with it brings quietness. No one to hurt you, no one for you to hurt. Emotions are something I wished I never could feel. But now that I can feel Logan's emotions I hated it even more because he felt emotions in a different way to me. I felt a whole new set of emotions I had never felt some enraged me, some made me jealous and some emotions I didn't want to feel. Emotions are real and the one that was most prominent from Logan was love. It was attached to every emotion he had. And that was the one emotion I hated feeling.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. 9 reviews for the last chapter! You guys made my day :)  
This is the longest chapter i've written so far, you guys earned it!  
Don't forget to review! the more you review the faster i update :)

Logans so clingy! Kaylas so pushy! Match made in heaven ;).


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

It seems all I ever do here is lay in bed. Hate my life everything would be so much better if vampires didn't exist. This world sucked literally.  
"Can we see Kara now, the sooner I see her the sooner I get to see Marcus" I said to Logan.  
"We will go now, I'm sensing your feeling better. Plus Kara is expecting us" Logan said he sounded far away. He pulled me into his arms I blinked and we were in Blake's room. Kara was sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed looking at the floor in Blake's arms, she looked just as lost as Logan had a few second ago. Logan put me down, I was about to run over to her side when Logan tugged me back.  
"Slow your steps" he said cautiously.  
My anger flared at him but I didn't bite his head off. Suppress what you feel Kayla. It's not worth displaying to the world when your emotions get you nowhere. Even if I cried my eyes out I'll still wake up in this controlling life. I walked slowly to Kara's side and sat down beside her. Blake got up and walked over to Logan's side. His expression looked pained. Logan and Blake walked out of the room giving me and Kara some privacy.  
"Hi moppy" I said to her. She didn't answer me, I moved her hair out of her face she looked terrible. As I brushed her hair out of her face the clip Darius had given her fell out.  
"Sorry" I said and put the clip on the ground. She still didn't respond.  
"Wow, didn't know you would take my words to heart Kara. Hmm…Doesn't look like you know me. I thought I get overemotional look at you" I said teasing her.  
"Yeah" she said quietly, it looked like she was thinking hard about something.  
"You don't want to talk to me?" I said seriously to her. She didn't answer so I got up heading for the door when Kara grabbed my wrist.  
"Stay" she said.  
I sat back down and Kara put her head on my shoulder. Something was up with her and I had a feeling it wasn't entirely about me.  
"What's wrong? Your expression looks lost, you look tired like you've cried all day. Your making me panic Kara what's wrong? Did I hurt you that badly? I'm sorry I'm so" I was about to say selfish when Kara interrupted me.  
"You hurt me Kayla but I know I hurt you to. I should have known how you were feeling when that jerk Darius said Marcus was going to be freed. I'm glad you finally came to see me since you wouldn't let me come and see you. I'm not angry with you anymore . I'm glad you look much better than three days ago. How are you feeling now?" She asked me.  
"Don't worry about me, Logan's is around me twenty four seven at the moment. I don't get to do anything for myself. Anyway let's get back to you. If I'm not the reason for your painful expression then what is?" I asked her.  
"I've been having nightmares" She said to me. Shock rippled through me.  
"Have you told Blake?" I asked her.  
"No" she answered.  
"Why not" I said to here.  
"Because I can't remember all of it. Everyone is dead in the dream except you. I keep seeing the dream from your perspective. It's sickening what I'm seeing. I can't sleep because every time I sleep I have that nightmare. I can't eat because everything I see and touch gets covered in blood, I can't take this anymore I think I'm going insane" Kara said in a shaky voice.  
"When did your nightmares start?" I asked her.  
"The day Blake and Logan beat up Darius" she said.  
"Okay this is weird because I've been having the same nightmare. I've told Logan about it. You should have told Blake he could have comforted you. Logan has comforted me through each nightmare. I thought you loved Blake wouldn't you won't to share your pain?" I asked her.  
"I tried but I felt sick every time I try to tell him. You let Logan comfort you, does that mean" I cut her off. She always seem to come to life whenever I talked about Logan and me, she really wanted me to be as happy as her and Blake.  
"No it does not mean what you think it means, it just means he knows how to get me to talk" I said to her seriously.  
"Stubborn and blind to yourself, poor Logan" she said smiling slightly.  
"If you knew what he's done you wouldn't feel sorry for him Kara. How can we both be having the same nightmare?" I said to her.  
"What did Logan do? Yeah that is weird, but I've been thinking it over and over in my head. The nightmares started ever since I got that hair clip from Darius. Yesterday I stopped wearing it and I didn't have a nightmare. Today I put the clip on and I went for a nap and I had the nightmare. I think it's connected to the hair clip" she said while grabbing the hair clip in her hands trying to break it. I stopped her from breaking it.  
"Logan bit me so he could drink my blood and know how I'm feeling" I said to her she gasped in horror.  
"Yeah that's not the end of it. You think we're having nightmares just because of a hair clip? That's impossible" I said to her.  
"What else has he done? Well think about it have you had the nightmare every time you wore the clip?" she asked me.  
"Okay enough with the double conversations. Let's talk about the clip. Yeah I've been wearing it ever since I got it" I said to her.  
"So I could be right" she said.  
"Or it could be coincidence" I said back.  
"How do you explain us having the same nightmare" she said condescendingly.  
"I don't know" I said back.  
"Well tonight take the hair clip out and see how you sleep. I'm destroying this clip" she said.  
"No don't do that. We'll test the theory out. Don't tell Blake and Logan anything. We can't make accusations without evidence okay. Plus we don't want to be killed over a misunderstanding" I said to her.  
"Fine. But I'll tell Blake about the nightmares" she said.  
"And tell him not to tell Logan. He will suspect something is up. There is no point making both boys hyper when it could turn out to be nothing" I said to her.  
"True, looks like you worry a lot about Logan" she said eyeing me. God I didn't want to tell Logan because he would become even more overprotective! Ever since I nearly hurt myself Logan's been really up in my space. Nothing I do or say pushes him away, more like he moves closer!  
"Stop bringing the conversation back to him Kara. We know Darius hates humans maybe he put a spell on it? We don't even know what other creatures are out there in this world anything could be possible" I said to her.  
"True. I hate Darius. He came in here yesterday he was trying to get Blake to let go of me. And saying Blake should be the King not both him and Logan. Blake nearly lost it, I had to calm him down. In the end Darius accepted me but not the idea of Blake and Logan being Kings together" Kara said in a rush.  
"Don't tell Logan. Blake doesn't want Logan knowing since Logan has been through a lot in his life. He's seen many sorrows in his life Kayla and so has Blake he wants to protect Logan from Darius's hatred since Logan's been the best brother to him. Logan's helped Blake through a lot is his life he just wants to be able to protect his brother just as much as Logan does for him" Kara continued.  
I knew what Kara was talking about was true, Logan has had a sad life but it isn't fare to expect me to give up everything to patch him up. If he gave me freedom then I could be more lenient.  
"I feel much better getting that off my chest. It was constantly whirling around in my mind. Thanks Kayla. Now let's talk about you and Logan" she said to me.  
"There is no me and Logan. He's overprotective, he makes me feel things I don't want to feel. I can't control my body around him sometimes, it infuriates me how my own body ignores me. Logan bit me the day after my attempt to put myself in a coma. He said he trusted me but he still had to bite me. Now he can feel everything I feel and I can feel everything he feels" I said to her.  
"You're falling for him?" she asked me.  
"The more I'm around him, the harder it becomes. But I'm still pushing him away I don't want him to settle for me when there is someone else out there who is his true love. I think he's compromising with me after years of loneliness" I said to her, it hurt me to say all this out aloud. I didn't know why.  
"He hasn't told you?" Kara said more to herself.  
"Told me what?" I asked her.  
"Nope you go ask Logan. I'm keeping this to myself. I know I'm a big mouth and that I can't keep secrets so please don't make me spill because I'm not going to. If he just told you, you would change your mind about him. What the hell is Logan waiting for?" Kara said again more to herself than to me.  
"Tell me Kara. Please" I begged.  
"Nope" Kara said and then mimicked zipping he lips and throwing away the key. I rolled my eyes at her. She looked much better than twenty minutes ago, her bubbly attitude was back. I smiled at her. She hugged me catching me off guard.  
"Ow Kara" I said hugging her back. My cuts and bruises still hadn't disappeared and still hurt.  
"What happened?" Logan and Blake entered the room both tense.  
"Nothing" Kara answered for me while letting me go. She could see the anger in my face and smiled at me even bigger.  
"Are you okay Kara?" Blake asked.  
"Much better" she beamed and got up running into his arms. Relief flooded his face and he mouthed a thank you to me while hugging Kara. I smiled back at Blake acknowledging his thank you.  
Thanks Kara make me and Logan feel awkward. Well at least she's feeling better guess I should have come sooner. I'm such a selfish idiot. I push all the wrong people away.  
Logan walked to my side and picked me off the floor in one swift movement.  
"Your in pain?" he asked.  
"Yes but it's nothing" I answered him while seething inside for him to put me down. I knew he saw me as fragile but I wasn't that weak.  
"I hugged her a bit tightly, sorry Kayla, sorry Logan for making you worry" Kara said even her voice sounded happier. She unwrapped herself out of Blake and turned around grabbing Blake's hands and putting his hands around her waist. When she did that my face flared at her actions. Did she feel that comfortable to touch Blake like that, I felt embarrassment flow through me, it came from me not Logan. Logan eyed me confused and then looked at Kara. Kara's expression turned into a huge smile, she knew exactly what she was doing, making me feel uncomfortable.  
"It's okay, glad to see your mood has changed into a much positive one, same with you Blake" Logan smiled at Kara and Blake which looked like it was on the verge of turning into a laugh.  
I yawned involuntarily stupid pain medication side effects finally kicking in. I read the box that my pain killers came in I was right it stated MAY CAUSE SLEEPINESS, DO NOT DRIVE WHILE ON THIS MEDICATION. I laughed mentally I wouldn't be driving in a long time Logan just loves to keep me in his arms teleporting everywhere. It's like he clutched to me as if his life depended on it. I could feel emptiness radiated from him whenever I wasn't in his arms sometimes but the second I came into his arms inside he felt complete. It made me felt like melting into his emotion.  
"Well I better get Kayla to bed. See you guys at six for dinner" Logan said.  
"What's the point in me sleeping if dinners in two hours?" I asked Logan.  
"Because it's what your body want" he stated.  
"See what I mean Kara" I said looking at her.  
"Yup but I'm with Logan on this one" she said smiling wide.  
"Bye see you guys later" I said and like that Logan teleported us back to his room.  
"When are you going to see Marcus?" I asked him.  
"Later, you're not coming with me" he stated.  
"You said I could come" I said my voice raising an octave.  
"I don't want you to see him" he said I watched as his eyes changed from light brown to black and I could feel the fire of anger smothering me.  
"You lied" I said to him.  
"No I changed my mind. I did not lie" he said seriously.  
Logan put me on the bed while I sat up in the bed, I knew this would only cause him to get more angry at me but I didn't care. It's not like I was asking for much from him.  
"Sleep" he said.  
"Nope, I'm good sitting here like this. If you want to sleep you can" I said sarcastically.  
"Sleep" he said more darkly.  
His tone of voice made me feel a bit scared of him. The second he felt how I was feeling his eyes softened and his stature also changed.  
"Sorry" he said quietly.  
"My fault" I said putting my hands in my lap.  
"You look tired, please sleep" he said again but in a more gentler voice.  
"I'm not tired" I lied watching as my hands fiddled without my consent.  
"You are, are you afraid of having a nightmare? I'll wake you if I feel your distress" he said.  
"I want to sleep but I know I will have the nightmare. I want to sleep without it waking me up. Let me just exhaust myself so I can sleep through the nightmare. Please" I said nicely.  
"Fine, the second you finish dinner your going straight to bed" he said sternly.  
"Okay" I agreed.  
"So what did you and Kara talk about?" Logan asked me.  
"Nothing much, talked about how she was feeling. I guess she just wanted to see me" I said shrugging off his question.  
"Your hiding something" he said more as a statement.  
"And?" I said.  
"What are you hiding?" he asked me.  
"Nothing" again my hands fiddled.  
His eye browns raised mockingly as my body defied me.  
"Look I would tell you if it was worth telling you. I'm not hiding anything. You're hiding things from me to. So don't act upset, if you gave a bit I would give a bit to" I said.  
"I'm not hiding anything" he said.  
"Liar. You still won't tell me what an imprint is and your hiding Marcus" I said proving him wrong.  
"You at least know what I'm hiding. You are not giving me anything" he said eyes wide.  
"Not going to either" I said back.  
"You'll tell me eventually" he said.  
"Sure" I rolled my eyes.

Six o'clock finally arrived and Logan took me down for dinner. The dining room was repaired the dining table was now a black and white ripple marble table. Cold and uninviting. I liked the wooden table more.  
Today me and Kara both had carrot soup while everyone else had blood. I watched as Logan drank the blood from a black mug. I had seen everyone drinking it but I hadn't asked where they got the blood from.  
I grabbed Logan's mug once he settled it on the table I put my finger in it, yup definitely blood. I looked over at Kara whose face paled at my actions, she had a fear of blood unlucky for her. I was grateful I didn't have that fear since I wanted to be a doctor. But that will just remain a dream unless I can get out of here and convince Logan not to marry me which was edging closer to impossible.  
"Where did you get the blood from?" I asked Logan while watching as the blood ran down my finger  
"It's given willingly. No one died to provide it we own a blood bank" Logan answered me eyeing my finger.  
"Convenient" I said handing him back his glass, I was about to wipe my finger when Logan grabbed my hand and licked my finger. My heart just speed up all of a sudden from his sudden and embarrassing action.  
"Marcus has four days" Darius said to Logan, Logan let go of my finger and gave Darius and angry glare.  
"I know you do not need to remind me" Logan said through gritted teeth. I couldn't hold back, I could feel Logan's anger blaze through me, how he was containing it beats me?  
"You know Darius you have no compassion. I can see you hate Humans but you don't even care that your actions are hurting your Nephews. I don't really care that you hate me, I can see it every time I see you. You look at me and Kara in disgust. But your selfish and want everything to be your way on your timing. Why not look at this situation from Blake and Logan's perspective instead of pushing Dedrick to do your bidding? You want to be part of this family yet you don't act your part" I said looking Darius straight in the eyes.  
"Kayla" Logan said putting his hand on my thigh trying to calm me down. His touch made me blush. I felt queasy but the good kind? I liked it. I could see a smile twitching at the end of his lips, he knew I liked it. Dam my bloody body. I looked at Kara who had a huge smile on her face. She really wanted me to be as happy like her. I can't fall in love that easily, I won't let it happen. Logan's hand was still on my thigh I didn't know how to tell him to remove it without making a big scene in front of everyone. Although I had already done that tonight.  
"Look how rude she is" Darius said putting on a fake face of pain.  
"Kayla apologize" My father said winking at me. Why couldn't he just stand up against Darius and stop being such a people pleaser? I started to fiddle in my seat trying to make Logan let go. Yup the guy clearly couldn't take a hint so I gracefully removed his hand, his smirk just got bigger. I could feel this tingling sensation run through my body, It was coming from Logan. I liked it that's why he smirked. Die feelings just die! I ordered in my mind. I shut my eyes trying to form my emotional barrier I couldn't do it Logan was making me feel too many things at once. Dam him! I opened my eyes.  
Blake and Kara who were both across the table from me mouthed 'don't' I smiled at them trying to forget what Logan was doing to me and concentrated on what was happening on the table.  
"I won't apologize for saying the truth" I said to my father, he didn't seem to care. More like he was trying to please Darius. I could see Logan edging his hand closer to my leg purposefully he was really trying to change my train of thought. I shifted in my seat pointing my body further away from Logan. Logan just made a laughing noise which I think meant as if that would stop me.  
"Every dinner we have seems to end with someone at this table having an argument. And it always involves Darius. I wonder why that is?" I said mockingly. Darius's eyes just bulged out I enjoyed watching his acting, I hadn't seen television in such a long time.  
Blake started laughing hysterically, I threw him a thumbs up. He enjoyed watching Darius being told off.  
"Thank you everyone for dinner, me and Kayla will take your leave" Logan said getting up from his seat.  
Everyone nodded and Logan lifted me from the table, he got what he wanted to be close to me Logan made me feel comfortable in his arms and then teleported us back to his room.  
"We nearly made it through that dinner without an argument. What made you speak up?" Logan said while walking me over to the wardrobe.  
"I could feel your anger, I don't know why you didn't just blow up. Your anger made me blow up instead. I hate how our feelings are linked I can't control it. You were also irritating me at dinner what the hell was up with you?" I said to him while running my hands through my hair, I felt like telling him keep your hands to yourself but I knew he would just laugh that idea off but at the same time I knew he knew I liked his touch. I just can't win  
"Well thank you, nothing was wrong with me at dinner? I didn't sense any irritation from you tonight only pleasure" he said happily.  
"I did not feel pleasure!" I said to him making sure my hands were folded so he couldn't see my hands fiddle.  
"Deennniiiaaalll" he said mockingly.  
"You are " I said back to him, I knew my cheeks would be red with embarrassment. His smile only got wider!  
I sighed out loud, no point talking to him when he believes he did nothing out of character. Logan put me down while I grabbed my pyjamas I picked out a long blue satin top which went down to my knees, and put on matching three quarter pants. I needed to get new clothes I couldn't find half of my original clothes. At least these pyjamas covered most of my bruises and cuts. I hated how Logan stared at them constantly I felt like telling him they aren't going to disappear if you stare at it. The second I stepped out of the wardrobe Logan scoped me up into his arms and teleported to the bed. I knew what was going to happen next, Logan's anxiety still hadn't settled, he kept thinking I would run away in the middle of the night. For the past three nights in a row he held my body to his while I slept while I protested.  
Logan put me down on the bed, I rolled over to the edge of the bed hugging my pillow. I felt the mattress move down Logan got into the bed. He put the covers over us and instantly pulled me to him.  
"Do we have to go through the same conversation again?" I asked him.  
"Looks like it" Logan said mockingly while he snuggled his head into my shoulder. He was getting to close today.  
"I can't sleep when you're holding me so tight. You don't even sleep so it's not as if I can get past you" I argued.  
"I don't care, I feel much better knowing you're here right next to me" he said back.  
"That's not fair to me" I retaliated.  
"Even if you didn't sleep in my arms at the end of the day you will roll over to my side and sleep in my arms anyway. I know you like the sleeping arrangement. So it shouldn't matter" he said.  
Embarrassment flooded through me as if I wanted to wake up in his arms, why couldn't he just push me back? I put my hands through my hair, nearly forgot about the clip in my haze. I yanked the clip out of my hair while Logan continued to have his hands around my waist.  
"Could you put this on the side table please?" I said to Logan, he looked reluctant to even put the clip on the table because he would have to let go of me.  
"Your unbelievable" I said running my hand through my hair again trying to release my irritation at him.  
"Here" he said indicating for me to give him the clip. I passed it to him and he gently moved his arms away from me, I could feel how much he hated moving away from me. The hesitation was radiating from his movements.  
"Can you at least suppress your unpleasant feelings? It's not fair that I feel guilty just because I made you move away from me for five seconds" I said to Logan while twisting under the sheets to look at his face which only held shock.  
"I was suppressing that feeling. I don't want you to feel unhappy because of my emotions. Looks like I can't hide my feelings from you since you were able to feel my emotions" he said quietly.  
"I hate this" I said to him and then continued "take your venom out of me" I asked.  
"I can't once it's in you I can't take it back. I'll have to drink from you again soon" he said softly while moving his hands across my face moving my hair out of my eyes. Logan was smart he was trying to get me to calm down my touching me gently, he knew I liked the feeling. Dam him! Nope I'm still angry.  
My anger was about to spill over "Go to sleep before I do something stupid Logan" I said and rolled back to my side. Logan moved to my side of the bed and reclaimed me in his arms I could feel the happiness flooding through him at his actions.  
"You don't give up" I said lowering my voice so he wouldn't sense my anger.  
"Because I know you don't want me to" he said whispering it into my ears sending a shiver of delight down my back.  
"That's not fair you know how to push my buttons and make me feel things you know I don't want to feel" I said to him.  
"Yes, but you enjoy it I'm not going to stop even if you are in denial" he said sounding happy.  
"Go. To. Sleep" I said about to lose it, his touch was driving me crazy and he knew it.  
"Good night. Sweet dreams" he said kissing my head and then burrowing his head into my hair. I went rigid he was getting to close for comfort, I had to start pushing him harder before I fall for someone I shouldn't. Who am I kidding he's nearly got me there! I heard Logan chuckle I was about to hit his hand when the sand man decided to make my eye lids lower with sleepiness. Dam my emotions, Dam my body, love Logan?

* * *

Hi everyone, I was reading through the reviews (Thank you to all who reviewed!) one comment was addressing how I skipped three days in Kayla's life. I only did that because I was stuck, I won't be using the 'skip' every chapter only if I get stuck and hopefully that doesn't happen again! Sorry for the confusion.  
I hope you guys liked this chapter! A lot of teasing going on between Logan and Kayla, relationships building though its building silently :).  
Next chapter is way better. I'm three quarters through writing it and liking it a lot. More action in the next chapter. So what are you guys waiting for review review review! and I'll post the next Chapter as soon as I can.  
I want to say again Thank you to everyone who has reviewed to 'Eventually love' it means a lot to me, and thank you for the compliments to my writing. I enjoy reading your reviews just as much as I like writing my stories :) I appreciate you guys taking the time to review, so please continue to review :). You guys must be sick of reading me say 'review' so please review ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

I could feel the sun shining on my face, that's what woke me up. I decided to turn around but couldn't since Logan was holding me so tightly I was stuck in this position. It's the same routine everyday!  
"Logan" I said normally.  
"You slept well" he stated.  
"Yup and I would like to sleep more but the suns in my face can you loosen your grip on me, or better yet let go? I want to turn around" I said to him as nicely as I could. He loosened his grip letting me turn around but then tightened it as I settled.  
"Guess you won't take either of the options I gave you" I said sarcastically.  
"Looks like it. I love the fact you would rather face me then have your back to me" He said smiling while yet again he made my cheeks heat up.  
"I'm glad you didn't have the nightmare" He said looking pleased.  
"Me to, but I still feel exhausted" I said. Even though I slept straight through I just felt so tired?  
"Maybe you slept too much? Let's get you out of bed" Logan said.  
"Let's not" I answered dragging the covers over my head, while he yanked it back down.  
"You're the one who wants me to lie in bed and now you don't? You just can't make up your mind can you" I said to him, I even sounded exhausted.  
"I guess not" he laughed off whatever I said.  
An hour later I was dressed up, had breakfast and now was waiting for Logan. He was getting ready while I just sat on the bed trying hard not to fall asleep. I could feel my head falling down only to bounce back up when I sensed I was about to fall asleep. How the hell could I be this tired, maybe I should have worn the clip Darius gave me at least I would be wide awake because of the nightmare. I breathed out heavily, it's so boring once Logan gets out I'm going to pester him about seeing Marcus. I just want to see who attacked me I know it's weird but I want to know who did this to me. I couldn't remember his face I thought maybe I was having nightmares about him. But I had to see for myself. I needed to get this sleepy feeling out of me and decided to walk over to the balcony, fresh air would do me good. Logan told me not to move but hey he's not here to stop me and I just love to defy him since I can't do anything else. His touch drives me crazy, this will be my revenge I laughed at the thought. I made it all the way to the balcony doors when my eye sight decided to blur I put my hands into a ball and rubbed my eyes vigorously to make the blur go away eventually it did. But now I had a massive headache. Great. I walked over to the balcony slowly and looked at the view once more. I wish I could just go outside instead of being trapped in this room. I looked at the maze and the water fountain they had around the mansion it looked beautiful. The walls of the maze wasn't build with the traditional green grass but instead was made out of white lilies and bluebells in mesh of green grass. Lilies were my favourite flower I loved the scent it gave off, if only Logan would just take me there. How many times had I asked him to take me. I didn't ask could I go alone, yet he didn't budge. How could I hurt myself in there? Is a flower going to hurt me, no its not Logan! I felt like yelling at him. I continued to gaze at the maze it surrounded most of the mansion I guessed to make vampires confused about where they were heading. I thought it was stupid wouldn't they just cut through all the plants to get here anyway? Just like last time? I walked over to the railing I hadn't seen too many guards today? Strange I thought yesterday when I came here there were so many, maybe there on a break I thought to myself. I craned my head over to see further down the path that's when I saw something flash in and out of the maze. What the hell was that? It looked like a black ball? I craned my head even further, making sure I had a good grip on the railing just in case I did end up toppling over, I tried to see whatever the hell that was but I couldn't see anything unusual. Maybe it was the guards? All of a sudden I got blasted with this sickening feeling, I heard a growl coming from behind me. My heart speed up, dam he had to find me like this. Not good. What could I say to lessen his anger, I was trying to make him worry not angry, total back fire on the revenge thing. Logan quickly put his hands around my waist pulling me back a bit aggressively from the railing, my hands slipped away instantly due to my sweaty palms.  
"Let..let go of me Logan I want to be here" I said dam I had to stutter.  
"You are not allowed on the balcony anymore" he said angrily.  
"Why not?" I asked my heart speeding up. I should have just fallen asleep!  
"Not everything I say needs a reason" he answered back.  
Logan teleported us back to the bed putting me down gently and then walked back to the balcony locking both doors with a key. I just sat there stunned and still sickened by the emotion flooding through Logan.  
"Turn your emotions off Logan. Give me the balcony door keys. You've taken everything from me. My home, my freedom, my will can't I do one thing on my own?"I asked him as nicely as I could but my patience was wearing thin.  
"No" he said coldly.  
"No to the emotions or no to the key?" I questioned ignoring his behaviour.  
"No to both. If you were going to go on the balcony you could have asked. Half your body was over the railing. What if you fell? You weren't careful. I'm not discussing this anymore so don't bother asking me it won't get you anywhere" he said still standing over by the balcony.  
"I was careful I had both hands on the rail" I complained.  
Logan just ignored me putting the key in his pocket and then walked towards me.  
I was about to cry, I hate it here. I closed my eyes hard trying not to let my emotions to be picked up by Logan. He just wants to do what he wants to do while I had to obey. Once I get better I was going to make his life a living hell. That thought stopped the tears from over flowing. Oh he was in for it. I hope I could follow through with my plans, sometimes I could be really fickle.  
"I'm going to take you to Kara's and Blake's room, you will stay there until I come for you" Logan said while walking to me slowly. His demeanour, his stature everything screamed anger today. I shot up standing on the bed in the middle, I had enough of this.  
"Get down Kayla" he said while watching me with an intense stare.  
"Why are you so dam angry? Where are you going?" I asked him.  
"You don't need an answer, now get down before you fall and hurt yourself" he demanded I could see worry flash in his eyes but that quickly turned to anger.  
I started bouncing on the bed, I knew this must be killing him to watch me like this but hell he was starting to scare me, and I hate him making me feel like that. If he wanted to make me feel scared then I would make him feel sick with worry. An eye for an eye you could say I laughed in my mind. I started to bounce higher on the bed you could hear the mattress springs contacting and expanding. I was being childish and I enjoyed it I ignored the pain it bought me with each jump.  
"That's it" he boomed it happened so fast I didn't even have time to react. Logan jumped onto the bed while I was in midair he caught me around the waist and pulled me down into a sitting position on the bed.  
"That's better" he said breathlessly.  
That's it he's getting the silent treatment. Screw him!  
"Okay I'm dropping you off at Kara's. Blake and me will be gone for a while so don't stress her out okay?" he said to me.  
I just stared past him, if he wanted to play a game of hot and cold I would play along.  
"You didn't say anything" he asked me his angry mask starting to crack.  
"Fine, you'll break soon anyway, you can't keep quiet for long anyway" he said giving me a mocking smile. Yup he's definitely bipolar. I knew I wouldn't last long but he didn't need to say it to my face.  
Logan carried me off the bed and teleported us to Kara's room. She was on the balcony lucky girl I thought. Logan put me on the ground I was about to start walking over to Kara when Logan stopped me.  
"No balcony" he said his anger returning. It's like he needed an excuse to hold me to him. Logan still wouldn't let me walk to the balcony instead he held my hand tightly waiting for Kara and Blake to come to us. Kara walked into the room followed by Blake, he kissed her forehead and stood by Logan's side.  
"Do not leave this room" Blake said to both me and Kara.  
We both nodded, Logan sat me down on a chair gently and kissed my forehead and left the room with Blake. I could feel by cheeks burning dam Logan I wish I could just punch him right now.  
"Your blushing!" Kara screeched while waking over and sitting on the chair opposite me.  
"I am not! And please lower your voice my head is killing me today" I said to Kara.  
"Did you take your medication?"She asked me.  
"No I guess Logan forgot" I said. It wasn't like Logan to forget to give me my meds. I didn't bother to remind him either. He was so angry today I guess that's why he forgot.  
"Are you in pain?"She asked me.  
"A little" I didn't want to lie, what was the point if my hands gave me away.  
"Okay I'll go to your room and get them" she said as if it was normal for her to walk around this place.  
"They said to stay in the room" I stated to her she raised her eyebrows at me.  
"Yeah yeah I know I don't listen to the rules but I thought you were?" I said to her raising my eyebrows at her.  
"Yeah but I've been walking around the mansion a lot I won't get lost" she said justifying herself.  
"You're allowed to walk around the mansion on your own! I haven't got to see a thing here except for let's see Logan's room, Logan's bathroom, Logan's wardrobe (it was as big as a room), Blake's room and the dining room. This is so unfair! Logan banned me from the balcony this morning I can't even look outside anymore. This sucks!" I whined.  
"I can only go if I have Blake with me, but your room is like five rooms down its not far they won't care" she said.  
"Do you know where they went?" I asked her.  
"They have gone to see Marcus and try and get him to talk. I'm guessing Logan didn't tell you" she said softly.  
That's why he was so angry! "Screw Logan he didn't tell me because I wanted to see Marcus. Don't ask me why I want to see him. Anyway since you know your way around here take me to the dungeon" I asked her.  
"Why do you want to see him? And do you think Blake would take me down there?" she yelled. God she already forgot I had a headache! Was she even listening.  
"I just want to see if he's the guy from my nightmares okay. Fine you don't know where the dungeon is. Can you take me outside?" I asked her.  
"We can't" she said.  
"You can't, I can. I'm going I'm sick of staying in rooms you can stay here if you want" I said while walking towards the door.  
"Wait Kayla. I'll take you under some conditions" she said to me.  
"Okay name them" I said to her.  
"I know I can't change your mind about leaving this room you're stubborn as hell, so I'll go with you. Logan and Blake are going to be so angry with us when they get back" She said.  
"You are not changing my mind so just hurry up and tell me your conditions" I said annoyed at her.  
"Fine, now you have to hold my hand at all times, if you feel dizzy you have to tell me straight away, we are going outside of this room for thirty minutes. The second we step outside of this room time starts" She stated eyeing her watch.  
"Fine I agree, since you can't take me to the dungeon can you take me to the maze with the fountain? I saw something strange there I want to check it out" I said.  
"What do you mean by strange?" she asked me.  
"Just take me already please" I pleaded.

With that Kara grabbed my hand and shoulder making sure I wouldn't fall down as we walked down the stairs. Vampires past us but the second Kara put her hand up they all continued on their way.  
"Do you know them?" I asked her.  
"I've been walking around a lot with Blake they know not to harm us" she answered, she sounded at home here. I felt like an outcast.  
"This place is huge" I said to her. Every room we passed had beautiful furniture, golden carpets, marble flooring, chandeliers everything looked so grand. Guards walked all over the place, it kind of freaked me out.  
We finally made it through the front door to see the maze on the left hand side of the mansion. Kara slowly walked towards it, again I noticed that there fewer guards then yesterday patrolling around.  
"Okay you have fifteen minutes left" Kara said as we walked through the maze.  
"This looks amazing I wonder how they managed to do all of this?" I asked her. The maze structure went up at least one and half meters above the ground, the flooring was pebbled and every now and again you would see a guard pop in and out as we walked through.  
"Do you know your way around in here?" I asked Kara, I didn't want to get lost.  
"Yeah Blake only showed me one way to get in and one way to get out of the maze, it's not hard so don't panic. Your feeling okay right?" she asked me.  
"Yeah I'm fine slight headache. I haven't been out in so long everything just feels strange" I said to her. I didn't understand why I felt so zapped, I was outside in the fresh air but I couldn't get the feeling of tiredness out of me.  
"You look tired, did you have the nightmare? I think we should leave you look like you're about to collapse from exhaustion" she said to me in a worried tone while tightening her grip on my hand, I ignored the gesture.  
"I took the clip off and didn't have the nightmare. So that means your theory is right Darius has something to do with the nightmares. But I don't want to talk about that at the moment. Let's just enjoy the outside for a while. I haven't been able to do anything fun since we got here. Thanks for bringing me outside" I said to Kara. I pulled at the walls of the maze plucking a Lillie to smell, it reminded me of home.  
"Your welcome, fine we will stay a little longer were nearly at the fountain" she said. We took two left turns and then one right turn and there I could see the fountain. We were in the middle of the maze. We both sat down on the rim of the huge fountain. Kara let go of my hand, I put my hand inside the cold water and splashed Kara with it.  
"You are so childish" she said splashing me back.  
"You are so mature" I said sarcastically. We both laughed I missed hanging out with her.  
"So how are things with you and Blake?" I asked Kara.  
"Everything is good, I really really like him I don't know how to describe what I feel for him, the feelings so intense between us. I've got to know him more since we're stuck here, I can't stand being away from him. I hate seeing him sad. I makes me happy" she said blushing a bit.  
"I'm happy your happy" I smiled to her.  
"What about you and Logan?" she asked me her smile turning into a frown, knew she would ask me.  
"Yup we're better than ever, he gets me breakfast in bed, he carries me from point a to point b. I can feel every emotion coming from him. He's going to bite me again tomorrow night. Yeah everything's pretty much everything I wanted in life I'm so lucky" I said sarcastically.  
"You are so cynical" she said while frowning more. Yeah like I didn't know that I laughed in my head. I felt like me and Kara were being stared at I raised my head and looked around but saw nothing.  
"Are you even going to give Logan a chance?" Kara asked me.  
"It's not as if I have a choice he's made that clear to me from the beginning. But I'm still pushing him away, he just makes me feel…I can't describe it" I said to her putting my hands on my head.  
"Logan would do anything for you, I can see the way you look at him I know your falling for him so just give in already. Your infuriating to watch sometimes, you say one thing and then do the complete opposite. You love him! I don't know why Logan just doesn't tell you the reason why he's with you" Kara said.  
"Your delusional, why can't you just tell me?" I said to her fiddling with my hands. I was lying? Confusion washed through me. I knew I cared for him, I knew I was starting to love him but I didn't think I was 'in' love with him.  
"Your body knows it wants Logan, yet your mind defies you. Logan really loves you, there is no one else better suited for him than you get that through your head" She said exuberated.  
"I just want time and space. Of course I'm going to fall for someone who is always around" I said to her.  
"Huh you just said fall for someone. That means you do no you love him" she said with a victorious voice.  
"I..I ddidn't! Kara! Your just confusing me. Just drop it now" I said to her. I didn't want to talk about Logan. I had that feeling again, the feeling we were being watched, I raised my head looking around to see if anyone was watching us.  
"What's wrong? You've been raising your head looking around while we've been talking, what is it?" she asked me.  
"Felt like we were being stared at" I said to her. She began looking around we both looked to left where I saw a body I looked at his covered face and saw piercing blue eyes, like my nightmare then all of a sudden he disappeared and left behind a black smoke. And then my eye sight blurred again.  
"You saw that right?" I said panicked a bit dropping the Lillie from my hands, I started rubbing my eyes but the blur remained.  
"Yep, Black smoke" she said a little shaky.  
I got up and went to where the guy was standing, Kara followed pulling at my hand. When we got to the spot it smelled like mint? The only person I knew who smelt like mint was…no way it ccouldn't be nnope no nnot not him my mind stuttered.  
"Smells like mint?" I said to her.  
"That's weird, maybe we should leave now" she said I could sense the fear in her voice.  
"Did that guy look familiar to you?" I asked her.  
Her eyes bulged out like it just clicked into place for her I was about to ask her when she interrupted my train of thought.  
"We have to get out of here" she said in a rush grabbing my hand and running out of the centre of the maze.  
"Kara slow down" I said to her, I felt so tired.  
All of a sudden the black smoke appeared again I felt a hand pull Kara's away from mine and then disappeared.  
Kara grabbed my hand again and dragged me from the spot towards the exit. The black smoke appeared again but in the opposite direction. I pulled Kara's hand off of mine and followed the puff of smoke that the blue eyed stranger was leaving, I think he wanted me to follow him.  
"Kayla come back" she yelled.  
"If he was going to hurt us he would have by now Kara" I yelled back. I could hear her following me slowly but I picked up the pace, everything was still blurry but I managed not to bang into anything. I wanted to know what the hell the guy wanted. But the black smoke was beginning to make me dizzy I could see it getting thicker around me. The black smoke was popping in every direction around me, I didn't know which way to go. I stopped walking and slowly made myself sit on the floor before I collapsed to the ground I didn't feel like going into a coma today of all days.  
"Where are the bloody guards!" Kara screamed while she yanked me up to my feet but I slumped back down.  
"This is not the time to be sitting Kayla we need to get out of here, you don't need to follow the smoke anymore I don't care if you think it's not a danger" Kara said to me in a rush.  
"I can't get up Kara, I'm feeling light headed. And right now I can't even see your face properly everything is blurry and my legs feel like they weigh a tone. Something's wrong with me" I said to her clutching at my head in my hands trying to make my head better. I looked up I couldn't see the vampire anymore.  
The black smoke appeared right in front of Kara's face.  
"Kayla" Kara yelled I could feel her hands trying to grab me, I tried holding onto her but I couldn't. The stranger had lifted me into his arms, oh god please don't tell me I'm getting kidnapped!  
"Kara!" I yelled back and I could feel by brain pounding against my skull I started coughing.  
"Calm down" the strangers' voice said, he sounded so familiar. I looked up but all I could see was his blurry face. I could feel him walking away from Kara, the smoke thickening making everything darker. I couldn't see anything. My heart speed up and I started to struggle against his chest while coughing my guts out, everything hurt more since I was panicking I hated being in the dark.  
"Don't be afraid of me Kayla, I'm not going to hurt you" he said soothingly. I felt as if my body was being calmed down without me telling it to, was he controlling me?  
"Who are you? Take me back to Kara. If you're not going to hurt me what are you going to do?" I asked him.  
"You know who I am. I've come to warn you, you are not safe in that mansion. You need to get out. And if you don't get out soon I will come in there and take you myself. Tell your Fiancé to get you out of there. There will be another attack on the mansion soon and you need to get out of there. Kara is in danger to but you are on the hit list first. It is you who the vampire world wants dead. Kara's fate is in limbo, whoever wants you dead can't decide to kill her or not. I could take you now, but I will give your fiancé a chance to take you from here. But I will repeat my message you need to get out of there the sooner the better" He said while still walking further away from Kara.  
"Why are you telling me this?" I said just above a whisper.  
All of a sudden he stopped walking my anxiety started up and I thrashed in his arms I needed to see if Kara was okay I could hear her screaming my name.  
"Give her back" Logan roared. I could feel his anger and panic wash over me like a tidal waves it did not help my headache. I stopped thrashing and looked around I couldn't see Logan the black smoke was surrounding me and the vampire.  
"Remember" the vampire said and then he hugged me? And like that he disappeared while I went falling to the ground, Logan caught me while he let out a growl that sent a shiver down by back. My body went numb I couldn't see, hear or barely talk. I was having a silent panic attack in my mind.

Logan's POV

After I left Blake's room I teleported us to the dungeon. There we saw Marcus and Darius talking? He got him to open up?  
"What has he said?" I growled at Darius.  
"Nothing we don't already know" Darius said mockingly.  
"Get out of here Darius before me and Logan do something stupid" Blake boomed.  
"Gladly" Darius said with an evil smirk. I hate his old ways, he just can't adjust to change.  
"Now will you answer us or will you continue to be tortured" I seethed.  
"I will continue to be tortured I'll be out of here in two days, what is the point in breaking now when I'm so close to freedom. My only wish is I had tasted Kayla's blood, she smelt so sweet, so innocent. I can smell her blood on you. Hard to resist isn't it?" Marcus continued. Dam Darius he didn't have to tell Marcus he would be going free!  
"As if I would talk to you about that you dirty scum" I yelled at him and tightened the silver chains around his neck where he had attempted to bite Kayla. He yelled in pain, it was like music to my ears. He hurt her, he deserved the same.  
Blake went and got a silver stick which had a pointy end "You know we can just kill you now and just say we let you free? If you aren't going to answer us this will be your fate so don't act as if you got off scot free. We are a brutal race especially if our women are hurt. If you don't speak this will be your sentence" Blake said while stabbing the silver into his arm and then continued to talk "But it won't be going into your arm it will go directly to your heart. Ponder over this while you rot in here" Blake said with an evil glint in his eyes. Marcus struggled under the silver chains pain clear on his face. We continued with the questions but Marcus had closed up he only threw us dirty looks which we continued to smack off his face.  
I don't know why but as I was hitting Marcus the pain on his face reminded me of the pain Kayla was in. "Shit!" I said under my breath.  
"What happened?" Blake asked me.  
"I was so angry this morning that I forgot to give Kayla her pain killers. She must be hurting!" I said angrily, she hadn't even reminded me!  
"Go I'll finish up here" Blake said seriously.  
"Thanks" I said giving him a small smile.  
I quickly teleported to mine and Kayla's room and grabbed the medication off the cabinet I kept it in. And then quickly teleported inside Blake's room. What I saw infuriated me, Kara and Kayla were not in the room. I quickly teleported into the dungeon and grabbed Blake and teleported back to his room.  
"Why did you….Shit where did they both go!" he yelled at me while punching the wall which left a dent.  
"I don't know! You told them to stay here!" I yelled back. Dam Kayla I beat she had convinced Kara to get out of the room. I could feel Kayla she was feeling uneasy it felt like she was outside not in the mansion.  
"There outside" I said to Blake and like that I teleported outside. Where were the guards?  
"Where the hell are the guards?" Blake boomed.  
I followed the pull of Kayla's emotions she was in the maze.  
"I can smell Kara's scent there in the maze. I only showed her one route, they will be easy to fine. They are going to get the punishment of their lives when we get them back to their rooms!" Blake roared with anger. I followed him run through the maze. The deeper we went the sicker I felt I could feel Kayla panic and in pain. My own feelings were enraged why did she go outside! As we got closer to the girls the air around as changed into black.  
"What is this?" I said to Blake.  
"Someone's here" he said his voice darkening.  
We finally made it we saw Kara stumbling around in the black smoke yelling out Kayla's name.  
"Kara" Blake said in relief and scoped her up in his arms "Where is Kayla?" He asked her sternly.  
"Some vampire made all this black smoke and carried Kayla away. Kayla's weak she said she couldn't move or see properly, she won't be able to get away. Logan go get her" Kara said in panic. I bolted from them following Kayla's scent I could see through the smoke I turned a couple lefts and rights and then I saw a vampire with my Kayla in his arms.  
"Give her back" I roared.  
"Remember" the vampire said and like that he disappeared while Kayla went falling to the ground, I caught her just before she hit the ground. I let out a growl. The vampire escaped me once again! Kayla started coughing in my arms and tried to get up, I could feel from her touch how weak she had gotten. How can she deteriorate this fast? She was bouncing on the bed this morning and now she's weaker than she was when she got her. What did that vampire do to her? I couldn't follow that vampire even if I wanted to, he was a bloody teleporter.  
I ran back to Blake and Kara whose faces flooded with relief when they both saw me and Kayla.  
"You got her thank god!" Kara said getting out of Blake's hold and running towards Kayla.  
"Are you okay?" she said her panic slowly disappearing.  
"I feel" Kayla said but went into a coughing fit. I knew by me being near her wasn't helping I knew my emotions where bombarding her.  
"Blake" I said, he scoped Kara back into his arms and grabbed my arms. I teleported all four of us back to Blake's room. I nodded to him and then teleported back to my room. I hadn't teleported this much In one day.  
"Kayla" I shock her in my arms, she just clutched at my chest and moved closer towards me.  
"I'm cold" she said through her haze.  
I quickly put her inside the bed and got in besides her trying to warm her up, she felt cold but underneath her emotions she was in pain.  
Someone knocked at the door I let go of Kayla and got the door. Darius walked in.  
"What happened? Blake told everyone that someone tried to kidnap Kayla. I see they failed. How is she doing?" he asked me.  
"She's in shock. I just made it in time but the vampire disappeared" I said to him.  
"I have bad news. Marcus escaped" Darius said emotionlessly.  
Dam it I was so angry that Kara and Kayla weren't in the room that I pulled Blake out of the dungeon without locking Marcus in the dungeon. SHIT!  
"Get out Darius! This is what you wanted!" I yelled at him I didn't need his victorious smile in my face right now.  
"I didn't want him to escape" Darius boomed back.  
"But you wanted him freed. This is your fault!" I yelled back.  
Kayla's parents came rushing through the door and ran past me and Darius and went and checked on their daughter.  
"We are taking Kayla somewhere safe. She isn't safe here" Richard said to me while he stroked his daughters face which was getting paler.  
"I agree Richard" Kayla's mother Emily said teary eyed.  
"You will not be taking her anywhere. She is mine you have no right over her since I have imprinted on her. You know the Law" I said to both parents in a dark voice. I will not let anyone take Kayla from me.  
"But she isn't safe here, I'm taking her!" Richard boomed while pulling Kayla out of the bed into his arms. Kayla was shaking in his arms seeing her like that just angered me I pounced and grabbed Kayla out of Richards arms. Instantly she stopped shaking. It proved she was meant to be with me not her parents.  
"I am the prince what I say goes. Not even you are immune to the laws Richard. If you try to take Kayla away from me you will be hunted and killed you are no exception to the law of our people. I will keep her safe. You both may leave, you to Darius you have caused enough problems here" I said.  
Both parents looked like they were about to attack me, but they knew better. Everyone left I put Kayla back on the bed and wrapped myself around her. She had a lot of explaining to do when she came out of her state of mind.

* * *

Who was that in the maze? Someone from Kaylas past? What will Kayla tell Logan?  
Hope you liked this chapter. More action to come...remember the vampire did say he would be back :) and he will appear in the chapter.  
Don't forget to review :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

My mind and body finally came out of the cocoon of pain. Logan held me tight to his body I was thankful for the warmth I was so cold once that vampire dropped me from his arms. It was like he took all the warmth from my body. He said I knew him? I didn't know anyone who was a vampire except for Logan's, Kara's and my family. Pictures of the vampires black smoke entered my head, he wasn't going to harm me but instead he wanted to help me, why couldn't he have done it in a more subtle way? Now I'm going to have to tell Logan everything. This isn't going to be fun.  
"I know your awake Kayla. We need to talk about what happened, you've been out of it for ten hours now. It's eleven at night. Start talking" Logan said demandingly. I could feel his emotions less now, I guess the blood venom thingy must be wearing off.  
Logan helped me to sit up right in the bed and watched me with piercing eyes.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" I said to him while closing my eyes, I felt sleepy again.  
"Why are you so dam tired and weak? You've slept all day. What did that vampire do to you? You shouldn't have gone outside. Why don't you listen to me!" Logan yelled at me angrily.  
"Maybe because you don't let me do anything myself. You were suffocating me, I went on an innocent walk with Kara I did not know this would happen. How's Kara?" I asked Logan.  
"She's fine Blake forced her to sleep, she was waiting for you to wake up. You shouldn't have gone outside of all places! Now answer my questions" Logan said seriously.  
Logan was intimidating me I just blurted out everything that vampire said to me "The vampire said he wasn't here to hurt me but to warn that the mansion would be under attack again. He wants you to take me away from here. If you don't he will take me away from this mansion instead" I answered Logan.  
Shutting my eyes the vampires eyes flashed through my eyes. Blue eyes which felt like stone, eyes I remembered holding life, holding warmth I can't believe it, I won't believe it. It can't be Noah. It even hurt me to say his name. If it was him he wouldn't be doing this to me.  
"You are safe here. How dear that vampire try to take you from me" Logan said in a protective voice which honestly sounded possessive it scared me.  
"Look he didn't hurt me. I need to tell you something else. I and Kara have both been having the same nightmare lately. We think it's linked to the clip Darius gave us. We didn't have nightmare before we got that clip. Plus it's odd how it has my birthstone in that clip when he knew nothing of me. I think you know what I'm getting at here" I said to Logan.  
"I know you hate him, but I don't think Darius would stoop that low. He's a proud man he would fight his battles" Logan said not believing me.  
"Yeah fight his battles the easy way. Why can't you see? He's most probably the person setting up the mansion for an attack, Go ask Marcus he may break since we have a theory" I said trying to argue my case.  
"I can't make accusations without evidence. Marcus escaped" Logan said anger searing through his body and mine.  
"Go away Logan" I said coldly.  
"Do you think I'm going to go away just because you say so" he said through clenched teeth.  
"I want to see my parents they can take care of me. I know they would have the brains to get me out of here" I said to Logan.  
"You aren't leaving here" Logan said looking as if he was about to burst like a volcano.  
"You're not the boss of me Logan. If you don't want to listen to what I have to say then I'm as good as dead if I'm around you. I want to leave you can't stop me" I said to him. But I knew the last part of what I said was a lie he could stop me, the question would be would he?  
"They aren't taking you anywhere Kayla because I have already told them they can't" Logan said trying hard to contain his anger. He didn't realise that his anger was washing through me making me just as angry. If he wanted me to calm down he would have to calm down to. The more his emotions flooded through me the more tired I was becoming.  
"Why would they listen to you? Screw the Prince King thing. I'm there daughter they should want to take me from here!" I yelled at Logan.  
"I don't care Kayla. You are safe here I can protect you. Nothing can hurt you as long as I'm with you. And now that I don't have Marcus to take care of anymore I'll be by your side literally twenty four hours a day seven days a week" I could feel Logan getting happy with what he had just said.  
"I want to see my parents" I said yelling again.  
"They already came and went" he said.  
"I don't care. I want to see them. Every time they come I'm conveniently sleeping. I want to see them" I asked again.  
"Its late" he said.  
"Fine" I made my way off of the bed and started walking Logan just watched me. I guess he was tired of arguing. I made it at least eight or nine steps when my eye sight blurred again, my legs started feeling heavy I was on my knees rubbing at my eyes. What the hell is wrong with me? I could hear my heart beating heavily in my chest. I opened my eyes and it was still blurry. I watched as Logan walked towards me. I could feel hurt radiating from him, which only made me feel nauseated. He picked me and walked over to the bed while I just went limp in his arms.  
"I shouldn't have argued with you. Your ill just rest I'll go get your parents now" Logan said gently.  
A few seconds later both my parents entered the room. Logan held on tightly to my arm, I guess fearing my parents would take me from here.  
"I want to leave" I said to all three in the room.  
"We don't have permission to take you Kayla" my dad said in a sad voice.  
"You don't need permission to take me!" I said.  
"Logan has imprinted on you, we can't take you without being killed or hunted, which Logan has made perfectly clear to us" My mother spoke angrily.  
"Screw the imprint I don't even know what it is. I just want to go. If I stay I'm putting everyone here at risk of getting hurt including Kara I can't let that happen. Look Logan if you won't let my parents take me from here. Then you take me out of here" I said to him trying to compromise.  
"You only got hurt because I wasn't with you. I am now" Logan said stubbornly.  
"You said this place was safe where the hell were your guards?" I asked him.  
"They were knocked out" he said slowly.  
"Exactly" I said to him.  
"We can't trust what that vampire said just because he didn't hurt you. What if we are playing right into his hands?" Logan said.  
"So I don't even have a choice? I'm like a sitting duck here!" I said shaking my head  
All of a sudden Blake came bursting through the doors.  
"Has he come here?" Blake asked us.  
"Who?" My father asked. And just like that a vampire had Kara in his arms. Everyone except me launched themselves at the vampire but he disappeared. Kara was limp in his arms. I still couldn't see anything my eye sight still blurry. I slowly got off the bed edging towards Logan.  
"Dam it" Blake roared. The vampire had teleported out of the room.  
"How did he get Kara?" Logan asked wearily. I could see my parents were scanning the room waiting for the vampire to reappear.  
"Go get Kara back!" I yelled at everyone, why were they just standing around?  
"We don't know where that vampire has taken her. One minute she was on the bed sleeping and the next I watch as that vampire teleported into and out of the room. I didn't even have time to react!" Blake boomed.  
"I don't care send the guards to find her. She must be scared to death. She panics at the slightest thing foreign to her! Go get her back!" I said panicked more for her than me.  
"I'll go inform everyone what has happened. I'm sure Henry will want to know. I'll go tell the guards to keep a look out and to search the forests. Keep my daughter safe Logan" My father said.  
"Go" Logan said.  
The second my parents left the room my head started spinning I hadn't felt this way even when I was attacked by Marcus. So why am I feeling like this now? Logan started walking towards me he was only a meter away when the black smoke appeared in front of me. The vampires hand pushed through the smoke grabbing me into his arms.  
"He didn't believe you" The vampire said into my ear and then teleported away from Logan and Blake only to reappeared in the corner of the room further away from Logan.  
"Bring back Kara, give back Kayla" Logan roared.  
"I will return Kayla when you have thought over what she has told you. The threat is inside your own four walls. I will not hurt her. But keeping her here is not an option. I give you my word I will not hurt either Kara or Kayla" the vampire said in a calm voice.  
The vampire carried me bridal style, my body wouldn't even thrash in his arms even though mentally I was trying to. Logan and Blake moved closer to us but all of a sudden the vampire teleported again only to reappear in the opposite corner to Logan and Blake.  
"I gave you a chance to take Kayla away. You didn't listen to her, you bought this on yourself. I will not stand by doing nothing if Kayla stays here she will get hurt. Go speak to Darius" the vampire said. Logan teleported reaching for me only for the vampire to teleport further away from Logan. Blake ran towards us but again he teleported. All I could do was watch, even my mouth was unwilling to open.  
"I'll come see you two when you both calm down. I'll tell you where Kara and Kayla are. For now wait" the vampire said and teleported us out of the room only to reappear in a different room. The vampire put me down I looked around still my eye site blurred but not as much as before I could see a bed with Kara on it. I felt energy zap through me I ran to her when the vampire caught me around the waist.  
"She's fine. Calm down we don't want to make Kara panic" he said soothingly.  
"Let go" I said to him, whatever energy I had left in me was zapped out of me, my legs buckled under me. I was now in the arms of a stranger with my heart beating so fast I was scared of it jumping out.  
"What are you doing to me? I can't see or walk, I have no energy and my head hurts. What are you doing? And why did you take me and Kara? Logan and Blake must be panicked to death! Take us back!" I said in a rush.  
"I'm making you feel weak so you don't struggle and hurt yourself. You always tend to hurt yourself when you panic or are pissed off" he said to me slightly mocking.  
"Who are you?" I asked him.  
He removed one hand from my waist and pealed back the mask that was hiding half his face. Blue eyes, soft white skin, high cheek bones, cocky grin. Noah. The second I saw his face my brain went into a frenzy and I fainted in his arms.

"Kayla, Wake up. Kayla" Kara said shaking me.  
"Go away, I want to sleep" I said to her rolling over in the bed.  
"Fine, I guess you don't care that we were kidnapped" she said sarcastically.  
"What?" I said to her opening my eyes, I wasn't in Logan's room anymore. Black smoke from last night entered my mind. Noah was a vampire. Noah kidnapped us.  
"Noah took us" She said to me and then continued "I knew it was Noah when I first saw him when you were attacked in Logan's room and then in the maze" Kara said to me. She said his name so easily yet I couldn't muster the strength to say Noah's name aloud.  
"And you didn't think to tell me?" I said to her while trying to get out of the bed I felt something on my leg and then my arm. I removed the covers and saw that a small chain was connected to my right hand and right foot. I looked to the ground to see a massive ball connected to the chain.  
"You can't move" Kara said to me eyeing the chain and stating the obvious.  
I tried to get out of the bed but I couldn't even stand. The chain wasn't long enough to let me stand upright properly let alone walk.  
"Why?" I said angrily while shaking the chains trying to squeeze myself out of them.  
"Because you never do as people say to do. If I told you to stay in bed would you?" Noah said teleporting into the room.  
"Hi Noah. How lovely it is to see you. Now how will you be killing us? Hand through the heart or will you drink us dry?" Kara said shocking me.  
"I bought you two here so you would be safe not to kill you" he said to us with pure anger.  
"Then why couldn't you just save us in a better way? Instead of kidnapping us. Blake and Logan must be going nuts not knowing where we are" Kara said shocking me again, where did all the strength come from? At least I didn't feel as bad as yesterday. But I did feel bad for Logan he had tried so hard to keep me safe only for me to slip through his hands. I felt both guilty and sad to be away from him even though he irritated me. He made me feel warm and wanted. I shouldn't have been such an idiot. I just had to go outside, I just had to have my way, I just had to irritate Logan. Selfish selfish selfish Kayla! I said to myself.  
"Your quiet Kayla" Noah said to me.  
"She's not going to talk to you when you just ran off five years ago. You hurt her. You can't just expect it to be the same between you two. For crying out loud you're a vampire and you've kidnapped and chained her to the bed. Good going Genius" Kara said.  
"Well I didn't know what else to do. I know she was attacked and hurt her head. I was just being careful because she has a knack for hurting herself. I turned into a vampire, but you're engaged to one so who cares. I left because all I could think about was sucking Kayla dry! I left for the best. But I heard someone was after you both so I returned. Your both safe I just have to convince Logan and Blake to get rid of Darius and you two will be safe for the rest of your lives" Noah said, I couldn't pick up on any lies he was trying to pass onto us. We had no choice we would have to trust him, but I needed to make sure Logan was okay first I don't care what happens to me. As long as he was okay.  
"Kara why aren't you scared?" I asked her whispering, her behaviour was the total opposite to what I thought it would be.  
"She won't panic, whatever strength you had Kayla both mentally and physically I transposed to Kara so that she could deal with the stress of being kidnapped as you would have. And whatever Kara would be feeling I gave to you. I didn't want to handle a panicky Kara there's no talking sense to her when she's like that. And I didn't want to handle your aggressiveness or your tendency not to listen to what people say. Right now you're both manageable" Noah answered for her. I hated how he was acting as if he knew us so well. A lot can change in five years. He hurt me he's not going to be forgiven so easily.  
"You did what? Take us back Noah! I want to go back to Blake! I don't want to feel like Kayla!" Kara yelled. I wish Noah hadn't done that, not even I can stand my behaviour and aggressiveness sometimes. People must loathe my company I don't understand how Logan could have lasted so long with me being so angry and un-cooperative all the time. I'm a selfish idiot! I hope Noah brings him here so Logan's worrying will end.  
"You said to Logan and Blake that you would tell them where we were. Are you going to?" I asked Noah timidly.  
"I won't have to sooner or later Logan will find you since your blood is still in his system. He won't have to look far were in Oakland at my house" Noah said casually as he walked over to the bed. Kara moved in front of Noah blocking him from my view.  
"So you think it would be better to let Logan find Kayla like this? Just take us back. This was a stupid thing you did. If they find us they will kill you" Kara said angrily.  
"I've made it out of that mansion twice, they can't even touch me" I could sense the cockiness in Noah's voice.  
"I want to go back to. I don't want to make Logan worry about me anymore than I've made him" I said shaking my head and then continued "take these stupid chains off me, what the hell were you thinking!" I yelled at Noah shaking the chains back and forth so he would get the message.  
"I'm not taking you back. Even if I drained you of energy you would still defy what I'm trying to do for you. I was thinking properly" Noah said coldly.  
"Just like Logan! Why do people think they know what's best for me! Get lost, you left five years ago you said so many hurtful things. Did you think it wouldn't affect me? That I would toss out your words and find no meaning in them? No I thought I had hurt you so much that I pushed people away even the ones I knew who cared about me. I'm lucky Kara stuck around me because she knew what you did to me. I want to go to Logan at least I know he hasn't hurt me" I said to Noah, while Kara continued to block him from my view I tried nudging her to move but she was like a statue unmoved.  
"I didn't do those things on purpose. If I told you why I was leaving you would have followed me. You would have followed me until you knew why I was leaving. I had to push you away the only way I knew how. Do you think I enjoyed saying those things? It hurt me too, I didn't want to leave you, you were my best friend we practically grew up together. I left to keep you safe from me. Logan has hurt you he bit you" Noah said defending himself.  
"I _was_ your best friend. You should have told me what was going on with you. If you trusted me you would have known I would have believed you. When I told Kara she believed me. Logan only bit me to keep me safe. He hasn't hurt me intentionally he didn't have any other option. You on the other hand did and choose wrong" I said defending Logan.  
"I choose what I felt was right. I know you better than yourself your predictable if I told you, you would have convinced me to stay in Oakland where I may have killed a lot of innocent people. I couldn't take the risk. I'm sorry I hurt you but that wasn't what I was trying to do. I was trying to make you hate me, not hate others for my actions" Noah said defending himself once more.  
"I don't want your help! I don't want to talk about this! Now get these chains off me!" I yelled at him. I could feel my panic growing not from my situation but from what Logan must be going through. If he acted so worried for me when I was with him, how must he be acting without me? Badly I guessed, he didn't deserve this. I was worried about how he was taking my kidnapping. I need to get back to him.  
"I know you're angry with me but I'm not letting you go. I wish I could, I wish I could unsay what was said if I had the chance to start over again, I wish I could but I can't" Noah said.  
"Let us go Noah" Kara said agreeing with me.  
"You didn't even give Logan time to absorb what I said. How did you even hear him? I hate you. Just take us back!" I literally screamed at Kara's back since she still blocked Noah from me. When I told Noah I hated him my hands fidgeted, I still cared for him and I hated that fact.  
"Screaming will get you both nowhere. I'll come back when you both calm down. I trust Kara you won't try to run away since I have Kayla chained to the bed" Noah said in a deadly serious voice. Me and Kara were shocked by his tone we both didn't say anything and waited for Noah to teleport out of the room. Kara turned around Noah was gone. How could he think he was doing the right thing when he was hurting so many people? My Mum, my Dad, Kara's parents, Blake and Logan who would be the most hurt. I hate this. It takes me to separate from Logan to understand what he means to me, god I just suck at life. I distrust all the people in my life, I don't let them get close, I'm such a mess inside, I felt lost.  
Kara got up and started kicking at the door aggressively, she was hurting herself.  
"Calm down Kara, we will get out of here eventually" I said to her. I knew it wouldn't work whenever she said this type of 'BS' to me I wouldn't listen.  
"Is this how you feel all the time? I can't believe you feel like this. I want Noah to take it out of me. It just hurts, I feel suffocated right now and all I can think is negatively I can't even be optimistic that we could get out of here. Why do you let yourself feel this way? It's so dark, cold and lonely I can't stand it. It's filling me with fake strength. You use this to make yourself better but deep down you still know what you're feeling" She said her eyes were watering.  
"You've been feeling like me for what an hour? You don't know anything. I don't always feel like that. Just sit on the bed. Logan and Blake will find us eventually. Logan has about less than a day to find us before my blood exits his system" I said to her my anger rising, but disappearing just as fast. Noah was still controlling me.  
"You've been out for eight hours Kayla! I just got you to wake up when you were tossing in the bed calling for Logan! I know exactly how you feel and it sucks!" she said practically glaring at me. I didn't bother justifying myself, if she was feeling like me nothing would get through right now. When she has time to reflect that's when she'll feel worse. I couldn't believe Noah had knocked me out for that long! That mean Logan had less than half a day to find us. Kara continued to bang on the door yelling at Noah to come back. I continued to sit there idly, I couldn't move. Noah made me feel so tired I was scared that Logan may not be able to feel my emotions, will he find us? And if he found us what would he do to Noah? I'll have to calm Kara down so Noah will come back I had to talk some sense into the jerk. My problems can wait right now my problems were insignificant compared to what Logan and Blake must be going through.  
"NOAH!" Kara said. I can't believe I was this irritating, she was starting to piss me off.  
"He's not going to come if you scream Kara just try to calm down. He said he would come if we both calmed down. So just calm down" I said to her.  
"Just because he says that doesn't mean it's true. You should have known that when he wrote that letter. Why did you choose to believe his words Kayla. You were best friends with him yet you couldn't pick up on his lie. The darkness you carry around with you is intolerable" she said while bunching up her fists at her side. She was unbelievable, why couldn't she just drop it! Blake and Logan needed us.  
"How could I pick up on his lies from a letter? If he had said all of that to my face I would have picked up the lies. He was smart he knew what he was doing. He got away lived a happy life while ripping mine apart. Deal with my emotions Kara I'm dealing with yours. And all I can think about is Logan. How is Logan right now? What is Logan doing? Where is Logan? Logan Logan Logan he's attached to every other thought I make even if it's unrelated. This is what you're feeling all the time is worry? How can you worry this much about people? But I can feel your love and caring nature but deep down you're just as weak as me. Wanting to be wanted no matter what. The difference between us is you try to fit in, trying to make people want your company. While I just push people away so that I don't have to deal with the feeling of being unwanted. So don't talk about my darkness when under both of our emotions darkness is lurking underneath them" I said to her defending myself.  
Kara just stood there looking shocked and then her expression turned into an angry one. Why the hell could Kara feel angry and not me?  
"When I was helping you through what Noah did to you I thought I was getting through to you. That your life didn't mean misery to everyone. Were you just faking being better? Your parents were upset with your behaviour they didn't know what to do to help you. Did you fake it in front of your parents to?" she asked bewildered. I knew my parents were upset for me. They had come many times at night to see me while I faked sleeping. I could feel the worrying radiate off of them. I heard them talking about me my Mum was really upset I couldn't handle seeing or hearing them like this and forced myself to pretend I was better. In the end I pushed back most emotions it made me feel better knowing they weren't hurting because of me.  
"I didn't fake all the time. You were unhappy, my parents were upset and it was my fault. I didn't want everyone to be miserable just because of me. How would that be fair? It just made me feel even worse. But I forced myself to get better. Why are you bringing this up? I don't want to talk about this now. We should be more concerned about Logan and Blake being in that mansion with Darius" I said to her.  
"I bought it up because no matter what my darkness may feel to you. Your darkness is ten times worse. You were being selfless and selfish at the same time. Selfless by pushing back your problems and letting everyone else be happy. Selfish that you didn't tell me what you truly felt. I'm your best friend!" she said starting to calm down and then continued "We don't even know if Darius is a threat, we only no he gave us nightmares with the clip. That may have been a ploy to make us leave not necessarily kill us. I know Blake and Logan won't be coping well. I don't want to think about them because if I do I'm going to break" she said raising her voice.  
"Just calm down, the sooner you do that the sooner he will come back" I said to her. I couldn't say Noah's name out loud I hadn't said his name in so long it just made me feel strange.  
"I'm trying it's not easy when you're angry all the time. Have you realised you haven't said Noah's name once? You say he or him. If you were over what he said you, you would have said his name. I'll calm down when you say his name" she said to me. I put my head back on the pillow if she was about to break about Logan and Blake, I was going to break because of Noah. I couldn't get through to her she was to god dam angry with a hint of childish behaviour in her. She behaved the same way I would have. I need to change!  
"Thought so" she said knowing I wouldn't say his name. She continued to tire herself out by banging on the door. The noise the door was making was starting to hurt my ears, along with Kara's absurd yelling.  
"Noah! Kayla's hurt!" Kara lied. My eyes bulged out and in came Noah rushing to my bed. I hate myself right now! I tried to push him off but he wouldn't stop until he knew what was wrong. What the hell was wrong with Kara!  
"What's wrong?" Noah asked touching my head, while I winced in pain not faking, he touched the tender part of my head. His touch was to shaky not like Logan soft and gentle at times.  
"She twisted her foot in the chains unlock her" Kara said slyly winking at me. This was a stupid plan what was I meant to do once he unlocked me?  
Noah quickly took off the chain on my right hand and foot, he eyed my foot then eyed me.  
"It's not sprained" he said a little relieved.  
"That's good, you can let go of my foot and return me to Logan, and Kara to Blake" I said to him.  
"I don't know why I fell for that" Noah said reaching for the chains once more.  
"DAM YOU!" I said jumping out of the bed as if I wanted to be chained up again. Just as fast as I got out of bed I collapsed onto the floor I felt so tired.  
"Stop it " I said in a pleading voice. I felt so nauseated from the lack of energy Kara came to my side helping me up while I glared at her for her stupidity. She lies and I get punished? How is that fare?  
"Then get back on the bed" he said directing me back on the bed. Kara put me back onto the bed I wanted to scream at her. What the hell was she trying to accomplish by lying!  
"I promised I wouldn't hurt you. I said I would keep you both safe and unharmed to Logan and Blake. So just listen to me. I don't want to be killed just because you hurt yourselves" Noah said while helping me lay down by grabbing my arm gently. I still tried to pull away while he jerked his hand down.  
"Why are you resistant Kayla? You never use to flinch from my touch" Noah said to me concerned.  
"Just get Logan and Blake here" I said in a calm voice.  
"Kayla" Noah said wanting me to face him. I didn't look, I didn't want to look.  
"Logan and Blake will be here in an hour or so when I let Kayla's emotions beacon to Logan. For now just stay put. When they both get here I will explain everything" he said, I could feel him looking at me from the corner of my eye.  
"You two need to sort out your problems before they get here. Or better yet Noah just take us back you will avoid a lot of drama by just taking us back now" Kara said trying to be smart.  
"I agree" Noah said to me.  
"I'm sorry Kayla. I don't know what else to do" he said.  
I didn't want to talk about this anymore I quickly put my hands under my legs I knew what I was about to say was a lie "Your forgiven. Now just call Logan and Blake here" I said to him. Kara's eyes were fixated on my hands I glared at her not to say anything. I had only picked up the fidgeting thing once Noah left my defence mechanism wasn't full proof. My mind wanted to lie while my body defied me, yelling for help that I didn't want it and wouldn't ask for.  
"Fine. Just say my name and I'll call them" Noah said simply.  
"What?" I said.  
"Say my name. You haven't said my name just like Kara pointed out when you two were arguing. I heard every word while I was out of the room. If you have forgiven me you would be able to say my name without hesitation" he said,  
I let my hands out from under my legs I've been forced to do a lot of things but I can't do what he's asking me to do.  
"I can't forgive you, it's not as easy as that. You might think I'm being petty that it's stupid I took your words to heart. I can't help it. And you shouldn't expect to be forgiven that easily. You pushed me away and now you want me back? As if you did nothing. I'm willing to forgive you but it can't be forced. I don't want to hurt you as you hurt me so don't think I'm punishing you or something this is my way of dealing with the situation. Which I don't want to talk about when there are more pressing things that we should be talking about such as why you think Darius wants me and Kara dead" I said to him looking him right in the eye so my message would get across.  
"I've set off your emotions he should be here soon. Kara sit down I'm going to swop your emotions. You may collapse due to the change" Noah said softly. I could feel that I hurt him which instantly filled me with guilt. Telling the truth hurt sometimes. Kara sat on the bed hesitantly eyeing the chains just in case Noah lied. Immediately I could feel anger inside me but it disappeared just as fast, but the worrying remained. Did that mean I actually was worried for Logan? The emotion was from me itself? That thought made my heart pang. Logan had gotten to me, he was in every thought I made.  
"How are you both feeling?" Noah asked the both of us calmly still eyeing me.  
"Much much better" Kara said relieved breathing out heavily.  
I just nodded, I didn't care what I felt like I cared what Logan was feeling. I could feel anger coming from him. Noah had removed the block between us. I could feel something else and it physically hurt me.  
"Stop it Noah" I yelled in pain. I was in so much pain that Noah's name just slipped out of my mouth.  
"Let Kayla go" Kara said screeching, while rubbing my back trying to make me feel better.  
"I'm not doing anything" Noah yelled back at Kara. Noah grabbed my arms trying to get me to say something.  
My head felt like it was on fire, my body felt like it had been hit multiple times. Was this Logan's emotions? I couldn't breathe, I clutched at my chest willing the pain to just go away but it only intensified. Was Logan hurt? He must be. Oh god I need to get to him. Even though I was in pain I sat up right my vision blurred and my head felt so heavy but I was determined to get Noah to get me to Logan.  
"Take me to Logan" I said I doubt Noah could hear me, I couldn't even hear myself talk.  
"Noah just block Logan's emotions, or just swap my emotions with Kayla's. Look at her. She getting bruises forming all over her body without even being touched!" Kara yelled again I could feel her shaking beside me.  
I moaned in pain, they weren't listening! I tried to get off the bed but Noah held me down which only hurt me more. Kara continued to say soothing things instead of yelling. It wasn't working I could hear my heart beating drumming in my hears.  
"I can't swap the emotions it takes me time to set it back up again. Kayla's going to have to go through this" Noah said in a pained voice. I didn't care if I was in pain. Logan was in pain right now, i needed him just as much as he needed me. What was happening to him, I could feel my body convulsing, this was the first time I felt physical emotions from Logan. I could see black spots forming in front of my eyes. It didn't feel like I was fainting more like I was about to black out. If Logan kept this up I would be in a coma without even being touched.

Logan's POV

"He took them" I yelled. Kayla was gone before my eyes I couldn't do anything.  
"Just sense Kayla's emotions you should be able to find her!" Blake yelled he had said this so many time since Kara and Kayla were abducted.  
"It's too weak, I tried to pick up her emotion but every time I do it slips out of my hands. That vampire can do a lot of things. He's powerful" I said to Blake.  
It had been hours since Kayla and Kara were kidnapped. It felt more like days! How would Kayla be doing? Would she be okay? How could I let this happen? I should have been faster! Both of Kara's and Kayla's parents had left the mansion in pursuit of their daughters. My parents had gone with them for support. I knew it would be useless to follow I would only be ignored and wouldn't be any help to them. Because of me Kayla was gone. Me and Blake went searching earlier and found nothing we were stuck. We came back to the mansion waiting for our parents to come back and hopefully they bought Kara and Kayla with them. They were stronger and older than us, they had more knowledge than me and Blake they might just find them. I hoped. Not knowing where Kayla was made me feel lost and angry. I was a huge mess inside without her. Since the day I knew Kayla was my one and only it filled me with hope I could have someone to love and someone to love me. Kayla I want her back so desperately I could feel my heart aching for her. I had lost so many people I couldn't lose her not now. She meant everything to me I should have told her everything. What happened when we first meet when she was younger, what vampires are, I should have told her what an imprint was! I should have given her everything she wanted. I should have given her two more years of freedom before being tied to me. I was being selfish. My heart is perpetually drowning, Kayla gave me the moonlight, sparkling and the light of the sun, laughing. She made me feel like living again. _What Should Have Been Known, Was Unknown. What should have been spoken, was unspoken. What should have been heard, was unheard_. My mind linked to everything I had done wrong. If I had done all of this the right way there would have been no Longing and no Suffering. I had been unfair to Kayla.  
I could see Blake wasn't handling Kara's kidnapping very well. I tried to contain my rage and fear for Kayla, he was my younger brother he needed me. I just had to contain my fear for my brothers' sake. If I lost it he would too. He was tearing up inside just like me, I had to be strong.  
"Look I didn't want to bring this up but I'm getting despite. The vampire told Kayla there was going to be another attack on the mansion that's why he took her. She thinks its Darius" I said to him. He didn't look shocked.  
"Kara told me she thought Darius was behind the attacks" he said seeming hopeless.  
"Should we ask him" I said about to bolt for the door.  
"We can't once we suspect him he'll be harder to handle around here. We just need to find Kara and Kayla. We just got them how could we let them slip through our hands. So many Logan so many have died because of us. If she dies that will be the end of me" Blake said shaking his head.  
I punched the wall beside me leaving a huge dent, I wanted to feel something other than fear. I pulled my hand out to see my hand bleeding but it was healing already. I remembered the way Kayla had reacted when she thought I was hurt. What I wouldn't give to hold her right now.  
"Have you found them?" Darius asked entering the room without permission.  
"You would know if we found them. I'm going to search for them Logan I can't sit here on my hands and knees doing nothing. I should have changed Kara when I had the chance. At least she would have been able to fight if I had changed her" he said getting up.  
"I'll come with you" I said ignoring Darius.  
"What is the point in leaving if you don't even have a scent to track? Maybe it's a good thing they're gone. Now you two can think clearly and come to a sane conclusion that you haven't imprinted and you don't love those girls. Your future wives should already be vampires before you imprint. It's more pure than imprinting on filthy humans. There food nothing more nothing else. You're free to find someone else. Who can fight their own battles. Humans are weak look what they're putting you through. They aren't worth it, call off the search" Darius said. Before I could punch him Blake had done it for me. Darius sprawled onto the floor with Blake standing above him.  
"Get it through you head Darius. I love Kara. I LOVE ONLY KARA. She is not filthy she is caring, passionate beautiful beyond compare. Whatever you say will not change my mind. If I find out you had anything to do with her disappearance you will get a lot worse than a fist to the face. Your mind is disgusting, what do you get out of my misery? You're happy about Kara and Kayla's kidnapping when you should be out there looking for them. It just shows how much you really care about being a part of this family which Kayla had made perfectly clear at dinner the other night" Blake said with utter disgust for our uncle. Darius didn't take that lying down, I saw what he was about to do, he was going to kick Blake's legs from under him. I quickly teleported to Darius's feet and then through him into the balcony doors. Once again the doors broke letting the broken glass fall all over my room. Darius slowly pulled himself up. Glass shards were stuck in his arms he pulled them out without a care, I knew it should have hurt but his eyes only held fire. He was pissed off. I watched as he ran towards me with a piece of silver in his gloved hand, I teleported grabbing the silver out of his it stung like anything, and push his neck to the ground, Blake grabbed Darius's legs stopping Darius from doing anything else harmful to us.  
"Calm down Darius. You deserved it, you should have known how we would have reacted" I said aggressively. How could he have attacked us, with silver! That was our weakness. If he had hit us with that piece of silver it would take us longer to heal and we would be weaker because of it.  
"You and your stupid humans can rot in hell. Now let me go" he said in disgust.  
We both waited until Darius calmed down. He was still struggling but then his body calmed down.  
Me and Blake slowly retracted our hands and then our fangs once Darius had retracted his. Darius slowly got up while me and Blake walked to the balcony about to search for Kara and Kayla when Darius attacked both me and Blake from behind. I was pushed to the corner of the balcony while Blake was pushed over, I watched as Darius face held both fear and then a hint of happiness? I quickly teleported into mid air and caught onto Blake's hand while we fell just as we were about to hit the ground I quickly teleported back to my room above the bed. We both landed with a loud bang. We didn't even have time to adjust when Darius started punching, kicking and snarling at us. Darius was fast before I could move Darius had punched me several times. I let my fangs out waiting for the opportunity. I could feel Blake doing the same. What the hell was wrong with Darius, this was not the time for family to fight physically. I could feel my face getting bloody and the pain was building my body couldn't heal because Darius wasn't giving it time but I should have been healing a bit, that's when I realised Darius was wearing a glove with a silver chain wrapped around it. He was purposely hurting us and making us weak. I let out a growl. He hated the girls that much that he didn't even want us to be able to go look for them. I watched as Darius's eye grew darker, he was lost not in control anymore. I grabbed onto Blake's hand once more teleporting us off of the bed onto the ground it disorientated Darius for just a second enough time for Blake to hit back, Blake was faster than me he would have to be the one to hit Darius. Blake hit Darius straight in the face he immediately spat up blood, his face held pure fury. I teleported behind Darius while Blake was in front of him and started tackling Darius to the ground. All the hits with the silver had taken some of my strength away, but I had enough to fight Darius. But I made myself calm down I had to find Kayla she was my first priority the second I'm sure Darius has calmed I will teleport me and Blake out of here. We didn't have the slightest clue where they could be but it was clear that Darius did despise both of the girls. Blake and I continued to tackle Darius to the ground, but it wasn't working Darius broke free from Blake then from me.  
"You both can't take me on I'm stronger" he said in a haunting voice.  
"That's because you used silver you sly" Blake said before he could finish Darius interrupted him "So what? It's how our kind would fight" he said while spitting the blood out of his mouth on to the floor. Disgusting prick.  
I didn't have time for this I had to search for Kayla and Kara again. I teleported to Blake only to have Darius grab me before I grabbed Blake's shoulder.  
"I told you I was stronger. I will not allow you to search for those filthy humans" he said banging my head against the wall.  
Blake kicked Darius from behind but was caught off guard when Darius caught Blake's foot in mid air.  
"I'm fast to" Darius said mockingly and threw Blake against the table in my room. It broke into pieces. Thank god none of the pieces pierced through his skin, if it did we wouldn't be getting out of here anytime soon.  
"Let go" I said to Darius. I hated feeling weak! And that was exactly what he was doing to me.  
He wasn't letting go more like he was tightening his grip on my neck, I couldn't breathe. Was he trying to kill me? Was Kayla right? But I can't and shouldn't think of Darius in that was he's family but the more Darius behaved out of character in such a short amount of time was making me think he was behind all the attacks.  
I watched as Darius's face turned into a dark meddling face, he was enjoying this. Again I thought if Kayla right? Was he behind the attacks? But what would he get out of it? All of a sudden I felt Kayla's emotions flood through me I ignored the pain of the cuts, punches and kicks Darius had given me. I saw Blake starting to get up. He was going to try and pry Darius off of me. But I could feel Kayla's emotions grow inside of me. She needed me I concentrated on her emotions trying to find where she was. I felt hope settle through me. I finally could feel her. Instinct kicked in and I zoned in on where she was. In my mind I still didn't know where she was, but the pull her blood and emotions were giving me would lead me to her. I just had to get Darius off of me. Blake got up reaching for the broken table leg and ran towards Darius. I watched Blake move which made Darius turn his head he let me go the second he did that I teleported to Blake knocked the table leg out of his hands and teleported to where Kayla was. What I saw made me sick to my stomach.

* * *

Some of this chapter was emotional. Kayla has finally worked out what she feels for Logan. While Logan was ripping at his heart for his failures with Kayla. Both want to make each other happy, they just can't seem to grasp how to do it. Will is work out? How will it work out?  
Darius is just awful! Attacking with silver, just disgusting.

This chapter is the longest i've written i could have posted it in two lots but i gave it to you in one (8700 words!). So please review i should get double the amount of reviews! i've updated fast this week :) so please! pretty please! i love to hear what you guys think! So review review review :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Noah do something? Her skins getting more blue and purple! Just get Logan and Blake here!" Kara demanded Noah.  
"I can't do that" Noah said in a lowered voice.  
"Kayla does it still hurt?" Kara said shakily trying to calm herself down for me.  
I still couldn't talk, the pain was too much. But I knew I had to stay awake. Logan and Blake would be here any moment. I needed to see Logan, see if he was okay. If I was hurting this much, how much must he be hurting? Why is he hurting? I felt nauseated and pain at the same time. I clutched at my stomach and sank into the bed curling into a ball to try and reduce the pain. It hurt like hell when I moved. I stayed still not wanted to move. But I kept my eyes open the spots continued to come and go from my vision I couldn't black out when he's coming here. I knew when Logan gets here he's going to want to tear into Noah. I had to stay awake to stop that. But my first reason for staying awake was to make sure Logan was okay.  
"Kayla say something" Noah said worriedly. I wished Kara and Noah would stop worrying. It's not as if I actually got hurt I'm only feeling the pain. Why isn't Logan here? Just as I thought that a big loud banging noise came from the room. Noah moved from my side, I pushed my head out to see Logan covered in blood. He had scratches and cuts all over his body. What happened to him? Blake looked the same. I stopped breathing Logan looked hurt. It's my fault if I hadn't got myself kidnapped this wouldn't have happened. I felt sick to my stomach with guilt.  
"Blake!" Kara yelled running into his arms. I wanted to do the same but then I felt Noah's hand on mine stopping me from moving.  
"Don't touch her" Logan boomed and teleported to Noah's side. Noah teleported out of the way. Logan looked so angry and hurt. Noah and Logan continued to teleport in and out of the room. I watched but it only made me dizzy. Blake started running around the room trying to catch Noah. But it was all useless. I watched as Kara tried to stop all three boys again another useless gesture when all three were fixated on killing each other. I knew what would get their attention. I moved out of the bed groaning in pain, I made it to my feet when Logan scoped me up in his arms, while Noah held onto my hand.  
"You are not taking her anywhere" Noah said darkly to Logan.  
From the corner of my eye I could see Blake ready to hit Noah, Kara was trying to stop him. I could see she wasn't getting far. I was going to have to hurt Logan for the situation to settle. I had to force myself to talk.  
"Blake stay still, put me down Logan. I'm not going anywhere with you. Noah was helping us. Calm down" I said to him, I watched as his eyes turned from black to a honey brown he looked hurt. Which made me feel even worse. At least Blake listened to me. He grabbed on to Kara's hand, he looked like he was ready to sprint right out of here.  
"Look at you, your pale, blue and purple all over. I can see there are bruises forming on top of your bruises. He hurt you" Logan screamed at me.  
"Noah did not hurt Kayla" Kara said defending Noah. Thank god she talked for me I felt exhausted. Even Noah had hurt me, he was trying to help me. I had to forget what he had done to me in order to think straight, or else I'll just end up teaming up with Logan to beat the crap out of him.  
"Then explain why Kayla is so weak and hurt!" Logan yelled once again. I contained my pain if I showed it it would only fuel his anger. I bit my lip and prayed like hell that I didn't bleed.  
"She's hurt because you got hurt. Look at you you're covered in your own blood. She has a bruise on her wrist right where you're bleeding. She has pain in her jaw, head and stomach. All of these places look like you were hit there. She was fine up until I removed the block from your emotions. Whatever attacked you Kayla felt it. It's your fault your blood bond with Kayla turned into something more than mere emotions its turned into physical conflict" Noah said while Kara walked over to me with Blake shaking with rage beside her.  
"I didn't know..I didn't know this would happen" Logan said shocked. I still couldn't talk, but I was happy Logan was okay now. But who attacked him and Blake. I could feel the guilt oozing from Logan which didn't help me with what I was feeling. Noah still continued to hold my hand not trusting Logan. Noah quickly grabbed me out of Logan's hands into his.  
"Give her back!" Logan screamed I could feel the fear running through him.  
"I'm putting her on the bed" Noah said calmly.  
"I'm taking her and leaving. I'll come back and kill you! If you hadn't taken her none of this would have happened" Logan said angrily pulling Noah back by his shoulder.  
"It would have happened but instead of Kayla being in pain she would be dead" Noah said angrily.  
"Logan just calm down! Blake you to. Yes I know he kidnapped us but he was Kayla's best friend. He's not going to hurt us. He was helping us in a stupid way. But he helped us. You can't kill him when he was doing something that the two of you should have been doing. And that something was trying to find the person who has been planning all the attacks on the mansion" Kara said with strength. Noah jerked away from Logan and put me in the bed, it looked like Kara could handle whatever was happening in the room. Logan was…okay, Noah was alive. I just wanted one answer before I knocked out.  
"Who attacked you" I asked Logan while Noah pushed the covers over me gently. I watched Noah's eyes turn from blue to black, it meant he didn't want Logan to answer. Noah was about to teleport I could see it in his face, I pleaded with my eyes not to make the situation worse.  
"Darius" Logan said. Darius! Why would he? Then Darius must be the one who had ordered the attacks on the mansion. How did Noah know all of this? I had so many questions! With that I fell into a painful sleep. I hope Kara could take it from here, my body and mind were exhausted I couldn't stay awake even if I wanted to.

Kara's POV.

"You just had to answer that" I said to Logan shooting daggers at him. Kayla can be such an idiot sometimes.  
"Okay, know one leaves this room. No teleporting or running away. No hitting no punching no physical violence. I've had enough for one day. Before Noah explains to us as to why he kidnapped me and Kayla I would like to know why the hell Darius attacked you and Blake. And why aren't you healing" I asked. Blake looked so bad I could see his flesh and blood all over his face, I had to hold back the thought of fainting. But I could feel strength in me not to faint. I think Noah had something to do with it.  
"Well actually I and Blake attacked Darius first because he wasn't helping our situation he was just bad mouthing you and Kayla. We couldn't handle it and just started fighting. Darius used silver to hit us with that's why we aren't healing as fast plus we are weaker because of it. We would heal faster if we could drink at least twenty litres of blood" Logan said glaring at Noah who was sitting at Kayla's side. I wished Noah would get up he was pushing Logan's buttons being that close to Kayla.  
"That's like four people you would have to drink dry!" I said shrieking at Logan.  
"Eight if you count Blake" Noah said in an amused voice.  
"This isn't funny. Logan Blake just go home. Go home drink the blood get better and then come back. You're useless if you're weak" I said.  
"I'm not leaving without Kayla" Logan said.  
"And I'm not leaving without you" Blake said crushing me into him. Okay yes I missed him, I missed his warm, I missed his worrying voice. But right now we had better things to do.  
"She's right Logan if you get better Kayla will feel much better. Look you could take the pain away from inside of her. Or do you just want to keep hurting her?" Noah said. Just when I thought they could get along he says that. Why did Kayla have to pass out now, I can't handle this without her. Atfer all these two boys care about Kayla, they'll do what she wants the won't care what I have to say. Kayla wake up my mind whined. She didn't wake up which meant I had to do this on my own.  
"You know nothing" Logan said aggressively. I didn't even have time to see Noah's movements. One second he's next to Kayla and the next second Noah's standing next to Logan.  
"Watch Kayla" Noah said. I watched as Noah hit Logan on his shoulder immediately Kayla shrieked in pain.  
"What did you do that for" I yelled at him, pushing out of Blake's arms. Kayla started convulsing I tried calming her down, she was unconscious and crying in pain.  
"You could have hit Logan softly jerk!" I screamed at him. Kayla has had enough pain for one lifetime I felt like crying for her. If I were in her shoes I wouldn't be here today. That I knew for sure, I would have given up yet she willed herself to trudge along with life. Logan was hesitating if he moved he would hurt Kayla.  
"I did" Noah said regretfully.  
"I can't leave" Logan said in a painful voice I could see his body shaking he wanted to be the one to comfort Kayla instead of me.  
"I have blood here, enough for the both of you" Noah said and like that he pushed me off Kayla and teleported out of the room with Kayla. I watched as Logan was about to lose it he looked like he was about to punch the wall.  
"Don't do anything stupid to yourself Logan. If you hurt yourself Kayla's going to feel it" I yelled at him and then continued "She's been through enough pain for a life time. So just control yourself. Blake calm him down he's more likely to listen to you then to me" I said to Blake.  
"I want to get you out of here to" Blake said to me angrily.  
"You are not helping me!" I screamed at him.  
"If Noah does anything else that I think will be harmful to either you or Kayla I will rip his throat out" Blake answered me and then continued "Which he already has done by taking Kayla"  
"You know why he took her. Logan you look like you're about to rip Noah apart. Calm down. If Kayla trusts him then you should to" I said to him trying to calm him down.  
"She trusts him after he hurt her. I don't understand her! I don't care what Noah has to say when he comes back I'm leaving. Both of your parents are sick with worry!" Logan said screaming at me.  
"We are going to Kara. You don't know what you put me through for the last ten hours" Blake said in pain. I was in pain being away from him to his tone of voice made me feel sick, but I had to get through to them both the only way I knew how. Yelling.  
"Darius attacked you! He attacked his own nephews! Why would he do that? He attacked you with silver. SILVER! This is your only weakness. There is a reason and you're both blinding yourselves by not seeing it. Look Blake I missed you to. I couldn't stand being apart from you, but you have to listen to me. Just hear Noah out" I pleaded and then continued "Logan, Kayla has trust issues but she trusts you to. Can't you trust her? When we were here without you two she was sick with worry about you. She knows how she feels about you now but you've made a mistake. You should have told her about the imprint thing. Once you tell her she's just going to take a hundred steps backwards. So if I were you I would do what Kayla wants or you are going to lose her. Plus if your still hurting it means she is to, so just don't move because if you feel pain she's going to feel it ten times worse, you can see she's bruising just because of all the hits Darius managed to make on you. So just don't move" I said confidently even though it hurt me to say all of that to Logan. Blake softened his face at me, he knew I was right. I got off the bed and wound my hand with his.  
"I missed you" Blake said snuggling his head into my shoulder, but I could feel his body was still angry.  
"Me too" I said breathlessly. Every time Blake touched me I could feel butterflies in my stomach, he made me feel so anxious. Logan stood still for Kayla's sake. I wish Noah hadn't taken her Logan needed to be with her, he must have been sick with worry just like Blake would have been for me. At least Blake had me in his arms right now, Logan had nothing.  
Noah entered the room and put Kayla back on the bed and gave both Logan and Blake four bags of blood each. I held back a gagging noise this was just disgusting. The blood almost looked black if it wasn't in a off white bag I would have guessed it was tar they were drinking. Blake let go of me knowing how I was with blood. I sat besides Kayla whose body seemed to be getting worse. Logan needed to hurry up and drink for Kayla's sake. I could hear both boys tearing into the blood as fast as they could. Noah stood beside me with his back towards me he looked like he was guarding us from Blake and Logan. I hoped once Blake finished drinking that he wouldn't try to kill Noah, but I knew that was exactly what he was going to do. Which meant Noah was going to teleport us out of the room again. I quickly got up and tried to get to Blake when Noah caught my wrist and pushed me back on the bed, my heart was beating hard against my chest things were not going to go well in the next five minutes. I grabbed Kayla's wrist just in case I needed her to wake up, I was reaching my threshold of being useful. If Kayla spoke it would mean more to Logan and Noah they would be more likely to cooperate for her sake. And if Logan was calm Blake would be to. Noah continued to stand there I could hear Blake and Logan throwing the bags of empty blood onto the floor aggressively. They were already building up for battle. I pushed my head past Noah to see that Blake and Logan had healed, all that remained was their dried up blood smudge across their faces.  
"Okay we are done here. We will spare you life for helping us heal Noah. We will be leaving now" Logan said calmly.  
"Fine by me. You can leave but Kara and Kayla will stay here" Noah said confidently I hit Noah on his shoulder, he should be trying to make the situation calm not on fire.  
I could hear my heart beating against my chest there wasn't anything else to say. Blake and Logan wanted us with them desperately they weren't listening to reason. Noah had done all this the wrong way!  
"I don't think so" Blake said running towards Noah. Before Blake could get to me Noah teleported me and Kayla to the opposite end of the room. Noah had thrown Kayla on his back while holding tightly onto my hand. I felt so disorientated my head spinning from his movements. I looked at Blake whose face was getting furious by the second. I had just gotten him to calm down, Blake was really short tempered. It wasn't helping that Noah was taunting him by teleporting every five seconds with me and Kayla. I was starting to get woozy.  
"Blake stop it" Logan said calmly. Thank god he was calm.  
"At least you have brains Logan, looks like Darius knocked Blake's out" Noah said mockingly.  
I let out a whoosh of air, Noah wasn't helping the situation at all.  
"Can you just be sane for Kayla's sack!" I yelled at him. Kayla started to come out of her semi sleep state. I woke her up from my yelling but when Logan and Blake yell she doesn't wake up. God what the hell was wrong with her.  
"Kara? What did you do? What the hell did I miss?" Kayla asked me. Yeah blame me for this gigantic mess not your chum buddy Noah I thought sarcastically.  
"Noah bought blood for Logan and Blake so they could heal and so that you could feel better. The second they were done drinking they wanted to take me and you out of here but Noah just won't allow that. I tried my best. I knew you left it up to me to control the situation but as you can see everyone just can't get along especially Noah and Blake. I take no responsibility for the way their acting. But I blame Noah for causing everything to go sour" I said to her. Kayla eyed me and then glared at Noah's head of hair. As if that would do anything! Glare at his face so he knows you hate him even though that's false he was her best friend. Kayla was practically waiting for the day he got back now he's here and she pushing him away just like everyone else. Noah was like me be persistent and she will eventually give in, internally I hoped she didn't. I hate internal monologuing.  
"Noah put me down, I'm not hurting anymore. Plus all the blood in my body is rushing to my head giving me a headache" she said in a weak voice.  
"Put her down Noah" Logan said trying to contain his anger. Blake moved to Logan's side waiting for an opportunity to attack. I mouthed to Blake 'DON'T YOU DARE!' I mean I would love to see Noah beat up but we had bigger problems.  
"Fine" Noah said in exaggeration. I don't know how Noah and Kayla ever got along, I hated his mocking attitude. I hated sharing Kayla with Noah. I know it was bad of me to even think of it but when Noah left I was happier but saddened at the way it had affected Kayla. He was an ass but he came through when Kayla needed him. I had to admire that part of Noah he knew he had responsibilities even to friends. But he still hurt Kayla which I wouldn't be able to forgive him for after feeling how Kayla had been feeling mere hours ago it wasn't good. It felt like a dark hole she had dug herself into even though she was surrounded by light she clung to the darkness, but I could feel the darkness moving whenever I thought of Blake which meant when Kayla thought of Logan her darkness was disappearing. Logan had gotten through to her, I hoped she would still accept him after she knows about the imprint I sighed. It wouldn't go down calmly with her. But I hoped since Logan had gotten to her that she may just waver it.  
Noah put Kayla down grabbing her hand and mine just in case Logan teleported us out of the room.  
"I won't teleport out of this room with them. Just calm down Noah" Logan said trying to make the situation less stressful. Logan was listening to my advice. The idiot should have told Kayla what an imprint was. When she finds out she is totally going to spaz out. All he can do now is try and give Kayla what she wants which was what he should have done from the beginning. Blake had told me everything right from the start, I of course did not spaz out I fainted instead. I think things through far too much. But I had accepted Blake so it wasn't hard for me to hear about the imprint. But with Kayla and Logan it was in-between accept and denial. Me and Blake had no secrets we had know fears that's why our relationship bloomed, while Logan and Kayla's grew at a snail pace.  
"You can see how reluctant I am to believe you Logan. Noah said seriously.  
Kayla glared at Noah she really looked like she was about to hit him, and that's what she did. She hit Noah right in the face.  
"OW! OMG that hurts like hell" Kayla screamed in pain while ringing her hand back and forth. Why didn't I stop her why didn't she use her brains! Hitting a vampire whose rock hard, that won't hurt will it. Kayla continued to try and shake Noah off. I would have pulled at Noah's hair it wouldn't have hurt me, but it would have definitely hurt Noah. I watched Logan, his body was shaking he wanted to have Kayla in his arms but he feared that Noah would teleport out of the room. Blake tugged on Logan's shoulder trying to calm him down, at least Blake was worried for his brother it was making him less angry about the situation we were in.  
"I give Logan blood to ease your pain and hear you are hurting yourself! Why did you hit me?" Noah asked shocked and tightened his grip on my hand, it was starting to hurt me! Idiots putting his anger out on me. Blake's eyes bulged when he saw my face he knew he was hurting me but I calmed my face for him. Blake's worried and been angry over me for too long I needed him to feel something else. I mouthed to him "IM FINE" as big as I could so he would get the message. I didn't want to disturb Noah and Kayla I wanted Kayla to bite his head off!  
"Why did I hit you? You're not helping the situation if you don't believe Logan. He's willing to listen to you and you're not willing to listen to him! You're acting like a jerk!" Kayla said angrily. Logan stood still I could tell how he wanted to grab Kayla out of Noah's hand but he knew if he moved Noah would teleport us out of here and who knew if he would find us again?  
"Kayla just settle down. This is what you wanted" Logan said calmly to her. Yeah, wrong thing to tell her when she 'hates' Noah right now. Logan had a lot to learn about Kayla. She was on the verge of getting pissed off, even though she had already hurt herself she could do far worse when she was pissed off.  
"This is not what I wanted! I wanted to stay in Oakland. I wanted to go to university. I didn't want to leave with you. I didn't want to leave with Noah either. I just want Noah to let me go" Kayla said screaming. If she kept this up she would only last a couple more minutes before she passed out again.  
"If Blake and Logan promise not to run out of this room with you and Kara I don't have a problem of letting you go. Blood promise" Noah said darkly.  
"Fine, but you have to promise that every word that comes out of your mouth will be the up most truth. No lies, no white lies either. Just the truth" Logan said walking over slowly to Noah he cut his thumb with his fangs, Noah did the same letting go of my hand and cutting his thumb with his fangs. I watched as Noah and Logan walked closer with Kayla tugging along. Noah should have let go of her. Kayla continued to glare at Noah. Blake followed closely behind Logan, I could see he was hesitating to do the blood promise thingy. Logan and Noah pushed their thumbs together, there was a moment of silence and then Noah let go of Kayla's hand.  
"Logan's telling me the truth. I'll know the second you change your mind Logan and I won't hesitate to take both Kayla and Kara out of here. Know this if you do try to take them you will never live to see them again. Just a warning" Noah said so darkly that it sent a shiver down my back. Blake saw me he looked worried, his anger melted away instantly he tore at his thumb and pressed it against Noah's. It was the sane thing to do. I wanted to be with Blake if Noah took me away from him I knew we both wouldn't survive without each other. But what did Noah mean by never live? Would he kill Logan? Confused.  
"Good. Now we can get down to business" Noah said calmly. More fireworks to come, so not looking forward to this.  
"Not yet I want to talk with Kayla" Logan said. Noah just shrugged I could tell he wanted to say no. Yeah he's jealous of Logan. No wonder he was being so pushy with Logan and Blake. Why couldn't he just hold off on that behaviour for later and get serious? I mean there is something after me and Kayla. Blake appeared right in front of me and hugged me, I could never get use to his fast movements.  
"Wipe your thumb" I said to him quietly looking at his finger. He laughed a bit and wiped it.  
"You will be turned soon you should get use to it" he said brushing my hair off my forehead. I just smiled shyly. I didn't want him to know I was scared. His touch seemed desperate he really missed me.  
"Thank you for calming down" I said to him.  
"I did it for you. Not for him" Blake said glaring at Noah.  
Logan grabbed Kayla into his arms and hugged her tightly Kayla winced in pain but hugged him back. She really was starting to change I just hoped it continued.

* * *

Isn't Kara so bubbly lol I love writing from her perspective.

Not much is happening in this chapter. But the next chapters much better it's all written ready for you to read... but I want 7 more reviews! I know I'm cruel but hey I could have asked for more lol.

Next chapter Kayla finds out what an imprint is! How will she react, will she run further away from Logan? You'll find out once I get my reviews. So what are you waiting for the sooner you guys review the sooner I will upload the next chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Next chapter's way better! Well I think it is anyway :).


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Kayla's POV

The second Noah let me out of his hands Logan hugged me with such desperation in his eyes, I felt the same and hugged him back. It hurt but I didn't care. He was tormented with me and without me. I had to open myself to him but I couldn't I didn't know how I'm so use to pushing everything away it just made it so much easier and bearable. Why did my crazy soul begin to fly? Logan was getting under my skin in such a way that he was stealing me from myself he had stolen my heart away subtly and secretly.  
"Look what I've done to you" Logan said in painful voice while pushing me away to look over the bruises that were forming on my exposed arms. I should have worn a long sleeved dress it would have made Logan feel better, instead of me parading around with exposed marks. I ignored what he said it wasn't his fault it was Dariuss'.  
"You didn't know this would happen. Look at you I leave you for a couple of hours and you're a complete mess" I said trying to lighten his mood.  
"Why won't you let me take the blame? You should be angry with me not trying to make me happy" Logan said again in pain. For the first time in my life I wasn't pushing Logan away and he was pushing me away. I didn't know what to do I closed up, what was the point I was making him feel worse not better. I tried to push out of his arms but Logan wouldn't let go. Logan hugged me tighter than before while running his hands through my hair up and down, he missed me that much?  
"Did you think I was dead? I was gone for less than a day" I said shocked.  
"Don't say that!" Logan trembled with fear while pulling out of the hug. Once again I managed to make him feel worse. I can't even make him happy when he's down? That thought hurt me. I had never seen this side of Logan and it completely freaked me out. I started to push again trying to get out of his arms whatever he was feeling was making me feel awkward. I could feel sweat forming on my forehead Logan was letting all his emotions loose, I felt lost and then love just radiated out of him. I couldn't breathe from the amount he was letting loose. Logan let me go just so that I could face him. I couldn't meet his eyes he loved me so much and I couldn't return half of what he had given me. I felt sickened and saddened by the way I had acted, he deserved someone better. Someone who would have appreciated him from the beginning. I'm an idiot to think he would accept me now, maybe out of guilt for losing me that he came looking for me? I pushed out everything Logan was trying to make me feel, I thought the feeling was guilt it couldn't be love I just felt the emotion incorrectly, no one can produce that much feeling of love, it has to be guilt. I didn't care if I was wrong I didn't deserve Logan he deserved better.  
"I know what you're feeling Kayla, Your wrong. Don't push me out just read the emotion not what you want to read, read its true meaning" Logan said softly cupping my face. I put one of my hands over his gentle and sighed.  
"How can I? When the only thing I've done to you is make you miserable. You don't deserve me Logan. Find someone else" I said with a jittery voice. I was well aware that Kara, Blake and Noah were in the room. I could feel the sweat growing on my forehead from the heat Logan was making me feel. I wish Logan hadn't decided to have this conversation here. I didn't want people to know what a mess we were when together.  
"He can't find someone else" Noah said sounding a bit aggressive?  
Logan's face changed from caring to glaring. While my expression was just confused.  
"Shut up Noah" Kara said she was also glaring at Noah.  
"What do you mean?" I said to Noah, of course Logan could find someone else there are so many people out there in the world one of them would be perfect for Logan unlike me.  
"It means" Noah said but Logan interrupted him "Don't you dare" he said.  
"I can sense you're about to teleport you better calm down or you know what will happen to you" Noah said threateningly. Logan looked like he was about to punch Noah's guts out.  
"I want to know" I said shakily, what was Logan hiding?  
"It means he can only be with you because of the imprint you two share" Noah said aggressively while walking up to me and Logan.  
"I don't know what that is? Every time I ask someone they won't tell me. For god sack even Kara knows what it is. But if Logan doesn't want me to know I'm not going to push him into telling me. I've been uncooperative, mean and selfish towards him. I don't want to know something if Logan feels I shouldn't know so Noah just stop it. Why are you so intent for me to know?" I said to him. Noah grabbed my hand yanking me out of Logan's arms. Logan let out a growl which Noah scoughed at. Uncompromisable idiot Noah was. How easily Noah towed me around, it was infuriating he's been in my life for five hours now and he's acting so protective and controlling of me. I forgot how Noah could be like that. Dam him I don't know why he cares what happens to me. He didn't bother to even check up on me when he left, if he had he would have known what he had done to me. He could have fixed things between us I would have listened. I wouldn't be the way I am today. Hurt.  
"Let go of me" I said to Noah. Logan intervened grabbing my other hand that Noah wasn't holding. It was like a tug of war. Who would I side with.  
"Both of you let me go, you're both hurting me by yanking at my arms" I yelled, both instantly let go I shook my head. What was wrong with Noah?  
"I know you don't like secrets I think Logan should tell you what he's hiding. If he 'loves you' he wouldn't want his secrets to break your trust. Tell her everything Logan she deserves to know and chose what she does with what you tell her. If she doesn't want to be with you I will take her away from you, screw your imprint its what's caused her to be in danger" Noah said darkly.  
I sat down on the ground in-between both Noah and Logan, I blocked my ears I didn't want to know. If it was something huge wouldn't Kara have told me? Screw all of this, this wasn't the time to go off track. Darius attacked Logan and Blake. Noah knew he was behind the attacks on the mansion. Kara got loose from Blake and came over to me she pried my hands out of my ears even though I tried hard not to let her. I was still weak thanks to both Logan and Noah. Even though Logan had drank the blood I could still feel intermittent pain Logan and Noah continued to argue talking so loudly. Even though they were yelling there words mashed together I couldn't even make one word out. I tried to place my hands over my ears again I didn't want to hear them yell both had similar personalities both were stubborn neither would back down until the other did. I managed to get my hands on my ears but mighty Kara pried my hands off once more.  
"Stop it Kayla! I think you should know what an imprint is so you can come out of your denial. You know you love Logan yet you deny him of your love. Just let Logan explain everything, when he explains it to you for god sack just have a positive outlook on it. Don't tread over the negative parts it's not worth it, but knowing you your going to scrutinize the negative parts of it. But remember Logan loves you and I know you love him to. That's what matters not the imprint" Kara said.  
"I don't want to know okay. Logan doesn't want me to know. Let's leave it at that and let Noah explain how he knows so much about the attacks on the mansion and knowing we were in danger" I said trying to get back at the point of all this chaos.  
"The danger isn't going to go away it can wait. No one knows where we are we have time to resolve any doubts in your mind. And let Logan finally feel happy with you he's been miserable without you. I want Blake's worrying put to rest as well he wants Logan to be happy and you are his happiness. So just accept it. Noah will get to that eventually he's not going anywhere. I don't know why he has to taunt Logan. You would think he was jealous or something" Kara said irritated at Noah. That made Noah and Logan stop talking for just a second before they started arguing again. What would Noah have to be jealous about? Why would Kara think up something stupid like that? Noah always acted like that!  
Kara helped me up we both walked over to Blake she whispered in his ear, dam her I told her I didn't want to know. I made my hands into fists at my side this was stupid! Why couldn't we talk about how we were in danger? Instead of my messed up life? I grabbed Blake's arms he stopped and looked at me.  
"You should know you're going to find out anyway. Why can't it be now?" he said to me questioningly.  
"Because there are more important things to know. We should be asking Noah questions not telling me what an imprint is. As you said I will find out eventually so it doesn't have to be now" I said trying to change Blake's mind. It looked like it worked but then Kara opened her mouth.  
"Go talk some sense into Logan. Don't listen to Kayla listen to me" Kara said to Blake peaking him on the cheek.  
"She has a better argument then you Kayla. Sorry" Blake said winking at Kara. As If I could compete with a kiss. I glared at Kara and her manipulative ways.  
"Faster we get this over with the faster we can talk about Darius" She said smiling.  
"Don't forget positive thoughts" she said seriously. She really thought I was going to act out of it.  
"If you keep saying that I'm going to thump my head against the wall" I said to her, her smile dropped it made me feel better. I smiled widely at her. She nudged my arm in irritation. I only smiled wider at least she knew how I was feeling.  
"Do you realise how Blake can change between happy to angry quite easily?" I asked Kara. I found it weird. Even Logan acted like that but not as badly as Blake.  
"Yeah Love it" Kara said. I snickered how can you love it? She's head over heels for Blake that much was more than obvious. I shook my head at her while she rolled her eyes at me.  
"Hey I do that!" I said referring to the rolling of the eyes. She rolled her eyes again knowing that it irritated me. She smiled evilly she got her payback.  
I watched as Blake went over to Logan it was like Chinese whispers. Blake interrupted Noah and Logan's argument and tried to convince Logan to let me know about the imprint thing. I could see Logan shaking his head but Blake continued trying.  
"Logan you don't have to say anything" I said angrily. No one ever listens to me. While Logan and Blake talked Noah found the opportunity to tell me what an imprint is.  
"An imprint once done between a girl and boy cannot be undone, they are bound together forever" Noah said spewing the information out of his mouth. Logan instantly tackled Noah to the ground and started fighting immediately. Blake joined in beating up Noah me and Kara both yelled for them to stop but of course they heard nothing. I could tell Blake was waiting for the opportunity to hit Noah he hit him right in the gut while Logan punched his back. Noah fought back the instant he hit Logan in the stomach I collapsed onto the ground in pain. I have to say the sudden drop to the floor hurt more than my stomach. The physical feelings were still happening.  
"Stop hitting Logan, Kayla can still feel it. You stupid Jerk Noah!" Kara screamed. Ever since we got here I could hear the hatred for Noah in her tone of voice. I don't know why she hated him. I had a right to hate him, she didn't. But right now I didn't have time for hate, everyone had to work with each other in order to find out what Darius wants. But my best friends just thought I had to know what a bloody imprint was, where were their brains? Why were they even agreeing with each other? They never did that before.  
It was like the wind was blown out of me that punch really hurt. I started coughing I had enough of this tug of war between Logan and Noah. What was his problem? Both Logan and Noah came to my side.  
"No one touch me!" I said putting my hands up and continued to talk "I've had enough. You don't want to talk about Darius! You're acting as if Logan's going to hurt me when he's doing the total opposite. The imprint means I can't leave you Logan!" I yelled at Noah in pain and Logan in irritation while putting my hands to the side. If they touched me one more time I swear I was going to scream they both treated me like I was fragile.  
Kara came to my side and helped me up both Logan and Noah had their hands out ready just in case I collapsed again. That just made me more angry.  
"Yes that's what it means, but it's more than that. The imprint is something I can't control it searches for my soul mate. Once it finds my soul mate it activates and binds me to that one person who was meant for me. That someone is you Kayla. It's always been you. I didn't tell you because you were already angry about being with me I didn't want to make the situation worse between us. Thank you Noah for blurting that out. I wish I could just kill you but I won't that would hurt Kayla, you think you know Kayla so well. You know how she's going to react" Logan said in a rush.  
Sole mate…soul mate…SOUL MATE! No freaking way. He's got to be joking I felt care free by saying that to myself it made me feel so much better.  
"I'm not joking" Logan said sternly.  
My stomach just sank, I pushed the pain out of my thoughts and stood upright Kara held the sides of my arms acting as support for me, I could feel my legs begin to shake.  
"The imprint we had was one side because you are human you can't imprint, but since I'm a vampire I can. This means you had a choice to be with or without me. But I didn't want to give you a choice your parents were planning on turning you anyway. You would have imprinted on me when you turned. An imprint finds two people who were meant to fall in love with each other. It's a beautiful thing Kayla" Logan said trying to make it sound better.  
He didn't want to give me a choice? He had a choice! I ignored that part of what he said I knew if I argued with him I would get nowhere. Even if I didn't have a choice he couldn't have waited a little while longer. At least let me get use to all this vampire mumbo jumbo.  
"When did you imprint?" I asked Logan trying to stay calm, I hated how everyone thought I would react badly.  
"When I first meet you" he answered.  
When he first meet me but that was when I was "I was 5!" I said shocked.  
"Yes you were young but it happened I don't have control over it" he said looking at the ground I guess hating my reaction.  
"Tell her what else you did" Kara said encouragingly while tightening her hands on my arms.  
"Why in the hell didn't you tell me Kara! Blake told you everything! What else is Logan hiding" I yelled I was more shocked then angry.  
"Once I imprinted I couldn't stand not being around you while you grew up. I thought your parents might take you away from me or change their minds about the whole marriage. You have to remember, me and Blake thought your parents had left us. I had difficulty trusting them" he said trying to defend himself.  
"What are you saying?" I said confused.  
"We stayed at your house for about a month. I needed to know when I came back that you would be here waiting for me. I made your parents allow me to do the blood promise with you. You and I exchanged blood the way me and Noah had done earlier. We promised to never part once I came for you. The blood promise makes sure we are tied together, we both can't back out or else we would both die" Logan said the ending so quietly I nearly didn't hear it. Sweat formed on my forehead once more. I thought I loved Logan but this entire time he was making me feel this way? I don't care I loved him. Why couldn't he have at least tried to tell me?  
"I love you" Logan said pleadingly to try and make me calm, my body may have looked angry but inside I was hurt.  
"I don't know what love is, is it selfish or is it selfless? Does it happen on the spot or does it eventually happen? Is it the life you get despite losing your life? Or is it one happiness you get when you lose all happiness? I wanted to be in control when I gave my heart away, but you were in control right from the beginning. By doing that blood promise with me when I was younger. I never really had a choice or chance, you wanted me now you have me. Do you think a heart is a fickle thing? That it can change on request? I've never known love, true love that is. I thought I was in control that when I was kidnapped that all the thoughts of you were my own, I was tearing my hair out thinking of you, worried for you, wanting to be with you. But that was your venom. You forced me to think of you" I said to Logan shaking, I wasn't angry with him I was more hurt then anything. My life was never really free, but Logan never trusted me to tell me. I gave him the response he wanted it hurt to even pretend to be angry. My eyes swelled up what was the point of intrusting people when they ended up breaking it. Again my heart panged I loved him and I couldn't even say It because he never really understood me. I laughed at the last thought, why would he understand me I never gave him a chance. Now I was stuck with him. I wanted to yell at him he had so many opportunities to tell me. Couldn't he read the love in my eyes? That would have been the right time to tell me. I knew how hard his life had been, not being wanted was a hard feeling to accept. I knew exactly how he felt but he didn't bother to share his pain with me even though I had told him bits of mine. I shouldn't expect anything I'm just being silly, he's being forced to love me, while I felt I loved him. I didn't care about the imprint. Again my heart panged and my stomach felt sick why couldn't Logan just know? I let my hot tears roll over I couldn't contain them even if I tried.  
Logan grabbed me into his arms and out of Kara's. The second Logan touched me my heart beat speed up, why is my heart beat so chaotic just by his touch? I could feel the heat rising on my face I knew he could hear my heart beat. What kind of blush has come over me? Before I would suppress everything now I can't I can only stare away trying to hide.  
"Look at me. I know what you're feeling. You're not angry with me your more hurt then anything. Is it because I didn't tell you earlier? I'm sorry, but I wanted you to fall for me without knowing about the imprint. The imprint doesn't force you to love someone, it merely points you in the right direction someone who you can love for all eternity. I love you trust me that is how I feel not the imprint. Yes I was selfish I wanted you that's how desperate I was, but I gave you a choice to fall for me. I didn't force you to love me" Logan said forcefully trying to make me understand. I looked down casting my gaze at my feet, he should have known I loved him he should have known I sucked with my emotions and that it was hard for me to even say it out loud. I pushed at his chest, he didn't know anything.  
"Why is there sweat on your forehead, tell me this. Don't look at me and then cast your eyelashes down. I know that your heart is restless your eyes are saying that you love me. There is pain, there are wounds, there is shyness I know you love me. The words of my heart, my eyes are explaining to you, you didn't know it, you don't know even after meeting we didn't meet. With you I don't know why there is a distance of miles, with you don't know why there is a strange chain that pulls me to you. It is intoxicating. What my heartbeat says, understand its gesture, I have fallen in love with you Kayla" Logan said in a tender voice, he grabbed my hand and rested It gently against his heart I could feel it beating I stopped breathing his words were so meaningful but I still fought back wanting to hit him. Logan knew how I felt why couldn't he just tell me? Logan continued to talk while my body melted at his words I let more hot tears roll down my cheek I watched as my tears fell onto my feet.  
"In the world, there is no one more adorable than you I give you my heart's tranquillity and trust. My heart is tortured and yearning for love. Love is the intoxication of desire, you don't want to know because you won't give me a chance to let you indulge in it. Those who have loved have learned its beautiful meaning in it there is a loss of self in meeting, in it there is separation too which I won't let happen. In it there is the colour of faithfulness, there is unfaithfulness too I would never lie to you. In it reality is hidden, in it is a story too. Upon its lips is a laugh, in its eyes is water too I have given my heart loving you. Yes, I have fallen in love, I have not committed theft I have not been aggressive with you. How can I show you how my condition is my living and dying are all with you. I have gotten you, waiting for you to return my love. In it is restlessness, in it is peace too amorous for love are burning to death. Don't turn me away when you have only discovered how you feel when I've been feeling this way for you for so long. I must live in love I must die in love, without love, there's no longer anything to bound me to this world, love has settled into each beat of my heart, when I grew uneasy in my love for you, my heart couldn't endure it I needed you. I know I'm being selfish but I would do anything for you let the gloomy clouds loom over me, let the restlessness attack me, let any hurtful talks come to me I want to protect you from the pain life can bring. You have had your share let me have the rest. My heart always thought of someone to be mine, someone who I won't keep secrets from. If the sun comes out I'll become your shade, if you are alone I'll become your shadow, if you are disturbed I'll ease your mind because of your presence have I learnt to live. I can't bare being in a world without you. This is me talking not the imprint Kayla please trust me. The imprint has no influence we create our own paths in the imprint. I have chosen to love you and only you" Logan said each sentence so passionately I was lost for words. Noah had done this to him. Logan had time to be in a world where he didn't know where I was, he didn't know if I was dead or alive. My heart panged I felt chocked, Logan loved me this much! And I didn't even give him the light of day even though he thinks I did. I began to cry I couldn't help it he knew I loved him before I even did, why didn't he tell me! Why couldn't Kara have told me in a more serious voice, she had told me I loved him but I never believed her. Even she knew I loved Logan before me. I started feeling restless I'm horrible.  
"Do you accept my love?" Logan said tilting my chin upwards so that our eyes would meet, Logan wiped the stray tears off my face. He never liked seeing me cry.  
"You shouldn't love me this much" I said to him.  
"I love you Kayla I will ever change the way I feel. Noah has made me realise how much more you mean to me. I won't ever let you go" Logan said seriously.  
"I love you" I said to him while hiccupping I was torn for words. Logan began to lean in he wanted to kiss me, I wanted him to kiss me to. I felt his hands around my waist I looked at his soft and gentle face I loved him. Logan was mine and I was his. I started to lean in to when Noah interrupted us.  
"Okay umm…I think that's enough awkwardness for a life time. So shall I explain what Darius wants?" Noah said happily while I glared at him, Logan let a growl escape his lips. What was Noahs problem?

* * *

Yay! Kayla and Logan are finally together! But obviously there are still a few obstacles in the way. And yes Darius is the one who wants Kara and Kayla dead everyone guess correctly. I didn't write it subtle enough lol :)

Thank you! I got 12 reviews for the last chapter! So happy :)

I hope you liked the latest chapter because it will be a while for the next chapter to be uploaded since I haven't written it yet, sorry guys.

Don't forget to review! Please Review :)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Noah's POV

I watched and listened to what Logan had said to Kayla. He truly loved her but still I wanted to gag. Did he have to say that in front of everyone? I wanted Kayla to be happy, I had given her to much pain when I left her. I loved her to, but she saw me more as a brother than a potential boy friend. I hated her thinking of me that way that's why when we were at school I wouldn't let a single guy let their eyes hover over her because they knew I would beat them to a pulp. I was protective of Kayla, she was my best friend I hated Kara being around her because it meant I couldn't be. And now Kara gets to be around Kayla so much more than me. I wished I wasn't a vampire. If I were human I would have had a chance with Kayla, I could have stayed instead of running away. My Kayla had found her soul mate I was jealous, of course I was jealous. What was so great about Logan? She had fallen for him and not for me. It hurt. Well I wasn't going to let Logan have Kayla that easily, I'll treat him how I treated all the guys in Kayla's life with anger, irritation and mocking. Kayla was still hurt by my actions but she will get over it once I tell her everything. I watched as Logan and Kayla continued their 'talk' I could see they were about to kiss, ha perfect opportunity to interrupt them, I mean there are people after Kayla and Kara! Kissing right now was stupid.  
"Okay umm…I think that's enough awkwardness for a life time. So shall I explain what Darius wants?" I said happily. Kayla just glared at me while I laughed internally. Kara also glared at me while wiping her eyes.  
"Why are you crying Kara?" Kayla asked while Logan released her from his arms. I grabbed Kayla's hand only for her to pull away, I held on tighter and dragged her to the bed. I gave Logan a glare which told him don't you dare touch me. I will cooperate within my means.  
"Lay down" I said to her, she never could take care of herself. Kayla hesitantly did what I said while staring at Logan, she knew if she didn't lay down I would make her feel weak. I knew I was acting as if I had never left I didn't care. I didn't want to leave I never wanted to leave but I had to.  
"I'm crying because what Logan said was beautiful" Kara said while still wiping her face. What a cry baby.  
"Stop crying" Kayla said In irritation even though she was crying too.  
"Are you going to explain or are you going to continue to stare at my fiancé" Logan said protectively. I started laughing out loud, so easy to piss him off.  
"I'll do both" I said pushing Logan some more.  
"Stop it Noah! Just tell everyone already you've dragged this out. Stop acting so childish. You wanted me to know what an imprint is and now I know. There is nothing else Logan is hiding so just get on with it" Kayla said in irritation while pushing my face to face Logan. I would listen to Kayla but no one else.  
"All right where to begin. Okay so I should start with why Darius wants Kara and Kayla dead" I said to everyone.  
"How about you start with how you know Darius wants Kara and Kayla dead. I don't particularly like Darius but he is family and I won't listen to a single bad word against him from a low level vampire as you" Blake seethed. I hadn't done anything to irritate him, I guess he has anger problems. Low level how the hell am I low level when I've out run them twice. Idiot.  
"I don't think you should talk to me like that since I can take Kara and Kayla out of here at any second" I threatened Blake.  
"Stop it Noah" Kayla said tugging at my jacket, I rolled my eyes and continued talking "I know Darius wants Kara and Kayla dead because I'm… well I think you're not going to like this, but hey you asked me. I'm his son, well the son he never knew he had. When I turned into a vampire my mother and I ran off, it turned out Darius was close to finding my mother, if he knew I was his son my mother said he would have poisoned me against her and turned me as evil as he was. She knew that Darius was the one who had attacked all your past fiancés because he had told her. The second she found out she ran away. My mother fell in love with your uncle but he lied and deceived her. She left when she knew she was pregnant not wanting me to turn into Darius. I wanted to know why my mum hated Darius, I wanted to know what he was like. I infiltrated his organisation keeping a very low profile. I didn't let them know any of the powers I have, he still doesn't know that I am his son, I ended up hearing a conversation about Kara and Kayla. They were planning to kill them, I rushed back to Oakland only to find out you two had had already got them out of Oakland" I said. I could hear Kayla stop breathing. I gave her a weak smile trying to let her know I was okay.  
"Liar" Blake said running at me, yup he had a short temper. I teleported to the other side of the bed looking at Blake's fury.  
"I can't lie remember" I said to him reminding him of Logan's condition to the blood promise.  
"Your Darius's son. Why didn't you side with him?" Logan asked me.  
"Why would I side with someone I don't know? He's after my best friend, and her best friend. Of course I'm going to try and make them safe. Instead you make Kara and Kayla live in your home where there potential killer is plotting their demise" I said irritated at Logan.  
"You're a jerk Noah. Why couldn't you have come earlier? Why did you have to come to me when I was in danger? Why not come to see me?" Kayla said irritated at me but inside she was feeling guilty and hurt at my decision to go through all this without her help. I could feel all the pain running through her body it made me feel sick. She didn't know it but I had cut her finger and taken a couple drops. Man she was going to hate me more if she found out. But I had to make sure if something happened to her I would be there to help her.  
"I didn't want to see you, If I came back I knew I wouldn't be able to leave you. I was being selfish I know I did what would be easier for me, but I didn't think of how hard it would have been for you" I said to Kayla in a sad voice. I was sorry!  
"You are selfish. I could have been there for you! You were always there for me, the one time I could hold your hand and take you down the right path you block me out! You hurt me in so many ways! But you've been hurt just as badly as me more actually. You're an idiot! Why did you feel the need to do this on your own? You turned into a vampire alone, you found out who your father was, you dealt with this alone, you infiltrated Darius men alone, everything was done on your own accord you pushed everyone who cared about you away. You could have been killed! Now it's time to work as a team Noah. I forgive you…a little bit, you stupid, big, dummy!" Kayla yelled the entire time at me. I loved it, she cared I knew once she knew the truth she would change her mind. I didn't care what Logan thought. I wanted on honest hug from Kayla. I had hugged her in the maze she hadn't hugged me back which left me feeling alone and empty. I hugged Kayla and she hugged me back rubbing my back with her warm gentle arm. I missed her, yes she could no longer be mine but she could still be my best friend and I would hold her to that.  
"Why does Darius want Kara and Kayla dead?" Logan said impatiently, I knew he wanted me to pry my hands off of her so I hugged her for a couple more seconds and then let go to see Logan's face slowly build up with anger. It was like watching a kettle, when will it blow. I'm so mean I laughed.  
"You can blame your father for that. Just because he was older was he given the 'crown'" I said with sarcasm. Who needs kings and queens in this day and age. I continued to talk "Your grandfather before he was killed passed the crown to Dedrick. Dedrick tried to convince your grandfather to change his mind but to no avail. Darius was furious that he landed with nothing even though he was born into royalty, he wanted to at least have half of the title but your grandfather said no. He banished Darius from the family for causing too much disruption within the family. Once your grandfather died, which I think it's safe to say Darius killed him. Darius tried to reason with Dedrick once more to let them share the title of king. But Dedrick said no he wanted to honour his father's decision. Darius took that decision lying down because he loved his brother. Dedrick allowed Darius back into the family by then you two were around. He had sworn to himself that Blake would not turn into another Darius. He planned on killing Logan's fiancés only but when he found out you two were willing to share the title of being king it infuriated him. Dedrick allowed you two to share while he wouldn't. He decided to kill both your fiancés. He did hesitate when he realised how much Blake loved Kara, but Blake you pushed him to the edge where reasoning is impossible you argued and fought with Darius, he liked you much more than Logan. Darius thought if you two couldn't get tied down that Dedrick would eventually pass the status of king to him. But that plans gone out the window since you both just had to imprint" I said with shock horror (fake by the way)  
"Both Kara and Kayla are in danger for your elders past mistakes. So now you know everything. If you chose to do nothing or something I do not agree on well you can say goodbye to Kara and Kayla because I'm taking them out of here" I said threateningly.  
"How did you find out all of this" Blake asked me containing his anger.  
"I already told you" I seethed.  
"You are not needed anymore Noah. Me and Blake can take it from here" Logan said smugly while walking towards Kayla. Yeah you think you can I thought sarcastically.  
"'How can you handle it from here' when you couldn't even fight off Darius? It was two against one and yet I bet he did more damage to you then you did to him. I don't like your decision. You need my help to kill Darius" I said to Logan.  
"I'm not going to kill Darius I'm going to ask him if it is true. If it is I'll just hand over the crown. Kayla means more to me than a title" Logan said angrily.  
"You're not thinking of the bigger picture here. If Darius is king he will change the rules. Humans will be fare game. It's not just about you! It's about everyone around you. Darius hates humans he hates how your father and grandfather made so many laws to protect them once he has the power what do you think is going to happen? A lot of innocent people are going to die because of your selfish decision" I said to Logan.  
"He's right" Kayla said whispering.  
"I know" I said smugly.  
"Well we can't kill him he's family" Blake said punching his hand into the wall. Great it's not as if he's going to have to plaster the wall back together.  
"Oh my god" Kara said.  
"What?" both me and Blake said at the same time.  
"Kayla the nightmare. It's Blake" Kara said shakily. What were they on about?  
"What are you guys talking about? Explain now" I demanded.  
"Darius must know who you are. It makes sense. I and Kayla both had nightmares you were in them. You killed everyone we cared about. It all makes sense Darius must have known about you from the beginning!" Kara said shocked. What she had said made no sense to me what so ever. Nightmares? Me killing? What the hell?  
"Start from the beginning" I said slowly.  
"Darius gave me and Kayla a hair clip as a 'welcome to the family' gift. Whenever we wore it it gave us nightmares. You were in it you were killing everyone. Why would you be in it? Because he was trying to make us run away from you, not to trust you. Because he knew who you were and what you could do. He obviously did not want you to help me and Kayla. That means you're being watched!" Kara yelled at me.  
"That isn't possible, Darius barely knows I exist" I said running my hand through my hair.  
"Just ignore me then" Kara said irritated at me. The entire time Kayla just sank down and keeping silent which was unusual for her.  
"Who cares if he knows he hasn't attacked me. He has attacked you, your defenceless I can take care of myself. Now what are we going to do?" I turned to Blake and Logan.  
"I don't know! We can't kill Darius he's family" Logan said.  
"Are you twisted! He tried to kill the one you supposedly love, and you can't even kill him? For crying out loud he's my father and I'm willing to kill the son of *****" I said angrily. What is with Logan doesn't he want to keep Kayla safe?  
"I know what to do….Look just don't marry me Logan. Darius has showed you he can kill you if he wants to. But he hasn't maybe out of respect for your father? I don't know. But I don't want you to be killed just because you imprinted. Let Blake and Kara have their happy ending. If we don't get married then no one has to die" Kayla said slowly. She looked even paler than before I could hear the strain in her voice it was hard for her to say that out loud. No wonder she was being so quiet.  
"I'm not doing that Kayla" Logan said defiantly.  
"But it's the only thing you can do!" she screamed pulling back her forming tears.  
"NO!" Logan boomed.  
"Okay I'm out of here" Kayla said shooting out of the bed. I quickly grabbed her arm while Logan grabbed her other arm. The look on her face was worth a thousand words. Anger was the most prominent feature on her face along with a hint of shock.  
"Where do you think you're going?" I asked her mockingly.  
"You guys can sort out your problems, I'll be downstairs until you can mutually agree on what the hell you want to do. Come Kara this sucks we don't have to listen to them since we are being ignored" she said.  
"Fine, just downstairs. Do not exit this house. Or I will chain you back to the bed I mean it" I said seriously to her looking at her straight in the eyes. If she was willing to give up being with Logan there was a big chance of her trying to run away which I wouldn't let happen. Logan was her happiness I would fight for her happy ending. I had caused her to much pain if I could give her the one thing that made her happy even if It was Logan I would do anything for her to have him.  
"You chained her! Like an animal!" Logan yelled.  
"Yeah? You know how she can get. She doesn't listen and I didn't want you two to beat me up just because she hurt herself" I said proudly while Logan radiated with anger.  
"Stay in the house Kayla! Do not leave its four walls I can't sense your emotions anymore. So stay close" Logan said angrily at her. Kayla just nodded not really listening. Thank god I could still feel where she was.  
Kayla and Kara walked out of the room while I gave them one more serious face to ensure they didn't do anything stupid. Kara nodded stubbornly while Kayla just looked blank, hopefully Kara could handle Kayla for now.  
"Now what will we agree on. We have to do something about Darius" I said to both Blake and Logan.  
"Agreed" Logan said.  
"How about since you don't even want to kill Darius why don't we go to your father? Wouldn't he be willing to listen" I said trying to compromise.  
"No. Darius has wound my father around his dirty despicable finger he won't listen to anything against his brother. We have to deal with Darius our selves. I propose you accompany us back to the castle. We will introduce you to the family and who you are. Maybe with you at our side my father will see Darius for what he truly is. Selfish power seeking killer" Logan said.  
"What the hell am I meant to do if I come with you? It's not as if everyone is going to accept me. No I'm not coming that's just suicidal. I bet the instant I teleport to your mansion I'll be killed" I said to both Logan and Blake.  
"I know we haven't been….Just get your ass to our home" Blake said angrily. He has major issues.  
"Just tell me what I'm going to be doing there. Why don't we just stay here. Kayla and Kara are safe not being near Darius. As you can see you both can't protect them there isn't any point bringing them there" I said through clenched teeth., We were going in circles.  
"No. I want them there not here. There isn't any protection here at all anyone could track Kayla and Kara down and once they do what is here to protect them" Logan said getting frustrated.  
"Well your guards aren't any better. It was so easy to punch their lights out they aren't safe there either" I said.  
"Shut up! The both of you! How about you come back as Kara and Kayla's body guard? That way no one will kill you. You will be happy that Kara and Kayla are protected" Blake said reaching an agreement that I was leaning towards.  
"No" Logan said adamantly.  
"Why not?" I said mockingly. I knew why he didn't want me near Kayla any more than I was. He was jealous.  
"You know why" Logan said balling his fists.  
"Actually I don't, do you know Blake" I raised my eyebrows at him.  
"No I don't. Logan why can't we do that? Noah could settle in the mansion once everyone starts 'liking him' we can tell everyone who he is. Then we can tell Father what Darius has been up to all these years" Blake said confidently. This was such a stupid plan. I don't know why we couldn't just tell Dedrick everything.  
"How about we just tell your father everything?" I said once more.  
"We are getting nowhere" Logan said punching the wall.  
"Will you two stop punching my walls!" I said angrily. Both Logan and Blake went rigid.  
"God I didn't threaten you. You both are such weaklings" I said running my hand through my hair.  
"Teleport to the front door now" Logan commanded me.  
I saw the seriousness in his eyes and teleported. Kara was on the ground struggling to get up while Kayla was in the arms of Marcus?  
Dam it I was so wrapped up in the conversation I didn't even feel the fear running through Kayla until I saw her. Dam it Kara was right I was being watched!

* * *

So i wrote this from Noahs perspective. Hes an out spoken charcter but deep down its just a mechanism so no one can get close. Kind of like Kayla with her anger. Hope you guys can understand Noah a bit better :)  
Oh no Kaylas in danger again! What will happen? Will it be Noah who saves her or will it be Logan? Well R&R and i'll update with the next chapter as soon as i've written it ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Kayla's POV

I watched as Blake, Logan and Noah argued amongst themselves as to what to do with Darius. I knew what we had to do. I had to get out of here if I left no one would get hurt and no one would die. Blake and Kara could have their happy ending. Logan deserved his too but I couldn't give it to him if it meant that he would be hurt. Darius would try to kill us both and he would succeed. Images flashed across my face of Logan. Darius had hit Logan so brutally blood and burned skin covered his body. His wounds didn't even heal until Noah gave him blood. I didn't want to see Logan like that ever again. Darius was stronger which meant he would win. It killed me thinking like this. I had just found out I loved Logan and now I had to make the worse decision of my life. I had to get out of here. Noah was helping me but he could get hurt to. No matter what kind of man Darius was Noah deserved to at least know him talk to him. With me around it wasn't possible I was the reason Noah blindly hated Darius, yes Darius was an evil vampire. But if he was treated right in the past this wouldn't be happening. I hated Noah a tiny bit less. He never knew his father, he never knew he was going to turn into a vampire, he knew nothing. He went through everything on his own. I wish I was there for him, but he turned me away which hurt. I was going to act normal and not let the pain that Noah's words had and still bought me. It wasn't worth it. Everything he did had a reason which he justified to his liking. Not to mine. But I didn't want to be selfish I could see in his eyes how he missed me, every time I moved I could see Noah's eyes flicker to mine making sure I was fine, I hated seeing him do that he was doing it involuntary. He was acting like everything was normal while I just felt numb inside to much was happening there wasn't enough time for me to think properly. No one was listening to me and Kara talk I had enough of this.  
"Okay I'm out of here" I said shooting out of bed. Logan and Noah both teleported to my side grabbing each of my arms. I had enough time to hide my shock and show them my anger. I can't stand this protective behaviour it's sickening. Once upon a time I just had Logan to deal with but no Noah! He was ten times worse at the moment.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Noah asked me mockingly. He didn't think I could get far on my own two feet.  
"You guys can sort out your problems, I'll be downstairs until you can mutually agree on what the hell you want to do. Come Kara this sucks we don't have to listen to them since we are being ignored" I said. They both didn't release me so I struggled knowing it would get me nowhere.  
"Fine, just downstairs. Do not exit this house. Or I will chain you back to the bed I mean it" Noah said seriously looking at me straight in the eyes. It was like he knew what I was about to do. I wished he hadn't said chained! I could see Logan's anger build up in his eyes, I couldn't feel it though? Maybe the blood thingy has run its course. Perfect timing I said grimly it would have given me an excuse not to leave.  
"You chained her! Like an animal!" Logan yelled.  
"Yeah? You know how she can get. She doesn't listen and I didn't want you two to beat me up just because she hurt herself" Noah said proudly while Logan radiated with anger.  
"Stay in the house Kayla! Do not leave its four walls I can't sense your emotions anymore. So stay close" Logan said angrily at me while I concentrated on ways of getting out of here.  
Logan and Noah released me. Kara grabbed my hand and we walked out. We could still hear them arguing up stairs as we made our way to the kitchen. I had to get Kara away from me so I had enough time to run. We made it to the kitchen Kara released me while she went to the sink. I looked out the window it was night not the perfect condition to run when you can't see your hand in front of your face I thought sarcastically. I looked around and sat on a tall bench chair closets to the door. Quick and easy escape I thought as I eyed the door.  
"I know what you're trying to do. I'm not leaving your side you're an idiot if you think I will let you distract me while you make a run for the door. Even if you run you won't make it to the door Noah or Logan will teleport to your side before you have the chance" She said grabbing a glass of water for me and for her.  
"It's the only option" I said to grimly while she handed me the glass of water I drank it all I was thirsty from all the talking I had done.  
"Then let me make the sacrifice" she said painfully.  
"No" I said to banging my fist against the bench nearly toppling over my empty glass. She just doesn't understand I thought frustrated.  
"Then my answer is NO to" she said banging her fist against the bench too.  
"Why can't you understand?' I whined pulling at my hair.  
"I can and I think it's stupid. Darius is evil he will kill me anyway. Even if Logan doesn't get married he will kill me. The best option is to expose Darius. The only way we can do that is if…Noah comes back to the mansion with us" Kara said. I could sense from her tone of voice that she didn't like that idea.  
"That would be putting Noah in danger, so I say no to that too" I said to her.  
"So that proud, ignorant idiot thinks he's god. That he can walk over water. He can protect himself" she said disgusted.  
"Why do you hate Noah?" I asked her confused.  
"He hurt you. You would think he would try hard not to do it again but he's doing it anyway" she said rubbing her head in frustration.  
"No he's not" I said raising my hands in the air and then letting them rest why does she have to be so dramatic.  
"He is hurting you because he's hurting Logan. Can't you see he's acting so protective of you, he's making Logan jealous and hurt. You have to tell him to stop" she said to me eyes bulging.  
"Your delusional Noah wouldn't do that" I said to her rolling my eyes edging off my seat slowly. The door was within eye sight. I could make it before she yelled for Logan. He wouldn't be able to make a scene. But he would still be able to pick up my scent. Dam what do I do? Kara decided for me, she grabbed my arm pulling me to the couch further away from the door.  
"Kara?" I said to her while she forcefully made me sit.  
"Look you can't run. Just sit here and wait for them to come up with a decision. Stop being so stupid you have to heal all over again because your blood bond became physical. If you left you wouldn't be able to take care of yourself. So just sit and relax. Hopefully that jerk up there can compromise" she said looking upwards.  
"Yeah I hope so too. I guess I don't have a choice since your still holding my hand" I said glaring at her.  
"I know you to well if I wasn't doing this you would have run by now. You're finally getting some happiness in your life and you're throwing it away for me. I will not accept your decision so burn that silly idea out of your head" she said seriously. Agg no talking to her when she's serious.  
"Fine!" I said yelling at her.  
"Good!" she yelled back.  
All of a sudden there was a loud bang at the door me and Kara got up, we made it to the front door when we saw what I guessed was a vampire.  
"Marcus" Kara whispered. This was Marcus man he looked pissed off. He flashed his fangs at both of us, that's when Kara yelled.  
"BLAKE!" Kara yelled while yanking me away. I wanted to yell for Logan to when Marcus appeared right in front of me covering my mouth and knocking Kara to the ground.  
"hmm mmh mm" is all I managed to say in Marcus's hand. I watched as Kara slowly got up thank god she was okay.  
Logan Blake and Noah teleported in front of the door blocking Marcus from escaping.  
"Who would have thought? Darius sent me to watch you Noah but instead I find Kayla here" Marcus said hauntingly. With that Marcus threw me over his shoulder while I protested and ran at all three boys. I saw Noah appear behind trying to reach for me but he just missed. Blake went to Kara's side he got her to stand but you could see she was about to collapse. She must be hurt badly its all my fault!  
"Let me go!" I screamed. Noah stepped forward while Marcus ran for the door. I watched as Logan fell to the ground breaking the floor boards beneath him. I watched everyone I cared about get hurt and it was all because of me I began to panic. Marcus kept running down the dark street while I continued to scream and thrash around on his back. When I wanted to leave Logan it wasn't meant to be this way!  
"Let me go!" I screamed at Marcus while banging my sore arms against his back.  
"Pitiful human. I have to get you to Darius, but I'm thinking I'll just drink you dry. I deserve to kill you not Darius you only hurt his ego. You bought a death sentence to my head" Marcus spat. The wind wiped at my hair I could see we were now in a forest? Where the hell are we? Marcus slowed down when all of a sudden Blake and Logan appeared out of nowhere.  
"You can't run" Noah said mockingly.  
"Get lost boy" Marcus growled.  
"Give me Kayla and I will let you go" Logan growled back.  
"Ah the high and mighty road for you is it prince. Have you ever killed anyone? God you're too dam soft" Noah said as he started laughing. I'm being kidnapped and the jerk's laughing I could feel my panic slowly fall back while anger replaced it.  
"I have killed before. But he has something that is easily breakable" Logan said yelling at Noah.  
All of a sudden Logan and Noah were gone we were still in the forest but it looked different. Marcus could teleport. Great.  
"We told you, you can't run I know where Kayla is since I drank here blood. So just hand her over" Noah said teleporting to where we were along with Logan. I swear when I get free of Marcus I was going to hit Noah with something hard, he drank my blood without my bloody permission. Oh god I feel sick and tired.  
"Fine I guess I'll kill her now" Marcus said. I shivered. Marcus through my body around him, he positioned me so that my neck faced his exposed fangs I tried to struggle even though it was useless.  
"Don't" Logan screeched.  
"Yeah don't or he'll faint. I guess I'll have to kill you. Don't know why Logan hadn't done so before" Noah said in sarcasm.  
"Shut up!" Marcus yelled into my ears.  
I was about to die I watched Logan he was torn between anger and pain. Noah wasn't helping. I watched as Marcus let his fangs extend my heart beat just speed up just at the sight. Marcus bit into my neck with such aggressiveness. I let out a scream it hurt like hell I felt hatred pour into me. All of a sudden Marcus teleported, Noah and Logan teleported as well matching Marcus stride. They were trying to catch him but always missed. Marcus continued to suck my blood while he teleported around the forest I kept my eyes opened watching Noah and Logan didn't catch him in time I was going to die. Logan appeared behind Marcus tugging at his neck while Noah managed to pry Marcus hands off of me.  
as Marcus's eyes changed from blood red to black. He was a monster. I could see my vision blur, if "About bloody time" I screamed at Noah. I could feel my blood pouring out of my neck, I tried putting pressure on it but I didn't have the strength.  
"Do you think if I left you against that tree over there that when I came back you would still be there?" Noah asked me.  
"Yes. Go help Logan!" I yelled.  
Noah put me against the tree gentle did a double take making sure I was fine and then teleported to Logan's side.  
"I don't need your help" Logan yelled angrily while I think trying to rip Marcus's head off.  
"Sure you don't" Noah said sounding patronizing while folding his arms.  
Marcus managed to get away from Logan and ran right for me when Noah teleport in front of me catching Marcus.  
"I thought you hated me? Why the hug. I much prefer your head was in the ground than against my chest" Noah said mockingly. And with that he kicked Marcus forcing his body to meet the ground.  
Marcus got up slowly and began to talk "You're not stronger than me" he spat and teleported to my side. He grabbed me in his arms again only for Logan to grab me out of them. Logan kicked Marcus right in the face. Again Marcus was on the ground. Noah quickly grabbed a nearby branch and pierced through Marcus's back I watched as the blood poured out of his back.  
"Oh my god" I said covering my mouth. Marcus roared in pain while his body tried to get the branch out of his back. Noah sat on him so he wouldn't move. Logan put me against the tree and walked forward slowly watching Noah and Marcus.  
"You want to finish him off?" Noah asked cocking his head to the side while smiling at me.  
"We'll both do it" Logan replied.  
"Any last words Marcus?" Noah asked turning his gaze on Marcus.  
"You're a disgrace to all vampires! Helping humans you both deserve to rot in hell. Darius will kill you both" Marcus said evilly, he showed no signs of fear,  
They both teleported ripping branches off trees I wanted to shut my eyes but I couldn't. I watched as they moved so fast my eyes couldn't keep up both of them stabbed Marcus right in the heart. Marcus let out one last yell of pain before his body collapsed in a pool of blood. I watched in shock. His guts, stomach, liver, lungs everything came spilling out of his body. It was disgusting, the amount of blood. I never felt woozy looking at blood but right now I did. Noah and Logan nodded to one another and then stared at me. Both looked hesitant while walking towards me. I did flinch back when they both came close they couldn't think I would be okay with what they had just done. Oh god why didn't I close my eyes and block my ears. Waves of nausea were hitting me, I could feel my own blood still pouring down my neck where Marcus had bit me greedily, I clutched at my neck only for my hand to go limp my heart was beating way to fast and my breathing was shallow. I tried to breathe in and out evenly but I just couldn't.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that" Logan said gently while putting pressure on my neck.  
"Same here" Noah said.  
The shock of everything finally hit me I started shaking I was cold.  
"I'm about to teleport her" Logan said to Noah.  
"I'll teleport her" Noah said. Even though I was in shock their inability to compromise was enraging me.  
Noah picked me up while Logan continued to apply pressure to my neck. The next thing I see we were back in Noah's house in the room I woke up in Kara was laying down with an ice bag to her head while Blake paced up and down the room. I was about to talk when Blake bet me to it.  
"Thank god. What the hell took so long?" Blake yelled with worry.  
Logan took me out of Noah's arms and put me on the bed next to Kara. Noah bought some bandages and Logan covered my wound at least when they needed to they could work as a team I thought to myself.  
"Did you kill him?" Blake asked, I shivered mentally that scene was horrid.  
"Yes" both said grimly I guessed they both hated the reaction I gave them. I felt guilty I made them both unhappy. I hugged Logan trying to make him feel better, I wasn't scared of him just scared of what he was capable of doing. Logan returned the hug and kissed the top of my head I felt my cheeks heat up.  
"I'm coming back to your pretty mansion Logan. Blake's okay with it and I don't care if you're not" Noah said angrily interrupting another moment me and Logan were having.  
"Fine, I can see we need more help. But what are you going to do when you get to the mansion. There is no point bring you if your useless" Logan said trying to talk him out of it. Logan released me from the hug and walked over to Blake's side.  
"I'm useless. You're the one who let Marcus out of your grip. Its thanks to me that Kayla is still here" Noah snorted and then continued "I'm going to be Kara and Kayla's body guards. Darius knows who I am he may stop what he's doing with me around. But we have to convince your father of Darius true intensions" Noah said seriously while folding his arms in his chest.  
"See I was right you were being watched. Both you and Logan have endangered our lives now you both need to fix it. If Darius knows who you are won't he want to hurt you?" Kara asked while placing the ice bag on my neck.  
"Thanks" I said weakly the burning sensation in my neck hurt.  
"No problem" she smiled I could see a bruise forming on her cheek I gave her the ice bag back which she took back hesitantly it was my fault she was hurt. I deserved to feel the pain not her.  
"If he wanted to hurt me he would have by now. The question is why hasn't he?" Noah said confused.  
"Okay I think it's time we get back to the mansion both Kara and Kayla's parents must be sick with worry for them" Blake said picking up Kara in his arms. Logan did the same with me. I clutched at his chest whatever was going to happen in the mansion in the next couple of days was not going to be pretty. I pushed Marcus attack out of my head he was dead he wasn't going to come back no pointed dreading over the dead. I was safe for now. Noah placed his hand on Blakes shoulder and like that we teleported back to the mansion to my room. No mine and Logan's room I smiled when I saw the room somehow it seemed different more welcoming when I saw it in a different light.  
"He cleaned his mess up" Logan said in disgust.  
"You fought here?" I asked shaken.  
"Yes. Don't worry I won't let him anywhere near you" Logan said squashing me closer to his body.  
"How do you suppose to do that with Darius mere rooms away?" Noah asked amused.  
"Where are Kara and Blake?" Logan asked quickly.  
"I dropped them off to their room and then came here master" Noah said mockingly. It was really starting to annoy me.  
Logan placed me gently on the bed and walked up to Noah. I hoped he hit him but I knew because of me he wouldn't.  
"Noah come here" I said to him while beckoning with my hands. Logan looked shocked but so did Noah. As he walked closer I grabbed the lamp on the side table and aimed for his head I threw it and I missed. Dam his speed and dam my weakness.  
"Why did you throw that at me?" He asked irritated.  
"You know dam well why I threw it. You were acting so cocky when you fighting Marcus! I was being kidnapped you should have been serious! Instead of mocking Logan the entire time! You drank my blood!" I yelled at him.  
"Well if I was being serious like Logan wouldn't that have provoked fear in you? I made you feel angry and irritated instead so that you wouldn't be scared. And don't tell me it didn't work because I know it did. You were asleep I did not bite you I merely cut your finger and took a couple drops. What's your problem?" he asked me angrily.  
Okay I can understand why he did what he did but still it enraged me.  
"What's my problem? What's your problem! Why aren't you saying anything Logan?" I yelled back while coughing. Dam my insolent throat when I needed to yell my body defies me.  
"I'm not saying anything because it was lucky he did it. If he hadn't I wouldn't have been able to find you. But Noah won't ever do it again not if he wants to die" Logan said threateningly.  
"I'll do it if Kayla asks me" Noah said defiantly.  
"I won't" I said back.  
"And I won't let her make such a stupid decision. Only I can drink from her!" Logan said protectively.  
"No! Both of you get a grip! No one and I mean no one will drink my blood. Its mine. It hurts like hell when you bite me" I basically yelled. It did hurt but I hated the feeling of being weak that came along with it. I didn't like yelling at Logan but he was acting weird and protective which I hated but I loved him, this was something Logan wouldn't be able to shake off that much was obvious about him.  
"That's my Kayla stubborn as always" Noah said laughing.  
"She is my Kayla!" Logan all but yelled. Noah continued to laugh I could see what Kara was talking about. I'd have to talk to Noah about it later.  
"Agg Logan Noah can you for crying out loud just get along! For god sack your cousins! Noah is my best friend and Logan I love you. So just get along" I yelled. I felt weird saying Noah is my best friend I forced myself to believe it, Noah didn't mean to hurt me. I just had to get over it which was hard to do.  
"No" Logan and Noah said at the same time. This was not going to be easy I sank into the bed pulling over the covers just as I was about to pull it over my head I heard them argue again. I breathed in heavily and pulled the covers right over my head to drown out there noise. If they didn't get along why did Noah come! He's just going to cause more problems!

* * *

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For reviewing :) Please continue to review.

So i won't be updating for a while. I'm stuck i don't no where to go from here. I've typed part of chapter 21 and i'm not happy with it. So i'm sorry if i don't update for a while but i will try and get myself to write until i get something descent. So fingers cross that my writers block disappears :).

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to review! :)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

Even though I had pulled the covers over my head I could still hear Noah and Logan arguing. I hate this. I had asked them to get over themselves and just get along but that would be asking way too much of both of them. I couldn't get to sleep with them yelling I don't know why they couldn't just silently argue like they had been when we were at Noah's house. I pushed the pillow over my head I just wanted this day to end. Sleep was what I needed and what I wanted. I had been kidnapped twice once by a good vampire and then by an evil vampire. I had been bitten three times once my Logan, Noah and then Marcus all three times without my permission! I had been attacked physically when Logan was attacked by Darius. Noah was Darius's son, Darius wanted me and Kara dead. Too much had happened I just wanted to sleep all my problems away. All of a sudden Logan and Noah went silent I guessed they tired themselves out I rolled over in the bed to Logan's side I don't know why but I found it more comfortable than the side I was on. I rolled up into a ball and was about to fall asleep but I could feel this uneasiness coming from the room I was about to pull my head out from under the covers when two hands grabbed me out of the bed my heart speed up but when I looked up to see my father's face full of worry it slowed down.  
"I'm okay Dad stop worrying" I said to him, it only seemed to make him angry. All of a sudden he bolted for the doors running past both Logan and Noah. My father was running so fast I never knew he could do this. I felt the cool air whip around me I breathed in heavily and tried to talk.  
"What are you doing?" I asked my Father as he ran down the stairs edging closer to the front door.  
"I'm taking you away from here" he said angrily. He flung the door open only to be greeted with Logan, Noah and a hand full of guards. You've got to be joking me I lolled my head to the side just when I thought I was going to get some peace and quiet.  
"You are not taking her anywhere unless you want to die" Logan boomed. Did he have to threaten my Father?  
"You wouldn't" My Father screeched.  
"You don't know what I am capable of doing" Logan seethed as he walked closer to my Father. My stomach sank this wasn't good. My father steeped forward daring him to hit him. Definitely not good. I eyes Logan trying to get him to calm down but Logan was too busy looking at my father with anger to notice my glare.  
"Let the man take his daughter it's about time he comes to his senses" Darius said from behind sounding amused.  
My father spun around and threw Darius a smile of gratitude, I felt disgusted if only my Father knew the real monster that lurked under Darius's dark soul.  
"This has nothing to do with you Darius! Mind your own business! Or else" Logan threatened letting out a growl.  
"Or else what" Darius said just as threateningly. There conversation was cut short when my mother appeared at my side out of thin air rubbing my arms gently trying to sooth me.  
"I told you I should have taken her" she yelled at my Father.  
"And I told you to meet me at home" He shouted at her.  
"I knew this wouldn't work!" She yelled back. This was just giving me a headache.  
"I don't want to leave" I yelled to both of them shocking them.  
"You don't know what you want your Ill we know what is best for you honey. We thought you would be safe here but you're not. Look at you! You hurt and it's our entire fault! We should never have bought you here" My Mother said gently while tearing up. I breathed out heavily nothing I said would get through to them. I pleaded with my eyes and they both just shook their heads at me.  
"I will fight you to get my daughter out of here" My father boomed clutching me harder against him.  
"I do not want to do that so" Logan said without completing his sentence he grabbed me out of my father's hands with ease "I'll just take her" he finished.  
"She isn't safe here! If she dies I will kill you!" He roared. My Fathers eyes looked blood shoot, he looked exhausted I felt bad that I was making him feel this way.  
"I won't let that happen. But if you take her now she will die. You can barely fight in your condition you've been out there looking for her wasting all your energy. I ripped her out of your arms so easily. Your weak I am not discussing this. You are welcome to visit Kayla in my room other than that she does not leave those four walls. I've had enough. Darius you may leave I have nothing to say to you" Logan said coldly and teleported back to our room.  
"No more teleporting I don't like it anymore! And stop threatening my Father I don't like that either!" I yelled I felt more sick now. I hated seeing my parents like that, they were distraught to the point they were willing to take me from here without permission. I couldn't even try and tell them everything would be okay because in reality I wasn't safe anywhere.  
"He was trying to take you away from me what else am I meant to do!" Logan yelled back exuberated. I just shook my head unbelievable.  
"Punch him" Noah said sarcastically,  
"USE. THE. DOOR!" I yelled at Noah while clutching my head. I can't handle this I started to breath in and out faster I did not want to pass out for the hundredth time today.  
"Fineeeeeeeeeeeee" he said putting his hands up like he had just been caught.  
"Could you at least turn off your pain it just makes me feel guilty" Noah said softly.  
"I wish I could but I can't" I whispered breathing out heavily it was like I had run a marathon.  
Logan put me to my feet when yet again the door flung open and there stood Dedrick, Clear, Darius and my parents. All looked angry all looked at Logan and then at Noah. I watched Darius who looked shocked when his eyes lingered over Noah. He knew who Noah was. Which meant we had to do something fast before he decides to kill everyone I loved.  
"Are you okay Kayla?" Dedrick asked me gently though his body radiated with anger.  
"Yes" I said quickly to scared to linger with an answer.  
"Who is this?" Dedrick asked Logan.  
"I'm Noah Kara and Kayla's new bodyguard. Logan has hired me to watch over them" Noah said proudly beating Logan to answer.  
"Blake has already run through how Noah found the girls. Marcus had taken them teleporting to Oakland where it all started. Thank god Noah was there or else these girls wouldn't be around today. Thank you Noah" Dedrick said to Noah. I had to stop myself from laughing that's the best story Blake could come up with. That just boosted Noah's ego!  
"Now I heard that Richard and Emily tried to take Kayla away. I think you should let them it isn't fair just because I want you to be king that these girls' lives are in danger. They are my best friends I do not want their deaths on my conscious. Darius has made that point very clear to me. I will repeat myself let her go home. If that's what Kayla and her parents want" Dedrick said seriously.  
"I want her here!" Logan yelled god he sounded childish maybe I was rubbing off on him I messaged my temples trying to get rid of my headache that everyone's loud voices were giving me.  
"What if I wanted to stay?" I asked Dedrick.  
"Then I won't let your parents take you. I give you freedom to chose where you want to be. Here or Oakland" Dedrick gave me a choice.  
"She's ill she doesn't know what she wants. She can't think straight" my Mother pleaded to let them decide not me.  
"She knows what she wants" Dedrick said forcefully.  
"Are you sure? Looks like Marcus bit into her which means he would have some influence on her decision" Darius said while coming to my side he was about to touch the bandage but I stepped backwards just as his hand was about to cup my neck, Darius tried again but Logan grabbed me into his arms stopping Darius dead in his tracks.  
"She can't even stand on her own two feet. She can't make this decision on her own especially when she has been bitten let the parents decide" Darius said mockingly.  
"He's dead there is no control" Noah said darkly.  
"You killed him?" I could see the rage In Darius's eyes grow with each passing second until Noah answered.  
"Of course" Noah said trying to hold back laughter. He could only be serious when he wanted to be.  
"You're just as disgusting as Logan and Blake. Attacking your own kind just for a weak, helpless" I interrupted Darius I didn't want to know what he thought of me "I chose to stay here" I said. That pleased Dedrick and Clair but not my parents or Darius.  
"Kayla!" My father yelled at me trying to get me to change my mind. Even if I did leave it was obvious Darius would send someone else to kill me. My safest option was to stay here. I didn't bother to answer my father I wanted to tell him everything but then that would be endangering his and Mothers life I couldn't do that. I wouldn't do that.  
"You may all leave" Logan said coldly.  
"She doesn't know what she wants!" My father yelled once more.  
"Agreed she has been harmed she could be confused" Darius said fighting my father's case.  
"I let her choose. But I will ask again tomorrow. If Kayla decides to stay then she may stay. I will go and give Kara the same choice" Dedrick said. Darius smiled at Dedricks decision if only he knew, I wasn't planning on changing my mind.  
My Father grabbed me out of Logan's arms once more and gave me a tight hug.  
"Change your mind you are not safe here" he said forcefully and then passed me to my Mother. I could see the tears forming in her eyes and she let them spill over I willed myself to turn away the look she gave me was making me think twice about my decision. My Mother passed me back to Logan hesitantly and walked out along with everyone else except for Noah.  
"So much drama!" he said annoyed.  
"You can leave to" I said aggressively to him, I was upset about how my parents were feeling you would think he would be sensitive or at least try and be sensitive.  
"Nope" was his reply. Irritating jerk!  
I got out of Logan's arms and walked myself to the bed. I wanted this day to end I wanted every problem to dissolve. Logan and Noah continued to just stare at me? I didn't know what they wanted I gave them both a confused look both of their heads turned to one another. They looked at each other angrily and that just made me feel tired. I tried to make them get along but they just won't.  
Blake and Kara walked into the room a few minutes later. Kara walked over to me I looked up at her and I could see the bruise on her cheek growing darker. I gave her a grim smile it was my fault she was hurt!  
"I'm okay don't beat yourself up over it" Kara said gently while sitting next to me on the bed.  
"It was my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish wanting to leave Noah's room you wouldn't have been hurt" I said to her.  
"You are so stubborn it doesn't even hurt it just looks bad" She said smiling but winced when she felt her cheeks stretching.  
"See" I said irritated at her "and you tell me to stop hurting myself".  
I could feel my tears coming to the surface. I was hurting a lot of people today. I just hope I didn't hurt Logan, I had finally come to my senses I didn't want to push him away. Right now I wanted him to hold me to his warm chest and make this day just end. I could sleep all day in his arms I was being selfish I didn't care right now if someone was after me. I wanted Logan close to me who knows what tomorrow will bring. Kara and I just laid on the bed watching all three boys trying to make sense of what to do. It was simple just tell Dedrick but Logan and Blake both didn't like that plan. I let out an exhausted breathe out I was tired but I wanted to know before I feel asleep that something was going to be done about Darius I also wanted to fall asleep in Logan's arms. For once I was looking forward to waking up in his arms to see that perfect smirk light up the day. I waited for the chance to talk while all three boys continued to go round and round in circles in their conversation. Kara was exhausted I could see her fighting to keep her eyes open but in the end her eye lids shut over. She fell asleep. I covered her with the duvet cover and got out of the bed walking slowly towards Logan.  
"Kayla go to sleep" he said forcefully before I had even reached his side. Agg. Not this again couldn't he just not act so protective when he knows I don't want to run away anymore? Nothing's changed.  
"How can I go to sleep when Darius is out there? This is just stupid all three of you have come up with nothing. Just go and tell Dedrick. If you can't or won't decide let 'The King' decide" I said a tad bit angrily while reaching Logan's side.  
"We can't okay. What if my father picks Darius's side?" Blake said sounding hurt.  
"Why would he? You're his sons" I said back.  
"But Darius is his brother" Logan said back.  
"How about I go and talk to Darius?" Noah said changing the topic.  
"No he might kill you" I said quickly.  
"Okay screw this I will tell Dedrick. I will tell him because everyone in this room is gutless. If Dedrick does not believe us well then I guess you will have to kill Darius" I said boldly but even saying the statement I felt sick. I couldn't take a life.  
"We have time. If you could hurry up and just get better already I could change you into a vampire we could get married. Darius wouldn't be able to touch us after that" Logan said haste fully.  
"He will still try to kill you. I think he won't stop until he has his turn at being King" Noah said seriously.  
"I agree. He's killed way too many girls. He could have just killed you and Blake but he hasn't. But if you do become king he might just change his mind. Right now only me and Kara are in danger. I will not marry you if it means you will be killed" I said just as seriously.  
"I can protect myself" Logan said adamantly.  
"I think you need to tell Dedrick" I said forcefully.  
"I think you should go to sleep" he said back just as forcefully meeting me at my eye level, it was like he was talking to a kid. That just made me more angry.  
"I think you need to come up with a plan!" I seethed I hated it when we talked like this he always won.  
"I think you should go to sleep" Logan repeated while picking me up quickly I made a pouting noise and tried to get him to let me help but Logan was determined to put me in the bed next to Kara. I gave him an irritated look while he gave me his famous smirk. The same smirk he gave me when I first meet him. I looked into his eyes which held warmth only for me I wanted those eyes to be alive for me but with Darius around it wasn't possible.  
"Go to sleep" Logan said trying to get me to close my eyes, he moved the hair off my head and kissed me on my lips, I felt my heart beat go up so fast. I felt embarrassed because I knew Noah could feel what I felt. I kissed Logan back wanting him to know I wanted him. Always. Forever.  
I continued to look at Logan's face while he hovered over me waiting for my eyes to close over. I didn't feel sleepy when all of a sudden I could feel my consciousness slipping, I felt confused and then I remembered Noah had made me feel like this before.  
"Stop it Noah!" I yelled in Logan's face which turned to anger instantly.  
"Well I need you to fall asleep so that your lover can get his ass over here so we can continue to discuss our situation. So stop being so stubborn and go to sleep" Noah said amused.  
I clutched at Logan's hand trying to get him to calm down. I knew it wasn't easy having Noah around since he just couldn't be nice or serious for a long period of time. Seems every ten minutes he had something mocking to say. I gave into Noah's power I closed my eyes and felt Logan squeeze my hand and say "Everything will be okay", I feel asleep hoping everything would be okay.

Logan's POV

"Everything will be okay" I whispered to Kayla and with that she fell asleep. I hated Noah! I hated how he could make Kayla feel so weak. He had hurt her I wanted him nowhere near her no matter what he meant to Kayla. He had hurt her. I walked away from a sleeping Kayla and towards Blake and Noah.  
"Okay I want to sort this out now!" I said determined like.  
"Fine. Let me just go to Darius?" Blake said sounding confused.  
I shook my head "what will that accomplish?" I asked him.  
"I think you both should act as if you know nothing. I'm going to confront Darius" Noah said boldly.  
"You're going to kill him. If you do that my Father will kill you. That is the worst move you could make" I said to him. If he ended up dead that would break Kayla into pieces she would blame herself and I wouldn't let her do that again.  
"All three of us will confront him. Let the girls recover we will confront him soon. If he accepts what he has done in his past he will be punished. If me and Blake kill him it won't matter" I said seriously to Noah.  
"But I will help. Without my help you wouldn't even know that it was Darius who was playing with your future" Noah said back just as seriously.  
"For Kaylas sake Logan just compromise. We haven't been able to come up with anything for hours. We finally have a plan just accept it please" Blake said trying to get me to compromise.  
I took a deep breath and said "For Kayla's sack I am willing to compromise" I said angrily.  
"Good" Noah said seriously.  
"Now you can both leave. We will wait for the right opportunity to strike. Right now this isn't the right time" I said.  
Noah left with a nod teleporting to the room Blake had given him. Blake picked up Kara from the bed gently Blake looked upset about Kara I knew how he felt. When Kayla was hurt I felt disgusted at myself for not getting to her in time.  
"She will be okay Blake" I said to him just before he left my room.  
"I know but still she's hurt" Blake said pained.  
"We will punish Darius for what he's done" I said to him forcefully tugging at his shoulder brotherly like.  
"He deserves every bit of pain I inflict on him. I can't wait to see him suffer. We suffered for years because of his greed. He will pay for what he has done to Kayla and Kara" Blake said angrily.  
"But for now we wait" I said to him.  
Blake nodded and walked out of the room.  
I was finally alone in my room with Kayla I felt relief flood through me it had only been a day since Kayla had disappeared from my sight and now she's back. What was better was she finally gave into her feelings, she loves me! She accepted me. Joy and happiness ran in my blood I couldn't wait for to hold Kayla in my arms. I could live with her forever and forever is something we had. All I had to do was keep Darius away from Kayla. Darius was the root of all our problems he wanted Kayla dead. If I became king he would want me dead to. There was only one option I would have to talk to Darius if he accepts everything we would have to kill him, but first we would have to give my Father evidence. After all Darius had killed Vampire girls not humans he broke the law he will be punished. I look forwards to the day where he rots in hell. The hell he had bought into my life was a hundred times worse not having someone to love you and someone not to love is a depressing feeling. Living without love for all eternity was killing me inside but now I have Kayla someone to love and someone to love me, I will never let her go and hopefully she will never want to let me go. I can only hope Kayla's parents hadn't changed her mind about staying I wouldn't know what I would do if she changed her mind. I slowly made my way to the bed and snuggled in slowly instantly Kayla began to roll over to my side. A smile played across my lips. Once I was fully in bed she snuggled into my chest clutching at my shirt. I realised she did that a lot whenever she was stressed. I frowned even when she was sleeping she couldn't escape to a world without problems. I rubbed my arm gently down her back trying to make her feel better, her hands unclenched slightly. I held Kayla tighter to my chest I missed her. Even though I had been with her for months I wasn't close enough to her but now that she was opening up I couldn't wait to see more sides of Kayla and hopefully they were bubbly sides I had seen and felt too many of her unpleasant emotions she had made herself feel bad so others could feel happy. She was selfless. That thought reminded me I would have to bite Kayla soon she's not going to give in so easily I laughed internally. I gave Kayla a peak on the cheek and closed my eyes, I had to sleep which I rarely did but I had used to much energy fighting Darius it was time to recharge and try and fight another day.

* * *

So sorry that i haven't updates in a while! Please forgive me! And i'll try and update again soon :)  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

I was awake but my eye lids were closed, I could feel my lips turns into a huge grin even though I was trying to fight against it. I didn't want Logan to see how happy I was I felt embarrassed. I could feel his soft gentle arms around my waist I could feel my head against his chest. I felts his soft breathe on my neck which sent shivers of delight down my back. This was how I wanted to wake up in Logan's arms. For weeks I hated waking up to see myself in his arms but now that's all changed. I loved Logan. I pulled myself willingly closer to him and felt his arm tighten around me in response, I opened my eyes to see Logan's eyes shut.  
"Logan" I said aloud while shaking him lightly, I tried again but he didn't wake up? He was making me panic by not waking up, I tried to calm myself down but couldn't the more I panicked the more Logan tightened his grip on me. It was like he was trying to calm me down. I squirmed in his arms and then finally yelled as nicely as I possibly could "LOGAN!"  
That got him up but when he woke up his eyes were black. He even looked sleepy for the first time I'd meet him? He let me go rubbing his eyes, I moved to the other end of the bed reluctantly I wanted to be close to him. I watched him slowly adjust and get out of his sleepy state. When Logan stopped rubbing his eyes I could see that his eyes were a soft brown in colour which meant he was calm. I stared into his eye which only held warmth for me but at the same I could see longingness.  
"Are you okay?" Logan asked me suddenly.  
"I should be the one asking you that. Were you sleeping?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes I needed to gain back my energy after yesterday" he said grimly.  
"Oh" is all I could think of saying. Being by Logan's side I had completely forgotten what happened last night. Noah pushed me to sleep he would pay for that!  
"Are you okay? Why did you yell? You sound panicked" Logan said while grabbing me closer to him and running his hands through my long tangled black hair. This is where I wanted to be.  
"I forgot you could sleep. I panicked when you weren't waking up" I said to him blushing I had been silly to panic so fast without thinking.  
"Sorry I panicked you. Next time I'll tell you when I plan to sleep" Logan said smiling and kissing me on the left side of my neck avoiding the bite mark Marcus had left behind, Logan continued to kiss me on my neck slowly tracing up to my mouth, just as he was about to reach my mouth I pulled away blushing, I had butterflies in my stomach. Yes I had kissed Logan before but this time was different this time my mind was clear, we were alone and well I was really conscious.  
"What's wrong?" Logan asked clearly amused by my actions.  
"Nothing" I squeaked while he moved his hands slowly down to my hips, I moved away a bit more but Logan turned me around to face him. I quickly shut my eyes I did this whenever I didn't want to see something.  
"You're shy?" Logan asked me I could feel his smile getting bigger, as his smile got bigger I could feel my face and ears burning. I hated how he could do this to me it was like the more I was around Logan the more my body would want him it's just that I didn't know how to respond. My mind did one thing while my body did the total opposite. God I'm sending him mixed messages.  
"Would it be so bad?" I asked him whispering.  
"No" Logan said then he pushed his face to mine I could feel his nose his cheeks slowly grazing my skin, it felt good, it felt right. I could smell his scent which smelled like the forest he had run through yesterday to get me back from Marcus. I quickly chucked that thought aside. He was dead. Logan is safe and I was safe for now.  
"I love how your skin feels, especially when you blush" he said teasingly. God that didn't help me one bit, I don't know if it was possible but I could feel myself blushing even more. I bet I looked like a tomato. But still I continued to shut my eyes.  
"Will you please open your eyes?" Logan said in the most pleading voice. He manoeuvred my body so that my back was lying down on the bed while Logan twined my legs with his he lay gentle above me. I had never heard him speak like that it made my mind swirl I had to give in. When I opened my eyes Logan's face was right in front of me. Out of instinct I moved my head deeper into the pillow only for him to move in. That made my heartbeat pace higher, what the hell was he doing to me? Was he trying to give me a heart attack?  
"Thank you" he said pleased and with that he kissed me with more urgency than before, I moved my hands to his head tangling my hands within his black soft hair. I kissed him with as much force that Logan was using. I still had butterflies in my stomach. Logan groaned and continued to kiss me while his hands ran up and down my body. I was fully aware of where this could lead to I had to stop it, I couldn't give him what he wanted while Noah could feel everything I could feel. I kissed him once more with desire in my eyes while in his held determination? Logan released me from the kiss. I took in deep breathes and watched as his eyes changed from brown back to black, something was on his mind but on his face he seemed pleased, I smiled back trying to untangle myself from his legs if we kept this up the whole day would pass by while we did nothing productive. We had things to do no matter how much I wanted to stay in Logan's arms kissing him, I couldn't. God I wish I could!  
"What are you doing?" Logan said in a rush.  
"It's morning, time to get up" I said sounding happy, which I was.  
"Do you not like my kisses?" Logan said teasingly and kissed me repeatedly on my neck while I struggled to get up. Logan pushed me back down to the bed tightening his legs around mine possessively and continued to kiss me gently.  
"I..I do, now stop it Logan. You know I like it. But we have more important things to do. Also I don't want Noah knowing what I'm feeling. So till then no more kissing" I said to him almost laughing. He pulled away looking angry.  
"Why should I suffer because of him" Logan said irritated.  
"You're not suffering stop being so dramatic. When you kiss me you make me go into a frenzy okay, I can't handle all the emotions because I'm afraid of half of them" I said sounding embarrassed.  
"Fine. I'll tone down my kissing, but not kissing you it out of the deal" he said while pulling me back for another kiss. I kissed him back when he released me again I had a confused face on.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him.  
"Nothing" he said quickly.  
"Fine don't tell me. Now get off me please we have to go see everyone else and do something about your uncle since we know he's after your crown and what not" I said making it sound like nothing. Logan's eyes went straight to black, what did I say?  
"You are staying within these four walls. Did you not hear me last night?" Logan said sounding serious.  
"I did, I just didn't take it literally. I'm coming with you. Did you come up with a plan?" I asked him ignoring his behaviour. God I thought I was sending him mixed messages, one second he can't keep his hands off me and the next second he's acting all serious like. There was something on his mind, I could feel it in the way he was touching me, it was like he thought I was going to leave him.  
"We came up with a plan everything is under control. You will know what we are doing later" Logan said seriously daring me to ask questions. I moved my hand to Logan's face and made him stare into my eyes.  
"What is actually on your mind" I asked him seriously. His face faltered for just a second but then it went stone cold.  
"Nothing" he said.  
"Liar" I said pulling my hands away from his face. He lied to me straight in the face.  
"Sorry, it's nothing" he said again hovering over me.  
"If it was nothing then it wouldn't be affecting the way you're behaving. One second you're happy and the next your upset. What's wrong? If we are getting married aren't we meant to share everything?" I asked him trying to get him to open up.  
"I can see I hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm worried and scared which is making me frustrated" he said slowly.  
"About what?" I said shocked.  
"My Father has given you a choice your parents want you with them. I want you with me. Please stay for me" he said begging me.  
"You thought I would change my mind?" I said trying not to let the smile form on my lips, though I could feel my cheeks twitch trying to let it appear. No wonder Logan looked so tired even though he was sleeping he must have been up half the night wondering if I would change my mind about staying.  
"You're unpredictable" he said closing his eyes trying to justify himself.  
"You're unbelievable" I said in the same tone "I'm staying with you! Why would I leave when my soul mates here?" I said teasing him more. A smile formed on his lips once more I knew he was about to kiss me I quickly turned my head and felt him kiss my cheek he slid his lips closer to my lips. Cheater I thought. He kissed me with more passion this time but broke away before I could.  
"I promised I wouldn't kiss you with too much force. Though I don't have to, if I continued Noah would know to stay away from you. Your mine" he said while untangling himself from me.  
"Noah is like my brother! He doesn't see me in that way! You are disgusting! And unbelievably jealous. I'm with you so why work yourself up about it? It's creepy. Don't say 'your mine' seriously because it sounds haunting" I said to Logan seriously while pulling fun at his choice of words. I had to talk with Noah. If Logan was hurt because of how I and Noah were close I would have to tell him to back off for a bit. I knew that would be hard for him but he had done it for years by running out on me. It should be easy. I wanted every emotion I felt that came before Logan gone, I wanted to be happy. Noah hadn't meant to hurt me which meant everything I felt that was negative held no ground to continue to hurt me I could let go. And I would. No longer would negativity hurt me as it had in the past, I deserved a bit of happiness which Logan was willingly giving me.  
"Fine" Logan said slightly embarrassed and hoped out of bed. He looked relieved that I was staying. He was silly to even think I would leave him after finding out he was my soul mate. I was about to get out of bed when Logan teleported to my side stopping me.  
"Stay in bed I'll get ready first" he said.  
"Okay?" I replied and like that he walked into the bathroom to get ready for today. Was he acting all over protective again? I hoped not because I defiantly didn't want to feel suffocated. I got off the bed and walked over to the wardrobe to pick out cloths for today. Hopefully Logan knew me by now I hated being told to stay put, it just made me itch more to defy him. I picked up a chocolate brown dress which hugged my body but flared out at the bottom, it was long sleeved hiding my new bruises that Marcus had given me. I walked out of the wardrobe to see Noah sitting on my bed.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him quickly.  
"Came to see how your feeling, what the he'll were you doing this morning?" he asked me angrily.  
"I'm feeling great. How I feel should mean nothing to you. You bought this upon yourself. When you wanted to know how I was feeling you took my blood without my permission. So don't get angry at me just because you don't like what I'm feeling like. Now leave before Logan gets out of the shower, he doesn't like how you're getting close to me after you hurt me" I said to him talking as fast as I could before Logan got out.  
"He's just jealous. I'll leave if you give me a hug" Noah said slyly. I put my hands into a fist and walked over to him. He wouldn't leave if I didn't do it, over protective idiot. I hugged Noah like I use to but it felt awkward it felt different. I liked Logan's embrace better than Noah's. I felt Noah kiss me on my head and then teleported out of my room. I felt confused by Noah's actions, why are men so complicated I thought girls were meant to be complicated.  
Just as Noah left the room Logan came out of the bathroom already for today, he wore skinny black jeans with a light brown shirt on which exaggerated him muscles. He looked huge! But handsome at the same time. I gave him a smile while he gave me a glare, I knew why he was glaring it was because I got out of bed. I didn't bother hiding my amusement I was capable of standing on my own two feet. I walked over to the bathroom and gave Logan one last smile and quickly stripped down and headed into the shower. I loved to irritate him though I shouldn't do it too often. I quickly washed my hair got out of the shower and got dressed. I combed through my long knotty hair it hurt so much while combing through it I couldn't be bothered drying it. I needed a hair cut! I got out of the bathroom only to go smacking into Logan's chest.  
"Why are you standing right outside the bathroom?" I said annoyed while pulling away from his chest.  
"Because I was waiting for you" Logan said while wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"Right in front of the door?" I asked him.  
"Yup" he said popping the 'p' at the end.  
I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head against his chest, I could feel my wet hair leaving a wet patch on his shirt but I didn't care I felt tired all of a sudden.  
"When are you putting your plan into action?" I asked Logan.  
"Soon, I'm going to go see Blake and Noah" Logan said putting more emphasis on 'I'm'  
"I'm coming with you" I said seriously to him.  
"I would like to see you try" he said clearly amused.  
I gave him a questioning look? Of course I was going to follow him, how hard is it to open a door? Logan scoped me up into his arms and out me back in the bed, the second my head hit the pillow I felt drowsy? Dam it!  
"That's not fare!" I yelled while jumping out of bed.  
"What's not fare?" Logan asked me acting innocent.  
"You asked Noah to make me sleep! I'm coming with you! So tell Noah to stop it. Trust me I won't hurt myself but I will if you continue to force me to feel this way!" I yelled while I could feel my world spinning in front of me.  
Logan teleported out of the room and then back. When he came back I could see regret in his eyes.  
"I told Noah to stop. But either way you're staying put, I'm going to leave you here. Blake will drop Kara off here" Logan said sternly.  
A knock came at the door and in walked my parents along with Logan's parents and Darius.  
"How are you feeling today Kayla?" Dedrick asked me.  
"Fine" I said which wasn't a lie.  
"Have you changed your mind?" He asked me.  
I was about to answer when my Father interrupted.  
"Of course she's changed her mind, she's coming home with us" he said while walking up to my bed about to pick me up once more and run out the door. Logan quickly blocked my Father's path to me I decided I better talk before Logan and my Father start throwing punches about.  
"I'm staying here" I said in a clear voice.  
"No" I heard my Fathers voice rumble. I heard my Mother start to cry could they make me feel any guiltier?  
"I want you to be safe honey, this isn't the place for that" my Mother's shaky voice said. She went around Logan and started grabbing my hand dragging me out of the room.  
"She stays here" Logan said in a cold dead voice while grabbing my other hand. I mentally groaned at him why does he have to act so mean.  
"Let Kayla go, her parents want her. She isn't yours" Darius said angrily. I gave him a glare.  
"I am no ones. I chose where I want to be. I chose to be wherever Logan is. Mum Dad I'm safe here. If I leave I'm still in danger there is no point leaving. Dedrick this is my choice it has not been forced upon me not by Logan or by a dead vampire" I said while looking in Darius's direction.  
"But…Kayla" my Mother pleaded.  
"Mum" I said while letting a breathe out "I'm safer here" I said while trying to consol her. I tugged at my arm trying to indicate to Logan to let go, he let go hesitantly and I hugged my Mother. I then let go of my Mother and walked over to my father and gave him a long hug and said "I'm okay" trying to convince him.  
"The second you change your mind I'm taking you away from here. You understand me" My father asked me.  
"Yes, but I won't change my mind" I said to him.  
"A lot can happen in twenty four hours" Darius said hauntingly.  
I rolled my eyes at him and I could feel Logan twitching he looked like he was ready to rip Darius head off. I wish he would just do it already.  
"Then its settled for now, you can stay" Dedrick said and with that everyone walked out the room leaving me and Logan alone once more.  
"You really need to lighten up" I said to him while walking over to the balcony. I was about to turn the handle when Logan teleported me to the bed and put me back into a lying position with him on top of me. It was like we were going to have a repeat of this morning but instead of kissing I think all we were going to do was talk.  
"Your band from the balcony remember. I will not hide my anger when people are conspiring to take you away from me" he said forcefully.  
I put my hand up and let my hand track down his features, I had never looked at Logan properly before. I could see the shock in his eyes my movement gave him. He was always the one to initiate any contact I wanted to calm him down like he would for me. Logan closed his eyes and I let my finger trace down his eyes and his cheek bones. I could feel him shiver above me which bought a smile to my face at least I was affecting him physically now not just mentally like he was doing to me. Another tool to tease him with I thought.  
"So when are we leaving?" I asked him while continuing to trace down his face trying to distract him and allow me to go with him.  
"I'm going. You're staying, nice try though" he said sounding pleased.  
I scrunched up my eyebrows and dropped my hand from his face, his eyes opened piercing into mine I held his gaze and then ducked under his shoulder getting off the bed. In an instant Logan was standing in front of me. His hands clasped gentle on my hips and then he let out a breathe.  
"Know that I trust you, but I can't take you with me. If I could I would but I cannot risk your life you are not immortal yet which means you a vulnerable" he said trying to make me understand. I gave in there wasn't anything I could do or say that would change his mind. He was overprotective and worrisome I had to ease his stress and be less selfish in front of him.  
"Fine" I said softly while putting my head to his chest "Just make sure you are safe and unharmed when you come back to me" I said to Logan gentle.  
"I promise" he said while running his hand down my hair.  
Minutes later Blake dropped off Kara to my room, she looked as miserable as me I could see the distress in her eyes. I got off the bed and dragged her away from Noah, she wasn't going to let go when Blake and Logan decided to leave. I guessed they were waiting for Noah.  
"Please let me come with you" Kara begged Blake while I dragged her to the bed and forcing her to sit down.  
"No" Blake said forcefully.  
"When is Noah coming here? I asked Logan and just as I said that Noah teleported into the room.  
"You called?" Noah said happily.  
"Okay we are leaving" Logan said, he hugged me and then walked out the door with Blake, Noah stayed behind.  
"Why aren't you leaving?" I asked Noah.  
"Just wanted to make sure you two are okay" Noah said eyeing me.  
"We are both okay now go help out your cousins" I said forcefully.  
"Will do" he said and then quickly hugged me and ran out the door. I heard an ominous click to the door. Hell no he wouldn't lock me and Kara in my room would he? I ran up to the door and pushed at the knob it wouldn't open.  
"He friking locked the door!" I yelled in frustration.  
"Blake told me they were locking us in here because of what happened last time" Kara said while sitting upright on the bed.  
"Logan didn't tell me!" I said angrily, he didn't tell me because he knew how I would react.  
"You know why though" Kara said to me. That annoyed me.  
"Did Blake happen to tell you what the hell there plan is?" I asked her.  
"Nope, that's why I wanted to go" she whined.  
All we could do was sit on our hands and knees waiting for Logan, Blake and Noah to come back. I couldn't hold still Logan should have just told me what they were planning! I started to pace up and down the room while Kara watched me. I walked over to the balcony to find that the door was locked as well. Right now this room was turning into a prison. I was shaking with frustration!  
"Just wait ten more minutes" Kara said to me.  
"For what?" I asked her turning away from the balcony windows.  
Kara pulled out a pin from her hair and then eyed it.  
"That only works in movies. We are stuck here" I said to her. That pin would not unlock that door.  
"We will see" she said rising from the bed and walking over to the door. I walked over watching as she pushed and turned the hair pin into the lock, I could hear the pin scratching at the locks frame.  
"It's not going to work. Even if we get out of here we don't know where they are" I said to her.  
"I know most of the layout of this mansion we will find them eventually. Stop being so negatively think positive thoughts and this stupid lock may just open up" she said irritated.  
"What's up with you? It's not like you to disobey" I said to sarcastically.  
"I'm breaking the rules just this once because Blake could get hurt. I know there is nothing I could possibly do I can't even fight. But one thing I can do is go find Dedrick and tell him everything" Kara said confidently.  
"I've been telling the 'boys' to tell Dedrick this entire time but they won't. Here give me the pin let me try" I said to her. Kara handed me the pin and I started to shove it into the hole hoping that it would finds it's was and somehow unlock this stupid door. I pushed left and then right but nothing was happening. Kara got frustrated with me and tried to pry my hands off it, but I didn't want to budge we ended up hitting one another's hands. She pushed my hand to far to the right that the pin snapped in half.  
"Look what you did!" I shrieked.  
"Why didn't you let me try!" she yelled back.  
We both again fought over the knob twisting and turning it when all of a sudden we heard a click noise we both froze and the door slowly swung open.  
"Let's go" she said grabbing my hand. Logan is really going to be angry when he finds out I'm not in our room.

* * *

Hoped you liked Kayla and Logans scenes of 'love' i wrote this just now my gut was telling me to just post it lol my mind just started flowing with ideas and now its gone again. Anyway i hope you guys liked it :)  
Next chapter will hopefully have more action in it, but i don't know yet since i haven't written it yet.  
Continue to **read and review**! I love reading reviews and hopefully i've given you what you wanted which was less fighting from Kayla and Logan and more love between them :)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

Kara and I walked through the quiet halls of the mansion looking and trying to find anyone that could help Logan and Blake out. Kara hadn't let go of my hand since we left the room, every time I tried to let go her hand gripped my wrist even harder. I tried once more to shake her off but it didn't work.  
"I'm not letting go, if I let you go you'll get lost and eaten by a vampire so stop struggling" she said irritated at me.  
"You said you knew the layout of this place. Why have we past the dining room three times?" I said showing her my irritation.  
"Dedrick is usually around here somewhere. He wasn't in his room this is the only level he would be on" Kara said.  
"Okay" I replied. We continued to circle the place, I felt sick inside I wonder what the boys were doing I prayed to god they weren't fighting. It was clear that Logan and Blake wouldn't stand a chance fighting against Darius. The only person who would stand a chance would be Dedrick. I and Kara came back to the kitchen for the third time when we finally found Dedrick at the table drinking a glass of blood slowly. I guess to savour the taste eww.  
"Dedrick" Kara said in relief.  
"What is Kayla doing out of bed?" he said concerned. I had to hold back on rolling my eyes I mean this is the king of vampires!  
"We have something to tell you. I hope you believe us" I said to him as I and Kara walked closer to the tables.  
"What is it? Where is your body guard Blake employed?" Dedrick asked eyebrows raised. Well Noah had done a crap job on locking the door I smiled at that.  
"He's not actually a body guard, he's the one who took us away from here in the first place because Darius was trying to kill me and Kara" I blurted out, I hate suspense. I watched Dedricks eyes flash over from light brown to black just like Logan's eyes did when he was angry. I sat down next to Dedrick while Kara remained standing I guess from fear. Dedrick didn't move a muscle so I decided to continue to talk looking between Kara and Dedrick.  
"Darius was the person who was killing all the female vampires that Blake and Logan were engaged to. He wanted to have his turn at being King. I don't care if you don't believe me but for your sons sake you need to get to where ever Logan, Blake and Noah are. They are confronting Darius as we speak. I don't want Darius to hurt them like he already did" I said to Dedrick. I could see the muscles rippling and twitching within him.  
"How did you find out" Dedrick said through clenched teeth.  
"Noah told us. He's Darius's son" I continued.  
"His..his son? No I don't believe you" Dedrick said standing up toppling over his glass of blood.  
"I don't care if you don't believe us! Just find out where Blake and Logan are! Darius nearly killed them last time! Just find them or your sons will die and believe me if Blake dies I will die to" Kara said dramatically. This time I rolled my eyes and faced Dedrick while standing up as well.  
"My sons would have told me" Dedrick said while walking out of the room.  
"They didn't tell you because they thought you wouldn't believe them. Would you have" I shouted. That made Dedrick stop walking he turned back around and walked back to the table.  
"I would have listened" Dedrick said.  
"If you find Logan and Blake you will find Darius to. Just listen to them talk you'll find out everything for yourself. Just please find them we have no reason to make this up we have nothing to gain but we have everything to lose. Please trust us we both love your sons we want them to be safe just as they want us to be safe. Your their father you owe them to find out the truth. I know Darius is your brother and it's hard for you to even contemplate him doing something like this so just go and see for yourself" I said calmly. Dedrick's eyes flickered and he nodded. I was about to say something else before he vanished.  
"I wanted to go with you" I shouted.  
"You got through to him that's what counts. Now we have to go find our parents and tell them what's happening" Kara said to be grabbing my wrist again. My stomach was churning on the inside wondering how Logan was doing, hopefully everything gets sorted out before something bad happens.

Logan's POV

I listened in on Noah and Kayla I knew I shouldn't have because Noah's actions just made me more angry. He hugged her I hated the fact he could still touch her when he had hurt her so badly. I couldn't wrap my head around how Kayla had forgiven him so easily. I pushed that fact out of my head when I watched Noah lock the door to my room.  
"He friking locked the door!" Kayla yelled in frustration. I bit back a regretful smile I hadn't told her I was locking her in. I didn't need her running around the mansion if Darius was plotting to kill her.  
"Okay so what exactly are we doing?" Noah asked me mockingly.  
"We need to speak with Darius. I bet he knows we know so I guess we will just have to see where things take us" I said seriously.  
"Let the chips fall where they fall. That's stupid have a plan!" Noah said angriliy.  
"I have a plan just follow me, it will all work out" I said to him.  
All three of us walked over to Darius room, I opened the door without knocking and saw Darius sitting in a rocking chair sipping a glass of blood.  
"You know its rude to come into someone's room without knocking" Darius said glaring at us.  
"We don't care" Noah said stubbornly.  
"I see my son has chosen your side. Shall we take this somewhere else?" Darius said eyeing Noah the entire time.  
"You knew?" Noah asked in confusion.  
"Of course I knew, it's hard not to tell. My blood flows through you the second I smelt your blood I knew you were my son" Darius snared as if disgusted.  
Noah remained silent after that I guess he was stuck for words. I could see Darius already hated Noah I felt bad for him Darius was cold hearts beast who was consumed with greed and domination.  
I didn't want my father to find out how cruel Darius could be, in my father's eyes Darius could do no wrong it would be hard to prove anything since Darius had wrapped his fingers around my Father.  
"The woods out back further away from the mansion" I said calmly.  
Darius vanished straight away leaving the three of us behind.  
"He knew…why not kill him here?" Noah yelled.  
"Because we have no proof of what he has done. If we kill him away from here there would be less consequences for our actions. No one will hear us fight that's what we need plus our father may not believe what Darius had done. We can't let him know" Blake said answering for me.  
"So the second we get to the woods we fight" Noah said.  
"No I and Blake want a few questions answered first then we kill him" I said coldly. With that I placed my hands on both Blake and Noah's shoulders and teleported to the woods. There Darius was resting against a tree not the least interested in being here.  
"Slow" Darius taunted me.  
"You will tell me why you killed all those innocent girls! If you wanted to be king so badly all you had to do was ask! There was no reason to snatch mine and Logan's happiness time and time again. You say it's a disgrace to attack your own kind yet that's exactly what you have done" Blake said seething.  
"If I had asked Dedrick would have said no. I did what I had to do to be King. Noah you decide to side with such weak vampires I'm disappointed in you. I'll give you a chance to make it up change sides and one day you will be King" Darius said proudly.  
I positioned myself closest to Darius I wanted to make the first hit when our conversation turned physical.  
"I will not side with you, you have no morals you do what you want because you think everything you do is right. You are evil and vile you deserve to rot in hell" Noah spat back with disgust for his own father.  
"You wound me son" Darius said and attacked Noah within blink of an eye. Noah went soaring into the closest tree knocking it over.  
"You both know you are no match for me. I do not care if you are related to me I will kill you" Darius said glaring at me mostly.  
"Your digusting. You attacked a human! That's how low you are Darius. You attack from behind like a coward! If you were the proud vampire I know you to be you would have been bold enough to attack us from in front and take what you thought was yours. Your weak!" I spat. Darius looked at me amused. I continued to keep a serious face.  
Noah returned from the tree he was knocked into, he wasn't hurt he had already healed, he just looked mega pissed off at Darius. I could see a small branch in his hand shaped like a stake. I shook my head at him it wouldn't work. Darius was an old vampire a stake the heart would do nothing. We would have to stake him at the heart and brain but that would only paralysis him. We would have to burn him alive.  
"Why didn't you kill us earlier?" Blake asked.  
"Because Dedrick would kill me. But he isn't here to see your demise. If you hadn't worked out that it was me who had been killing all those vampire girls you would have lived for another day" Darius said. And like that Darius went soaring into a tree I couldn't see what had attacked Darius until Darius got up and moved. I was shocked and angry at the same time.

* * *

Sorry! Its a short chapter! but its the best i could do. I'm so busy with uni its hard to find the time to write, along with finding time i can't seem to want to write anything down lol. But i managed to write this much. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I might rewrite this chapter when i get time. I won't be updating for a while. So sorry once again.  
Don't forget to review! if i get 200 i promise i'll update this story sooner than predicted :) Review! Please :)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

Logan's POV

"Why didn't you kill us earlier?" Blake asked.  
"Because Dedrick would kill me. But he isn't here to see your demise. If you hadn't worked out that it was me who had been killing all those vampire girls you would have lived for another day" Darius said. And like that Darius went soaring into a tree I couldn't see what had attacked Darius until Darius got up and moved. I was shocked and angry at the same time.  
"How?" I said the words escaping my mouth. I watched as my father walked over to me and Blake looking extremely pissed off.  
"You can both thank Kayla and Kara that I am here" My Father said raging at us and then glaring at Darius.  
"Those girls were always smarter than Blake and Logan" Darius said coming out of the bushes my Father had thrown him into. Blood ran down Darius's face, he had been hit hard which pleased me.  
"To bad those hairclips didn't make those girls run away, I thought it would work. Humans are easier to get rid of when they're scared" he said amused at himself. I looked at him in disgust and ran at him only to be thrown to the ground with him punching me. I kicked him off me while Father kicked him into another tree face first. I got up slowly and let myself heal before I tried again.  
"You three will not fight, you will not win. I can only do this" he said forcefully.  
"We can help" I said firmly standing by his side.  
"I know you can but this is something I have to do" Father stated pushing past me. I could see that he had made his decision and it would have been a difficult choice for him. I nodded my head and walked over to where Blake and Noah were. All three of us were unhappy we couldn't help but the reality of the situation was Darius could kill us while he could only harm my Father.  
"I see you heard everything" Darius said happily.  
"Of course I did!" Father yelled and then punched Darius several times. I could see the pain each punch delivered to Darius and that made me happy. The pain he had filled in mine and Blake's life was worth this type of punishment. To give someone no hope in life, no light glowing in the darkness makes you do things you wouldn't think possible. I shuddered at my memories and continued to glare at Darius. Once he was killed my Kayla would be safe, I will be happy for once in my life.  
"This whole time I trusted you! I turned to you whenever I needed help. I let you back into the family once father past away and this is how you repay me? You take away my sons happiness just because you wanted to be King? If it meant that much to you I would have gladly passed in over! But now I can't you broke the Law of our people Darius you killed vampires! Not once but several times to complete your craving for the crown. I hear by sentence you to death Darius" My father said with no remorse pushing Darius to the ground with such a force you could hear the ground vibrate.  
"You think you can kill be brother?" Darius said in a mocking tone while he got up and walked over to my father. I wished Darius wouldn't heal so fast. The second my Father would inflict pain his body would heal instantly.  
"I'm sure I can" My father stated in Darius's face. Darius's cockiness would be his down fall.  
"Then let us see" Darius spat with that my Father and Darius continued fighting. All I, Blake and Noah could do was stare we couldn't help, I could see in my Fathers eyes how angry he was but there was still a hint of pain behind his eyes. Darius was his brother who had brutally betrayed him. Darius deserved death. I knew if I were in his situation I would be torn inside after all he was his brother.  
I turned my attention to Kayla and Kara we had locked them in the room and they both defied me and Blake and told my Father everything. Thank god my Father believed them but they shouldn't have taken the risk. I'm sure by now they would have told their parents what was happening, I knew her parents would believe her. They loved her to much to think she was capable of lying, she wasn't capable of lying anyway. She would twitch and fiddle with her fingers and recently began chewing on her lip to hide her lie. I found it amusing how her body wouldn't cooperate with her mind, I loved her for every feeling she made me feel. I knew when I returned to Kayla I would scream and hug her for what she had done and then place my lips on her warm inviting lips. Kayla was my light I would not let Darius take her away from me. I wished Father would just kill him already but I knew not to rush him it was a hard job he was doing.  
I watched as my father hit Darius several times all over his body Darius didn't get a single punch in. My Father was stronger than Darius he would die by his hands. He didn't deserve to live so much harm a vile vampire could do I didn't understand why he would think up such a disgusting plan. He had killed so many innocent vampires he should have just killed me and Blake it would have been the best option, so why didn't he do that? My Father ripped a branch off of a tree and went to strike Darius who was standing there smirking with blood covering most of his face.  
"You think you can kill me that easily brother?" Darius said spitting blood from his mouth onto the forest floor.  
"I think you deserve a slow and painful death for what you have done!" Father said with fury, they had been fighting for a while but Father didn't look the least bit tired.  
"You will never kill me" Darius spat and lunged forward knocking the branch out of my Fathers hands and finally getting a couple punches in. I was about to help out my Father when he yelled 'No' to me and Blake. I balled my hand into fist I didn't like seeing my Father attacked I contained my anger for his sake. Father hit Darius back with more strength than I could imagine Darius went flying into and knocking down four trees before he came to a stop. Everyone ran to where the battle field had now moved, I watched as Darius moved slowly he was going to die soon.  
"Stop fighting and take death like a man. You behave so proudly your cowardice disgusts me" Father said with hatred in his tone.  
"Just kill him!" Noah said in an outburst.  
"Do not rush me boy" Father said angrily.  
I gave Noah a look to shut up. I looked at Blake who looked on the verge of attacking Darius.  
"Calm down Blake" I knew it was hard even I was fighting inside. I needed to inflict the pain he had put into my life. But knew better.  
"Father let us help!" Blake said in irritation while walking slowly in Darius's direction.  
Father glared at all three of us which made all three of us step backwards, his stature was predator like claiming what was his, if we interfered we might be killed. Father started walking towards Darius I guess to strike the death blow, Darius walked backwards I guess in fear. He was so badly injured yet his body healed just as fast as father struck him. Though blood covered his face his wounds were healed. I started to think his physical appearance was an act he was planning something.  
"I will not die when I have come so far" Darius said getting up and all of a sudden a smile spread across his face he looked at me, I looked at him with confusion and all of a sudden he disappeared.  
"Where did he go!" I yelled running to the spot he disappeared from.  
All four of us started scanning the forest not one sign of Darius. Darius couldn't even die with dignity, coward I thought mentally.  
"You should have killed him when you had the chance" Blake said angrily.  
"He hasn't gotten far I can sense him, he's close" Father said continuing to scan the forest.  
"This is useless, we do not know where he is. Just send our guards to search for him. Darius needs to die" I said punching a tree making leaves and branches fall all around us.  
"I told you we should have told your Father from the beginning. All your problems would have been sorted out my now if you had listened" Noah said.  
"Why didn't you trust me boys" Father said looking even more pissed off than before.  
"Would you have listened?" Blake asked sarcastically.  
All of a sudden Noah roared in pain clutching at his chest. I ran to his side my stomach in knots.  
"What's wrong! Are you hurt? Or is it Kayla?" I said in a rush, I prayed like hell it wasn't Kayla.  
"Kayla" he said in agony. Instantly I teleported out of there afraid of what I would find back at the mansion. I teleported to our room I knew she wasn't there, I listened for her heart beat which was so low it scared me to death. I followed the irregular beating until I found her I dropped to my knees wishing I was dead.

Kayla's POV.

"Unbelievable" My father said out aloud and then continued "You both didn't think to tell us earlier?" he said angrily.  
"They told us now that's what matters" Henry said sipping on a glass of blood. I wanted to gag but I had more important things to concentrate on.  
"We didn't say anything earlier because I didn't want to put your lives in danger. Also the boys didn't know if you would believe them. " I answered.  
"Why didn't they come to me! I'm their Mother I would have believed them no matter what" Clair said hurt.  
"They couldn't decide what to do. But eventually all three of them compromised and formed a stupid plan. They didn't even tell me and Kara what they planned" I said trying to comfort Clair who was also drinking blood swirling her glass. I felt irritated we just had to find our parents when they were having lunch. We were telling them important deadly news and they continued to drink I felt disgusted at them right now.  
"Derricks gone to find the truth we told him. Hopefully he sorts it out. I don't want anyone harmed because of Darius he's hurt Blake, Logan and Noah enough" Kara said I nodded in agreement.  
"How could we not know" My Mother said raking her brain to find an answer.  
"It doesn't matter" I said while getting up from the table. We had gathered our parents sat them down and told them everything in the dining room. The entire time I was hoping Logan would come through the door and say it's all over. I was safe. But it had been an hour since Dedrick had left and they hadn't returned. I started walking away from everyone when Kara grabbed my hand stopping me.  
"Where are you going?" she asked me.  
"I can't stand around here waiting! Dad where are they?" I asked him  
"Don't answer, she'll go and find them and hurt herself in the process" Kara said.  
"I'll go help them, Henry you coming?" My Father asked.  
"You can't go!" I screamed in fear for my Father. I didn't need more people I cared about to get hurt because of me and Kara.  
"Dedrick will sort it out" Clair said with a serious tone and then continues "You two better get back upstairs where the boys left you you don't want them to be angry with you do you now" she said trying to lighten the mood. I nodded in agreement.  
I and Kara turned around and left our parents to discuss the situation there wasn't much we could do, all of a sudden I was ripped out of Kara's grasp and into Darius's.  
"Let go of her!" My father boomed. Everyone moved quickly off their chairs and positioned themselves warily around Darius. I watched Kara walking towards me when her Mother yanked her backwards, she looked worried for me while I gave her a panicked look.  
I struggled against Darius's firm hold on me, I couldn't move an inch. My Father and Kara's both ran straight at Darius but Darius was quicker. Darius had blood covered all over his face, it looked like he ran away from the fight he was having. My stomach sank if Darius was this hurt how would Logan and Noah be?  
"You'll buy me time" Darius said against my ears chilling me to the core.  
"Let go of me" I screamed at him.  
Of course he didn't and continued to play cat and mouse with my Father. I could see my Fathers eyes raging trying hard to get to me instead of harming Darius. I could see my Mother positioning herself about to tackle Darius to the ground, I watched her lunge toward me but Darius moved out of the way in the nick of time.  
"What do you want?" Henry asked angrily pushing Kara behind him, Kara had managed to get past her Mum but not her Dad.  
"Watch your back filth" Darius said and with that he grabbed a glass from the dining table I watched in horror knowing what he was about to do. I watched as my surrounding kept changing one second I was in the corner in the dining room the next I was on top of the dining table, he was avoiding being caught by my parents while he tried to hurt me. I started to breathe in and out heavily panicking at the pain that was yet to come.  
The glass came stabbing down hard piercing right below my left shoulder. I let out a mangled scream in pain tears blurring my vision. Darius smiled evilly and spoke close to my ear "Have a slow death human" he said and teleported out of the room. I collapsed only to be caught by my Mother and Father. They put me into a lying position on the ground and assessed the damage I knew in a couple seconds my Mother would break down, I hoped she wouldn't though. I contained my pain not wanting anyone to panic even though inside that was exactly what I was doing. I did not want to die!  
"I'm okay" I said numbly out of breath.  
"You are not fine! You have glass stuck in you" Kara said panicking.  
I couldn't feel anything not until my Father started picking the pieces of glass out of me. I screamed in pain and my body started convulsing to rid of the pain that was running up and down my body. My Mother held me down firmly while my Father continued to take the glass out of my chest. Kara came to my side rubbing her hands on mine. I looked at my Mum her eyes were already blood shot I wished someone had run after Darius he got what he wanted. Time.  
"He stabbed her in the heart!" my Mother screamed and cried.  
"I'…" I was about to talk when I started to cough up blood not a good sign when you're trying to prove your fine. My eye lids started to slide over when Kara shook me I winced in pain.  
"Stay awake" Kara ordered me. I was going to roll my eyes at her but found I just wanted to sleep and let the pain go away.  
"Stay awake" she said firmly.  
My Mother went hysterical not knowing what to do, I wanted the noise to stop it was hurting my ears, I looked at my father who looked absolutely emotionless I could see emptiness in his eyes. More tears ran down my face I had hurt them. My eyes were about to close over when I heard a thud noise on the ground. Kara moved out of the way I saw Logan looking at me with the same emotionless expression my Father had. He came to my side holding my hand in his large one. I gave him a smile which twisted in pain as my Father put pressure on my chest with the jacket he had been wearing to stop the bleeding.  
"How did this happen?" Logan asked while looking at me.  
"Darius" My Father said.  
"Richard save her! By babies dying!" My Mother wept, Rose went and comforted her while Clair went and comforted Logan.  
Tears hit my face, Logan was crying I had hurt him to. I opened my mouth about to speak when Logan spoke first.  
"Don't speak" he said softly and ran his hands gracefully across my forehead and kissed me gently. I was glad to see he wasn't hurt.  
Noah, Blake and Dedrick finally appeared. Instantly Noah took over my Fathers position which he gave up easily, Noah applied pressure to my wound.  
"You will not die. Keep your eyes open" Noah ordered me. I tried giving him a glare but ended up coughing some more. Blood was covering my entire chest now. My breathing was uneven inside I started to panic this was how I was going to die? I wanted them to go after Darius, forget about me at least save Kara's life! Right now she was safe but who knew what tomorrow would bring? My eye lids closed over into darkness, I felt more tears roll down my cheek they weren't mine they were Logan's tears. My heart panged I didn't want to leave Logan I wanted to be with him, just as I opened my heart to him I was being taken away. Life was unfair.

Logan's POV

I watched as her eyes closed over, but her heart was sill beating barely. Tears fell out of my eyes she was about to die in my arms.  
"Look what Darius has done! Could you not kill him?" Richard said in disgust at my Father.  
"I can track him down. I will leave now" My Father said.  
"Blake go with Father" I said to him. I could not leave Kayla's side now especially when she was dying.  
"No stay with your brother he needs you" Father said and then disappeared.  
"Change her. If you don't I will!" Noah said adamantly.  
"Did you think I haven't thought of that" I yelled at Noah and then continued "If I try to change her and it fails she will be in more pain than before!"  
"It's worth a shot. She dies even if you don't change her!" he said banging his fists into the floor.  
"Logan I beg you change her" Kayla's mother cried.  
"Honey do it" My Mother said encouragingly.  
I shook my head and pushed Noah away from Kayla and pulled her into my lap. Blood was coming out of her chest and mouth. If I did this and it didn't work I would follow her.  
"Everyone leave now" I said coldly. The love of my life was lying in my arms, I wanted privacy.  
Everyone walked out and I teleported to our room laying Kayla on top of the bed as gently as possible, she was unconscious but her body radiated pain.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you" I whispered into her ears. Tears ran down my face, I had failed her how could I left her? I should have told Father everything like Noah said! I'm a selfish idiot, if this doesn't bring Kayla back from the bringth of death I would cut out my own heart.  
I bent down and said one more thing to Kayla before I bit her.  
"I'm sorry for the pain I am about to make you feel. I promised I would never hurt you that I would always be there for you. I failed you but if you survive this I will never ever leave your side again. Just come back to me. Just come back to me please" I pleaded to her.  
I let my fangs extend and bit down on Kayla's neck taking in every bit of blood that was left in her body it wasn't much which scared me. Her blood was filled with adrenalin she must have been so scared when Darius hurt her. I mentally kicked myself I should have been there for her. I kept on drinking until there was nothing left in her veins, I could hear her heart about to give out and quickly pumped my venom into her. I hoped my venom was strong enough to repair the damage that had been done to her. Her heart was still beating but it was still low, I continued to pump my venom into her all I needed her to do was open her eyes. If she did that I could make her drink my blood and finish off the transformation. In my mind I knew even if she woke up she wouldn't be able to drink my blood I would have to force her and I would hate to do that to her. To see those eyes plead to me to let her go. I would never let go. Darius has not extinguished my light yet. I hoped my Father killed Darius and hoped more that Kayla would accept my blood and change into a vampire.  
"Take this!" Noah said forcefully. I retracted my fangs from Kayla's neck trying to be gentle as possible and then glared at Noah. He was holding a needle and syringe.  
"I'll draw your blood and give it to Kayla. She won't be able to drink it look at her she's out cold. If you love her let me help!" he said determined.  
"I can do it myself" I said to him.  
"I'm not taking her away from you, you're doing a good job of that on your own. Let me help! Do you want your wife to survive or not! Because I want my best friend to survive!" he yelled at me pushing the syringe into me arm and drawing my blood. I would have throttled him if I thought Kayla didn't care about him. At least he knew Kayla was mine. Deep down I knew I needed help but I did not want help. This was my mess.  
I let him transfer my blood to Kayla while I continued to push my venom into her I couldn't see any signs of healing yet which filled me with pain. Was I too late?  
"Heal Kayla!" Noah said to me.  
I didn't bother to answer him. I did what I could if I could do more I would. But I wouldn't give up until every drop of my blood was gone. Just as I thought that Kayla's heart beat picked up but she wasn't healing. She started coughing up blood. Just as blood entered her veins it came of her mouth and chest.  
"We're going round in circles!" Noah said frustrated. If I could get her chest to just heal up the conversion would start. But till then we would have to keep doing what we were doing. If we gave up she would die.  
I closed my eyes my mind went blank, I didn't want to think, I didn't want to feel. What I wanted was leaving me. Teas rolled down I didn't care. I wanted Kayla. My mind just kept yelling Kayla Kayla Kayla Kayla Kayla.  
"Kayla!" Noah spat out shocked.

* * *

What shocked Noah? Will Kayla survive? or will she die? Will Logan revenge her death?  
All will be revealed in the next chapter.x

Hey everyone!  
Please forgive the delay! but i finally uploaded a chapter and its long!  
I'm happy with this chapter and i hope you guys are to :)

Don't forget to review, please review! Tomorrows my birthday so as gifts you could give me reviews ;). 


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you for all the birthday wishes! I had a great day, the reviews made my day 17 reviews for the last chapter!  
Sorry for the long wait thought but most of you seemed pleased with chapter 24.

Okay this is just a note- please continue reading even when you reach a part you hate! Just continue reading i don't want to spoil anything. So make sure you read the whole chapter and give it a chance :)

Happy reading- don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter Twenty five

Noah's POV

Stupid pig head idiot! I just shoved the needle into Logan's arm not caring for the consequences I would not let Kayla die. My Father no no no Darius hurt her, Dedrick was an idiot for toying around with Darius he should have killed him he hurt his sons, it should have been as easy kill. But because Dedrick let his emotions blind him Kayla was dying before my eyes. I knew Logan was to proud to ask for help that's why I barged in. I made it blatantly obvious to him that Kayla was my best friend and that she belonged to him to ease his irritation towards me and let me help him. Kayla's heart beat wasn't picking up she wasn't healing with the amount of blood I was pushing into her body while Logan continued to pour his venom in. That venom and along with his blood would save her only if her body would accept it. If Kayla's mind was against changing she would die.  
I could feel every bit of pain she was feeling the pain was excruciating I was sickened by how much Darius had hurt her, I was glad she was feeling something because it meant she was alive. But slowly I started to feel less of her pain which was scaring me. Was my blood being washed out of her system because of Logan's blood? Or was she passing on? My thoughts began to scare me. I injected two hundred mills in her instantly she started spitting up the blood. The second I injected blood into her again it came spewing out of her mouth and her chest I felt helpless I wanted to scream. Kayla just HEAL!  
"We're going round in circles!" I said in frustration. My eyes wavered over to Logan's face where he continued to keep his mouth clamped onto Kayla's with his eyes shut. He was scared just as much I was I could sense it. Her heart was still beating which kept me sane for now but then all of a sudden her heart beat just stopped. I couldn't feel a single thing she was feeling. She can't be!  
"Kayla! I said in shock and dropped the needle still contain blood. I began shaking her while Logan opened his eyes.  
"Wake up!" I shouted at her. I shock her but blood continued to ooze out of her body she didn't respond. Her body was so close to white, her face strained from the pain she was feeling.  
That's it! I yelled in my mind. I tour my own wrist out blood came pouring out I let it fall onto Kayla's wound. Logan finally came out of his haze and pushed me I went flying into the opposite side of the room. I didn't care at least I knew I had done everything.  
"Stay away from her!" he yelled rocking Kayla's lifeless body back and forth.  
"This is your fault!" I shouted back at him and teleported to his side grabbing Kayla out of his hands. Blood seeped through my shirt as I held her to my chest trying to hear the beating of her heart, she can't die. Logan grabbed Kayla out of my hands and put her gently onto the bed.  
"It's all your Fathers fault" Logan said with pure hatred and attempted to punch me but I managed to dodge him.  
"Actually it's both our stupid Fathers fault!" I yelled at him shaking him and then letting go. Logan finally came to his senses and calmed down.  
Logan laid next to Kayla I did the same. I let my tears fall, the girl I had known my entire life was gone. Gone just like that. My tears were thick and heavy my grief must be nothing compared to Logan's after all she was his soul mates. I didn't care what he thought about mine and Kayla's relationship. I had lost someone in my life who had played such an important part. I remembered on her fourteenth birthday the year before I left her. I gave her the sun, I and her had watched the sun rise. She had always wanted to see it but never managed to wake up in time. That gift to her was the best thing I had ever given her, her face lit up like the sun, her eyes held pure innocence and her smile was just amazing and breath taking. I loved her. I walked away from Kayla's body. My heart shattered my eye sight blurred, my knees reached the floor with a thud I started shaking my head. I was lost the whole point of me coming back into Kayla's life was to save her and now shes…shes…I can't. I shook my head even more.  
"How could we let this happen?" I said in agony. I clutched my chest I could feel pain there. I punched myself there it was exactly where Darius had hurt Kayla. I wished I could have been there to take the blow. The pain intensified raging like a fire, full throttle I stopped thinking, I stopped breathing, I didn't want to make a noise. My own heart started beating harder growing in hope. The second I was sure I raced to the syringe.

Logan's POV.

The second her heart beat stopped my world came shattering down. How could I leave her? With no protection? I had locked her in a room! As if that was protection. I'm a selfish idiot.  
Noah ripped at his wrist and poured his disgusting blood all over my Kayla! Instantly I hit him hard enough to let him go flying across the room. That filled me with joy it was because of his father was Kayla…Kayla NO LONGER WITH ME! I yelled in my mind.  
"Stay away from her!" I yelled at Noah while rocking Kayla's lifeless body back and forth. This was the only thing I could do. I wasn't ready to let go.  
Noah grabbed Kayla from me, infuriating me more "This is your fault!" he said to me.  
I grabbed Kayla back out of his hands and laid her gently on top of the bed.  
"It's all your Fathers fault" I said aggressively I tried punching him but he dodged it.  
"Actually it's both our stupid Fathers fault!" Noah said shaking me. I took a minute to think calmly. It was my fault! And only my fault! I stopped my thoughts of killing Noah slip out of my mind and walked over to the bed and laid down next to Kayla. Her body was so white just like a vampire, if only…I let out a breath.  
Noah laid next to her tears finally falling from his eyes. I let mine run to. We both lost someone close to our hearts. I felt sickened and mortified by the pain she must have gone through. How was I meant to tell everyone? Especially her parents they would want me dead and I would happily obliged. I couldn't live in a world without her. Kayla had kept me sane through all these years giving me hope that I could have a family, have someone to love me, someone for me to love. And now. I have nothing Darius won he had gotten the darkness once again to roll back into my life. I balled my hands into a fist, I was to slow, I had done everything wrong by my Kayla's side. I never gave her what she wanted. If I had given her up she would be going to university, become a doctor and save lives. Not lose her life with being with me. I was selfish I wanted her for myself. I wanted her smile around me, I loved to see her lie, how she use to fidget. Her eyes held warmth, her heart was waiting for someone to love her, I had touched her heart she had let me in. I had failed her. FAILED FAILED FAILED. I do not deserve to lay next to her. I just wanted to breakdown, I wanted to give up. Kayla…Kayla was my life, when she needed me I wasn't there for her. How will I live knowing I won't see that beautiful smile of hers? Her laugh? Her irritation towards me? I would miss her expression whenever I kissed her or how her heart would speed up just by my touch. Internally I felt chocked right now I couldn't imagine being without her, she had been around me for so long being away from her just wasn't an option.  
"Kayla. I love you, if you pass on I promise you I'll follow. I love you" I whispered hoping she would just awaken.  
Just as I was about to get up Noah got up. He broke down on the floor shaking his head side to side. I watched him my ears burning, by eyes blurry I wanted to break lose as he was doing. Noah started to hit himself I was going to stop him when an expression crossed his face which confused me. He looked lost? Noah stopped moving he looked alert all of a sudden like something was coming. I followed if Darius was planning to take Kayla's body from me I would fight to the death. I had nothing to lose. All of a sudden I started hearing a beat. It was so faint I wasn't sure if I heard it, I listened closely and I heard a double beat stronger than before. Instantly Noah plunged the syringe into my arm I gladly let him do it. I bit back into Kayla's neck. I let my eyes hover over Kayla's wound. Relief flooded through me. She was HEALING!  
Tears of joy flooded our heavier and faster than before, Kayla was coming back! Kayla was coming back to me! Noah and I continued to push blood and venom into her until she healed. I could see her wounds were closing but I had to continually push the blood away from the wound to make sure. But finally the gaping wound closed over. Kayla's heart was beating that's what mattered!  
I retracted my fangs and spoke to Noah as calmly as I could "Thank you" I said to him.  
"We need her to wake up now" he said dropping the syringe onto the floor relief flooding through him. The conversion usually took a day all we could do was wait and watch her come back to life, a new life as a vampire. Waiting was going to be painful for Kayla and I, I hope she wasn't into much pain. I couldn't tell but I knew Noah may be able to.  
"Can you feel her emotions?" I asked Noah hesitantly.  
"No" he said dully.  
I grabbed Kayla's hand in mine, her warm body was now cold. Her heart was beating to a new beat, I couldn't wait for her to wake up. I needed her to know I loved her more than I thought I did. My tears feel on her face. I hoped she knew I was by her side and wished I could take the pain away from her.  
"I'll bring you blood and get someone in here to clean this mess up. We don't need Kayla freaking out when she wakes up now" Noah said kindly.  
"Thank you" I replied. I needed the blood, now that I knew Kayla was coming back to me I needed my strength back. If Darius was to come back I had to be prepared.

Kayla's POV

I wanted to wake up but no matter how hard I tried it just wouldn't work, I didn't understand how I got to this state of mind, I couldn't even remember what had happened to me. Pain was a good way to describe the way I was feeling. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't hear well. I could barely think. I wanted to cry. I fought internally the pain was so bad I was giving into the darkness I could feel myself going deeper and deeper just wanting the pain to go away. I could feel my body being dragged even though I was unconscious I was still aware of my surrounding which was unnerving. I couldn't see where the whimpers were coming from. I could hear Noah and Logan arguing as usual even though I couldn't hear well. I was stuck in my mind and they were arguing, that was a blow to my heart. They both knew I cared for them why didn't they get along knowing it would make me happy? Why weren't they helping me? The pain was growing it was burning all my insides I wanted to toss and turn anything to make it just go away I went deeper into the darkness where the pain dulled but only for a bit the deeper I went the better I felt. But as I went deeper I could feel something pulling me back up not wanting me to go. All I was trying to do was feel less pain but I felt bad for moving into the darkness for some reason, like the deeper I went the less likely I was going to get out. That thought scared me.  
"Kayla. I love …, if …pass on I promise … I'll fo…w. .. love you" is all I could hear. The sentence confused me. I could feel something wet on my chest. The sentence ran circles in my mind. The voice was so pained? What had happened? I tried to decode the message 'Kayla I love you, if you?... if you pass on I promise I'll follow? I love you.  
Logan, it was Logan's voice why would he say 'Kayla. I love you, if you pass on I promise you I'll follow. I love you'?  
Was I hurt? I don't remember? Logan's voice was tearing me up inside I needed to comfort him, I wanted to comfort him. I forgot about the pain which felt like fire as I unpeeled each layer. As I abandoned the darkness came excruciating pain. Logan was worth it, he was in pain because of me I had to get to him. I tried with all my might to opened my mouth but I couldn't my body defied me when I needed it to work. My heart ached knowing I had hurt him, though unintentionally I hoped. How could I be so stupid to hurt him? Logan was the best thing that happened to me, how? What did I do? I had done something terrible wrong even though my insides were burning they were now twisting with guilty from Logan's voice. I could feel his tears on my face cooling me for just a second before the pain came back. What was happening to me? I kept my mind on Logan, his eyes. I could go on about his eyes. When they were black he was angry but when they were the lightest colour the held love, peace and wanting. Logan wanted me, me! His touch was amazing, gentle, I loved it though it always made my heart beat speed up. I knew he loved it to. Logan's strength both mind and body was incredible, he never gave up on me. He showed me love and what had I done? I had hurt him. I wanted Logan I turned the fire in my mind into yearning. With each burn I wanted Logan more. I needed to wake up and find out what I did to make him so sad and distant? I chanted in my mind Logan, Logan until I woke up.

I opened my eyes and my vision was so clear? I rubbed at them thinking 'what the hell?' Logan laid next to me with my hand in his, he looked absolutely exhausted? I thought he was sleeping my insides were screaming at me to wake him up, but I chose not to. Who knew what I had done to make his voice sound so sad. I had only moved an inch before Logan snatched me into his arms clutching at me so tightly I thought I would pass out.  
"Let go Logan" I said as nicely as I could.  
"I will never let you go. You scared me" he said whispering into my ears.  
"Loga.." I was interrupted.  
Just as I spoke everyone and I mean everyone barged into my room. First my Father yanked me out of Logan's hold and hugged me tears flooding his eyes. I had never seen my Father cry I didn't like seeing him like that. My mother was worse she hugged me and repeatedly kissed me on the forehead she wouldn't let go until my father pried her hands off of me. I gave her a blank look, what was up with everyone? Kara was crying and talking hysterically to me. I patted her on the back with a confused face trying to calm her down. Even though she couldn't form one straight sentence I picked up clearly what she was trying to say- 'I thought you were going to die?' The second she was done hugging me Noah picked me off the ground in the biggest hug of all, he twirled me around. The strange thing was nothing blurred I could see everything around me with precision? God I felt confused, what was happening to me? Or better yet what the hell had happened to me?  
"Don't ever do that again!" he said angrily to me.  
"Do what? Why is everyone crying like I died?" I said confused.  
Noah put me back down and I sat back on the bed, everyone looked at me with confused looks tears flowing everyone's eyes while I returned the confused look while waiting for an answer.  
"Everyone out" Logan ordered.  
Slowly everyone walked out, reluctantly I might add. I wanted to turn around and see Logan's face but I was too scared what had I done? Was he angry now that I was awake? I got up about to go into the bathroom when Logan appeared right in front of me.  
"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" he asked me I moved my gaze to the ground. I'm such a coward, expressing my feelings was easier said than done.  
I started racking my head and honestly I couldn't remember "No" I answered him. I felt frustrated all of a sudden and rested my hand on my neck I felt round lumps on me neck which confused me even more. What's on my neck?  
"All I know is I hurt you. I'm sorry that I hurt you. What did I do? I feel funny" I said scratching my neck trying to rid of the lump. It didn't work. I still hadn't looked at Logan to scared of his expression.  
Logan raced forward pushing my chin to meet his gaze. His light brown eyes were watering, his face was tortured, my heart panged. I had hurt him deeply.  
"I..I'm sorry" I stuttered. I had never seen him like this.  
"I love you. Do you know that?" he said cupping my face with his hands and resting his forehead against mine. I inhaled his breath on me, it filled me with warmth knowing he was okay, but I had hurt him.  
"I do. I love you to" I told him. I expected my heart to increase in pace, when it didn't I felt weird? His touch always provoked that response in me.  
"You nearly left me alone in this world. You made me know what it would be like without you. I should have been there for you. I'm sorry" he said letting the tears loss from his eyes. My hands instinctively reached out to wipe each of his tears away, I couldn't see him like this.  
"I would never leave you" I answered with strength in my voice. He pushed his body closer to mine, heat swelled up in my face. Which bought me relief I felt like something was off about me this morning.  
"Darius hurt you" Logan said as a statement.  
"When?" I asked him confused.  
"He hurt you, he stabbed your heart" Again another statement.  
"I think your dreaming. I'm fine see" I said pulling out of his grasp so easily, I shook my head at that thought maybe Logan wasn't holding me that hard like he usually does. Logan looked at me and grabbed my waist. I felt as if he needed me to be close to him, I didn't try to push out I needed him to know I was okay. I needed him to be okay.  
"I healed you" he said.  
"How do you heal a stab to the heart? When I was in hospital you could have healed me instead of making me lay in bed for a month" I said jokingly to him.  
"You bite" he said.  
I didn't get it. Bite? How would a biittteee!  
"You changed me!" I yelled at him. Again I got out of his grasp with such ease it was incredible. I could feel fury brewing inside me.  
"Yes" he said proudly.  
"You…You…changed me into a vampire?" I asked him in shock!  
"I and Noah saved your life. Please accept it, it was the only choice we had. I couldn't let you die. I'm selfish I know. But love makes you do things you thought weren't possible" he said sadly.  
I just stared at him, this entire time I thought I had hurt him.  
"Is that why everyone was crying? Because I changed?" I said calmly. I needed my forgotten day back. I needed to understand why.  
"You did die Kayla. You died right in front of me, but for some reason your heart started up on its own. Darius attacked you, he fled when My Father tried to kill him, he hurt you to buy himself sometime to escape and form a better plan" Logan said in a rush and then continued "your still Kayla. The only thing different about you now is you will be eighteen forever, you'll never hear you heart beat fast. Everything else is the same" he said trying to make me feel better.  
I didn't know what to say or do, I just stood in front of him feeling lost my anger just sitting there doing nothing. Logan let more tears fall from his eyes I couldn't bear seeing him like this. Again I wiped the tears from his face, he grabbed my hand gently but firmly. I didn't pull away.  
"Let me have time to absorb what I am now" I said calmly.  
The old Kayla would have thrown a fit, but what was the point I was going to be changed anyway, at least I didn't have to remember the process of being changed only the fire of pain that came with it.  
"Don't" Logan said suddenly.  
I gave him a confused look.  
"Don't be passive. I know you're mad just let it out. I wasn't there for you! Because of me you had to be changed against your will. Everything you do is against your will! I never ask what you wanted, I've taken your free will! I shouldn't have been so selfish I should have let you have your freedom! Just scream at me Kayla, just scream at me! I've been horrible to you. What you went through I wish I could have done it all for you. It's my fault that Darius hurt you! He knew to hurt you to get to me I should have never bought you here" Logan said with guilt dripping in every word he spoke. I could feel his emotions blasting at me all of a sudden. Logan's barrier had fallen his containment destroyed. His blood was flowing in my veins, which meant he had my blood too.  
"Read my blood" I said softly to him staring deeply into his eyes.  
He looked into my eyes and took in a deep breath. I felt the tug of his own blood calling onto mine he was reading into my emotions, digging at it. I knew what he was looking for.  
"I don't hate you. Not even a bit. You did what you had to do to keep me alive. Yes I'm mad, but it's the stupid kind of mad. I'm not over it completely but I would never hate you for changing me. I get to be with you forever. That's if you still want me" I finished off.  
Instantly Logan blasted me with love, lust and yearning. His eyes softened with relief he couldn't find what he wanted because hate for him was not in my heart. I only had love for Logan, my life was taken he saved me and gave me a new life, I hoped he still wanted me to be in his life. I had caused him to much trouble so far.  
"Of course I want you" he said laughing and hugging me so tightly, he was holding me like he would never let go. I laughed at his reaction, crazy vamp.  
The door slammed behind me and Logan I turned my head and saw Noah looking absolutely furious.  
"Get down stairs Dedrick managed to find Darius" Noah said and walked back out slamming the door hard the frame shook.

* * *

Hope everyone is happy that Kayla is alive :)

Don't forget to review! Make me happy! Lol. You guys have to know by now that i love reviews, you love my chapters! So Review and i'll update ASAP :)  
Review :)!


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry i think it's been close to two months since I last updated. I'm sorry to say but I won't be updating for a while because I am absolutely stuck for ideas. Sorry once again but I hope you enjoy this chapter and that my brain wakes and starts to write the end of this story :)

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and that continue to review i know I'm lucky to have recieved 225 reviews :D.

Read and enjoy.

Chapter Twenty Six

"Get down stairs Dedrick managed to find Darius" Noah said and walked back out slamming the door hard the frame shook. I could feel Logan grabbing his emotions from me like he was hiding. I tried to pull his emotions back with my own but he won.  
I uncurled myself from Logan slowly not sure of his reaction, he was bloody good at hiding his emotions! I nearly got out of Logan's hold when he pulled me back to him.  
"Are you okay?" I asked him hesitantly. His eyes were black his frame was rigid, he was blocking me out which was irritating me.  
Logan gripped me harder, I wasn't even sure he was listening to me. I shook him out of his haze and gave him a confused look.  
"Sorry" he said emotionlessly.  
That just made me angry, I tried again to get out of his grip and couldn't.  
"Why can't I get out of your hold now when I could before?" I asked him still trying to get out.  
"Because I'm using every ounce of my strength to keep you in my hold. You're a vampire but not a strong one. The first time you got out of my hands it was because I wasn't holding you with enough strength" he said but his voice was still far away.  
"Will you let go of me. Noah said Dedrick found Darius so let's go" I said to him.  
"Fine" he said grabbing my hand and walking out of the room.  
As I and Logan walked down the hallway I couldn't believe my eye sight everything looked more beautiful. You could see even finer details in the paintings that hug on the walls, you could see the thread sticking up from the golden carpets. Even my sense of smell and hearing where heightened. I could hear Noah, Dedrick and Blake bickering in the living room.  
"Are you thirsty?" Logan asked me suddenly coming to a stop.  
"No?" I asked him eye brows raised in confusion.  
We walked into the kitchen while I tried to change our direction to the living room. It didn't work he sat me gently on the chair, while I glared at him. Logan still had his emotions blocked from me, now I knew how he felt when I blocked mine from him. I watched Logan swiftly move to the fridge he grabbed a jug and poured me a glass of red liquid I knew what it was and was hell bent on not drinking it.  
"Don't want it" I quickly said and jumped up, running in the direction of the living room.  
I reached the hall way when Logan appeared right in front of me, he pulled me into a hug and teleported back into the kitchen forcing me to sit down on the bar stool. I tried to run away once more but Logan just teleported me back into the kitchen, dam him and his special gift.  
"Drink and then we can sort out Darius. Right now you are my first priority, you've just turned you need blood" he said pushing the glass towards me.  
I didn't pick up the glass I would drink when I needed to. Right now I didn't feel hungry and even if I did I doubt I could drink blood. Its blood! I was mentally gagging while I imagined myself drinking it.  
Even though I couldn't feel Logan's emotions I could tell he was becoming impatient he grabbed the glass and pushed it to my lips which I then curled into my mouth. I held back a laugh this was stupid. He's making me drink blood when his attention should be on Darius.  
"You are so stubborn" he said all of a sudden, he started smirking.  
"You are so bipolar" I said eyeing him. He's like my irritating switch one second he's withdrawn and then he displays his emotions. I threw him a confused look while he continued to smirk. I was about to get up when all of a sudden Logan's lips crashed onto mine I could feel liquid seeping into my mouth. Dam him! It all happened so fast I couldn't even stop him. Being a vampire sucks! I was weak when I was human and I guess I'm weak as a vampire. I pushed at Logan's hard chest trying to get him off of me but he was like a statue immovable. I hadn't swallowed yet I could feel the cold liquid splashing around, it didn't taste bad but it didn't taste good either. I swallowed it and Logan released me, just as he released me I punched him anger swelling up inside of me. All Logan did was fain pain, which just fuelled my anger.  
I wiped my mouth and took the glass and threw it into the sink, blood splattered everywhere I smiled evilly at Logan. Two can play at this game.  
"There's more blood in the fridge. One mouth full isn't enough" he said heading back to the fridge his eyes dancing into blackness.  
"Look I don't need it. That was disgusting, when I am 'hungry' then I'll have it" I said calmly.  
"I'll warm it up for you" he said putting blood into another glass.  
"Logan you're not listening!" I yelled at him and then continued "when I died you realised how controlling you had been, you're still controlling me. I promise I will drink when I feel the need to".  
I clutched at the granite bench top releasing my anger I felt like I was about to crack the bench in half,  
Logan walked up to me and placed both his hands on top of mine trying to calm me down. I looked Logan right into his eyes he spoke gently "I'm making you drink for your own benefit. Your fangs haven't come through yet they'll come in a couple hours and when they do all you'll want is blood. All you will want to do is to rip into someone just for the blood. If you have fresh blood already in your system it will make it easier on you" he said trying to make me understand.  
"You have to understand its blood. I'm human it impossible for me to even think of drinking it" I said trying to make him see my way.  
"When you swallowed the blood before you didn't reject it. Your body has accepted it just your mind hasn't. You will accept it even if I have to force you to drink it. This is the only way you will survive I'm sorry" he said running his hands up and down my arm.  
I could see I wasn't going to get my way, dam him and his persuasive eyes. I got up and grabbed the blood out of the microwave not really caring what temperature the blood was. After all it was blood. Logan watched me as I closed my eyes I skulled the entire glass of blood as quick as I could. The more I drank the more I wanted and that scared the living hell out of me. This time the blood didn't taste gross it tasted sweet? I shoved that thought aside I didn't want to get addicted that easily.  
I put the glass into the sink and rinsed my mouth not wanting the after taste in my mouth. I turned towards Logan who was standing right behind me.  
"Thank you" he said in relief.  
"You owe me" I said to him.  
"What do you want?" he asked me pulling his eye brows together, I could see amusement flicker across his face but just as fast as I had seen it, it was gone. I wanted to ask Logan what was wrong but I had a feeling I may just end up making him feel worse.  
"When I figure that out I'll tell you" I said to him. He pulled me into him and kissed me gentle on my lips. I kissed him back not wanting to let go, I could feel my cheeks burn from the thought. Logan's lips smirked in response I pulled away first.  
"Time to go" Logan said and with that his happy persona disappeared.  
Logan teleported into the middle of the living room, everyone was sitting down except for all the men in the family. Logan sat me next to Kara and walked back to Dedrick.  
"How are you?" Kara asked me.  
"Good" is all I could come up with.  
"You look so pale" she said.  
"Yup. Are you scared of me?" I asked her.  
She began to laugh I joined in "I could never be scared of you silly. I'm thankful that Logan saved you" she said giving me a hug which I returned.  
"So what's happening?" I asked her pulling out of the hug.  
"Dedrick has found Darius. Only problem is he can't bring himself to kill Darius" Kara said to me.  
I thought about what she had told me and honestly even though Darius had tried to kill me he had not physically hurt Dedricks family. He had only hurt me even though now I was linked to Logan. Darius was Dedricks brother someone he had grown up with his entire life, of course it would be hard for him to strike the killing blow. No matter how proud Dedrick looked behind his hard stubborn face he was soft.  
"Father you can't possible think Darius deserves a second chance!" Blake tried to persuade Dedrick.  
"What was all that fighting back in the woods? For show? To buy your brother some time to get out of here? Was it all an act? To show your sons you did all that you could?" Logan screeched.  
Dedricks face turned into boiling anger, he was letting everyone talk but I could see the 'pot' meaning his mouth was about to blow if Logan or anyone else continued to speak to him like this.  
"Dedrick you have to do something. What if Darius comes back? What if he tries to kill the girls again?" My Mother spoke calmly to him.  
I had enough every bone in my body was screaming for me to just shut up and let Dedrick kill Darius, but if I were in the same position I don't think I would be able to do it.  
"Why not have someone watch Darius, if he plans anything we will be the first to know? It's not fair to make Dedrick make such a decision when it has to do with Darius. Logan would you kill Blake if you were in the same position?" I asked him without blinking.  
Logan kept my gaze trying to make me back down he knew I was right I wasn't going to change my mind. It would be selfish of me to push that on Dedrick.  
"What about all the other girls he has killed? Where's there justice?" Kara said spinning the conversation back to killing Darius.  
"He should pay" My father yelled flinging his fists into the air.  
"I agree he should pay but not with his life, do vampires not have prisons? I see no point in killing him. A life for a life does not seem fitting as a punishment for Darius. If you took Darius in you could find out who else is working for him. Obviously he isn't the only one who doesn't want Logan and Blake to be future kings. One man cannot cause this much destruction without help" I stated boldly.  
"You are too young to know what should be done about Darius" Dedrick replied and then continued "though I think one hundred years chained with silver should be sufficient punishment for his crimes".  
"He should die" Noah and Logan roared.  
"It's not enough to just kill him" Blake stated and then looked at me "Kayla is right he should be tortured for what he has done. He has made Logan and I suffer for years along with so many innocent girls it is fair that he is tormented as well" Blake said balling his hands into a fist.  
"That wasn't what I meant but I agree that that would be a better punishement than killing him. As long as he never escapes or kills another living or nonliving person again" I said getting up.  
Noah grabbed my wrist pushing me down into my chair, I would have smacked him for his actions but he zipped to Logan's side too fast for me. Logan and Noah continued to protest against the idea of Darius being held up in a vampire version of a human prison.  
"You too" I pointed at both Logan and Noah.  
"You think we are being childish" Noah scoffed and shook his head at Logan.  
"Yes you are" I said irritated at his behaviour.  
"If you believe that then so be it. YOU nearly died by his hands! I will not let him get such a minor punishment. If Dedrick decides not to kill him that I will" Noah said getting up and walking to Dedricks side.  
"I agree with Noah" Logan said. I shook my head at both of them, they agree when I don't want them to.  
Again the whole room argued back and forth on what and what not to do. Dedrick decided to catch Darius and keep him in a silver prison while Noah and Logan were stubborn and trying to persuade Dedrick to change his mind.  
"This is ridiculous" Kara said tiredly.  
"I agree. Everyone in this room is stubborn" I sat back down I could smell Karas blood, which caused me to jolt back up.  
"What's wrong?" Kara asked me grabbing my hand preventing me from leaving the room.  
"Nothing, just want to leave they're arguing is giving me a headache" I lied while my hands were itching to twitch and give me away.  
"Ohh" she said letting go and then continued "you are okay though right?" she asked me.  
My hands fiddled on its own accord, I couldn't lie to her for too long.  
"I'm okay everything is new, I just need time. Which is something I don't have since there are vampires after us. I'll talk to you later about this since everyone is still arguing" I said sitting back down slowly.  
I could see Kara was uneasy she was the only human left in this house I guess I would be scared if I were her to. But she knows she can trust me, but did I trust myself? What if I bite her? No I wouldn't do that she was my best friend I am in control. I am in control. I kept repeating it to myself.  
Logan was eventually told to sit down and listen to what Dedrick had to say I continued to hold Logan's gaze trying to make him understand, Logan continued to give me a heavy glare trying to make me back down. I could feel this drowsiness sweep over me like a wave I could feel my eye lids start to fall, shock registered in my mind. I could see images of Darius's attack on me and blood coming out of my chest. The images were enough to make me stand up and run from the living room. I managed to run to the front door and into the garden where Noah had tried to take me from Logan. I was pained by the images but I was angered my Logan's actions he had done something to me to make me feel like this.  
I rushed through the garden trying to get as far away as I possibly could I felt trapped, confused and sick. I felt two strong hands close around my waist I knew who it was, I struggled against his arms annoyed as hell!  
"Let go Logan!" I yelled.  
"Why did you run?" he asked confused.  
"Why did I run? You tried to control me! You were trying to make me feel weak! I don't want to be treated like this Logan. Noah has already made me feel that way don't you remember? I have a right to make my own choices!" I said still trying to get out of his grip.  
Logan nuzzled into me trying to calm me down, I could feel amusement spread across his face.  
"And I hate how you're mad one second and then over the moon the next. I want all our problems to just dissolve already. I'm tired, angry, annoyed and confused!" I said to him trying to pry his hands off of me.  
"Don't ever run away from me again. I've been apart from you on to many occasions already I can't handle being apart from you" he said turning me to face him.  
"I can't handle this" I said trying to get Logan to let me go I felt suffocated.  
"You can" he said giving me an encouraging hug.  
"No I can't. I can't be me around you, my parents or yours. I feel like a child amongst everyone you all think the one step I take will kill me. Do you know what freedom is? Do you know what trust is? Because you're not giving me any. I want trust, how can we work if there isn't trust?" I said going limp in Logan's arms. What was the point in moving if I couldn't do what I wanted?  
"I'm being overprotective but I will try and instil more faith in you. Now come back inside" Logan said carrying me in his arms.  
"I can't even be around Kara without thinking of her blood. What does that say to you?" I said upset.  
"That you are a vampire, that is in control. If you wanted her blood you would have taken it" he said trying to make me feel better.  
"I don't know" I said sounding tired.  
I sighed out loud defeated.  
"Will you promise me one thing? To put my mind at ease?" I asked Logan.  
"Yes" he said straight away.  
"Promise me if you ever cross paths with Darius you will teleport away" I said and with that Logan came to a holt at the front door of the mansion.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everyone! :)  
I'm so so so so so SORRY! That I have taken so long to upload a chapter! My laptop crashed, my computer crashed, my ipad crashed! I haven't been able to sit at a computer with internet without having it crash!

Thank you to everyone who continues to reread this story while patiently waiting for me to upload. I finally got my laptop fixed! And instantly started writing. I wrote it in a rush so forgive any mistakes I have made! I'm happy with what I have written and I hope you guys are too!

Don't forget to review! And thank you once again for adding this story to your favourites list :) I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone.  
Happy reading and reviewing! :)

Chapter 27

Kaylas POV

"Will you promise?" I asked him tugging at his shoulder.  
Logan was unmovable. Was he in shock? How could he not think I would not ask him of this? He's in danger because of me! If I was strong I would have left Logan's side by now. But I wasn't Logan's love for me was stronger than my force to hate him. For months I ignored him, yelled at him, acted childish yet he was patient. Logan dropped me onto my feet and placed his hands on the sides of my shoulder giving me a serious look.  
"I can't lie to you, I can't promise you" he said looking me straight in the eyes.  
I tugged away from him, what was the point of feeling connected to someone when that someone could become hurt just because you're breathing?  
"You can't or won't?" I whispered looking down hating the situation we were in.  
"Can't" he answered then continued "if you were around me or anyone else I loved was around when Darius showed up I wouldn't be able to just teleport myself out of there. It would be selfish" he said walking towards me while I walked backwards until my back hit the front door.  
"I understand but if you are alone will you promise me you will teleport away. Please Logan for my peace of mind. I won't be able to handle it if something were to happen to you" I was showing and telling him my weakness, hoping he would understand.  
"I promise" he said, Logan took me into his arms, the embrace was warm and inviting.  
"You don't actually know for sure where he is, so that means you won't go looking for him either" I stated.  
Instantly Logan pulled out of the hug again, I had this sickening feeling I wouldn't like what I was about to hear.  
"I have to find him Kayla. He could kill you and Kara and without you two Blake and I would have no purpose in living. If you die we will die too, that would mean Darius wins he will take over the kingdom and humans will be fare game. Lots of innocent lives will be lost Kayla you need to understand that things are bigger than you and I" he answered while sending me feelings of strength trying to make me think he was invincible.  
"Don't do that Logan, you aren't invincible you can get hurt" I answered back.  
"But it will heal" he stated.  
"You still feel the pain" I answered back.  
"But when I think of you and it is worth it" he answered half smiling.  
"Logannn" I whined getting exhausted we were getting nowhere.  
"I'm sorry Kayla. Keeping you safe is my priority" He stated and with that he grabbed my hand and teleported back into the living room avoiding an argument. Everyone was silent when we returned.  
Kara came to my side and held my hand while Logan walked over to his father.  
"We have come to a decision. Darius will be kept alive his punishment will be five hundred years in prison bound my silver with one drop of blood to be given to him a day to keep him alive. Once the five hundred years are over then will he be dealt the hand of death" Dedrick explained.  
"Father!" Logan yelled not liking his decision.  
"This is the final word on this matter. I have rallied up my troops and we are preparing to pay a visit to Darius tonight. Who is coming" Dedrick asked.  
Instantly both Kara and my Father put their hands up, Blake and Noah to had put their hands up I looked at Logan and could see him internally fighting with himself. I couldn't stand to see him like that I could see he didn't want to make me worry but at the same time he felt wrong that he wasn't fighting alongside his father. He wanted to protect me not hurt me. I nodded with my head to him and sent him feelings of acceptance. Slowly he raised his hand to join the rest while all the ladies in the room stood still. I could feel the uneasiness in the room no one knew for sure where Darius was. What if it was an ambush? What if they were ready for everyone when they came? There was too many things to think about yet everyone was already readying themselves for the battle, that thought worried me. What if they were doing exactly what Darius wanted them to do? No one was listening to me there was nothing I could do only wait, watch and hope everything worked out. I'm not an optimist hoping for the best was never my strong point.  
"Since Kara is still human she will be guarded at all times while Blake is away. Kayla you have just changed and for that reason you to will be guarded. Do not leave your rooms until we return. It is for your safety and for ours we do not wish for you two to get in the middle of this?" Dedrick stated.  
I nodded and so did Kara, even if they left there would be nothing either of us could do, we didn't know where they were heading again adding to my worry.

Logans POV

The guilt I felt while having my hand raised was killing me, she had allowed me to go since she had felt my emotions. I could feel hers and I had wished I had shielded my emotions from her, but deep down this was what I wanted, I needed to bring Darius down. It was selfish of me to think this, Kayla was all for leaving Darius alone as long as he never hurt a single person again, but it's been years and year of Darius hurting innocent people. I sent Kayla reassurance that everything would be okay but it wasn't working she was worried for me to the bone. I just had to make sure I came back in one piece of I would break her. She's just accepted her way of life, her emotions and me. I couldn't break what she has just accepted it would be cruel and indecent of me to do so.  
My father continued to talk after he was done Kara and Kayla left the living room with four of our best guards they would protect them for now while we were away. I quickly gave Kayla a reassuring hug just before she left the room Blake did the same to Kara. Noah messed up Kayla's hair and told her to lighten up I could feel her rage and was happy for that. At least she wasn't worrying for a few minutes.  
Once they left everyone sat down and talked strategies.  
"All right Darius is hiding underground at Mount Gillard. I have received a map from Noah who has been there. He knows exactly where Darius is" Father stated.  
"He will be in this room" Noah pointed in the map. Darius was deep underground far from the entrance.  
"How many vampires are with him?" I asked.  
"At least fifty" he answered.  
"If you know where he will be why not teleport to him?" Blake asked.  
"What if he is prepared for that? We need to go to him without causing a commotion. As it is Logan, me and Dedrick can all teleport but I'm the only one who has gotten in before and so for that reason I am the ideal person to go in first teleporting someone in and then leaving that way if you need help or if your cover gets blown than I can bring in everyone else. Only one or two of you can go in while the rest of us will wait outside" Noah explained.  
"I'll go" I instantly said.  
"You are not strong enough he will kill you" Dedrick stated.  
"Father answer me honestly will you be able to stop Darius from escaping you? He did it once before" I spoke but was cut off.  
"We will both go" he answered.  
And with that we grabbed each other's shoulders and teleported to Mount Gillard. I teleported a few more times to bring our soldiers to help us in the fight. My plan was still to kill Darius while my father's plan was to capture him. I could not have Darius in a prison when he could break out if his followers were still out there plotting his escape. He needed to die to keep my Kayla safe and alive.  
I told both Kayla and Karas father to fight with the other soldiers I didn't need them to get hurt either that would upset both girls.  
"Alright I'll go first, Noah teleport me inside then my Father in ten minutes. After that everyone enter the underground passage way and kill whoever is down there" I reiterated the plan.  
"Alright here we go" Noah stated seriously and with that he grabbed my shoulder and teleported me inside.  
Once inside no one was around only a couple of guards standing around the dimly lit place.  
"Are you sure he is here?" I asked Noah.  
"I can sense him he's definitely here" he answered.  
"I'm going to teleport you inside his room once you're in I'll bring Dedrick in and at the same time tell our men to start attacking. There is no point waiting around. I hope you intend to kill him" Noah asked.  
"I do, so don't teleport my father in here" I asked Noah.  
"I wasn't going to. I just lied to make you feel better" Noah stated smugly.  
Noah had just a split personality I didn't understand how Kayla could be best friends with him, that thought was infuriating. My father would be massively angry with my decision, but it did not matter to me. Deep down if I was in his position I wouldn't be able to harm Blake he will always be my brother. But Darius has caused pain to too many families and death is the best option for him. Noah and I continued to look around the place to make sure we were not outnumbered and it looked liked we had brought enough men to fight so we would win.  
"Are you ready to go in?" he asked me.  
I quickly pulled out the wooden stake under my sleeve closer to my hand, when Darius tried to attack me I would sink the stake into his black heart.  
"I'm ready, the instant you get in there you get out understand" I stated.  
"Understand" he nodded knowingly.  
I was going to tell him if something goes wrong take care of Kayla for me, but I didn't want to think of that I would make sure everything worked my way.  
Instantly we we're in the room Darius was in the second we entered I realised we were in his battle room. Wooden equipment everywhere. Noah also saw this but I nudged him to leave he left giving me a look which seemed he would return. I didn't have much time, if my father entered this room Darius would be caught instead of dead and I couldn't let that happen.  
"I was expecting Dedrick not you Logan. Guess your father is too weak to play" Darius laughed.  
"Say what you want Darius but this night you will die" I stated.  
"If that's what you want to believe than I'll make sure I take you with me. How's Kayla doing? She must be dead by now" he laughed harder.  
"You are so full of yourself. I'm even closer to becoming king than you are. Kayla is now a vampire there is nothing stopping me from becoming king now" I smiled evilly to him.  
"You lie!" he shouted, he looked at me and knew I wasn't lying that's when he lunged towards me wearing his silver glove instantly his hands went to my neck scorching it. I could smell my flesh burning I quickly stabbed the stake into his knee causing him to yell in pain. His guards instantly entered the room. One against ten, that's when Noah returned into the room behind me.  
"I've got your back. Dedrick and the rest are furious" he laughed.  
"That was to be expected. Go!" I yelled.  
And with that Noah and I tackled our way through the guards blood spilling in every direction. Luckily enough I only managed to get superficial wounds that healed within seconds. I was running out of stakes and pulled weapons off of Darius wall. I pulled a gun with wooden bullets how creative I thought and with that I teleported all over the room shooting at close range as to make sure I didn't shoot Noah. Kayla would kill me if anything happened to him I had to make sure he came out unscathed.  
"I can handle these weaklings just kill Darius" Noah shouted at me as he ripped of the head of a vampire blood flowed out like a river.  
"There were only four vampires left I watched as Darius limped to grab a weapon off of the wall a wooden sword.  
"Fight like a man" he said waving it towards me. I caught it in my hand while he grabbed another we spared I cut his arm, while he jammed it into my shoulder, I didn't give him the pleasure of hearing me scream in pain. I wanted to plunge that sword into his heart just like he had done to Kayla he deserved to pay. Darius teleported out of the room leaving me confused I looked back at Noah who had killed the last of the guards.  
"He's gone to get the rest of his men into this room. Dedrick and the rest of them are half way underground I didn't want them to get in the way" Noah stated.  
"I agree with your decision. We need to get Darius alone" I spoke.  
"If you manage to get into contact with him teleport above ground I'll follow and we can both spar it out there" Noah strategized.  
"Alright. Can you sense where he is right now? We can teleport to him instead of waiting here like sitting ducks" I said impatiently.  
Noah again grabbed my shoulder we ended up teleporting to Darius's side instantly Noah and I grabbed his shoulder and teleported to the entrance of the underground tunnel Darius had made for himself. I squeezed his shoulder where I had manages to wound him it hadn't healed since it was a wooden weapon that had caused the damage.  
"You said fight like a man, yet you ran away" I stated proudly to show him how weak of man he was.  
"You sicken me, both of you. Noah you are my son yet you choose filth over me" Darius stated shoving both Noah and I off of himself. We ended flat on the floor all of a sudden Darius strength went up. Was he toying with us?  
"I think you are filth" Noah stated and lunged with a stake towards Darius.  
I could see what was about to unfold Darius had a silver blade with him he was about to shove it into Noah's heart I didn't have enough time to react and thought of the worse, Kayla is going to kill me! When all of a sudden Blake came charging in tackling Darius to the ground Noah feel to the ground in rage.  
"Why did you do that!" he yelled.  
"He was about to kill you. Stop thinking in rage and think with your mind" I said clutching the last dagger I had.  
Blake was getting pummelled by Darius I teleported to Darius ripping Blake off of him and teleporting once more to higher ground where I stabbed Darius in the chest on the right side. He instantly ripped it out of his chest and threw it back at me while It went through my hand. I ripped it out of my hand at least I still had a weapon.  
"Three against one. The odds are still against all three of you" he stated.  
Darius stood strong even though we had hurt him far more than he had hurt us, he was strong because of his age. We just needed to dig anything into his heart and it would be game over for him.  
"I'm sick of these games" Darius stated and with that I watched as he tackled Noah to the ground pushing him into Blake both were launched into the air and smacked into the tree after tree after tree.  
They were thrown so far it would take them a while to get back to the battle zone. Darius turned to face me smiling eagerly I was next. I stood my ground in my hand a stake to strike him with.  
Darius teleported away I circled the area waiting for him to show up, he teleported at my back kicking me sending me face forward to the ground. Shock rippled through my body he had hit me so hard that the air had left my lungs. 'You are doing this for Kayla' I thought and with that I slowly got up to try again. For some strange reason the roof of my mouth was pounding in pain, It should have healed if I was hurt there? Why wasn't it healing? I pushed that thought out as Darius walked over to me.  
"Why can't you just stay down" Darius said with a dark look.  
He came at me once more but this time his dagger went through my abdomen out to the other side I roared in pain, this must have been the pain Kayla must have felt I let her down once again, I tried to teleport myself away from Darius but I couldn't concentrate on a place to teleport to. I didn't keep my promise to Kayla. I tried teleporting thinking of the room I found Darius in but it didn't work. That's when I realised the dagger was made out of silver stopping me from using my power. Even though I couldn't teleport didn't mean I was going to die lucky enough the dagger only went through my abdomen and not my heart, I tried to get up only for Darius to twist the dagger harshly through my body causing me agony and to yell in pain.  
"You're going to die a slow and painful death and this time unlike Kayla I'm going to stick around" Darius stated when all of a sudden a wooden dagger shot out to the other side of his chest through his heart. I watched as Darius's hand left the dagger he was inflicting pain with he stood tall and yanked the wooden dagger out of his heart.  
"I'll kill you" he said brokenly.  
His back was facing me I pulled the dagger out of my abdomen and shoved it back in Darius's heart twisting and turning it hearing him scream in pain. Darius turned around his face pure fury as he turned he collapsed to the ground and turning into a bloodless body. Darius was finally dead, I then collapsed to the ground my wound taking its time to heal. I sat upright to thank either Blake or Noah for getting back to me on time when I got the shock of my life.

Kaylas POV

"Don't ask me how I am doing Kara, not unless you want me to lie" I said to her while sitting in the room with two guards standing on the balcony and two outside the bedroom door.  
"I'm sorry but I can see you are stressing. Maybe talking about it will make you feel better" she said nicely.  
"I'm doing fine, I'm not thinking of Logan, my heart isn't being put through hell. My mind isn't in turmoil. I'm standing here strong" I lied to her.  
"Kayla" Kara said worried.  
"I don't know how you are sitting there not worried" I said, her actions were blowing my mind.  
"I'm not worried I know everything is going to work out. Everything always works out. Blake entered my life I did try to push back trying to get him out of my life but my feelings grew for him but in the end everything worked out. You fought hard Kayla you couldn't have fought this hard for everything to come crumbling down. You were right you've been standing strong for a very long time it's time for you to face the truth. Everything will work out" she said sounding so confident.  
"But everything took ages to work out. Everything has unfolded in one day. They didn't think they just left. They haven't had time to prepare just a couple of hours and badly made plan. And you know Noah he never sticks to plans, Logan and Noah both want Darius dead. What if they convince Blake! They will battle it out what if they are hurt!" I said losing my confidence.  
"You've been saying this for hours. It's been two hours since they have left its only just started. Dedrick is strong he will work it out and bring Darius to justice" she answered.  
"Screw this! I can't sit on my hands and knees and do absolutely nothing" I stated and walked out of the room only for the two guards to block the entrance.  
"Please move" I pushed.  
"Orders were for you to stay in the room" he stated in a monotone voice.  
I was so angry that I went into a blind rage looking for anything that would make them move I opened Logan's closet and found just what I needed.  
"Move or I will plunge this into my heart" I lied. Instantly all four guards surrounded me.  
"I only want to go see my mother" I stated and then continued "You may follow".  
"Kayla!" Kara yelled and then continued "I'm not in the mood to get in trouble, why can't you see it will all work out?".  
"I refuse to see it" I stated.  
With that the guards followed Kara and I to my mother's room. We walked in to see Kara's mother and Logan's mother in the room.  
"Girls!" My mother exclaimed.  
"I want to know where everyone has gone" I stated.  
"It won't matter if you know where they are you won't be able to reach them" Clare stated.  
"Then what is the harm in telling me?" I argued back.  
"They have gone to Mount Gillard" Karas Mum answered.  
"Why did they have to leave today? Why couldn't they wait and prepare properly" I asked.  
"They have prepared as well as they possibly could. Kayla calm down you worry needlessly" My mother said.  
"I can't help feel this way, since Logan's gone I can only think of the negative things that could happen to him. I need him home Mum, I can't live without him. Just take me to him please please Mum just take me to him" I said breaking down to my knees.  
Kara rubbed my back giving me a hug, I don't know where she found the strength it was total role reversal today. I'm weak and I need Logan back.  
Kara instantly pulled away from me all of a sudden, her eyes went big and shocked while all three mums crowded around me.  
"What's wrong?" I said tears spilling from my eyes.  
"Look at your hand" My mum spoke shocked.  
I looked at my hand and saw that it was disappearing slowly, my other hand which was holding the dagger was also disappearing.  
"What's happening?" I said scared.  
"Just stay calm, you're about to teleport" Clare explained and continued "This is exactly what happened to Logan the very first time he teleported, just stay calm you'll only teleport to places you have been you can't teleport to places you haven't been so you should be okay" she stated.  
How can I stay calm! I want to teleport wherever Logan was! "How do I stop it?" I said panicking.  
"You can't stop it" she said I watched as my feet started to disappear. Instantly Kara latched onto me before I completely disappeared.  
"I'm going with you" she said and before any of the mums could rip her off of me we teleported out of the room. We landed with a big thud in the middle of a forest I had no idea where we were, I didn't know how I had teleported which means I wouldn't know how to get back home since I didn't know where we were. If Logan returned back home to find me not there he's going to be so worried! Why does this have to happen now! I dusted the dirt off of me and helped Kara onto her feet.  
"Where are we?" she asked me.  
"I have no idea" I stated "How about we just walk around until we find a road or something?" I asked her.  
"Okay" she quickly said grabbing my arm and walking forward.  
"Were you scared? I mean when you woke to find out you had become a vampire?" She asked me.  
"Not really I feel the same. How come?" I knew what she was doing she was trying to stop me from thinking about Logan it wasn't working.  
"It's just that I'm scared. What if something goes wrong?" she said rubbing her head.  
"Nothing will go wrong, as long as you want to change. Don't feel you have to change that's when the fear will really eat at you" I said remembering how I felt when I was thinking of being changed. In a way I was grateful for the way I was changed into a vampire all the awkwardness was cut out. Though I didn't have a choice I don't really care. I'm with Logan for life so as long he survives from wherever he's gone. He better come back! My thoughts were starting to scare me.  
"Look over there it looks like a better place to walk, the forest ground there is smoother here is all branches and twigs" Kara said pulling me in the direction of smooth ground. That's when I heard his voice, Darius's voice.  
"Stop!" I pulled Kara behind me.  
"What is it?" She asked me.  
I pulled her towards the smooth forest ground making sure we were hidden I could see one body on the ground while another was standing. Instantly I could tell it was Logan who was on the ground I could feel his emotions he felt he had let me down. Oh god I need to do something. Kara tugged at my top wondering what was happening. I could see Logan starting to get up I could feel the pain he was in, I could hear his screams as Darius hurt him. Tears were welling up inside of me. What do I do?  
"Kayla! What's happening?" She said turning me to face her "You're crying! Tell me!" she yelled.  
"Darius is right there he's about to kill Logan!" I said panicking "where is everyone! Why is he alone!" I said.  
All of a sudden I got this blinding pain in my mouth I could feel my face heating up, I clutched at my face in agony.  
"What's wrong?" Kara asked me.  
"My fangs" is all I could manage to spit out.  
I could feel my two of my canines growing longer and longer it hurt like hell. Kayla continued to talk to me while I sat on the forest floor waiting for it to be over. She rubbed my back trying to make me feel better.  
"It's going to be okay!" Kara said comfortingly that's when her she pulled my hand up, I was still holding the dagger!  
"You're a vampire now Kayla which means you have speed and accuracy on your side! You know what to do" she said and then continued "You are the only way he has to survive Kayla. I wouldn't be telling you to go if I didn't think you could do it. Go Kayla. You're going to have to put the pain behind you, he need you, you need him. Go Kayla" she encouraged.  
Oh my god, I was panicking like anything I could hear Logan screaming in agony, it sent shivers down my spine he must be in so much pain. I tried to push the pain out thinking of Logan only the pain lessened but it was still there.  
"Stay here! Don't move! Don't speak! Don't do anything the second I think it's safe I'll come back" I said to her slowly and with that I ran towards Darius holding the dagger with as much strength as I could trying to forget that my fangs were growing. I remembered the way I had run in the maze I tried being as quiet as I could Darius was so preoccupied with torturing Logan that he didn't hear a single step I made as I got closer my nerves were eating at me I had never tried to hurt anyone physically before, I wanted to become a doctor to save people and here I am about to kill someone. I was about two meters away from Darius my heart was beating so hard I thought Darius would hear it, I raised my arm and jumped putting as much force into the swing as possible I aimed at the upper left side of his back the wooden dagger went right through. My hands left the dagger I didn't know what to expect Darius slowly turned around while pulling the dagger out of his heart. It was like watching a scary movie where the bad guy just won't die, my heart started beating even faster I didn't know what to do.  
"I'll kill you" he said unclearly I could see blood starting to fill his mouth.  
Just as he said that pain rippled through me, my abdomen hurt like hell I clutched it in pain as I did that I watched as another dagger went through his chest once again this time Darius turned around and collapsed to the ground turning into a greyish dead body the life sucked out of him, blood surrounding his body. Just at the last minute my fangs had fully grown I clutched at my mouth the pain was subsiding thankfully.  
I watched as Logan collapsed to the ground I was too shocked to say anything he was stabbed in the abdomen but I could see it was healing. He sat up right I watched as his face lifted up and he was completely shocked out of his mind.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Leave a review and tell me :D


	28. Chapter 28

Please don't forget to review! Please please please review! :) Pretty please! 

Chapter 28

Logans POV

My eyes widened in shock I took in her image and then I was filled with rage. How could she take such a risk! How did she get her! Why didn't she run! Questions after questions entered my mind, I stared into her dark brown eyes and instantly I could feel how happy she was to see me but at the same time she felt sickened by her actions. I shook my head I could see she was clutching at her abdomen in pain, we were connected and I hadn't taught her how to turn that part of being a vampire off. That thought made me feel guilty she would have felt every blood wrenching pain I had gone through. I raised my hand to my mouth the pain now gone, I looked at her and could see her shiny white fangs had come through, another blow to my gut I wasn't there for her. She was going through the pain and I wasn't there because of Darius. Her fangs were meant to have come out when I returned, maybe seeing my position stressed her out. I had made her panic, I had made her feel things she didn't want to feel and things I had never intended her to feel. She had killed Darius but right now she was reflecting it off and thinking of other things, her mind was stilling thinking like a human she might go into shock. Kayla began to slowly unfold her hands from her abdomen that's when I looked down to see the stab wound to my abdomen almost healed. That's when I jerked my body up slowly and stepped towards her. I could hear her heart beating incredibly fast the adrenalin still pumping through her, she was still edgy aware of her surroundings waiting for the next attack. She was waiting for me to say something I wanted to yell I wanted to scream but right now it wasn't the right time. We needed to get everyone out of here, the evil vial monster had been taken care of. I stood directly in front of Kayla about to calm her down when all of a sudden she hugged me catching me off guard causing both of us to collapse onto the ground with a thud.  
"You stupid jerk" she cried into my chest pulling at my shirt with her hand.  
Still shocked with her actions I waved my hands into her soft black hair trying to calm her down. I loved how she was feeling right now, she cared for me. I had waited years for this. The warmth I had been kept from was finally filling me with emotion I had yearned for. I continued to wave my hands into her hair in a warm embraces I was angry she was her but glad she was okay.  
"How could you put yourself in such a dangerous position! Didn't I say to run when Darius was around you!" she yelled at me I could feel her tears run down my chest, guilt gnawed at me. Kayla then pulled back hitting my chest then all of a sudden she pushed herself off of me and started running away.  
"Kayla!" I yelled.  
I hadn't felt so many different emotions in the space of five minutes, my own brain wasn't working Kayla needed to slow down more for my sake than hers.  
She continued to run away which scared me to my core, I teleported to her side pushing us both to the ground again.  
"Get off Logan" she said annoyed.  
"You are confusing me to death!" I yelled at her holding her down by her arms.  
"Kara is by herself in the middle of the woods I'm going to get her!" she said frustrated twisting and turning in my hold.  
"Calm down. You're throwing so many emotions at me I can't keep up. How did you get here?" I asked her as calmly as I could.  
She breathed in and out releasing the last few tears from her eyes "I can teleport" he stated.  
"That's not possible" I said in thought.  
There hadn't been a single female in centuries who had been able to teleport, it just never got passed onto the female, how could Kayla have possibly obtained the power?  
"Well it is, I most probably got the power because I have your blood and Noah's flowing through me?" she quickly questioningly. She wasn't even sure of how she was able to teleport. I had never heard of someone gaining a power through blood.  
"That doesn't make any sense!" I blurted out while she seemed pleased with my reaction. I shook my head at her and helped her up not relinquishing her from my grip. She studied my face and closed her eyes, again confusion rippled through me. What was she doing? That's when I started seeing her disappear before my eyes.  
"Kayla!" I said trying to make her stop but it didn't work. My own body started to disappear piece by piece, her way of teleporting reminded me of my very first time. It had freaked me out I wasn't prepared; I remember how I had wished to go with my father to join in on hunting rogue vampires but was told no. I was furious about not being able to go I started disappearing, thankfully my mother was around to help me, she saw what was happening and tagged along with me, I ended up finding my father ending his hunt. I shut my eyes waiting for her to teleport us, a few seconds later we landed with a big thud against the cold forest floor.  
"Kayla!" Kara yelled out, relief flooded through me we were still in the battle zone.

Kaylas POV

I hadn't felt this happy in a long time, for once I was pushing Logan around and it felt great. I know I should have been stressing and freaking out that I just killed a man but I couldn't bring myself to feel that way yet. I was really happy to see Logan safe, everyone was safe now. I ran to Kara giving her a big hug she was the one that gave me the strength to do what I had done, I would be forever grateful to her, if she hadn't done what she had Logan would be dead and Darius would be slaughtering all of mankind. And I would be a complete mess if something had happened to Logan.  
"You won" Kara said whispering in my ear.  
"Because of you" I whispered back.  
She hugged me tighter and released me back only for Logan to bear hug me pushing all the air out of my lungs.  
"I know I should be yelling at you, but I'll yell later" Logan said with relief, his words brought a brief smile to my face. Logan continued to speak "Now we need to get everyone out of here" he said releasing me and disappearing.  
Just as fast as he had gone he had come back with a beaten up Blake and Noah, I rushed to Noah's side he was covered in blood but his wounds had healed but he looked utterly exhausted. He gave me a smile trying to show me he was okay, like he was some tough guy. I shook my head at him always the hero mannerism. Blake instantly raged when he saw Kara, he freaked out that she was here. Kara only hugged him harder not caring for his harsh words, she knew it was his unique was of caring for her.  
"Alright I'll get everyone else Noah teleport everyone out of here" Logan ordered.  
"I'm not leaving without you Logan" I said stubbornly, I had enough of his male behaviour. I had just watched him get hurt I was not going to leave him so soon.  
"Noah" Logan stated, that's when I realized he was going to get Noah to block my power like he had done to Logan when he had taken me.  
"Don't do it Noah or else" I said pointing my finger at him for an added effect. I could feel my cheeks redden, my threat held no real meaning.  
"I couldn't even if I wanted to, I'm weak I only have enough in me to do one last teleport" he said throwing Logan an apologetic look. I turned back and grinned even harder at Logan because for as many days as I had known Logan I was finally getting my way.  
"To be honest I think I could only make one last teleport as well" Logan stated looking defeated.  
"Well it looks like I'm the only one who can teleport freely, so how about you guys round up the dads and meet back here" I said purposing a plan.  
All three boys looked from one to the other contemplating leaving Kara and I alone, I rolled my eyes at all of them and slumped against the nearby tree. Kara followed my movements. How long would it take for three grown men to agree with each other? The answer a long time I thought sarcastically.  
"Does your mouth still hurt?" Kara said slumping her head to my shoulder.  
"Not anymore" I said touching my fangs with my finger, I hadn't realized how sharp they were the instant my finger touched my fangs its started to bleed.  
"Damn it" I said under my breath, I quickly liked up the blood no longer repulsed by the idea of drinking it. It was my own after all. I quickly shoved my hand under my leg not wanting Kara to fear me.  
"Are you okay?" I quickly asked her, just realizing that everyone was covered in blood. Kara's phobia of blood would be a problem for her once she changed. I could hear her heart beating faster I instantly stopped breathing to scared of what I would do.  
"Ah yea" she said I touched her forehead hesitantly trying to control my thirst, she was my best friend I would never harm her I kept on telling myself that. Her forehead was damp with sweat. Kara was about to faint that made me look up at the boys who still couldn't come up with a plan.  
"Noah, teleport yourself Kara and Blake back home now. Kara isn't feeling too good" I said catching Blake's attention. Instantly he scooped up Kara into his arms concern plastered onto his face. He looked at Noah and I could feel how Noah didn't want to leave.  
"Noah leave, Logan is still here and Logan's father can teleport himself back. We will see you at home soon" I said about to get up off of the forest floor when someone picked me up so fast that even as a vampire everything blurred.  
"What the?" I said looking up moving the hair out of my eyes "Dad!" I yelled giving him the biggest hug, he was okay. I looked him over not a scratch on him relief flooded through me.  
"What are you doing here?" My father yelled at me.  
"Long story" I said looking at Logan, instantly I could feel fear oozing out of him, he feared my father would take me away from him for good. I sent him waves of reassurance trying to calm him down and then I felt waves of guilt hit me. I needed to sort Logan out before he breaks.  
"Logan, Blake!" Dedrick roared.  
My father put me onto my own two feet slowly making sure I wasn't hurt in anyway. I knew what was about to happen, I could feel Logan nudging me to keep quiet if it would calm him down then I will do what he says.  
"Yes" both boys said in unison.  
"Darius is dead!" he raged.  
"I killed him" Logan said without infliction.  
"I didn't agree to that plan Logan, you came out here with the intension of killing my brother. Yes he was evil but he didn't deserve to die" Dedrick stated, I could see Dedrick was upset but I couldn't sympathise with him. Darius had hurt me, tried to kill Logan and for all we knew Darius could have tried to kill Dedrick. Darius didn't deserve remorse after what I had seen today, he was evil to the core and what he got was what he deserved. I felt sickened that I had defended him to Logan, thinking Darius could change. He was a monster.  
"Can you see this father?" Logan said pointing at the giant hole in his shirt and then continued "That is where your brother plunged his sword, this is where the blood came spewing out. I would have been killed if I had not plunged my own dagger into Darius cold heart. Would you rather I be dead than your own brother? I see no logic in the way you think father" Logan said boldly but still eyeing me to stay quiet.  
Dedrick shocked into silence he didn't say anything instead Logan continued to speak "Look at Blake, look how he has been injured! Not even Noah, Darius' own son was spared from his attack. Is that someone who is worthy of being kept alive? What would have stopped him from killing you father?"  
Dedrick breathed out slowly I could see the physical and mental fatigue this was taking on him, he would never have had the will to kill Darius. Yes he was able to inflict pain onto Darius but the meaning of killing to Dedrick was on a whole different level.  
I couldn't hold my silence I spoke up while my father held onto my shoulder trying to hush me, I shook my head at him and spoke my mind "Dedrick, Darius was about to kill Logan the only option left was to kill Darius. There was no other option, there wasn't enough time to even think of another option. You are allowed to grieve no one will take that right away from you, no matter what type of person Darius had been to me or to anyone else, he was your brother you grew up with him. You have memories with the good Darius draw on those and move on. Standing here and fighting with words will not accomplish anything. Go back to your worried wife and let the vampire world know what has happened move on and never remember what Darius had become but think of what Darius was, a loving brother" I said resting my hand on my father's shoulders for support.  
"I need time" Dedrick stated and with that Dedrick teleported away along with my father and Karas father.  
"Kayla" Logan snapped.  
"I got the job done! Didn't I? Your father will get over it that's what matters" I stated to everyone.  
"She has a point Logan" Blake backed me up.  
"Thank you" I said feeling victorious.  
"Noah teleport already!" I said looking at Kara who was starting to look even paler than before.  
"Gutsy lady" he said smirking and quickly teleported away with Blake and Kara.  
Now it was only Logan and I in some random place, I didn't even know where I was but I didn't care Logan was with me that's all I needed. I smiled at him while he gave me a confused look I couldn't help myself but I ran into his out stretched arms clinging to his chest suffocating myself in him.  
"Why are you feeling guilty?" I asked him still hiding my face in his chest afraid to see his reaction.  
"You don't know?" he chocked out surprised.  
"I don't" I answered twisting his shirt in my hands, I didn't ever want to part from Logan.  
"You're twisting my shirt in your hands, why are you pretending? Silence says more to me than your words. I know you're upset with me. I'm sorry, so sorry I put you in that position. I'll never forgive myself for putting you through Darius' death. Please talk to me Kayla" Logan said trying to pull me out of his embrace.  
"I love you Logan. I love you. Please. I can't go through anything like this again. I don't ever want to part from you!" I exclaimed as hot tears instantly feel from my eyes.  
"You know I feel the same" Logan said trying to reassure me.  
"Then make the blood promise" I said whipping the tears off of my face.  
"Kayla" Logan said frowning.  
"For my peace of mind" I begged.  
Logan looked into my eyes, I wasn't going to budge. This promise meant wherever he went, I went to. If he went into battle then I would fight alongside him, as was my right. I could feel the inner conflict inside of Logan it was starting to eat at me and before he could guilt trip me into changing my mind I cut the palm of my hand with my fangs and extended my hand to Logan.  
"Your turn" I stated.  
Logan breathed out heavily and sighed, he knew he couldn't change my mind and so he too bit his palm and connected his with mine.  
"I promise to never leave Kayla's side for the rest of my life unless told otherwise by her. My existence will end the day hers ends. That is my blood promise" Logan stated.  
"I promise to never leave Logan's side for the rest of my life. My existence will end the day his ends" I stated refusing to say unless told otherwise. I tried to release my palm from Logan's but he wouldn't allow me to.  
"Finish what needs to be said Kayla" Logan pushed.  
"That defeats my purpose of proposing this blood promise" I argued back rage filling me.  
"Do you know how you made me feel! Kayla I put you in a position I would never have imagined putting you in. I out you in danger! You could have gotten yourself killed while helping me. No Kayla if you won't make this promise then I can't be in your life. You'll always be in danger if something like this happens again. I can't do that to you, I can't do that to us. Feel what I'm feeling then you'll understand" Logan said with such desperation.  
Internally I was struggling, his words hit so many chords both of us wanted each other to be safe yet didn't care for our own existence. I wanted to scream, a life without Logan was no life and If i didn't make this promise I was better off dead.  
"I promise to never leave Logan's side for the rest of my life unless told otherwise by him. My existence will end the day his ends" I stated looking him in the eyes.  
Logan calmed down inhaling and exhaling slowly then all of a sudden he pulled me into him.  
"Logan" I said lovingly melting into him.  
"I've loved someone for one hundred years even though she never existed, I've waited for love. I've waited twenty years for you to love me. I knew you would eventually love me" Logan said, I could feel a grin forming across his face.  
"Eventually I did fall in love with you" I said and teleported us back to the first place Logan had made me feel loved. 

* * *

So the story comes to an end, I hope you liked the ending!

I've really enjoyed writing this story and reading peoples reviews! As Ive said in the past it what encourage me to write more :) when I get stuck its what I read to get me motivated to write more.  
I'm thinking of writing another story! :)

Please review its your last chance! 


End file.
